The Changes Chronicles
by Munkman13
Summary: My first My Little Pony thing. A series of actions and events cause multiple characters in town to fall with certain some ponies. It's love, family, friendship, tales of deceit and tales of fortune. Will the relationships work out? I cannot explain this any better than this.
1. Chapter 1

**Bro you give me grief for this and I swear.  
As fas as I am aware My little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Faust I own nothing not even this computer. Thought I would try something out. Happens after fourth season. Also characters are a few years older.**

"No!No!No! Out of ever possible thing! This!IS!THE!WORST!POSSIBLE!THING!" Rarity cried out to the heavens. Spike and Sweetie Belle exchanged annoyed and exasperated looks at the fashonista pony's drama. Another tub of ice cream and a spoon was levitated to where the ivory colored unicorn lay, her eyes brimming with tears and her usually immaculate mane in tangles.

Spike edged closer to Sweetie Belle.  
"This has been going on for over an hour, what did she find out that is so terrible?" Spike had arrived after lunch in order to help out his beloved crush with some of her outfits, per her request yesterday of course. But when he had opened up the door the sight that had greeted him was that of Sweetie Belle moving close to ten pounds of used tissues and empty tissue boxes. She had practically begged Spike to help her dote on the crying mare.

"I have no idea, I woke up and she was just like this." Sweetie Belle whispered back to her friend. "I thought I heard her last night or something, but I waited until this morning to find out."

"And she's just been crying? And eating ice cream?"  
"As far as I know." Not an entirely bad way to spend ones day Spike had to admit, minus the crying part, but pigging out on ice cream and he was in, simply more proof that he and his Rarity belonged together until the very ends of time!

"Spike? Spike? Spike!" Sweetie Belle yelled into the zoned out purple dragons face, he had been doing that more and more recently when he came over. Just listening to her big sis talk about dresses, do her little chores and then get a really weird look on his face that her parents sometimes got.

Spike was torn from his daydreams and sheepishly apologized to the white unicorn filly, another bout of crying from the older mare drew their attention. Spike and Sweetie Belle did not know whether or not to roll their eyes or be legitimately worried for the mare.

"Rarity? Sis?" Sweetie Belle's voice cracked on the middle of Rarity, she approached the shaking shivering form of her older sister.  
"Maybe if you told us what's wrong we could help you?"  
"Or at the very least stopped this crying." Spike muttered to himself quietly, as much as he hated to admit it this was really getting old really fast. Sweetie Belle gave the baby dragon a little glare before returning to rubbing Rarity's twitching shoulder.

"Oh a generous offer Sweetie, but I am afraid that there is absolutely nothing that you can do for this is really THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" With that she swooned back onto the couch. Sweetie Belle sighed, at least she had tried to talk about this rationally, but clearly Rarity did not feel particularly rational today.

With a sudden jerk Rarity sat bolt upright, clutched to her chest was a magazine,with a big bright cover, Sweetie could just make out a bit of gossip on Celestia and her love of cake below a wider spread picture. Rarity's leg obscured nearly the entire front cover. Rarity began to coo over the crumpled cover as if it were a baby pony, and her eyes began to well up once again with tears.

"Oh you poor, poor creature. You do not deserve such horrible, horrible slander." Sweetie Belle looked over her sisters shoulder to see a picture of a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane and a very debonair mustache. The word ostracized was all over the image and photographs of shocked and appalled ponys decorated the rest of the page space.

"Isn't that the guy that you danced with at Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding?" Spike trotted over and glared down at the photo's if they said something complimentary then he would burn the thing to ashes without a second thought. Instead his interest was peaked. Reaching over the two he snatched it away and turned through the pages.

"High Society pony Fancy Pants of Canterlot, was shamed at this years annual fashion show, when the pony in mention showed up he was attired in last years fashion and escorting young scarlet of pony film Grand Grace. On top of publicly humiliating himself Mr. Pants lost the majority of his stock the very next day. This former rising celebrity of Equestria is now no more then a broke has been. Unable to be reached for comment his ex-fiancee and longtime mare friend Fluer Dis Lee, could merely state that the two of them were over for the rest of her days." Spike let out an impressed whistle, everything that could go wrong for this poor guy had just fundamentally gone wrong. No wonder Rarity was so upset, according to Twilight she practically worshipped the ground that this pony walked on.

"Terrible, simply awful. The dear was so sweet to me whenever we met as well. Now look at him!" With that she flung herself down and began to weep heavily. Sweetie Belle moved over to the article and looked over Spike's shoulder. It really was too bad, Canterlot celebrities must have a very stressful life if all they had to do to loose it was make a couple of mistakes.

"I think maybe you should make Rarity some tea or something Sweetie Belle, I'm going to go get Fluttershy she would understand this kind of stuff better then us." Sweetie stopped to think for a moment before she perked right up, a grin spreading across her little face.

"Great idea!" she said excitedly before making her way over to the front door.  
"Ummm Sweetie Belle? Where are you going to exactly?" Sweetie Belle stopped and gave a confused look to Spike.  
"To go get Fluttershy. Then make the tea."  
"No I'll got et Fluttershy and you make the tea at the same time." A minute went by before Sweetie Belle let out an 'oohh' of comprehension and went over to the kitchen. Sometime's Spike worried about how fast she was on the uptake. He couldn't think of that now, quickly he left the boutique and hustled over to Fluttershy's cottage.

Not even a half hour later Spike was back with a concerned Fluttershy in tow. She had been busy caring for a bears stiff back, but had timidly asked if she could check on her friend and then return to finish the job. The bear aware of her good reputation happily agreed.

"So it's because of a stallion back in Canterlot?" she said quietly hovering just a few feet above the ground. Spike gave a nod.  
"Yeah apparently he was some big hot shot that fell into ruin or something along those lines, anyway Rarity's freaking out, thing you could help?"  
"Well um ah I can certainly try..." Fluttershy came slowly down to the ground and pushed open the door to the Carousel Boutique.

"Rarity? Are you in here...I can um come back later if now is not a good time...if that's alright with you." A great wailing came from the other side of the room. Fluttershy gave a little eep before recognizing her best friend's cry of anguish.  
"Rarity? What's the matter? If you don't mind me asking..." Fluttershy slowly entered the dressmaking store and walked over to where the dressmaker herself was crying and rocking back and forth.

"Oh Fluttershy! My dear dear wonderful little Fluttershy! It's horrid! Simply horrid! How can one such as Fancy Pants be the bunt ends of these...these...these horrible slanderous words?!" Fluttershy could only look down and mumble that she didn't know.  
"Oh how can I ever work again wight he knowledge that that poor stallion is off somewhere suffering needlessly?" A sharp clatter came from the kitchen along with an oops and a tinkling of broken china.

With a bump and a stumble Sweetie Belle exited the kitchen walking backwards and holding a silver tray with a teapot, four cups and some milk and sugar. The liquids were in Rarity's fancy one of a kind tea-set, she figured that seeing the priceless china would put her in better spirits.

"Tea's wready!" She mumbled out excitedly turning sharply into Fluttershy. The butter coated pegasus gave a cry and a jump as freezing cold tea splashed her as the pot turned over. The brown stain slowly spread across her fur and turned the entire thing an odd color. Rarity shot straight up. Her face clouding over in anger.  
"Sweetie Belle!" She began before collecting herself. "I have no time for these shenanigans, you are to clean up this mess and then go straight to your room for bedtime. Understood?"  
"It's not even two in the afternoon?"  
"Is that understood?"  
"Yes Rarity."  
"Excellent. Oh Fluttershy you poor dear! Come we must get you to the spa and wipe away that horrid tea stain before it gets to deep!" Grabbing her friends hoof Rarity was off like a whirlwind. Leaving Sweetie Belle and Spike in her wake.

"Well." Spike said clapping his claws together. "She seems like she's in a better mood." He then kneeled down and began to help Sweetie Belle pick up the mess of tissues and scattered tea cups. Sweetie gave him a quick grateful smile before she went off to find a broom.

Right outside of Canterlot a pony with an immaculately kept coat and a freshly cleaned monocle was pulling a large cart containing all of the possessions that he had left in the world. An expansive wardrobe, fine silk, a few sacks of bits and close to fourteen boxes each one filled to the brim with newspaper clippings and articles on his former glory.

With a deep intake of breath the unicorn looked off into the distance, a single cloud obscured the horizon of an otherwise clear day. A single thought occupied his mind at the moment.  
"Where to now?" Canterlot was no longer hospitable, and having each and every single pony that he acknowledged as a friend turn upon him so quickly...he had no one and nowhere to go.

"If only the world was not such a cruel place." He lamented to himself. Well if he was going to get anywhere he had better begin moving. Pulling on the cart inexpertly he made his way down the mount ion side. Multiple yellow and pinkish purple flowers decorated either side of the path. Such a simple elegant color arrangement.  
The flowers reminded him of something, or was it someone? He finally grasped upon it, that mare at his little shindig a year or two prior! With the reserved fashion and who was close friends with that other unicorn that he remembered enjoying so much.

"Now what was her name?" He wondered to himself, the cart groaning and seining from side to side as he pulled either to fast or to slow. He suddenly pounced upon the name.  
"Rarity! That's the mare! Ms. Rarity. I wonder how she is finding herself? Such a fabulous fashion designer..." Where did she say she was from again? Horsetown? No that was not it.  
Stallionton? Obviously not.  
Perhaps...Ponyville? Yes that sounded correct Ponyville. Fancy Pants suddenly had a brilliant idea, one that came out of thin air, possibly the best ones that he had always came from there. His instincts were telling him to find that generous young pony.  
"She has probably already read the article but I have no choice for it, off to Ponyville!" With that his speed increased into a strong trot. Yes he could see it now! The two of them being reunited! Her taking the gallant young stallion in! The two of them working together with her designing abilities and his expertise in how the upperclass functioned! The two of them would pull themselves up into the world and he would be back to where he used to be not one week ago! Then he would retire rich and smug.

A glorious well thought out plan if he had ever heard one. Now all he simply had to do was discover where the little hamlet of Ponyville was. Trotting off down the path he did not think that it could really be all that difficult to find.

**My first My Little Pony story, wow never thought I would ever right that down, might continue might not, did this because why not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I own nothing not even this computer.**

The letter went on and on. Celestia could hardly force herself to continue to read it, but she knew that she must, it had her dearest pupil and friend involved so she simply had to asses if it was truly a risk. Sighing she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Upon opening them she continued to read.

"I will then topple this flimsy artificial hierarchy that you deem to be a government system. Your beloved Twilight Sparkle shall be tormented and tortured, she will lament the very day that you chose to take her under your wing. The final words upon her breath will be cursing you for all the horror and suffering that she was forced to endure. Your beloved niece shall be the next to fall, and as I feast upon her sorrow she shall gaze upon your visage and proclaim hatred for her beloved aunt. You my dearest Princess of hypocrites shall weep tears of the saltiest seas, know that the moment the first one hits the ground I shall be there to lap it up and smile as your body turns cold.  
Your loyal enemy"

With a palpitation of the heart Celestia let the scroll drop. It had been set upon her nightstand while she slept. Her forelegs burst out into goosebumps. She was frightened, truly frightened, the last time she had been this scared for anthers life was when the centaur had made his move. The only thing that had kept her from outright panic then was the knowledge that her dearest pupil and her friends would be able to stop him. Now she was uncertain, an enemy that she did not know, it could be anyone from Chrysallis to Sombra, perhaps Discord acting up again? But no...this was far to dastardly for him, much darker then his typically jokes.

Whoever was doing this was diabolical enough to wish harm upon not just her but perhaps the entire Princess lineage. A clattering of hooves upon marble caught her attention and Celestia looked up to find her dearest younger sister enter the throne room. A concerned look was upon her face.

"Sister? What is the meaning of the secrecy, you had sent me a letter telling me to come to the throne room right away..." Luna stopped as she noticed that the typical Pegasus guards were not present.  
"Where are the guards? They are assigned never to leave their posts."  
"I dismissed them, if this is to remain between the two of us then we need absolute secrecy. Sister" Celestia moved off of the throne and descended the steps to stand just in front of the mare, who had constellations decorating her mane.  
"I have received distressing news. Last night someone, somehow broke into my royal chambers, and left this." She brought the letter down and using magic held it in front of her sisters face.

Luna's eyes widened as they quickly scanned the sheet. Her lips mouthing out the words silently. The first question that she had when she was finished was something that the head princess had never even considered.  
"Does this mean that they have access into the palace?" Celestia could only stare back.

"I do not know, this surprised me, the guards never left their post last night and I can think of none of our enemies who would be boastful enough to warn us this far i advance."

"A new threat perhaps?"  
"Perhaps...or..." Celestia paused, she did not want to say it but it needed to be said, it was dangerous and paranoid but it needed to be said.  
"Or what?" Luna's voice quaked with fear.

"Or one of our allies has became an enemy." Luna gasped in shock brining a hoof up to her mouth. The accusation could very well lead to war. Wars had been started over pettier things, and this, this was a very dangerous thing to say.  
"But who? Who could possibly or would possibly..."  
"Again I do not know darling sister. But I am most worried for the other princess's." Celestia walked towards a window that gazed out across the city. It was aright beautiful day and many of their subjects were about. Some were gossiping, others shopping with their foals, parents ushering their young along. Ignorant of the possible danger that loomed over their heads.

"You and I can easily defend ourselves and each other, the royal guard is a strong deterrent and an adequate failsafe. It is our niece and Twilight Sparkle that I hold the most worry for."  
"Princess Cadance has Shining Armor with her, as strong a Captain of the guardsman as one could ask for, not to mention highly proficient in magic. The crystal ponies have just a strong an armada as ours as well. She is in excellent hands."

"And what of Twilight Sparkle?" Luna could not answer, yes she had good magic and an excellent brain, her friends would go to the ends of the world for her as well. But what of an army? Or a silent assassin? She in fact her entire small town would be overrun and taken within moments if not sooner.  
"She is strong."  
"Yes and her friends are true and loyal, the town loves her and would do anything for their princess, but what of a stronger unstoppable force? They could never hope to win." Celestia had seemed to voice Luna's deepest fears.

"What shall be done then?" Celestia turned back towards her sister and appeared to gaze through her into the very universe beyond. She then began to mummer to herself.

"No we cannot move her, if we did then that could cause a panic...I am uncertain if revealing the truth would be a wise course of action either, it pains me to sway it but she may be safer in the dark. And we cannot assign an army to her with no explanation, she would be suspicious and it could be taken as an act of aggression."  
"Towards whom?"  
"The townsfolk, her, both. It cannot be something so...so...massive." Luna knew that they had to think of something, anything. This was a very delicate affair.

"By Starswirl the Bearded!" Luna finally huffed out, sitting to the ground. They were getting nowhere fast, merely stating the obvious and claiming what they very well could not do, as opposed to what they could be doing.  
Celestia's eyes lit up as she heard her sister's outburst. Of course it was clear to her now! Why had she not thought of that before!

"Luna! I have it! It's perfect! It's genius! It's...it's..."  
"Hopefully nothing afflicting." Celestia glowered down at the sarcasm before continuing.

"Starswirl left me a very important spell, a very rare one that he developed when studying the elusive parasprite. You remember those little mischievous makers do you not?"  
"I remember the horrid little pests that eat all of the crops and houses yes."  
"Starswirl the Bearded was developing something a very long time ago, he eventually finished it but told me never ever to use it unless someone dear to me was in danger."

Luna sat up straighter, their old friend and companion was indeed wise but what could he have discovered from a household pest? Some new form of magic perhaps? Celestia continued growing more excited and began to pace back and forth.  
'Like teacher like student.' Luna smiled softly to herself. She had often seen this type of behavior in Twilight Sparkles dreams, the mare would imitate her teachers behavior for hours at a time.

"It was simple, he discovered it through an accident. And yet it makes sense, never tested on ponies but he assured me that it would work."  
"Please Celestia what did he create?"  
"A potion my sister, one that could duplicate a pony an unknown number of times." That was what lay the parasprites power, always eating and always creating more and more of themselves, a hassle to contain and dangerous when hungry. Yet the possibilities would be enormous if one could duplicate themselves. A never-ending army of one exceptional stallion and any war would be won. Or any tyrant could seize power, Luna shuddered at the thought, it was powerful dangerous magic.

"This is fascinating sister but how can this assist Twilight Sparkle?"  
"It is clear as day Luna! We choose a member of the guard ponies and send him to escort Twilight Sparkle, he will be told to tell her that he is to become another assistant to help her in her more royal duties that Spike or Owlicious cannot do. He will also become her protector, and as he will have the proper training he would be a fine stallion to create the army out of."

"Ingenious plan sister!" Luna rushed and rubbed her neck against Celestia embracing her as best that the smaller mare could. "But one simple flaw, who would be noble enough to keep this secret from the Princess? and yet care enough about her that they would protect her best interests?"

Celestia opened her mouth to answer, and soon closed it as she drew a blank. No immediate pony popped into mind, Shining Armor perhaps but he had his wife to take care of. All of the other guards were powerful but many were inexperienced. A name seemed to appear out of her head from nowhere, Flash Sentry...now who was that one?

"Sister do you know of a guard called Flash Sentry?"  
"A small-town colt if I am correct, he has slowly been moving through the ranks, I believe that he wishes to become the captain of the guards."  
"At so young an age?"  
"The former Captain Armor was not very much older."  
"Very correct, but still. Why do I remember him being affiliated with Twilight Sparkle?"  
"Did not the overreactive pink pony that was here many moons ago mention something about the other side of the mirror? And Princess Twilight with Flash Sentry?"  
Celestia attempted to remember and then it came back to her. Yes Pinkieamenia Pie had gone into a long winded breathless rant about something of that nature. But...could they really take that chance? They did not know the colt extremely well. A more advanced and experienced stallion might make a more suitable choice. There were other ways to make certain that he was a suitable pick though.

"Guard!" Celestia called out. Immediately the grand door was open and a stallion poked his head through.  
"Yes my Princess?"  
"I need to speak with the one called Flash Sentry immediately."  
"Yes my Princess." The impressive door swung closed with a slam.  
"Sister?"  
"Luna listen very carefully, I am going to probe into Flash sentry's mind, with his permission of course. It is very draining for the both of us, but I will be able to gage his emotions and memories and discover if he is worthy of protecting Twilight Sparkle." Luna did not know what to say to this, obviously her sister had been delving into other magics during her banishment, but this... this was dangerous and dark and outlawed during their time for understandable reasons. Having the power to search through another ponies mind...it was barbaric.

Yet Luna knew that it had to be done. Cadance had years to amass and win over her castle guards, the same went for Celestia and herself. But Princess Twilight Sparkle was young in their terms, and she had not yet picked a royal command or protection. If it had to be done for the Princess's protection then Luna was willing to go as far as it would take.

The opening of the doors drew the royal sisters attention. Instead of the stallion who had been on guard earlier, a younger pegasus entered he had his head held high but his eyes were darting from one place to another, frightened cornered. When he saw the two princess's gazing upon him he quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head hitting his helmet against the floor. A resounding clans echoed through the room as he shot to his hoofs.

"Forgive me your majesty's! I am so sorry for the interruption!" His face turned a unique shade of pink and he avoided eye contact all the more. Luna could only look upon the terrified stallion and simply think 'This is who my sister had in mind?'

"Do not worry yourself Flash Sentry. We are the ones who summoned you do you not recall?" Flash Sentry could merely blush harder and nod.  
"Flash Sentry. You have worked hard and brought yourself up through the ranks until you stand before us today. I have faith that you are ready for a grander assignment that I have for you."  
"It would bring me great honor to complete this assignment for you your majesty." Flash Sentry bowed once again but managed to avoid hitting his head upon the marble floor.  
"Do you recall the Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Flash's eyes widened and he avoided their gaze once again.  
"I briefly met her on one or two occasions, your majesty."

"Arise." Flash trotted over to where the two Princess's stood and came to a stop gazing up upon their holy divinity. The two were like gods compared to just a common pegasus pony.  
"Flash Sentry in order to choose you for this incredible task, I must first probe your mind. Calm yourself! It is not as terrifying as you imagine." From the look on Flash Sentry's face it could still be pretty terrifying. "I shall only do this with your permission and if you wish for it to stop then let it be known and I will cease immediately."  
"I am prepared your majesty. Out of curiosity how far back will you venture into my memories?" He might have been a loyal guard but he still wanted to keep certain things a secret.  
"As far as I must to deem your worth, I apologize for being so vague."  
"Let us commence then your highness. I have the upmost faith in you." With that Celestia moved her horn and the very tip touched the young ponies forehead. The final thought to go through his mind was.  
'What does this have to do with the Princess?'

The next moment memories began to dance through his head, he could see all. It was as if he were a foal at a movie theater. The first memory that held any significance that was stopped and stared at was when he was first sworn into the royal guard. He was standing at attention next to a short line of other ponies, unicorns and Pegasus. An older stallion walked down the row and placed a helmet upon each of their heads.  
Finally, after so many years of preparing, so many years of training he was going to protect those dearest to him.

The next memory was of him at his first major event. He was announcing the arrival of the newest princess. He did not know who she would be, probably an overly stuck up, self-righteous glory hound. He had not spent a lot of time with the princess's at this point so he was always shocked at their generous and forgiving natures. He was preparing himself for the princess's arrival when he felt something relatively small bump into him.

Looking down he saw possibly the most adorable mare he had ever seen, and he lived in a land full of them. The purple princess was blushing deeply and looked timid, and almost scared, certainly bashful. He smiled down at her as reassuringly as he possibly could before remembering his duty.

The next memory was him in the training room. He had not seen Princess Twilight for many days now. He pushed himself harder as he through himself against a punching bag. He knew that she was a princess and powerful in magic and could not possibly have any use for a regular pegasus guard, but still...still. He wanted to be strong, for her, in case she ever did need his help.

A bright flash of light broke across the memory, much like a large wave at the beach. a satisfied voice spoke not just in the room but in his mind. A silky motherly voice spoke.  
"Yes this is enough. This will do nicely."

Flash Sentry opened his eyes and looked around. It was just the three of them in the room again. Princess Celestia looked visibly drained. Princess Luna stood beside her gazing with concern at her elder sisters smiling face.  
"You Flash Sentry have been chosen to undertake a great task. I am going to give you information that is never to leave this room, under any circumstances. A threat has been made against not only My sister and I but also upon all of the royalty. I am assigning you as a one man guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle, you will be given a special remedy if you choose to undertake this task that you can only use if the most dire situation should arise. I have but one question for you, Will you Flash Sentry take on this grave and solemn duty to protect the princess with your very life?"

Flash Sentry did not even hesitate. He had dedicated his life already to protecting the royalty. "I accept."

A flash of light appeared in front of the Princess of the sun. A small vile of green and pink liquid appeared, it was practically shivering with magic.  
"Never let this out of your sight." Princess Luna said as she lifted it and placed it upon the guards broad back.  
"When am I to leave?"  
"Immediately." With a nod he turned upon his heel and departed to pack his things. Princess Luna turned back to her sister who was writing furiously upon a parchment, satisfied she touched the tip of her horn and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sister? How do you think this will end?" Celestia sighed and turned to her sister with a sad smile.  
"As it always does sister. As it always does."  
"I think it would be the best course of action to bring the royal family together for protection." Celestia shook her head no.  
"We must let the populace think nothing is wrong. I do not wish for Cadance to be so far away, we shall inform her but not yet."  
"What of Prince Blueblood?"  
"Ah...yes...our nephew." Celestia had to be perfectly honest little patience for her nephews enormous ego. Still for protection purposes.  
"We shall have him come to the castle in a form of vacation...and we shall keep him well protected."  
"I shall send a letter out come morning." Luna said. The two sisters gazed at each other. No foe, not even Discord would give so cold a threat, and one with such great implications. They would find this threat and they would eliminate it.

Flash Sentry sat down in the balloon as it descended towards the sleeping town of Ponyville. He would be leaving all that he knew, for her. A mare he did not even know. All he had was his armor, his guitar, his saddlebag, and that bizarre liquid.

Down in the newest and only castle in Ponyville, a certain dragon groaned and flipped over in his sleep clutching his stomach, a single flame issued out and a letter appeared next to his basket. He continued to groan in agony.

**Not giving up on this that easily Review if you want I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

It was a simply glorious day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping the sun was shining, Twilight Sparkle former student now turned princess of friendship stretched in her bed. She pulled her wings above her horn and let out a sigh. She liked to wake up early, not as early as Applejack mind you, but still early. Rolling off of the bed she eventually was out. The castle had kept little of their things after the devastating battle destroyed it.  
So her typical modest bed was replaced with a grand crystal four post relic. It was...unusual.

Spike still insisted on sleeping in an old basket that he had found and would usually be seated at the foot of her bed still snoring away. Instead a different noise reached Twilight Sparkles ears. A great groaning and moaning filled the room and came from where Spike usually slept.

"Spike?" Twilight called out moving to the end of the bed. The groans continued and they sounded simply awful! Twilight hoped that he was not coming down with something. Still no reason to be worried, the baby dragon had probably just had a big midnight snack of gems and ice-cream and now had a little indigestion.  
"Alright mister how many was it this time?" Twilight Sparkle let out a gasp upon seeing her number one assistants state. Clutching his stomach he was breathing heavily and steam rose from his nostrils, a constant gurgling came from his stomach and he was huffing and puffing angrily sounding as if he were attempting to pass a kidney stone. His scales were shiny and damp with perspiration. The most startling thing was his hands and feet, they appeared larger...swollen...his arms and legs also seemed much ganglier then what he should have, especially for a dragon his age.

"Twilight...help..." He managed to squeak out before another groan escaped his lips. Twilight gasped and rushed to his side.  
"Don't worry Spike! I'm here!" What could it be?! What could be the matter with her number one assistant?!  
"Apendicitis? No that doesn't affect the limbs? A cold? But it's too sudden! Oh Spike what's the matter with you?" Twilight felt as if she were about to cry, Spike looked as if he were in so much pain! And here she was helpless.

"Did you eat anything odd last night? Hows your saliva? Is your tongue an odd color?" She was beyond panicking now and just listed random possibilities that could be affecting him. Spike groaned and then spat something out of his mouth. It was long and sharp and embedded itself into the ground, picking it up in her hoof, Twilight was horrified to find that she was holding a still warm fang.

Spike spat again and again and again. Multiple fangs were piling up on the floor, and yet new ones appeared to be taking their places, his jaw appeared to be expanding and contracting, breaking and reforming into an all new shape.  
"Spike just hold on! I'm going to come back and get you to some help!...I hope." Twilight whispered the last part to herself before running out of the grand bedroom and down the winding staircase.

Twilight ran with all of her might, taking to her wings every once in a while until she was out the front door.  
"Applejack's is to far away, Rarity wouldn't own one, Fluttershy is across town...Pinkie!" Twilight shouted into the still early morning. Spike was far to delicate to touch at the moment but if she could get him into a wheelbarrow and then to a doctor or Zecora or someone who might know something. And who else could she get a wheelbarrow from at this time of day but Pinkie Pie?

"What's up pup?" Pinkie asked popping up from behind Twilight and practically scaring the purple alicorn half to death. Twilight wasn't certain how the partying earth pony could do that but she was certainly grateful that she could.  
"Pinkie thank goodness your here! Do you have a wheelbarrow that I can borrow? It's really urgent!"  
"Sure you can borrow my barrow! Or barrow my borrow! Berrow my bellow? Can you here my hello? HELLO!"

"Pinkie! Focus! That wheelbarrow?" Twilight loved her friend but honestly sometimes she did not know when to take something seriously.  
"Here you go Twi." Pinkie said taking a wheelbarrow out from around the corner of the castle nonchalantly. Deciding it was better not to question how Pinkie just made the laws of physics cry Twilight just took the wheelbarrow and rushed back up the stairs with it. Pinkie hopped along after her curious as to what was giving Twilight such a tizzy.

Twilight ran back into her bedroom where Spike was still lying in bed. He gave out a groan and looked over at the door, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he looked even bigger then before.  
"Spike don't worry we will get you to a doctor or something as soon as possible!" Using magic Twilight levitated her now medium sized dragon out of his bed and slowly placed him into the wheelbarrow.

"Yeah and afterwards we can have a great big happy you're feeling better party! Oooh or a happy that you got sick and got to miss work today party! OH! OH! And there can be a big pool with a diving board and..."  
"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. This was serious! Couldn't she see that Spike could be in serious pain right now? "We are not having a party and that! IS! FINAL!"  
"Oh." Pinkie said simply looking taken aback. "Alright then. I'll see you guys around. Hope you feel better soon spike." Pinkie turned and slowly walked out. She visibly looked shaken.

Twilight sighed. She didn't like to snap at Pinkie, but she was so concerned for Spike and Pinkie seemed so, not uncaring but confused. She would have to apologize to her friend later though.  
"Come on Spike." Twilight said picking up the wheelbarrow handles with her magic and began to go out, it took a bit of strain but she managed to move the heavy wooden contraption.

Pinkie wandered the streets alone and miserable. None of her friends were outside, not a single soul was stirring to help comfort old Pinkie Pie. (It still being relatively early did not cross her mind.) She was sorry that she made Twilight snap, she was just trying to help in the best way she knew how. In fact come to think of it most of her friends did not seem to like her party ideas that much anymore.  
Pinkie was mature enough to know that they still liked her, after the little fiasco with Gummy's party she knew that they would always like her. But they seemed to not want her to party as much anymore.

The first hint had been when Fluttershy told her that Mr. Mouse wanted to have a quiet private party for his birthday that year.  
The next had been when Applejack had declined the invitation to have a hootenanny in the newly raised henhouse, it had been the first one that Pinkie had helped her cousins make and it hurt a little that they didn't feel like celebrating.  
The event after that had been with Rainbow Dash. She had broken her fastest obstacle course record by two seconds. Two whole seconds!  
Just yesterday, SweetieBelle had answered the door when Pinkie knocked. Pinkie had come around to see if Rarity was ready to plan her annual masquerade, it had been a new idea that they had come up with. SweetieBelle had just said that Rarity didn't seem up to plan a party right then. Pinkie said she understood but inside she felt the tinniest bit upset, Rarity didn't even want to see her!

And now with Twilight being so mean to her. Sure she was concerned about Spike, so was Pinkie! But she was just trying to lift his spirits. Maybe...Pinkie didn't like to think like this, but maybe she should give up on planning parries for a little while? She wouldn't give it up, perish the thought! As her mother used to say but maybe she should just take a little break? Just until she figures out where she stands?  
"Ah excuse me?" A voice came from above her, looking up Pinkie almost collided with a tall stallion pegasus in a royal guard uniform. She remembered him! It was the pony version of the human that Twilight had such a big crush on!

"Oh! Hello! How can I help you Flash Sentry?" She might not be throwing a welcome to Ponyville party for the guy but she could still be neighborly.  
"Well I was just...wait a second how do you know my name?"  
"We met before in Canterlot. I'm one of Twilight Sparkle's friends. My name is Pinkie Pie. How can I help you?"  
"Oh. Well. Um I was transferred here to be a guard for Princess Twilight Sparkle. I got here last night and I was wondering where her highness lived? I am supposed to report to her castle."  
"Well it's the only castle in Ponyville, just down the street. She's not in right now but she always says that her doors open to friends! And since she already knows you or something that makes you friends!"  
"Er. Yes, thank you Ms. Pie."  
"Call me Pinkie please."  
"Thank you Pinkie." Flash Sentry went off on his way, exhausted by the pink ponies energy. He approached the giant crystal tree palace and eventually drew even with the rather modest door set in the side. Opening it he went in, leaving his helm by the door he began to wander the rooms. Uncertain what to do he stumbled upon the kitchen. Inside was a big bag of hay, rye bread and a bag of gems.  
"Does she have a dragon or something?" Flash Sentry had to say that was an odd choice for a pet. Not really clear when she would get back, and uncertain of what else to really do, Flash Sentry began to make some breakfast for the returning Princess.

Rushing through the Everfree forest Twilight gave small words of encouragement to the still barely conscious Spike. He was giving little thrashes and was starting to spill out of the wheelbarrow. It took her a long time to finally see the hut that she was searching for, a few masks hung around the entranceway and herbs were drying by a fire. Not bothering to slow down Twilight shouted out her coming.  
"Zecoraaaa!" The alicorn did not slow down and did not stop shouting until she saw the zebra coming out of her hut a confused look on her face.  
"Twilight Sparkle I presume? What is the cause of this much..." The wheelbarrow came to a screeching halt right in front of the door. Spike went flying out and landed beside the surprised Zebra. "Zoom?"

"Zecora! Something is the matter with Spike! And I don't know what it is! Please Please Please help me!" Zecora looked down at where the now large dragon was laid down on his back, his shivering was diminishing but he was still a very large size. She studied him a little giving a poke or a prod here and there. Then he took a little piece of one of his scales in her mouth and pulled it off. Going to a bowl she dropped it in and mixed in some liquids, a green, a purple, and a red. A small puff of steam and some bubbles later and Zecora gave a little relieved smile.  
"Spike has nothing to fear my dear. I had originally feared, that dragons greed had returned for this this little dragons, can't you hear?" A small grumbling was loud and clear in the room.  
"But I now change that prognosis, it is clearly a new diagnosis. A dragon living with ponies? What a sight! But I believe that his anatomy has changed hence your fright."  
"His anatomy? Are you saying that because Spike has been living with ponies his entire life that he is starting to become one? How is that even possible?"

Zecora sighed before explaining, she was no expert herself, but she had acquired a lot of knowledge onto her proverbial shelf.  
"A dragons growth is influenced by magic you see, The more that Spike has been around he gathered much like a bee. Stored and converted he has grown, now like a pony his internal clock will be toned."  
"So how old is he now? He kind of looks around...I don't know Applebloom and the other crusaders age?" Zecora nodded, she needed some time to figure out some good rhymes.  
"And he's stuck with that type of aging? Permanently?"  
"I apologize Twilight Sparkle, but as you can see you can guess as well as me."  
"It's not so bad... I mean he's still a dragon, and he's still Spike, my number one assistant." Twilight nuzzled his cheek affectionately. So her little dragon brother was basically going through puberty. They could deal with this. In fact it was kind of funny in a weird sort of way. Zecora interrupted with a cough, she handed over a steaming cup of brew.  
"When he wakes have him drink, and make certain that he is near a sink."  
"Thank you Zecora, I really don't know what I would have done without your advice." With another grateful smile Twilight ushered herself and a still twitching Spike out of the hollowed out tree.

Walking a bit more calmly through town, Twilight collected her thoughts. So Spike was aging at the same rate as a young pony, younger then her and the rest of her friends but around the cutiemark crusaders age. Would this change anything? He was clearly taller then he had been before, probably bigger then his basket and would need a new one as soon as they got home.  
'Or I could just put him in one of the other empty bedrooms' she thought to herself. Twilight didn't like to admit it but the huge castle was beginning to feel a tad dreary with all of it's empty rooms going to waste. She wished she had guests more often, or at least some who would stay over, her friends came over practically every day, but she was still lonely at could only give so much comfort.

She was now in front of her home. Opening the door she found in her rush she had left it unlocked, and she was normally so careful about things like that. Walking in she levitated Spike in walking backwards. Slowly she inched inside, suddenly her hoof caught something and she stumbled. Spike fell to the ground and let out a tiny moan of pain.  
"Sorry!" Twilight said to Spike. She looked down at what had tripped her up. A helmet was placed right next to her door and had fallen over, it was a golden royal guards pony helmet, but why was it doing in her house? A smell reached her nostrils, someone was in her house and making toast? Leaving Spike hanging half in and half out of the doorway with his head on the doormat, Twilight began to stalk through the passages of her home.

Coming to her kitchen she saw an orangish pegasus with a blue mane appearing to be cooking some toast in her oven. Not hesitating Twilight ran in and grabbed him with defense spell 287. Or the immobilization spell.  
"Ha!" She shouted and spun him around. She came face to face with a very confused looking Flash Sentry, she hadn't seen the stallion in what felt like years and what very well might have been.  
"Your majesty." He said flustered, uncertain as to how he felt being restrained by the princess.  
"Ah. Hi. What um...what are you doing in my house?" She asked feeling her face flush, she had had mixed feelings with the human version of this particular pony guard, and now having him here in her house, making her breakfast was rather odd.

"Did the Princess not deliver a message explaining the situation?" Twilight slowly shook her head no.  
"Well um I was sent here to, well to guard you and serve as a palace servant as is the custom to do so?" The excuse sounded lame, especially with his true reason for being there so important, but he couldn't give away the secret that the Princess's had instructed him to keep.  
"Oh well ah sorry then." Twilight released the flustered stallion, both tried as hard as they could tot ry and not look at each other.  
"I took the liberty of starting some food for you Princess." Flash Sentry moved over to the toast and took out a plate, rattling the other silverware and dishes as he did so and awkwardly moving the three pieces of toast onto a plate.  
Turning he nearly dropped a piece off of the plate. Twilight quickly grabbed it with her magic and levitated it over to where the plate was now positioned on the table with some butter and jams.  
"Thank you. And please, just Twilight Sparkle would be fine."  
"Yes Prin- Miss. Twilight Sparkle." Flash Sentry caught himself.

A groan came from the doorway and there stood Spike in a new hulking glory. Flash Sentry's eyes went wide and his wings flared out, getting between Twilight Sparkle and the dragon he gave a whinnie of warning. "Get back your highness! I will hold it off while you go and get help!"  
" Flash please calm down! That's Spike he's my friend!"  
"Chill dude I live here." Spike mumbled before being shocked at how deep his voice had gotten. He rubbed his head where a knot was slowly forming.  
"Twilight what happened to me?"  
"I'll explain later Spike. But first please drink this it will make you feel better." A small cup levitated over to Spike. He took it in his claws looked down at the herbs doubtfully before drinking deeply. His normally purple face began to turn lime green. He rushed past Flash Sentry to the sink and began to dry heave into the porcelain.

Flash Sentry looked around at the cramped kitchen, puking reptile, and princess crunching away at toast, a concerned look on her face and crumbs on her chin. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into by agreeing to this job.

On a back path a lone orange earth pony was wandering down it, a fake chicken sat upon it's saddle a big red two on it's belly and a bowlers cap on its head. He was wearing a sombrero and a poncho. He stopped all of a sudden as a great wave began to go through his body. His pupils dilated and his eyes began to pop out of his head, his body launched itself into the air and began to contort in odd positions, his legs twisted into pretzels and his mane pooled out into an afro. When he landed he was panting and out of breath, but man what a rush!  
IT wasn't a good rush though, it was frightening. Something was wrong and it was back the way he had come, more specifically back in Ponyville.  
"Pinkie?" Cheese Sandwich said with concern in his voice. Turning he rushed back to Ponyville with as much speed as he could muster in his legs drove him forward. Fear for the one pony that he cared about more so then partying was in trouble, big trouble. All he knew was that he had to help her.

**I guess read and review. Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony again I own nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faust and Hasbro own My little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

The day was bright and crisp at Sweet Apple Acres. The chores were over halfway done and the afternoon was none too hot, Big Macintosh figured he could probably finish them all before three. Yes you did not get many nice clear days like this one, in fact it very well could have been perfect except for one tiny minuscule detail.  
Caramel would simply not stop talking.

Now don't take it the wrong way sometimes Big Macintosh enjoyed a little conversation, but sometimes he also enjoyed doing a bit of work. Caramel was typically very good about that sort of thing and would remain quite for long periods of time, but sometimes when the fancy took him, as it was doing right now he would simply go on and on about a subject that held very little interest for the red farm stallion.

Still Caramel and Big Macintosh went way back, when they were just foals. Not to mention he would help out around the farm when he was free. Sometimes he would be more trouble then a flying fish in a cat store, but it was the thought that counts.  
'If only he would let up about the unfair prices at the Cake's sweet shop' Big Macintosh thought to himself and bit into his grain of wheat.

"I am telling you Big Mac it is simply criminal how much their charging for two dozen cupcakes with extra cream cheese frosting! Criminal! A working class stallion such as myself can hardly afford to buy them nowadays!"

"Eyup." The entire reason that Caramel would need two dozen cupcakes was probably because he would have some kind of incident with the boxes that would leave only one lone survivor, if Caramel was having a good day.

Big Macintosh positioned another three baskets underneath his tree and gave a mighty kick with one back leg. The tree gave a great shake down to it's roots and then the tree gave up it's bounty. Caramel stopped his jaw aching to give an impressed whistle. Moving to his tree he took one, then two and then three kicks until about half of the apples fell. A big branch gave a mighty creak and then snapped and fell onto one of the bushels, oddly enough it was the one with the most apples in it.  
The ones that won't be applesauce would most definitely be bruised.

"Whoops. Sorry Big Macintosh." Big Macintosh just gave a little grin and began to haul the bushels to the cart that they were using. On a faraway hill a loud 'HYA!" could be heard as an orange figure with a brown hat gave a double back legged kick to a tree, all of the apples fell into the waiting basket. Caramel and Big Macintosh took a moment to stop and stare at Applejacks handy work.

Caramel let out a forlorn sigh. Big Macintosh merely looked down and smirked. It was no secret to the giant work horse that his friend had a crush on his sister, heck it was pretty easy to see. Would Big Macintosh allow the two to date? Hay no! That was his little sister! He wasn't going to make it easy for anyone to date her! Not even if it was his closest friend. Still it was fun to make fun of him for it.

"What are you looking at ?" Caramel said indignantly glaring down at the ground. Macintosh could just let out a little snort of laughter. He hooked himself onto the cart and began to pull it back to the barn, Caramel strained behind with his own well laden cart.  
"What were we talking about before?" Caramel said sweating beside Big Macintosh.  
"Cupcake prices."  
"Yes! Thank you! As I was saying it's simply ridiculous how much they charge, a working joe can't afford to buy something there for their special some-pony now, and that in and of itself is a sham."

"Macintosh! Caramel! Wait up!" Caramel clammed up when he heard the southern voice coming from behind him. Applejack came running up with her cart rattling full of apples. She pulled up next to Caramel and gave a grin before she began to launch into conversation.

"Shoot certainly is a good day to do some apple bucking! Before long it will be time to start on the east orchard, after that I think we should go clockwise into tha' south orchard an then finish up with tha' west if there's time. That sound good to you boys?"  
"Eyup."  
"S-sure, yeah totally Applejack."  
"Glad to have you here sugar cube Big Macintosh and I could have never gotten this finished by our lonesomes. Applebloom is supposed to be helping, but..." Here the orange mare looked skywards in exasperation, " She and her friends are doing their work up in the attic today, something about becoming antique dealers."  
"That certainly says something about your family's attic." Applejack gave a snort of laughter and Caramel practically glowed in joy that she acknowledged his joke.  
"She's in Pony High School now right? She still hasn't figured it out yet?"  
"Nope."  
"What Macintosh said, she will figure it out eventually though, these kinds of things just take a bit of time."

By that time the trio had arrived at the barn and began to deposit their loads inside the bins. Applejack gave a tsk of disapproval at the load that Caramel deposited. He visibly deflated as she began to root around in the mess in the hopes of finding at least one pristine apple. The dust mites heat a ray of sunshine just right and Big Macintosh stared transfixed at the serene spirals of dust.

The screen door to the old homestead slammed shut and a high pitched voice called out in an amplified voice.  
"BIG MACINTOSH!" Big Macintosh poked his head out of the barn door and then trotted over to where his baby sister stood on the porch. She wasn't much of a baby anymore, being just a little shorter then Applejack but she still insisted on wearing her bow and wound whine at the drop of a hat.

"Oh! There ya' are."  
"Eyup."  
"Granny Smith wants to talk with you it sounded pretty serious." Big Macintosh walked behind his sister as she ran up the stairs to go rejoin her friends and he went to the living room to talk with his grandmother.  
Caramel and Applejack stood in the barn for a moment before grabbing their carts and heading back to the south orchard.  
"So Pony High School?"  
"Yup."  
"Still doesn't know her special talent?"  
"Nope."

"I think that we are out of apples." Twilight Sparkle said from the fridge, her head was sticking inside searching for the fruit. Spike was laid across the table he had not eaten anything yet today, his stomach was too upset. Flash Sentry was sitting on a stool by the door he had taken a piece of toast when Twilight offered it to him but that was it.  
"How can we possible be out of like the one fruit that grows in this town? I mean is that even possible?" Spike complained from his spot on the table, it was groaning under his excess weight. Twilight made a mental note to discuss his habits of sitting on things, it might be a tad dangerous now that he was a teenager.

"I haven't gone food shopping all week, all we have is bread and jams, and I wanted some apples today."  
"If you made me a list and some directions I could run out and purchase the apples Your highness." Flash Sentry spoke coming to attention by the doorway.  
"Twilight Sparkle please. And I don't want to put you out you just arrived, If you insist on protecting me then you should at least move your things in first."  
"With all respect Princess Twilight, I should also learn the outline of the town, in case I have any reason to go out in it for errands or something of that nature."  
Twilight huffed, he did have a point. Flash Sentry might be here for a while though, she had no idea why she would need a royal guard though. She was a princess for crying out loud!  
But then again maybe between him, Spike, and Owlicious she could focus on other things a bit more. She had been getting along fine with only two assistants but you never knew when three was necessary.

But she also wanted to go see Applejack today. It felt like it had been awhile. A walk was always good for the nerves and to clear the mind as well. Spike appeared to be falling asleep, he should probably get out and have ponies get use to his new form. It would be a shock but everyone seemed to adjust readily enough to her wings, him being a little taller would probably be no problem.

"I have an idea." Twilight spoke up, she had spent the last minute calculating all of the pros and cons and now was a good time to illustrate the plan for the day.  
"The three of us will go down to Sweet Apple Acres, I will show Flash Sentry around town and Spike if you wouldn't mind could you please put Flashes things in one of the empty guest rooms?"  
"Sounds like a plan, I assume that I'll be bringing home the apples too?"  
"That would be great thank you Spike." Spike smiled and rolled his eyes, he was used to doing the chore Twilight didn't want to so this was no surprise. It certainly came as one to Flash Sentry. He had not come here on a vacation to be waited on wing and hoof! He was here to protect the Princess! And here she was telling her pet to fix up his room?  
Actually upon further self reflection he had to admit he had no idea where he was going to live or anything so this might work out well for him. But...still...

"Please Princess Twilight Sparkle I do not want to be a bother." Twilight seemed to be getting a tad perturbed at constantly being called Princess but she responded politely.  
"Just Twilight Sparkle. Please. And it's no trouble at all, we don't want to be completely inhospitable, you already made us breakfast, let us prepare your room."  
"I just feel..." Flash Sentry trailed off as a large brown ball of feathers flew into the room and sat in front of him giving him a blank look.

"I um..."  
"Hoo."  
"Flash Sentry. That's who." Spike said to the bird turning over.  
"Hoo."  
"Flash Sentry the guard by the door. New guy? Not Twilight Sparkle with wings or me."  
"Hoo."  
"Me. Spike the dragon. We have met every single day for the past few years!" Spike was sitting up and practically shouting now.  
"Hoo."  
"SPIKE!" Spike pointed around the room. "Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Spike, Owlicious." He said coming to a stop on the owl. "Clear now."  
"Hoo."  
"YOU! OWLICIOUS!" Spike screamed.  
"Do they do this often?" Flash Sentry whispered into the princess ear. Twilight Sparkle did not look amused as she had witnessed this at least once a week.  
"You have no idea how often."

"Eh Stupid feather duster." Spike said as he stalked out of the castle behind Twilight Sparkle and Flash sentry. Closing the door behind him and locking the door.  
"So the road to Sweet Apple Acres is pretty much a straight shot from town and back." Flash Sentry nodded he had changed out of his armor and now walked beside Twilight Sparkle. He looked smaller without the armor. Less like a guard and more of a typical crowd pony some pony who just went around his day to day life.

"I see." He said looking around briefly as they walked down the street. There certainly seemed to be a lot of shops about, the inhabitants went around doing their average business some stopping to talk. A grey pegasus with oddly shaped eyes went into a store the shape of a diabetic inducing meal and came out with what appeared to be a box full of plain muffins.  
"How many people live here?"  
"Oh geez I am really not sure but smaller then Canterlot, much smaller." A gasp of shock came from some of the ponies that they were passing. Spike being much taller as he was walking upright and the sheer growth difference from the other day it was an unexpected sight, seeing a new pony walking with the local princess, and her serpent now the height of a draft horse. Not a very easy sight to see at noon.

Spike for his credit did not seem to notice or care, he was much more preoccupied with making sure that his head never hit any low hanging signs.

"Granny?" Big Macintosh called into the parlor where she usually was for her daily doze, her morning nap was taken outside on a rocking chair and her afternoon snooze would be in the kitchen before whipping up supper. But at this time of the day it was time for her daily doze.  
A snore came as his answer.  
"Granny." Big Macintosh called out again stepping further into the room.  
"Huh?!WHozit Whatsit?! I don't know any klansponies!" 'That sounds like a terrifying explanation' Big Macintosh thought to himself as he sat on the floor across from his grandmother.  
"Big Macintosh? Is that you?"  
"Eyup."  
"Good. Now boy what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Big Macintosh waited a beat, it would take her a moment but she could usually figure this out on her own.  
"I called you in here didn't I?"  
"Eyup."  
"Alright then let me get down to business. Big Macintosh I am old and probably dying."  
'Not this again.' Big Macintosh thought to himself, she really liked to lay it on thick that she wouldn't be around for ever but still! It was disconcerting when she went off in a tizzy like this.  
"Now as the eldest in this house that means that I have supreme authority over everything. And I want to say this as the one stallion in this household it is your job to eventually take over the farm and run it in my absence or eventual demise. Now..." The elderly mare took a deep breath and wiped an eye for dramatic effect.

"I was hoping that this would just come natural to you as you are a bright stallion, Don't you let any pony tell you different! Still I fear I might just have to lay down an order. Boy I want to be reassured that the Apple family line will continue on after my passing. You though have not even left the farm for over a week straight! Big Macintosh I expected you to at least be courting by now..."  
'Oh sweet Celestia in the sky please tell me that this is not happening.' Fate really couldn't be this cruel...could it?  
"But you haven't so I am going to put it down straight on the line."  
'I can't be having this conversation with granny. I can't be having this conversation with granny.' Was the line repeating itself in the uncomfortable workhorses head. Big Macintosh was shivering and sweating bullets in nervousness and anticipation on her next sentence.

"I want to see some Great Grandfillies before I die so I expect you to go out and find a nice little mare and get hitched. You understand?"  
"Nope." Big Macintosh said. That was it he was drawing the line right there, he refused to be bullied into dating by his grandmother.  
"This is not a request it's an order. Please for you're dear old feeble granny?" She leaned forward and shakily took his hoof smiling into his face.

'I can't believe that she's doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this.' Big Macintosh took a deep breath before replying to his Grandmother's smug looking face.

"So this place is Sweet Apple Acres?" Flash Sentry said looking around impressed. The place had a lot of charm to it. Flash could see life here being very comfortable.  
"Yes indeed. This is where Ponyville and a lot of other parts of Equestria get their apples from."  
"This place is just so peaceful, I haven't ever really experienced anything quite like it..."  
"Trust me don't get used to it. It never lasts." Spike deadpanned as he looked up at the roof of the house. Following his gaze the two ponies eyes widened as they saw a couple of young mares on the roof.

A ramp had been created and a miniature slingshot was attached to the top. The trajectory would send the pony in it flying at breakneck speed over the west orchard and who knew where else. The three fillies stopped their work and turned to see who was now in the yard.  
"Applebloom! Scootaloo! Sweete Belle! What are you doing!"  
"Hiya Twilight! Applebloom called from on top of the structure poking her head over the side of the roof. "We were trying to become Cutie Mark Antique dealers."  
"But then that got boring." Sweete Belle spoke up poking her head over the side next to her friend.  
"So we decided to try a sick wicked awesome new stunt!" Scootaloo finished sticking her head over the side as well, her trusty scooter was on top of the ramp.

Applebloom cocked her head to the side and studied who was next to Twilight. "Hey! Who are your friends?" She shouted down.  
"This is my new uh...assistant" Twilight looked over at Flash sentry who could merely shrug. "Yes assistant Flash Sentry."  
"And who's the dragon behind you?" Twilight looked confused and then realized who she was talking about.  
"It's Spike."  
"You mean like a relative? Older brother? Cousin?" Scootaloo spoke up scratching the back of her unruly mane.  
"No it's actually Spike. He went through puberty!"  
"Twilight!" Spike shouted blushing.  
"That's Spike!?" Sweete Belle shouted her voice cracking. That was unbelievable she had seen him just yesterday! Then he had been a baby dragon! Now he looked almost like he was having some sorta greed relapse!

"Hey guys." He called out waving up a claw.  
"Yo Spike! Think I can clear the orchard?" Scootaloo shouted getting onto the top of the ramp and pulling herself back.  
"Don't you dare encourage her." Twilight said icily as she flew up there. Flash Sentry looked around before following her lead. It took a lot of strength and begging and pulling but eventually the alicorn and pegasus got the three fillies to the ground. Twilight carrying Applebloom and Flash Sentry had Sweete Belle, Scootaloo and her scooter.

"Twilight! Spike! How you doing?" Cam san excited southern drawl. Applejack and Caramel came out of the orchard with a couple of carts full of apples. Applejack stopped and looked at the mysterious looking pegasus and the adult Spike in her yard, A giant ramp and slingshot had been constructed on her roof and the three fillies were around the now giant Spike gawking at hi new height.  
"What the hay happened here?"  
"Oh uh well it appears that the girls were going to *ahem* launch themselves off of the roof."  
"Mhm and who's this guy?"  
"FLash Sentry my new assistant. He's from Canterlot."  
'Why did that name seem so familiar.' "And the super tall Spike?"  
"As near as Zecora could figure puberty."

"Alright then." Applejack looked abnormally calm before she turned to the three fillies. Then the thunderclouds around her face broke out.  
"Are ya'll insane! Do you have any idea how boneheadedly stupid that..." Applejack's yelling fading to the background as the Cutie Mark Crusaders merely stood there and received their verbal reprehension.

Caramel mover over to where the new guy was standing. He gave a small sheepish grin. "Hello."  
"Hello."  
"I'm Caramel. You?"  
"Flash Sentry."  
"Nice to meet ya' so you're from out of town?"  
"Yeah Canterlot."  
"That's nice. You play pony bowling?"  
"I um have tried..." Flash Sentry didn't know what to say it was a question entirely out of left field.  
"Well me and Big Macintosh, That's Applejacks and Appleblooms brother." The caramel colored pony pointed a hoof at the two sisters. "He and I have been trying to start a pony bowling league here in town but we never have enough players. You should try it some time."  
"Oh yeah...of course..." Flash Sentry doubted that he could play any good but still it might be fun. 'And it would be a good way to learn who might have a vendetta against Princess Twilight!' He realized with a shock.

"So when's the next match?"  
"About a week. Oh hey there's Big Macintosh now!" The excited stallion ran off towards a tall red work horse. Flash Sentry was taken aback for a moment. When that stallion said Big he wasn't kidding! The stallions legs were as thick as tree's! And his yoke must have weighed half a ton!

Caramel began jumping around Big Macintosh who just stood there with a shocked face staring into space, ignoring anything that the other pony said about how they could go ahead with their pony bowling league. Big Macintosh was unresponsive.

"Big Mac?" Applejack came up to the two stallions and was about to shout about how foolhardy their little sister was until she saw the look on his face.  
"Big Macintosh are you alright?"  
"Nope" That was unexpected he was usually such a good natured stallion!  
"What did Granny want?"  
"I ah um she...she want's me to get married."

The yard descended into silence. Spike broke the silence.

"Spftt HA!HA!HA!" He bent over in laughter and slapped his leg and continued to laugh. Everypony stared at him and then at Big Macintosh.  
"This is a joke right Big Mac?" Caramel asked his eyes wide and a smile playing on his lips. Frankly he didn't think his friend would ever get married. But he also knew that his friend could never say no to his grandmother. This was a great opportunity for him!

"Nope."  
"She just expects you to get hitched to any old mare that walks on by or something!" Applejack shouted in his face outraged. He shook his head before noticing all the strangers in his yard.  
"Nope. Spike you got tall. Who's this?"  
"Flash Sentry. He's joining our bowling league." Big Macintosh gave a satisfied nod. Good now they just needed three more players and they would be all set.  
"Ah'm not dropping this! Who does she expect you to marry?"

"I don't know sis." Big Macintosh said shrugging his shoulders and looking skyward. "Anypony I guess she didn't specify." Letting out a groan of frustration Applejack began to walk away towards town to do who knows what. Everypony looked around uncomfortably for a moment before Spike went over to the carts full of apples and picked out a bushel.

"How much?"  
"Twelve bits." Applebloom piped up quick as a whip. Twilight levitated the money out of her purse and deposited it into the fillies waiting hoof. Spike began to walk his way back to town a " See ya." Thrown over his shoulder.

"We should go I need to show Flash around town."  
"Alone?" Sweete Belle asked with a confused look on her face. Wasn't that technically a date then?  
"Together?" Applebloom said smirking at the two blushing ponies.  
"Yes." Twilight said pointedly before turning and walking away.

"I am going to go look for your sister okay?" Caramel said to Big Macintosh, who before he could protest was gone. The three fillies took this time to make their escape and ran off to their tree fort.  
Big Macintosh looked around at the now empty yard and looked heaven ward for something to do as the chores appeared to be finished. It was then that he saw the giant contraption on the roof.

"What the hay?" Suddenly he had something to do. Dismantle whatever the heck that deathtrap was.

Spike was back at the castle. First he moved the bushel of apples to the kitchen. He then went to where Flash Sentry's things were supposed to be. And because his life could never be simple the stuff was gone.  
"What the?" Spike looked around and eventually made his way upstairs. Searching the guest rooms he found the one closest to Twilight Sparkle's. The bed had been made all of the clothes put away and his armor shined. Owlicious sat in a corner grooming his feathers.  
"Whoa. Dude did you do this?"  
"Hoo."  
"You. Man you just made my life a lot easier thanks."  
"Hoo?"  
"My life. You made it easier." This went on for a good forty-five minutes before Spike got fed up and went downstairs.

In Cloudsdale a light blue pegasus with wild looking dark hair woke up. His goggles had been left on from last night's training. He had certainly slept late. He blamed the workout that Spitfire and Mickey were keeping him to. He gazed up at the cloud ceiling with just a single thought in his head.  
"I could really go for a homemade apple pie."

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony as far as I am aware. I own nothing not even this computer. Review I guess if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Applejack ran down the street. Everypony seemed out and about today. The entirety of Ponyville seemed overly crowded. Suffocating. Any one of 'em. Any one of 'em could very well be Applejack's new sister in law!

The thought of a near total stranger marrying her brother was an unpleasant thought. Applejack was way to young to have to worry about her brother getting married! And what next? Why Granny would be pushing her to go and be courted! The thought turned her stomach. Not that she was against the thought of marriage it was just...if she had to be perfectly honest she was frightened at the prospect.

Giving herself over to some pony, heart, body, soul. Leaving the farm to live on another who knew how far away? It was a frightening thought.

Somehow she had gotten deep into the heart of Ponyville. She recognized a few of the buildings and then noticed the Ponyville day spa. She stopped and thought to herself for a moment.  
"Today is typically Rarity an' Fluttershy's spa day...ah do got a couple ah bits saved up...I gotta talk to some pony about this." Wandering in the orange earth pony looked around the frou-frou smelling building. She didn't exactly understand the spa. Take a mud bath just to take an actual bath? It seemed very pointless to her. But she needed something to relax her and she was already here so...

"Applejack! Darling!" A high class styled voice shouted from across the room. Sitting next to each other in a couple of overstuffed reclining armchairs were Fluttershy and Rarity. Both wore bathrobes and were receiving hooficures from the spa keepers. Rarity had a heavy mask of mud slathered onto her face, it made her look very monstrous. Fluttershy had a more reserved portion with just a dab on either cheek, to clear her skin and not spend so frivolously.

'How Rarity affords to come her almost everyday I will never know.' Applejack thought to herself as she trotted over to another empty recliner beside the two.

"Howdy girls! How are ya'll today?" Applejack looked above at the clock in the great room "A tad early eh?"  
"Actually we have been here since the other day. Fluttershy had a minor incident and I had to take her here and one thing simply led to another." Rarity began to go on about how long the two of them had been stationed in those chairs since early yesterday, and had simply been running the spa owners like slaves.

Applejack raised an inquisitive eyebrow before turning to Fluttershy.  
"You two have been in here overnight?" The butter colored pegasus gave a small blush before replying.  
"Why, yes...Rarity was a bit concerned over something and I came to try and lift her spirits. Those spirits apparently need a lot of lifting..." She gradually tapered off into silence.

"What in the hay got her so worked up anyway?" Applejack asked before Fluttershy could stop her. Rarity's eyes grew wide and one of the workers a pink pony with a blue mane rushed over some tissues.  
"Of all the worst possible things! THIS! IS! THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"She fell back into her chair with a foreleg thrown over her head in a dramatic manner. Applejack looked to Fluttershy for some kind of explanation.

"The stallion called Fancy Pants was ostracized from Canterlot a few days ago...he um...he was just kicked out."  
"For an innocent crime! No Pony who goes to so many charity's and race's and balls can expect to stay on top of every little detail that this cruel, cruel, cruel world has to inflict on the fashion industry!"  
"They kicked him out for wearing stripes with plaid or something?"  
"Perish the thought! But it was the same outcome. He was abandoned and rejected from all of those others. The swines." Rarity clapped her hoofs together and a pony began to run water through her hair in order to comb out the knots.

"But on to a better subject, what brings you to our little spa today Applejack?" Applejack sat for a moment clueless on how to proceed, but every pony would probably soon know and it would be better that they hear it from her. Honesty was always her best policy after all.

"It's mah brother Big Macintosh."  
"Ah yes the large red sibling, has he finally removed that old yoke of his?"  
"Er no..."  
"Is he alright Applejack? He didn't hurt himself or anything did he?" Fluttershy asked with great concern in her voice and eyes. They widened until the pupils practically took over her face.  
"No, no, no he's fine. Sort of..."  
"Sort of?" Both said at the same time. Curiosity and concern peaked in equal measures.  
"Well it's also Granny Smith."  
"Oh! They're not hurt are they!" Fluttershy cried ready to jump up and rush to Sweet Apple Acres in order to help the two invalids.  
"NO! It's just that well...Granny Smith want's Big Macintosh to get hitched." The two mares looked at each other then at Applejack before exclaiming in unison.

"WHAT!" Fluttershy's wing's shot out and her hair seemed to stand on end, much like if she had gotten hit by lightning. Rarity had a cocked eyebrow and an incredulous expression on her face. Simply both were shocked.  
"Married you know married."  
"We know what you meant darling, but that just seemed a little...out of the blue so to speak."  
"You should have seen me, or Big Macintosh. We don't know what Granny is thinking! I mean he's far too young to settle down already!"  
"He's a full two years older then us..." Fluttershy meekly pointed out.

"Well...I don't like the idea of it being some random filly! My brother would probably marry the first mare that asks him out on a date!" Applejack was close to shouting. A spa patron looked over and gave her a dirty look. She smiled meekly back and then lowered her voice.  
"It's just crazy I don't want mah big brother to just marry any pony."  
"well it will be his choice. Tell me how many mare friends does he have? Or Special some ponies? We can narrow it down from there."

Applejack took a moment and thought. Her eyes narrowed and her face screwed up. A lightbulb went off over her head.  
"None." Rarity looked puzzled at this.  
"No special some ponies you mean? Now that's just sad. But how many mare friends?"  
"None."  
Rarity slapped her face with her hoof before she began to get cross."How is that even possible. The town is three fourths mares!"  
"Well he and Cheerilee used to be pretty chummy but then something happened and now I don't see them together that much anymore."  
"Plus she's a full three years older then him." Fluttershy whispered beside her friends staring into her lap where her hoofs were fiddling with each other nervously.

"So let's get this as straight as we possibly can." Rarity said getting down to business. "Big Macintosh has no friends that are mares, has never had a special someponie, and your grandmother expects him to find, court and marry one in an unknown amount of time."  
"Frankly she want's to see great grandbabies before she passes on."  
"I am simply flummoxed how she expects him to complete this task."

"W-well I have an...an idea." Fluttershy let out an eep of fear as the two turned to face her expectantly. "W-what if you picked them out A-Applejack?" Rarity and Applejack exchanged looks before Applejack began to ponder that thought.  
"If it was someponie I knew and was comfortable with being with Big Mac... then yeah...yeah! Sorta like ah blind date or whatever the hay them things are called!"  
"What a wonderful idea Fluttershy! He does not have to go through the courting rituals and Applejack can be comfortable with his choice!"  
"Problem." Applejack spoke up she gazed straight ahead. "I don't know who would makeah good choice!" She fell back and covered her eyes in frustration. "The only ponies I would really trust is well one of you five...and I can't ask yah to do that!"

Fluttershy appeared to become very flustered and stood up sharply.  
"I am sorry Rarity it has been simply a lovely time and I really wish I could stay later but, um, ah, er Angel! Yes Angel Bunny is waiting for me and he may be worried so I had better go. See you two soon, Bye!" With that she was out the room, out the door and outside before either could protest at this odd behavior.

"What the hay was that all about?" Applejack said out loud looking at where Fluttershy had just been.  
"Darling, the subject at hoof please. Now you said that you would only be comfortable with one of us five being...with your brother is that correct?"  
"Eyup."  
"Well...I can give you a few very good reasons that would not work out. For any of us."

"First off. Rarity held up a hoof "I am simply not interested. If the date did work out well, I could not live in a ramshackle farmhouse for the remainder of my days, I have very refined tastes that simply would not meld well with your, er humble lifestyle. No offense." Applejack rolled her eyes before nodding at her to continue.  
"Second off, let us say that you chose Rainbow Dash. She I doubt would ever marry, and certainly not an earth pony." Applejack had oddly enough left Rainbow Dash out of the running from the start. That girl was too lazy to put in a hard days work around the farm!  
"And Twilight? Well she has simply too broad a knowledge and interests for Big Macintosh to keep up with."  
"Mah brother ain't unintelligent girly!" Applejack snapped taking offense at the stereotype.  
"I am certain that he is very smart. But could he keep up a conversation with her? He is almost painfully silent."  
"He speaks when he needs to."  
"Now then there is Pinkie Pie. The girl hardly comprehends responsibility! I hate to say it so bluntly but she would never make an adequate worker for Sweet Apple Acres. Where we have been assuming that the two would live."  
"She did work on a rock farm as a filly." Applejack said, but that excuse sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Applejack then realized that Rarity had omitted somponie from the list.  
"What bout Fluttershy?"  
"We are discussing marrying off one of your friends to your brother. Please try to take it seriously."  
"Ah am! Why did you not put her on the list?" Rarity looked rather uncomfortable at being put on the spot all of a sudden.  
"Well really darling could you imagine her getting married? She is far too timid, and always being as shy as a fawn."  
"Big Macintosh is pretty introverted. I could see them having a bit oh silence being good. Anyway she's gotten bolder."  
"Well...Fluttershy has to take care of her animals. Big Macintosh his apples. The two would not meld well."  
"She can control the critters and hogs bout the farm, not to mention we got more then just the orchards. A meadow could do for her critters."  
"Hmm." Rarity was trying to think of something, Anything, to protect her dear little friend from going out with Big Macintosh. Oh, yes she wanted her friend to find happiness, but slowly so that she does not get scared or hurt. Fluttershy was very sensitive.

"They hardly know each other! They do not even interact without being on Sweet Apple Acres!"  
"What about that time thay were in that acapella group o' yours? Thay seemed to get along well then." Rarity stopped and had to admit, their love of singing while in the ponytones was very obvious. Still she knew that she could never ask Fluttershy to go out with Big Macintosh! The mare would clam up and possibly ruin her chance at happiness!

Still...if they were to trick her... Normally Rarity would be against such underhanded measures, but this was for her friends own good. Not to mention Applejack was the honest one of the group not her.

"The idea does sound...plausible...how would you pull it off?"  
"here's mah idea, I tell big Macintosh that I have someone lined up for him and then he goes and meets up this mystery mare. Fluttershy is waiting for him and then faster then you can say so long zap apples they fall for each other. Granny Smith is happy cause Macintosh is finally hitched. I'm happy because I know who mah brother is married to, and Big Macintosh is happy cause he don't have to go out a courting! It's foolproof."

"Unless of course neither agree to go on the date." Applejacks mouth snapped closed. Well pony feathers she hadn't thought of that. Rarity touched her friends arm.  
"If you are willing to deal with your brother then I think I can arrange a few things with Fluttershy, and you need not worry about a thing. Applejack had to think about this deal for just a moment before she spat into her hoof and held it out in expectation.

"Deal!"  
"Yes...I am not going to do that...but the deal is set then." A few more details were worked out and the two ponies left the spa. Applejack now with a clear head headed back to Sweet Apple Acres to give her brother the good news that he would never have to worry about a thing! She would take care of all of his woes. Rarity rushed back to her boutique excited as possible dress outfits rushed through her head.

Everything from possible formal date wear to wedding dresses and who knows perhaps even maternity clothes! Of course she was getting ahead of herself first and foremost she had to prepare the perfect dress for her perfect friend so that they could have a perfect date.

As Rarity arrived home she found a rather odd sight in front of the house. A ramshackle cart that appeared to have gone through many different hardships. Great scratches raked the sides, the wheels were barely holding on, and the layers of dust upon it made her shiver with discomfort. It must have been one of Sweete Belles contraptions for finally finding her cutie mark. Dismissing the cart she went into the house. Speaking of Sweete Belle the filly was standing in the kitchen and watching, eyes wide with concentration, and a bead of sweat going down her brow, a kettle that sat on the stove.

With a shriek Rarity rushed in. She could simply not deal with her house burning down today. Among other things she had to start preparing Fluttershy's dress's!  
"Sweete! What are you doing!" Sweete Belle jumped in the air before turning around and running up to her with a huge grin on her face.  
"Sis!Sis! You'll never guess who's here!"  
"Sweete what have I told you about cooking without my supervision?" Rarity cocked a disapproving eyebrow.  
"But...b-but Sis! You will never guess who just took a shower upstairs! It's-"  
"What have I told you about cooking with no supervision?" Rarity said again drawing herself up to her full height and looking down at the white unicorn.  
"Not to do it." Sweete Belle said dejectedly looking down in shame.

"That's right. Now why were you boiling water for? Oh never mind I need to start designing Fluttershy's dresses just take the water off and you can tell me later."  
"The water was for my jasmine tea with honey." A silky refunded voice said. Rarity froze in place. She knew that voice. She worshipped that voice. Turning slowly she saw him, standing in the doorway, freshly cleaned white coat shining, an impeccable kept bathrobe on, and a freshly shined monocle perched onto his eye, stood Fancy Pants.

Rarity could hardly breath. The great celebrity of Equestria was standing there. In her kitchen! And by the looks of things he had already met her exhausting little sister.

"I hope that you do not mind but I was rather unbecoming before I made use of your shower. The road is certainly a hearty companion and a cruel slavedriver. Now if you both would sit down I shall prepare us all some tea." Moving past the spellbound mares he took the whistling kettle and began to ration out tealeaves into individual cups. He used magic to move everything onto the table along with some honey and a small cup of cream. Pulling out the chairs simultaneously Fancy Pants sat down and smiled at his two hostess's.

"First and foremost I will acknowledge how rude it is to invite oneself into another's home, I will also make it known that I have no intention of staying if I am unwelcome here. I merely needed some friendly faces and yours was the first to spring to mind Rarity my dear." Rarity was thunderstruck, she could only give out a garble of gibberish and blushed profusely at her intelligible blabbering.

Luckily Sweete Belle took a loud long slurp of her tea and then gave an exclamation of how hot it was.  
"Whooo!"  
"Sweete Belle!" Rarity almost shouted. Didn't the girl comprehend that they had company? Company that could rival Celestia! Fancy Pants merely chuckled before levitating up his own cup.  
"Not like that my dear slowly so that it may cool and also allow it time to sit on the tongue. Savor the flavor and if necessary give a little breath to cool it." Fancy Pants demonstrated and then placed back down the cup with a little grin. Sweete Belle could only look on confused. Did he really just try to teach her how to drink?

"You must pardon my little sister's uncouth behavior. We have never had such delectable tea or company in our humble abode before."  
"I am humbled to be inside of it. So this is where the dazzling Rarity creates all of her dresses." He looked around impressed and bemused.  
"Oh no! Not here! W-well what I mean to say is not in this room." Fancy Pants raised an interested eyebrow. "I construct them upstairs. Would you care to see?"  
"I would be delighted." Fancy Pants followed a practically glowing Rarity up the stairs. Sweete looked into her cup. How could she have messed up drinking?

"This is where I actually construct the dresses." Rarity allowed him entrance into her dressmaking room, two out of the three mannequins had on the very bones of the beginning of her work. Fancy Pants looked around at the clutter and chaos before stepping in. Rarity paused in the middle of the room, took a deep breath, and turned around. She had not noticed how close Fancy Pants had come into the room and now the two were practically nose to nose. Rarity felt his breath on her own and her cheeks blossomed a deep red.

Both took a step back and made manny "ahems" and "Oh my's" Rarity then gathered herself and asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Well MR. Fancy Pants it has been a very long time...what do we owe the pleasure.?"  
"Miss Rarity, I well...do you follow the latest in gossip magazines?" Rarity gave a look that could only be interpreted in one way.  
"Well uh...I have been ostracized and now I well...I have no where else to go. No friends and no relatives whom would willingly take me in. All I could think of was perhaps...perhaps that the most generous mare I know would give me the pleasure of living with her. Briefly! Briefly!" He had noticed the slightly put out look on the unicorns face.  
Rarity had to be honest with herself. She admired the stallion, yes he was older but he had accomplished so much in his life, he was very polite even when her friends had made complete fools of themselves. Still this was a very big favor. Even for the element of honesty she was uncertain how to tread.

"I...well...I suppose that you can live here. But!" She said as he opened his mouth to give her the greatest praises that he could imagine. "I want you to also work, find some sort of job and to help with any chores that may come up. Also I hold the right to evict you at any moment if I feel that you are breaking some form of my trust. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal my dear. I wish to thank you. I was sure that you would hold pity in your heart for my plight." Rarity gave a lovely little smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"It is my pleasure as well darling, it's not everyday that one has a celebrity in their house." 'Let alone sleeping under the same roof.' Rarity thought to herself. "Sweete Belle will show you to the guest room and place whatever possessions that you require in there. I must apologize but there is a very important dress that I simply must begin work on." Fancy Pants gave a bow and trotted out of the room. Rarity could then promptly fall upon the sofa in a swoon.

Mikey was pushing all of the pegasus harder then ever that day. It was taking all of Soarin's concentration to do the obstacle course and avoid the falling debris and then start in on the two hundred or so laps around the stadium. The old codger just stood there shouting at them claiming how his exercises would get them to. "Eat lightning and burp thunder!"  
"What I would prefer to be eating right now." Soarin said to Fleetfoot between gasps "Is a freshly baked apple pie." His stomach growled in agreement. It had been almost...two?...no three months since he had last purchased a really good one from Sweet Apple Acres. He had once tried to buy the apples and cook one himself but Spitfire had told him it tasted very undercooked.

"Yeah if there is one thing that I could go for is a freshly baked apple pie.." He trailed off and started to drool a little. A shout from behind him told the wonder bolt that he had slobbered on someone. Streaking in front of him, rage incarnate on her face was Spitfire. Flames appeared to come from her nostrils as she glared at Soarin.

"What's your damage?!" She shouted flying backwards. Soarin looked behind his oldest friend and his eyes widened.  
"Look out!" Tackling her they just managed to avoid hitting a thundercloud. Unfortunately their trajectory became off and they began to spin and flap in desperation careening one way and then the other, knocking into others and causing a general ruckus. Mikey took out his whistle and gave a great blow.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone front and center!" Once all of the Wonderbolts were in a line he glowered at Spitfire. "What was that up there eh'?"  
"I'm sorry sir! Soarin spat on me and I reacted poorly sir!"  
"Jeez I-I'm real sorry Mickey. You too Spitfire...It's just...well I haven't really eaten in a couple days now so." Spitfire rubbed her head already feeling a migraine coming on. The imbecile would always forget to do something rudimentary like that. How hard was it to just go and buy some food! Mikey also began to rub his head. It was going to be one of those days with the team.  
"Okay all of you do twenty more laps then hit the showers!" The group began to disperse, Mikey grabbed a hold of Soarin by the tail before he could escape.  
"Not you. You're messing the team up with your lack of focus. Go and get your stupid pie now, in fact go and buy enough to last the rest of the week! Then come to practice ready to take it seriously!" Mikey grumped and growled. Soarin gave the biggest happiest smile of his life so far. He pushed his goggles off of his eyes and looked the old codger in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Thanks coach! Hey you know your not as bad a guy as every pony say's are ya?"  
"Get outta here!"  
"Yes sir!" Soarin zoomed off he heard the old stallion mutter down by the resting place, he gave a wave to Spitfire before heading off in the direction of Ponyville. A streak of smoke followed in his wake as he hustled to get the tastiest pies in Equestria.

**Mikey is based off of the trainer from Rocky. I do not own the name. Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review or something I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Twilight and Flash Sentry walked down the cobbled street. The other ponies would occasionally look back at the odd sight. Two ponies walking together in and of itself was not odd, but the fact that it was Princess Twilight Sparkle with an unknown pegasus pony who had the regal baring of some form of authority figure was very odd.

Twilight looked at Flash from the corner of her eye, when she had said that she would show the guard pony around Ponyville she never expected it to be...awkward. Especially after what Sweetiebelle and Applebloom had said, and those looks on their faces? It was down right embarrassing. Flash had taken it remarkably well considering he was new and all of this strangeness was going on in just one single portion of the town.

'I wonder what he can possibly think about the inhabitants or the rest of the town.' Twilight remembered how she had originally thought about the town. Backwards, crazy, full of insane ponies and overly enthusiastic strangers. Come to think of it she had a very horrible mindset when she first arrived. Now she hopped that it was better.

"And this place is?" He asked looking up at a large gazebo shaped building with a partially reconstructed roof.  
"That's town hall, were still working on repairing it."  
"What happened to it?"  
" Between parasprites and a few stampedes and not to mention some erratic weather patterns the old thing has been taking a pretty bad beating." Twilight said "Which is a real shame seeing as it was made not ten years after the first farm here was erected and then it was used for the town council and later on a shelter for.." Noticing the bemused expression on his face Twilight stopped and blushed a light pink. There she went lecturing about something trivial. The poor guard pony must think her a real intellectual bore.

Flash didn't get why she stopped talking, she was obviously pretty passionate about the subject, and having her stop mid sentence was a bit odd.  
"But I must be boring you. I should probably show you around a little bit more." With that the two set off. Flash looked around, compared to all of the odd stuff that happened back on that farm the rest of the town seemed fundamentally normal. There were a good mixture of pegasus, earth and unicorn ponies all going around their daily business. A few seemed a tad odd but that was to be expected in an out of the way town like this one.

In fact the only one who was acting the most unusual was the one he was ordered to be protecting. Princess Twilight Sparkle would glance at him or around at the other ponies and give a little blush, it was endearing but he had to admit a little odd. Maybe it was him? Did he have something in his teeth? Was his mane messier than usual? Whatever it was he could not tell.

They eventually got to a cramped market place. There were fruit sellers and used object booths. The entire place seemed almost to be a farmers market of a sorts. The two wound their way through the crowd being cautious to avoid bumping anyone. Flash was caught up in all of the competing vendors yelling their wares and the bright colors trying to get peoples attention that he failed to notice the loose cobblestone underneath his hoof. Taking a step it slipped out from underneath him and sent him sprawling into a vegetable stand.

Twilight heard a loud crash and saw potatoes and leeks flying through the air, ponies rushing for cover and a very embarrassed looking Flash Sentry sprawled against the side of the stand. A glaring mare with crossed garlic shoots for a cutiemark was picking up the produce. Flash stood up and began to apologize profusely before going over next to Twilight as they both quickly got out of the market. Whispers could be heard following them.

When they were a good distance away Flash turned to Twilight with a very downtrodden look on his face.  
"Please forgive me Princess Twilight I just occasionally get flustered and as you could see." He pointed back the way that they had came.  
"It's really okay Flash, I'm not the most coordinated pony either." She gave what she hopped was a reassuring smile that he returned.  
'He's a lot like that other Flash...but also not really' Twilight continued walking Flash beside her. She shook her head. It wasn't fair of her to compare this Flash Sentry with the other Flash Sentry. She hardly knew this one! Well then again she hardly knew the other one either, but even if this Flash Sentry was from the same world as her they had never interacted for a long period of time before. She probably had talked to the one from the bipedal simian universe more then this one from the normal pony universe.

"What's this place right here?" Flash had stopped in front of a large house with the shape and smell of a large freshly baked cupcake.  
"This is sugar cube corner. The best place to get a smile along with some delicious sugar treats. My friend Pinkie Pie works here."  
"Is that the pony with the really good memory and a poofish mane?"  
"One and only. She's also the happiest pony I've ever met. But a word of warning." Twilight leaned in close to Flash before speaking "She really likes to throw extravagant parties for new ponies so don't be surprised if you get a surprise party." Flash stopped confused.  
"Isn't the point of a surprise party supposed to be that you're surprised?" Twilight's eyes widened.  
"Oh Ponyfeathers! Just um...I don't know, shoot! I really shouldn't have told you that! Just please pretend to be surprised she loves it so much!" Twilight was starting to turn more and more hysterical as she went on. It was very funny seeing a princess act so nervously, as he had only seen the regal air that the two sisters carried with themselves.  
"I'm certain I can act surprised."

The two entered Sugarcube corner. To Twilight's slight surprise the place was relatively empty. Most of the customers were at work she guessed. The only one in was Mrs. Cake taking care of the register.  
"Why hello Ms. Twilight Sparkle." The earth pony said with a wide motherly grin."What will it be today?"  
"Hello Mrs. Cake...let's see...what would you suggest for a first time customer?" Twilight moved out of the way to introduce Flash Sentry. He stood by the door for a moment ramrod straight before coming up to the counter with a bit of a nervous air. Mrs. Cake smiled brightly before she began.

"Well you can never seem to go wrong with a cupcake, we make some of the best sweets here you know." Flash looked into the display case and saw a large one with green frosting.  
"That one please ma'am."  
"Please call me Mrs. Cake, everyone but my husband can."  
"Where is he if you don't mind me asking?" Twilight said next to Flash.  
"Oh he is watching the foals, they are just getting to the age where they want to be around the shop but they might still cause a wee little mess."  
"Why doesn't Pinkie help? Isn't she in?" Mrs. Cake's face grew serious as she pulled out the cupcake that Flash wanted and put it on a tray.  
"Pinkie hasn't been feeling very well. She went out early this morning to run a few errands and when she came back. Poof! Just plum exhausted. Went straight to bed." Twilight looked surprised. She had seen Pinkie earlier that morning and the pink party pony had seemed just fine, not tired in the least. She hoped that she was alright. Whenever Pinkie got into a funk, she really got into a funk. Like everything the earth pony did she put one hundred percent of herself into the task.

"Well...give her my best, I hope that she feels better soon."  
"You and me both dear." Mrs. Cake got a devious looking smirk on her face as the two turned away to leave. "Goodbye! Come again! Enjoy your date!" Twilight and Flash both grew red up to their ears.  
"Oh No! This isn't a date...Flash is my new palace guard and uh I was showing him around and and..." Twilight and Flash were out the door before she stopped explaining. "Nothing's going to change her mind about this being a date is there?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well I guess I should show you a few other places then." Flash followed the princess as they headed towards some of the flower shops.

Spike walked about the library portion of the palace. Of course there had to be library, Twilight would physically shut down if there wasn't. The books had come from what had been salvaged of the old library, donations of towns ponies and even a few from the royal sisters old house. Now it was Spikes job to reorganize, reshelf, and if need be repair any of the older books. In a sense his exact old job. Spike enjoyed it, he liked the thought of a job well down and some strong organization that's why the house was typically so neat. Still sometimes the dragon wondered if this was it?  
'Am I stuck here for the rest of my life?'  
'Am I always going to just be an assistant to Twilight?'  
'Will I ever go on to do something more? DO something more?'  
"Be something more?'

Spike didn't want to have mastered his single skill for the rest of his life, he didn't want to age and survive and become a thousand year old dragon and still just be working at a library making certain that the dust never settled for longer then ten seconds. Sighing he picked up the dust rag and started on some of the lower shelves.

It felt odd working his way downwards. He was much more used to starting at eye level and going up, he was always so close to the floor that it was the only way that he could do it. But now since he had gotten so tall since yesterday he now had to start at the very top of the stacks and go downwards, a truly novel experience.  
"He-he novel." Spike chuckled out. He came to the end of the row, the final book was old and bound with what appeared to be wood. With nothing else going on for the day Spike pulled it out of the bookshelf and sat down onto his haunches. Flipping it open he began to scan through it. Nothing really interesting stood out, it was just a guidebook or something.  
"Blah blah blah age of magic blah blah blah power of knowledge, blah blah blah cutiemarks." Spike stopped at that, remembering what the girls had been planning on doing when they got to the farm. Spike practically shuddered. Those little morons were going to break the necks one of these days if they weren't careful. Spike especially didn't want to see that, even if he really only knew them because they were Twilight's friends younger sisters and devoted fan, he cared about them as friends life would be much less exciting without them around.  
"Still most of the stunts they've been pulling lately have been downright dangerous." Spike said to the room. He continued to read. Even with his vast accumulated knowledge he still had trouble figuring the thing out, something about cuitemarks and gateways into the id or the ego or something and not to repress true potential.

Spike thought of something, something he was amazed that no one else had thought of. The girls cutiemarks were pretty obvious now that he thought about if, from what people had told him and what he had observed then the girls should know if they weren't so naive, maybe...just maybe...

The front door boomed open and Spike heard a bit of a ruckus coming in. Making his way into the hall he spotted Twilight and Flash with their wings flared and the two of them locked in the doorway trying to move back and allow the other to go in first. Eventually with some struggling and the tearing of feathers Twilight stumbled into the room with Flash blushing and following her.  
"So what did you think of town?" Twilight asked grooming her hair with a hoof.  
"I found that the entire town had many strong possibilities for protection and I think that the ponies could be trusted."  
'Especially if that threat turned out correct and you were in danger, they would rally to save their princess.' Flash thought to himself.  
Spike coughed a little to gain Twilights attention.

"Yes Spike?"  
"Twilight you know how Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle don't have their cutiemarks yet right?"  
"Yes...why? What did you do?"  
"What ? Nothing! Well nothing yet..."  
"Spike." Twilight said sternly glaring suspiciously at her favorite purple dragon.  
"Well I was just wondering, why hasn't anyone told them yet? I mean they would be happy because of you know learning their special talents, the town would be happy with less chance of a concussion to the populace, and well I just don't see why no pony has clued them in yet. It's kinda obvious."  
"Spike...you can't just force things like this, it takes time and energy, it would almost be cheating if the three of them were simply told what it was without working for it. Still ponies can at least point them in the right direction now and again." She gave a little wink that he had no idea what it meant to him.

A crunching and rustling was heard. Flash was happily chomping down on the cupcake a smile on his face. He noticed the two of them staring at him, he swallowed sheepishly. before talking.  
"You were right. These things are delicious."

In the cutiemark crusaders clubhouse the three fillies were laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling their eye's glazed over with boredom. Scootaloo looked at the other two before speaking.  
"This royally stinks! I don't see why we had to take the thing apart! It would have been awesome!" Applebloom looked over and rolled her eyes.  
"Big Macintosh and Applejack will be way out in west orchard tomorrow we can rebuild it, launch yah and take it apart before they realize what happened."  
"It's not like the expressively told us not to do it anyway." Scootaloo said deviously.  
"Hey." Sweetiebelle said from where she was laying down on the floorboards. "Did I mention that Fancy Pants is staying in Rarity's house? The equivalent of my house?" Her two best friends groaned and covered their ears.  
"Not for the past five minutes no."  
"Do you have a crush on him or what?" Scootaloo mocked. Sweetiebelle giggled uncomfortably.  
"N-no. Besides I think Rarity called dibs on him when I was five. But I don't remember..."  
"What the hay is dibs?" Applebloom said sitting up a little.  
"You know if you want something really badly all you got to say is dibs and then you can get it before the other person."  
"Makes sense."  
"Hey did you guys notice Spike today?" Scootaloo let out an impressed whistle.  
"How could we not, the guy got huge!" Applebloom said in amazement. "Wished that puberty worked that way with ponies." They all knew that she meant cutiemarks and not puberty.  
"He's kinda cute know huh?" Sweeitebelle squeaked out. The two looked at her with raised eyebrows. Sweetiebelle's typically white fur began to darken into a deep red with embarrassment. "W-What are you two staring at?"  
"Oooh someones got a crush!" Applebloom teased the unicorn.  
"N-no I don't!"  
"Hope not. BLeh crushes and romance and all that junk." Scootaloo made a disgusted face. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom laughed at the pegasus fillies refusal to have anything possibly romantic to do with anything.  
"What's so bad about having a crush anyway?" Sweetiebelle said a tad indignant.  
"Well you probably have one on Spike with how deep your blushing." Scootaloo said disparagingly.  
"Lay off Scoots." Applebloom said noticing how uncomfortable Sweeitebelle was beginning to get.

The Pegasus appeared to be about to say something but then changed her mind. She turned over to Sweetiebelle who refused to make eye contact with either of them.  
"So do you?" Applebloom said "If you don't want to tell us then you don't gotta say."  
"He likes Rarity anyway." Sweetiebelle said poutingly. "It's not like he would settle for her little sister." The tree fort fell into an awkward silence. The sunlight went over the floor and Scootaloo looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set on this very very full day.

"Shoot I gotta go." She began to clamber out of the treehouse. "Catch you guys tomorrow."  
"I should go too." Sweetiebelle said following her orange friend.  
"Sounds good. So we rebuild the slingshot tomorrow?" Applebloom asked. Both of her friends nodded in agreement. The two set off, Scootaloo speeding off on her scooter and Sweetiebelle walking calmly back to her house, where her sister was probably pouring over a dress and that Fancy Pants guy was finding something to do.

"Hope he makes a good supper." Sweetiebelle muttered to herself.

Cheese Sandwich had not stopped running for what felt like two days and seven nights. He was panting exhausted. Boneless Two had nearly fell out of his saddle twice and his hat was attached by it's string to his neck. He was scared. To be blunt he was worried and scared and hopped nothing bad had happened to Pinkie Pie. She had been his inspiration! His reason for starting his smile business! He had to get back to Ponyville and make certain that she was okay.

Right when he thought this his legs gave out from under him and he was on the dirt trail panting and sweating. He couldn't go any further. He might hurt himself too badly to get there.  
A repetitive sound came from beside him. Someponie saying the same word over and over and snapping their fingers. Looking to the side he saw a strange looking creature, a sort of goat, lion, pony something or other hybrid. Above it's head was a carousel of animals spinning around and changing every time it snapped it's fingers.

"Bored." The rabbit into a duck.  
"Bored." The duck into a lawn chair.  
"Bored." Back into the rabbit except with a snake tongue.  
"Oh for a reformed lord of chaos there is very little to do in terms of fun around here." The thing lamented flinging itself back in the air and throwing a hand over it's face dramatically. Cheese Sandwich coughed into the dirt. The creature looked up and went over to his side.

"My my now aren't we a dehydrated little pony." With a snap a pink raincloud appeared and began to rain apple cider down on Cheese's body.  
"P-please I gotta get to Ponyville."  
"Ponyville? My my what business do you have there young colt?" Cheese could only get out one word before he fainted from fatigue.  
"Pinkie Pie." Cheese could never confirm it but it looked as if the lord of chaos eyes widened in shock and concern.

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing, not even this computer. Review please, I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Soarin stretched out his wings and legs. Rising up to a sitting position he looked around from where he sat on his cloud. It wasn't a very long journey from Cloudsdale to Ponyville, but if you just came from practice and then flew all the way to Ponyville, you were entitled to a little nap or two. He had made decent time yesterday, but it was getting late and dark so he grabbed a cloud and caught some Z's.

From what he could see Ponyville was still a good twenty minutes away. Then maybe a five-minute flight to Sweet Apple Acres if he didn't hurry. Sure Spitfire and Mick would kill him when he got back, but that was a problem for future Soarin. He would purchase his pies and be back at Wonderbolts practice tomorrow. Standing up he pushed out one leg and then the other, did a few squats and then jumped off and began to flap his way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Are you positive that this is a good idea?" Sweetiebelle asked from her side of the roof. Applejack had seemed pretty mad yesterday when they had first constructed the thing. Sweetie really didn't want another lecture like the one that they had gotten yesterday!  
"Of course I'm sure!" Scootaloo said from where she was at the top of the ramp setting the slingshot back up, with a few more mild calibrations it appeared as if it were all set.

"I don't know Scootaloo I think I may have ta agree with Sweetiebelle on this one. I mean...Applejack looked almost ready to tan my flank she was so angry!" Scootaloo rolled her eyes. They were being such babies about this! Nothing bad was going to happen! They had gone over this thing a dozen times already, if there was anything that was amiss then they would have noticed it.

"Look. You two will be completely safe. I'm gonna be the one doing this wicked stunt! Plus if I can do this then a smelly old melon should be able to, we'll finally get our cutiemarks in melon throwing!"  
"Still not sure if thats a real thing." Applebloom muttered under her breath. Scootaloo had somehow gotten it in her head that they could find some sorta special talent through throwing overripe fruits a long distance. She and Sweetiebelle didn't have any better idea so they might as well go with this one. To be honest Applebloom was sort of running out of ideas for crusading. She hated to admit it but it looked like this might be the end of the lot.

"So how does this thing work again?" Applebloom said rubbing her chin and looking up at slingshot at the top of the ramp. Scootaloo sighed dramatically and hopped and fluttered to the top where her scooter was waiting.  
"Alright listen up, I'm going to say this once. Now first and foremost I get onto the scooter and pull myself back. Second step release and go down the ramp. Third step is I go flying off into the air and over the orchard. Pull a few wicked stunts and crash land in the pond. Final step Rainbow Dash sees all of this and is so impressed that she teaches me how to do the Sonic Rainboom!" Scootaloo finished with her hoof raised in midair and a twinkle in her eye. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom exchanged worried looks.

"Do you buy into this?" Applebloom whispered.  
"I don't know I'm not a pegasus." Applebloom stood stock still.  
"Did you say crash land?"  
"Or a marvelous graceful landing. Why?"  
"How did you possibly figure all of this stuff out anyway?" Applebloom asked suspiciously. Scootaloo waved it off unconcerned.  
"I would explain but it would take a long time and a lot of math."  
"Didn't you get the lowest grades out of the three of us in math?" Scootaloo rubbed her chin uncertain. Sweetiebelle avoided eye contact, she had been the one out of the three of them who had actually gotten the lowest grade. She just did the same thing whenever they asked, said a lot of long words that they didn't comprehend until they changed the subject.

"Whatever not important I just need to do this and then boom Rainbow Dash will teach me all of her sick moves!"  
"Maybe not all of them squirt." A cocky voice said from above them. Hovering was the multicolored maned pegasus pony herself. She had a cocked eyebrow and an even cockier grin. Scootaloo looked up in awe and then in happiness.

"Rainbow Dash! Check it out! We made a new and improved jump for me to try out! Won't it look awesome when I try it out!" Rainbow Dash slowly came down to the barn roof and looked on impressed at the three fillies work.  
"Wow. Applejack or Macintosh know that you three put so much stress on the roof?" The three looked sheepishly at each other.

"No ma'am." Applebloom said quietly looking down at the shingles and moving her hoof in a counterclockwise circles. Rainbow Dash could hardly contain her grin, doing an awesome stunt was cool. But doing an awesome probably dangerous stunt without guardian permission or supervision. Now that was awesome.

'Besides the kid will be wearing a helmet...what could possibly go wrong?' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.  
"Mind if I watch you try it out?" Scootaloo's grin could be seen from space it was so large and radiant. She couldn't even speak all she could do was nod her head up and down quickly before Rainbow Dash changed her mind. Slowly pushing her scooter up the ramp she looked back at Rainbow Dash who nodded up to her encouragingly. Scootaloo felt something twisting around in her stomach and around her heart, she knew the feeling well, she felt it when she first went to school or Diamond Tiaras party that one time, or when they were going to preform for the entire town.

She was nervous. She could not screw this up. Especially not in front of Rainbow Dash. She would be...be...what was the word Sweetiebelle used? Right mortified! That dictionary like brain of hers did come in useful once in a while. She reached the top, turning around she gave a smile down at the three expectant faces. Taking a deep breath in Scootaloo turned around slowly. A pony could see most of Sweet Apple Acres from up there, it all stretched out for miles in all directions. She wanted to stay up there and admire the view for at least a little while longer, see how the apples and leaves were slowly changing, how the water that she was aiming for was so far away and sparkling in the sunlight.

She could even see a few forms bucking trees somewhere in the distance, maybe a good quarter mile from the pond. There were three figures, Scootaloo could recognize Appleblooms siblings and the smaller shape kinda looked like he was helping but in a haphazard fashion.  
'Must be that Caramel guy.' she thought to herself. A fluttering of wings and thumping of hoofs made her look up and there was Rainbow Dash, the pegasus looked a tad impatient but also interested.  
"Nice view from up here huh?" Scootaloo nodded.  
"I like to take a nap here sometimes it can get pretty dang relaxing... Do you want me to try it out first?" Scootaloo looked up in surprise. Rainbow Dash looked down at her anxiously and a bit pleadingly. "Because this thing looks really really cool and I would love to try it out." Scootaloo could hardly believe her ears! Rainbow Dash, the Rainbow Dash! was impressed by something that she had haphazardly flung together!

"We...we've never tested it out. This would be the first run."  
"Oh." Rainbow Dash said and straightened up, flicking her mane from her forehead a bit. "I understand. Totally." She began to slowly walk back down the ramp.  
"But I would be honored if you were the first to try it out!" Scootaloo practically shouted after her. Rainbow Dash perked up intently and shot back next to the surprised little filly in a heartbeat.  
"Really!?"  
Scootaloo smiled. "Really". Rainbow Dash grinned down and gave the younger mare a great big hug. Scootaloo appreciated it for as long as it lasted, when Rainbow Dash suddenly remembered what she was doing and broke away from the warm mushy thing that she had just done. Moving past the grinning orange pegasus Rainbow Dash backed into the sling.

Walking backwards she pulled it back until it was tight, tighter, and then taunt against her flanks and wings. It was a snug fit, she wondered where the three of them had gotten a piece of rubber so long and thick that ti could be attached to the pieces of wood. The cuitemark crusaders looked up at Rainbow Dash in excitement and apprehension.  
"Do you have a bad feeling about this?"  
"No way this is going to be so cool!"  
"You ready?!" She called down to them, they cheered and whooped excitedly. Rainbow Dash pulled herself back, never once noticing the wet glue that was sticking to her feathers and sides, from the pieces of rubber that they had stuck together.

Big Macintosh hit the tree, a shower of golden delicious fell into the barrels. He picked as many as he could up automatically, he wished he could turn into a robot. Emotionless, fearless, never have to worry about pleasing his Grandmother. But instead here he was, moving barrels onto the cart and then going to the next tree. It was repetitive work and it distracted him. Simply buck, lift, walk, repeat. Buck, lift, walk, repeat. Over and over again until he was thirsty enough to take a drink of water.  
Caramel was moving the carts into a line for when they begin to head back to the farm. Applejack had talked to him a little, excited about the running of the leaves, Caramel was thinking about entering this year, he had tried it once and it had not ended well. Macintosh winced at the memory, his friend was a delicate little guy.

Applejack was coming up to him, a determined look upon her face. Her eyes narrowed and mouth sort of scrunched up, she had a speech in mind. Of course she would have something to say to him. He just had to make the conversation go his way and then maybe she would forget what it was she had started off with. When his little sister was within hearing distance he began to speak, in a low mumble, he didn't like to instigate conversation.  
"What was that Big Macintosh?" She asked uncertain what he had just uttered out.  
"I said did Caramel find you the other day? When you ran off he went to look for ya."  
"I meet up with him later, he somehow got into the east orchard from the cow pastures."  
"Ah." Big Macintosh was never going to learn how that stallion managed it, but he almost went out of his way to get into bad luck, be it poor directions, losing something, or just sheer clumsiness.

"That's not what I want to talk with you about anyway. Listen up okay?"  
"Eyup." Macintosh rolled his eyes heavenwards and asked that Celestia make this fast and painless.  
"I went into town yesterday and found ya'll a date." Applejack didn't look happy so much as smug. Macintosh stared for a second before he turned and began to walk a little ways away. Applejack ran after him until she was standing in front of him blocking his way to the next tree.  
"Hold on a second there boyo. Hold your horses so to speak...where are ya'll going?" Macintosh looked very put out for a moment before he began to speak.  
"I didn't ask you to do that."  
"I wanted to."  
"Do I know them?" He really hoped that it was not Cherrile, the poor mare had been pretty mortified after what his sister did to them. But besides her he really didn't know any pony else that could possible go out on a date with him.  
"Sorta, their older then me and cousin Pinkie but younger then you." Big Macintosh thought for a moment, that really didn't narrow it down. Pinkie Pie, or "cousin" Pinkie as she was called at times was possibly the youngest out of all of his sitters friends, he never bothered to find out. But still younger then him? By how much? Anyway what right did Applejack have in setting him up with this mare?

He looked around for a bit thinking of a suitable sentence to deliver to his sister when he noticed something. Macintosh from where he stood could just barely see the top of the barn, the red planking and black shingles stood above everything else. There were about four shapes of all different colors moving about up there. It kinda looked like his Applebloom and her friends, and some pony else. He really needed to put up a railing or something up there before some pony got hurt being up there. Or worse fell off. It looked like the biggest of the shapes a light blue one was getting into some kinda contraption...didn't they take it down yesterday?

Applejack noticed that Big Macintosh was distracted and was about ready to get his attention again when something caught her eye. Coming over the fields was a fast flying streak with a smoke trail behind it. Applejack squinted and could just about make out some familiar features. It kinda looked like Soarin, he would come every few weeks to get a pie or twenty. Applejack didn't complain he was a good customer and always payed in full. He had been late last week so no surprise that he was showing up today.

A sharp twang filled the air and Applejack whirled around. Something on top of the barn had just shot something across the air. Applebloom and the other crusaders were standing on the roof in wide eyed slack jawed astonishment. They really needed to put a railing around the sides of the roof before any pony fell off of it.  
Some struggling thing was whipping over the fields. It was whipping itself back and forth and appeared to be in some kind of trouble. Squinting Applejack could make out the barest hints of a rainbow behind it...

"Rainbow Dash!" She cried out. Caramel ran over and looked at where the siblings were gazing, his eyes also widened and practically exploded once the two blue shapes hit each other at breakneck speed and began to plummet towards the pond in one of the lower meadows. The farm ponys didn't stop to chat but instead rushed off to see what had happened.

Soarin remembered waking up to a scream. Opening his eyes he winced at the flash of light and pain that accompanied it. Opening his eyes slowly to the wind shear he looked into the face of a twisting panicking pegasus, who looked sort of familiar. She was pushing and pulling at him but they could not break apart. Both looked down and he could see why. Her wing was somehow stuck to his side and pinning his wing, no matter how hard either of them flapped it just broke them out of tandem and they dropped faster.

Rainbow Dash remembered launching herself out of the slingshot, coasting along for five seconds and then realizing that she couldn't open her wing, she had been distracted and looked back at it. That had been when she hit Soarin of the wonder bolts. They had hit heads, she had seen stars but the poor guy was out almost at once. Rainbow Dash, hoped she hadn't given him a concussion, but by the speed that they were approaching that water it was more likely then not that there would be one less Wonderbolt and avid fan in Equestria quickly enough. Dead. She was going to be dead.  
No more dreams, no more friends, no more anything. No more Scootaloo and her annoying, awesome, beloved antics. That was when Rainbow Dash began to scream, when she finally figured out that she was going to die in front of the filly that looked up to her the most.

All of a sudden Soarin acted. He twisted and turned so that he was facing with his back downwards and the screaming struggling mare up towards the sky. She actually looked good against the sky, natural. An odd thing to notice when one was hurtling towards their death but hey, people did odd things in times of stress. Satisfied that she would live longer then him, Soarin braced for the impact of good old dirt. It never came.

He felt a strong pain rush through his back and wings, then it felt as if the earth was collapsing around him, engulfing him. There was no air, no up or down, just dark liquid. Then he hit the bottom of the pond and felt something go crackle in his wing. With a scream he felt himself loosing consciousness. He was going to drown, the pegasus that loved the sky more then anything else in all of Equestria and he was going to drown. Oh the irony.

Rainbow Dash struggled to the surface. She was still attached to Soarin and he felt like a ton of dead weight. Kicking and sputtering she coughed and thrashed around in the water. There were three figures on the shore one of them ran out and dove in. It was a big red blur of stallion. Her head hurt, if felt almost as if it were caved in, maybe by a rock on the bottom or from a flailing hoof. She shrieked and squirmed as she was being pulled out of the pond.

Big Macintosh dragged her out, the other pegasus gave a few feeble coughs. Applejack swooped down and began to comb at her friends hair almost screaming her name over and over.  
"Get to town, quick!" Applejack shouted to Caramel. He was gone on the last word. Big Macintosh managed to somehow get the groaning pegasai on his back. One was constantly twisting and screeching, the other one the one that he did not know was almost deathly still. It frightened him.

Running Macintosh began to head back up the path, Applejack keeping pace with him every stride. They passed the farmhouse, Granny Smith was up and about she stood by the front door shouting out questions at the two running siblings. The cutiemark crusaders stood in shock and terror, they watched as the two injured ponies passed and then followed quickly, frightened at what they had just possibly done.

A small crowd had gathered around the edge of town all looked anxious. Caramel had somehow gotten to town the right way and was waiting by the front of the crowd moving from hoof to hoof as they approached. He began to go ahead and the Apple siblings followed him closely. When they got to the hospital he rushed ahead and called into the open doorway. A couple of orderlies came out with a stretcher between them. The two were taken off of Big Macintosh's back and placed gently on it before being rushed in. The three of them followed closely concern etched on their features.

Applejack stopped stock still. Her friends! They had to know about this! They would go crazy if they found out later! She moved from hoof to hoof almost dancing in indecision. She didn't know whether to go and tell the others or stay there and take care of her poor friend. Thankfully Caramel solved the problem.

"If you give me the address I can go and get whoever else needs to be here." He looked concerned for her wellbeing. The poor mare almost fell back into a chair she was so grateful. Nodding her head feebly she somehow got out the names and address's. Big Macintosh wrote them down and taped them to Caramels leg so that he would remember where to go. With a nod he was gone.

Macintosh sat down beside his sitter looking down at her with almost maternal concern. Her eyes were wet and she rarely cried, her hat covered most of her face and she gave out little sniffles. Macintosh didn't know what to say he had never been in a situation like this one before. Clearing his throat he decided to begin.  
"I don't know if everything is going to be alright." Applejack looked at him astonished.  
"But I do know that we can make it out of this. I know that we can survive this, we just have gotta be strong." He looked straight ahead. She leaned over and embraced him quickly before pulling away. She was grateful, her brother was one emotional rock of a stallion. The hospital doors burst open, the rest of the group had arrived.  
Fluttershy was fluttering by the top of the door, her eyes were wide and wet and she was almost strangling that poor rabbit that always followed her around. Pinkie Pie had a somber expression on her face, a handkerchief held to her face and a hiccup would come out every once in a while. Rarity looked frantic she pushed past the rest of the group and up to Applejack expectantly.  
"I-I'm sorry every pony I don't know nothing about what's going on." Twilight Sparkle rushed up to them with a tower of books balanced on her back and a wild look on her muzzle. She held up a book and flipped to a page with a grotesque diagram of a pony's skull.  
"Did it look more like a style A or Style B? Was the fracture hairline? Or did it increase to..."  
"I'm telling you I don't know nothing! She was just sent in!" Applejack was close to shouting, a mare behind the receptionist counter gave them an icy glare. Caramel had come in with another pegasus, that Flash Sentry guy. He looked worried but calm.

A unicorn pony came from around the corner with a stethoscope and a clipboard. He looked around before speaking.  
"Are you the company with Rainbow Dash and Soarin? The pegasai?" All of the mares converged on him and began to babble excitedly talking over each other and drowning all questions out. Macintosh moved back to stand beside the other two stallions. He gave a curt nod to both.

"You know what happened?" The guard pegasus that he had met yesterday whispered from beside him.  
"Slingshot, crash, pond." And that was all he said.  
"He always this talkative?" Flash whispered to Caramel. He grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"You have no idea." The stallion had finally resolved some sort of calm and he began to speak.

"Both are stable." Fluttershy gave out a squeal of happiness and grasped Rarity's and Pinkies hoofs. "However." She instantly deflated and blushed. "The male Soarin. He is in critical condition, and we need an expert to help us operate...unfortunately the only one qualified for this is away in Canterlot on business. I am afraid that he will not be back until it is far far too late." There was a silence until Twilight spoke up.

"Is there nothing you can do? The trains or something?" He shook his head.  
"The last one came and went hours ago, and a letter would take three hours at most. We know where he is and he is trying to find a way but there does not seem to be a clear route. I am very sorry."  
"Boy...Rainbow Dash would be heartbroken if she learned that she crippled one of her favorite flyers." Pinkie said, her hair was slick against her head and her coat was darkening.

Caramel looked at Macintosh. "Psst. How far away is Canterlot?"  
"Fastest way there on hoof? By the railroad tracks I suspect." Flash Sentry spoke up first. "About six hours there." Caramel looked down before looking back up much more resolute.  
"Doctor? Where is that surgeon staying?" The group looked over at him a bit surprised before the doctor spoke.  
"At the Stallion Stone hotel...about 53 and west street why?"  
"How soon does he need to be here?"  
"At most in twelve hours after that I don't think we will be able to save either of their wings."  
"Wait either?" Twilight said spinning around to face him.  
"Why yes. Both will live, but we need the surgeon Doctor Hoofsteady to operate on their broken wings. If he does not then they will never fly again. And by the look of things..." He began to flip some papers "Soarin will possibly fall into a coma if not operated on."  
"And after that?" Pinkie said "There's always an after that!"  
"Most probably death."

The room was silent for a moment. Death. Soarin, a colt that none of them knew personally, may very well die.  
"I will be back with the doctor in eight hours!" Caramel shouted before running out of the room. He raced past a large purple lizard talking to Applejacks little sister and her friends, down to the railroad station and followed the tracks to Canterlot.

"Where does he think he's going?" Rarity asked Applejack.  
"Canterlot." She replied.  
"But-but He will never make it. There are no trains or...or anything of that sort!"  
"He don't need them. You've seen his cutiemark right?" Rarity gave a nod.  
"It has a double meaning, yes Caramel is clumsy but he is also one of the fastest running earth ponies I know. If he says that it will take eight hours for hiim to run there and back, then it will take him eight hours to run to Canterlot and back.

The group of Mares huddled around each other and stayed that way. Rarity looked up at the clock and began to count off the seconds that that Caramel fellow was gone.

"It's all my fault." Scootaloo said sitting in the dust by the curb outside. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom stood on either side of her and wrapped a foreleg around the filly.  
"No it's not." Applebloom said, she felt sick to her stomach, they might have just killed Rainbow Dash! She wanted to cry and vomit and fall asleep all at the same time. But she knew no matter how bad she felt Scoots was probably feeling a million times worse.  
"Yeah. We didn't know that there was still glue on the rubber! I was positive I got it all off!" She said. Scootaloo glared over at Sweetiebelle.  
"So it was your fault then!" She shouted pointing an accusing hoof at her friend. Sweeitebelle looked taken aback and then very sad, she stood up and began to trot away with her head down. Scootaloo looked after her and her heart fell through her chest.  
"Sweetie! Wait!" She called after her retreating form.

"I'll talk to her." Spike spoke up, he had been standing to the side since he had gotten there with Twilight he looked concerned but also bored by the proceedings. He had dealt with life or death situations all of the time, and every single time nothing bad ever really happened to the group. Following the retreating form of the white unicorn filly, he called out to her.  
"Sweetiebelle! Wait up!" She stopped and looked back, her eyes were running with tears.  
"What do you want Spike."  
"You know she didn't mean that. Don't you?" She looked down before answering.  
"Yeah. Still though, she didn't have to be so mean to me! I mean why does she have to be so...so insulting! And uncouth!" Spike only looked on. Sweetie gave a little sniff before she leaned her head into his chest.  
"You think that Rainbow Dash will be alright?"  
"Of course. It's Rainbow Dash." he said wrapping an arm around her neck. Sweetie gave a little shiver of joy. She suppressed any that came after that, he didn't like her more then as a friend.  
"Ready to go back?" She nodded once. He removed his arm and she followed him back to the hospital.

Standing in front of the door was a white unicorn with a blue mane and a monocle. He looked back and smiled at the approaching Sweetiebelle.  
"Is your sister inside dear?"  
"Yes Mr. Fancy Pants." He gave a smile and nod and then went inside. Spike looked for a moment as Rarity went up and rested her head against his shoulder, he looked a tad taken aback but then he rested his head on top of hers. Spike blinked once, twice, a third time. Then turned on his heel and walked back to the castle.  
"Spike?" Sweetiebelle called after him.

Caramel ran and he ran and he ran. His hoofs were not even sore anymore. He was in the high, the runners high. He was for one moment in the desert and then he was somewhere in a city. He stopped and panted. Looking up at the giant buildings that sparkled in the sunlight.  
"The Stallion Stone. The Stallion Stone." He muttered over and over again. He was running out of time here, he needed to find that place. Choosing a direction he ran off down the street.

Applejack was looking out the window. Scared, hopeful, she didn't know. Fluttershy daintily walked up to her looking at the ground. She had no idea of her date with Big Macintosh, as far as Rarity had told Applejack, that was good. She probably would have become way too flustered if she learned about it.  
"Will he be back soon?"  
"I don't know. He's a fast one I'll give him that but...but he just might take a nap by the side of the road. Or trip, or just get lost...I hope he will be back soon but..." A wing went around her shoulders and Applejack touched it gratefully.

Caramel saw the guy, it had to be him. He had a sign that said 'Caramel' He ran up to the guy panting and sweating bullets. "Dr?" He managed to gasp out.  
"For Ponyville?" the Doctor something or other breathed out. Caramel could not even answer all he could do was nod. The doctor motioned to a carriage.  
"Hook up."

"How long now?" Pinkie said from the corner. Rarity never even looked away from the clock.  
"Two minutes and then it will be eight."  
"Thanks."  
Macintosh moved over to where his sister and the yellow pegasus were laying down. He looked down concerned. Applejack looked back up at him.  
"If he runs in throughout that door with that there doctor I'ma gonna give him the biggest smack on the cheek as I can muster." Flusstershy looked at her aghast, not understanding what she meant. Macintosh grinned eternally, he knew just how much that would mean to the little guy.

"Eight hours. On the dot." Rarity said. Fancy Pants pulled out a golden watch on a chain and looked at it, he then looked up at the clock on the wall.  
"That is thirty seconds off." Not even half a minute later there came the clattering of hoofs and the bump bump of wheels. It did not slow as it came close to the street, to the door, or when Caramel crashed through it with a brown splintery carriage and an elderly looking pony in the seat. He climbed down ignoring the glass and the surprised ponies. He moved past them all and went to where the receptionist sat playing her crossword.  
"Tell them that I am ready to preform surgery on the two pegasai."

Caramel stood among the broken glass panting and shivering. He was not sweating anymore, he had sweated it all out. Applejack stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She looked him straight in the eye and then moved to the side. She pressed her lips against his cheek for one strong moment and then pulled away. He had a heavy blush on his cheeks, or maybe he was just flushed from running for almost eight hours.  
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He stood erect for one second and then fell to the floor in a heap with a giant goofy smile on his lips. Macintosh rolled his eyes at Applejacks shocked face.

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Rainbow dash did not want to open up her eyes. She wanted them to remain glued shut for as long as possible. She was just so tired, it felt like every bone in her body was shattered. And on top of all of that she had a migraine the size of the royal palace.  
"When do you think that she will wake up?" Rainbow recognized the voice. It sounded like Fluttershy, but different somehow...as if heavy...with tears and sadness.

There was a silence for a little while. Another voice, it sounded sweet and strained. Exhausted and with a deeper sadness underneath the surface.  
"Any second now she'll sit up straight and laugh at all of us for worrying for so long." It sounded a lot like Pinkie Pie. Everyone must have looked at her for an estimate, she was good at that. Pinkie sounded different though, not Fluttershy different, Fluttershy was just plain depressed. Pinkie sounded genuinely tormented.

"That's a nice thought Pinkie...but I don't think that she'll be up soon. According to the machines she might be asleep for a very long time." Machines? What was she hooked up to this time? Every single time they thought that she did something overly strenuous that put her into the hospital. This time though they might just be in the right about all of this. She didn't feel like worrying her friends anymore.

Pushing herself up with her forelegs she cracked a small grin and her eyes opened up.  
"Hehehe. Those three fillies sure know how to make slingshot." All of her friends were in the room. Pinkie Pie was by the window and had been looking out of it, she had turned around so swiftly that the curtains were still whipping around from the wind.  
Fluttershy was by her left, her wings were down and her feathers appeared to be almost falling out with worry. A pile of tissues were on the floor by her hoofs. Rarity was next to Fluttershy a comforting hoof on her shoulder. The white unicorn had dark circles around her eyes and it was unclear if it was from lack of sleep or make up.  
Applejack was to her right, her hat covered most of her eyes. What little of her face that was shown was flushed red with concern. Twilight was next to a bank of machinery that made occasional beeping or clicking noises in an attempt to justify their necessity.

Everyone stood their quietly for a moment. Fluttershy almost screamed as she flung herself onto the injured pegasus, tears streamed down her face and she grasped Rainbow Dash with her wings and forelegs. Applejack and then Pinkie Pie were the next to follow. Pinkie practically matched Fluttershy sob for sob, Applejack just held onto her tightly with a few tears in her face. After not even a moments hesitation Rarity and Twilight joined their friends.

Rainbow Dash sat there for a moment before she attempted to move and shake her friends off of her. A sharp jab went through her wings and she let out a hiss of pain. She looked around at the rest of her body. Her right wing was in a sling. One of her back legs was in a cast and her head was wrapped up in a white bandage. Over all she felt pretty awful...heck she didn't even remember how she had gotten into this situation in the first place...all she could recall was that the crusaders made some big old awesome slingshot looking thing and then her wings wouldn't open right and then...

"What went down?" She asked a bit groggily. Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder, the one without the injured wing.  
"You...you were in an accident sugar cube it was-" Her voice caught for a second and then she continued "It was pretty bad...we were lucky. Heck for once in his life Caramel was lucky."  
"Caramel?" The guy who always screwed up winter wrap up? What the hay did he do?  
"Oh man you should have been there Dashie! You should have seen it! It was amazing! Caramel was all like WHOOSH and then he was gone in a zoom! And then and then..." Pinkie Pie trailed off huffing and puffing in exhaustion. She then took a deep breath. Her hair seemed oddly straighter after the outburst, it did not look exactly natural on her.

"Caramel ran and got the doctor for you and Soarin, he was all the way in Canterlot and Caramel just ran and ran there and then back with the guy in an old hay wagon. It was more impressive then a snowstorm in july." Applejack had a good amount of respect in her voice for the earth pony. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized what she had said.  
"Wait I crashed!? Into Soarin?! As in of the wonder bolts?! Dude! Why didn't you lead with that?!" A knock came at the door. It was polite and had luckily kept any of them from answering the awkward question.  
"Come in." Fluttershy called. Twilight gave her a little disappointed glare.  
"She needs rest." She mouthed to her friend.  
"But it would be rude to not invite them in." FLuttershy countered quietly. The door opened to a cyan colored pegasus in a wheelchair. He had an IV attached to his leg and he was grinning. Rainbow Dash gave out a gasp and almost fell out of bed upon seeing the horrible stat that Soarin was in.  
Both of his wings were wrapped up tight in casts, one of his back legs had a cast on it and both his front legs were wrapped tightly in bandages. One of his eyes were covered with wrappings like the rest of his head.

"Hi there Ms. Rainbow Dash." He said it amazingly cool and laid back and very heavily sedated. "I am sure glad that you're okay."  
"Me! Dude! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you I am so so so so so sorry! Can you forgive me?! Oh jeez you don't do you!? Oh My Gosh Oh MY Gosh oh MY gosh-"  
"Hey! Relax, it was mainly my fault I should have been more observant, I'm just glad that the water was where it was or else." Soarin shivered at the thought. "It would have been pretty bad."

"If ah... you don't mind me asking what were you doing by Ponyville anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. The only real reason of course would be to see how killer her moves were, or else...or else they finally decided to make her a Wonderbolt! Who knows? Weirder stuff happened around that place!  
"I came for my apple pie pick up. I hadn't eaten for a few days so I was a little bit hungry." The room was silent for a minute as everyone contemplated what that could mean.  
'He...goes for days without eating? That's kinda odd." Twilight pondered.  
"Why didn't he stop for cake instead of pie? It's probably better for athletes!" Pinkie Pie thought to herself as her eyes grew a bit depressed, Rainbow Dash definitely noticed Pinkie Pie's mane growing darker. But she was too depressed that she wasn't the reason that the colt had come to town.

There was another knock at the door. This time an answer was not waited for, the doctor came in and looked disapprovingly at Soarin sitting in the middle of the room full of mares.  
"You should be in bed mister." Turning to Rainbow Dash he walked over with a smile. "And how is our little patient feeling?"  
"Like I crashed into a Wonderbolt and then fell eighty feet into a pond."  
"Well that is exactly what happened, you are just lucky that we managed to save your wings at all, in fact if this one had not pointed you upwards then your current positions would be switched. Rainbow Dash let that sink in for a minute before jumping out of bed with a shout.

"What!" She turned to the surprised competitive flyer and rushed over grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him aggressively.  
"Why in all of the Celesita eating hay would you do that! I mean come on Soarin! Look at your wings! You might not fly for days! weeks!"  
"Try months." The doctor said very simply.  
"What!" Soarin was reminded of Spitfires ferocity in the eyes of this young mare.  
"I mean well if you are okay then it's fine right?" Soarin said simply, he didn't see how this was bad, his fan was okay, he could pick up another pie later and then get a bit of well earned time off. He didn't see how infatuated Rarity and Fluttershy were with the romantic scene that was taking place before them. Both had twinkles in their eyes. So did Rainbow Dash, the pegasus was near tears.  
She expressed herself in possibly the most uncharacteristic way that she could do to this near total stranger and celebrity among celebrities. She grabbed ahold of him and gave a massive bone fracturing hug.

Soarin could actually feel his ribs give out creaks of displeasure. His mind didn't listen to what his silly little legs were saying, in fact all he could see was how nice she looked from this angle, not as nice as when she was in the air but nice.  
"Okay that's enough of that now, you'll pop his stitching." The doctor said moving forward.

"Oh I'll be fine stop worrying about me." Caramel said laying in bed. The doctors had insisted that he be taken in for medical treatment after the little run that he just had. Maybe this was the bad luck that was destined to befall him? Being confined in bed after getting the greatest kiss of his life?  
"Nope." Big Macintosh said fluffing his friends pillow with his muzzle and then moving back to open the window and allow more ventilation.  
"I must say my good young stallion, that was a very impressive feat. I traveled the road that you took not a few days before. It took me a few _days _and you managed it with a hay cart in a few hours. The competitive runners of Equestria lost a powerful pony it seems."  
"Ah there are better runners out there, and I'm just way too clumsy to be of any use on a team." Caramel attempted to say modestly. Flash Sentry gave a snort of displeasure and continued to pace up and down the short room. The other three looked on a bit confused.

"Please ignore me, but her majesty instructed me to wait elsewhere while she was with her friends." He stopped and sat on his haunches with another snort. "It's my job to protect her and she is making it a tad difficult currently."  
"My dear guard that is the nature of the female, she entices us with whispers in the dark of pleasure and company, and ultimately we are instead met with lost wishes and broken fates." Caramel and Flash Sentry stood amazed once he stopped.  
"Eyup." Big Macintosh said with a nod. This stallion certainly knew his fancy language.

"You should be a writer, seriously, get a column or something, and let Equestria know." Caramel said with awe. Fancy Pant's merely grinned his societal grin and removed his monocle to give it a brisk wipe.  
"Hungry?" Big Macintosh asked Caramel, the smaller stallion nodded. Reaching under the bed Macintosh began to lift up the meal that the hospital had delivered earlier. When he deposited it on the table in front of the earth pony the entire room looked on wide eyed.

On top of the meal was a rabbit, how it had gotten into the room no pony knew. What it was doing was eating Caramels vegetables with vigor. It looked up at the crowded room stuck out it's tongue and then jumped down and began to hop away.  
Big Macintosh knew that rabbit, it would come to his fields maybe once in a blue moon and steal some of the lesser crops. He would have been mad if it was just apples, those were his livelihood, he made money from them, but no this little varmint would steal from his private patch of vegetables. Food was expensive, in order to cut back on that expense Big Macintosh would grow some food in the back of the house, and this little critter would steal a good hunk out of fun from time to time.

"You!" He growled. The rabbit stopped turned around and shrieked as he came lumbering down on it, it then bolted out of the room, Big Macintosh hot on it's little poofy tail. He heard Caramel shout something at some pony about him being crippled. Big Macintosh looked behind once, one glance was enough. The guard pony was chasing him, then Caramel in a wheelchair with that Fancy Pants unicorn pushing him along with magic. But all of them were helping him chase the little scoundrel, that was all that he needed to know.

"So who would you like us to contact in order for them to come and take you home?" The doctor asked clicking open a pen. Soarin thought for a moment.  
"Well if you could send a note to Mickey and Spitfire that sure would be appreciated, but I can't stay in cloudsdale, it's way too far to commute without wings, and you say it will take me months to get better?" The doctor nodded wondering where this was going.  
"Yeah I guess I'll just stay in town then. That way I can keep on purchasing the Apple's pie's" Twilight thought she saw dual money signs appear in Applejack's eyes when she heard that.  
"And I can get physical therapy right here."  
"And your address?" Soarin thought for a moment.  
"Where's the closest inn or hotel?"  
"Oh no! No way buddy!" Rainbow Dash started up. Soarin and the doctor looked at her surprised.  
"Is there a problem ms Dash?"  
"I nearly killed this guy! I'm not letting him get ripped off by some two bit hotel where he'll wake up without a kidney! He can just stay at my place!"  
Soarin looked surprised and then pleased. "Seriously? That would be awesome thank you Rainbow Dash."  
"Alright I'll put you both down as being in the same house then." The doctor said signing off on his paper work. A loud crash and shouting came from the hallway outside. A bang and what sounded like the crackling of magic filled the air.

The door burst open and there stood a sweaty Big Macintosh with a struggling and kicking Angel Bunny who repeatedly attempted to swat at the earth ponies nose. Behind him stood Fancy Pant's, Flash Sentry, and Caramel in a wheelchair. Behind them the entire hallway in fact the majority of the hospital appeared in pandemonium. The two groups looked at each other for a moment. Then two. Then three.

"Angel! There you are!" Fluttershy walked over and picked the wriggling bundle of bunny out of the farm horses mouth. She nuzzled him against her cheek and then turned to Big Macintosh, unaware that her pet was delivering a stink eye at him and waving a fist.  
"Thank you so much Big Macintosh, I brought him along and he must have just gotten away from me. Now Angel I was trusting you to not run away, you're just lucky that Mr. Macintosh found you and brought you back to mommy." Fluttershy looked up at him with adoration and thankfulness.

Big Macintosh sighed, he was not going to be able to exact his revenge on the little pest today. He just smiled down at the butter colored filly and replied with a  
"Eyup."

"What did you do to the hospital?" Applejack asked incredulously as she looked into the hall.  
"Well." Caramel began. "Turns out that Flash Sentry is also just as clumsy as I am and well some things lead to another and erhm." He cleared his throat.

"Alright the three of you should be ready to be released tonight." The doctor said rubbing his growing migraine. The mess was going to take hours to completely clean up.

The large group moved out of the hospital. Soarin and Rainbow Dash were chatting about the living arrangements and how her house was escapable through a mini cloud staircase that was retractable.  
"To be perfectly honest I'm pretty glad to have company. The rest of the gang besides Fluttershy can't stand on clouds so you'll be one of like my first house guests."  
"What a privilege." He siad sounding genuinely pleased with the prospect.

"Well I guess we will see you all around." Twilight Sparkle said to the group as they came to the crossroads to their separate houses. A chorus of so longs were exchanged and the gout broke off. Fluttershy began to fly off holding onto Angel tightly so as he would not get away. Rarity and Fancy Pants walked away with a wave over their shoulders and a smile on Fancy Pant's as he reflected upon his new friends. The first ones he had had in a long time who were so true.  
Applejack approached her brother and nudged his shoulder.  
"I'm a taking Caramel home, I don't want him to fall down halfway there." Big Macintosh noted her blush and just smiled knowingly with a nod of approval. The siblings split apart and Caramel listened as Applejack began to talk about how he would be allowed to sit out of the next few days of apple bucking if he wanted.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash made pretty good time, both had braces on their legs to keep them from going fast, it still ended with the two of them racing towards her house. Huffing and puffing they came to a halt.  
"This is it?" He asked in awe, the cloud was shaped wonderfully. Rainbow Dash nodded happily and began to ascend the staircase, she made it half way up before she slipped a little. Something touched her back and kept her steady. She looked back at Soarin who's head was keeping her upright. She nodded a thanks and the two kept going.  
She didn't even care if she looked uncool or not right then.

She did for some reason care about the state of her living room, the mess consisted of magazines and pillows thrown everywhere, tiny clouds floated around and strayed by their heads.  
"Yeah er sorry bout the mess, haven't gotten around to cleaning lately."  
"Looks fine to me. Homely sorta." Soarin siad appreciating the lived in manner that permeated the house. Rainbow Dash grinned and then began to give him the grand tour that ended with his guest bedroom.

Pinkie wandered the dark streets of Ponyville, made even darker by her mood. She was glad her friends were alright but still. Still. She was depressed because she couldn't throw a party to make everyone feel better, or one to celebrate all of the new faces and friends, and she was depressed that she was depressed! What a cycle. She certainly missed unicycles.

When she reached the store she didn't even bother to note that the light in her room was on until she was halfway up the stairs. When she did notice she began to walk up slowly cautiously, the Cakes would be back at their house by now. And if some pony was robbing the store she was going to give them a little what for! Coming to the door in her bedroom she quickly whipped it open with a "hiya!"

Standing over Gummy was Discord. Both wore doctor scrubs and Gummy looked absolutely adorable in his. Discord noticed her and turned very slowly.  
"Ah Pinkie Pie. It certainly has felt like a while! How have you been doing? Looking rather..." He appeared next to her and a trashcan appeared around her body. "Down in the dumps?" He let out a couple of giggles before controlling himself, she was not laughing and just glowered at him.

"I'm not in the mood fro games right now Discord what do you want?"  
"Why to give a present to a dear sweet friend of course!" With a flourish of a cape the lord of Chaos presented her a cowboy dressed pony with a bow on top of his hat.  
"Hello Pinkie." She gasped in shock and recognition.  
"Cheese Sandwich!"

"Oh man Rarity is going to love this!" Spike said excitedly. He had spent all night once he had gotten home collecting the things. The gold chain and old fangs were easy, but managing to melt them together in a way that it would look presentable for his jewel? Now that was difficult. Still, a dragon liked a good challenge now and again. He didn't care if that Fancy Pant's was staying at their house. Spike was older now, he actually had a chance with Rarity! And he knew just the way to her heart, fine jewelry! With fangs and a big old sapphire that he had been holding onto and slowly cultivating for the past few weeks. If he ate it then he would get momentary satisfaction, but to see her wear it everyday. That, now that would be pleasure.

A door slammed somewhere in the castle.  
"Spike! We're home!" Twilight Sparkle shouted out.  
"Coming!" Spike responded shoving his new gift to the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, underneath his blanket. He rushed down the stairs to see how Rainbow Dash was doing.  
"Tomorrow. It all hinges on tomorrow. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Tomorrow." He said to himself.

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As Far as I am aware Faust and Hasbro own MY Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Pinkie Pie could only look on in slightly distressed shock as Discord, Cheese Sandwich and Gummy began to circle around her like sharks. She didn't feel trapped, she knew these three and she knew that nothing bad could really happen. Although she did feel uncomfortable, and confused. Why the hay was Cheese Sandwich here? She hadn't seen the guy for a long time...it could have been anywhere between hours or years!

"Now Pinkie Pie, I want you to just relax. "Cheese said popping up behind her and shoving a chair underneath her. She sat down with a plop. Looking around her hair was completely deflated, she looked very, morose and very unpinkie like. She even gave a little nip at his hoof as he began to rub her shoulders. Cheese looked at her before he took out a thermometer and shoved it into her mouth, she looked at it crossed eyed before spitting it back out, Cheese Sandwich retaliated by placing one of those funny little stethoscopes against her chest. Listening he heard a regular ponies heartbeat.

Clearly something was wrong, a party pony must always have some kind of song in their heart. Cheese snapped his hoofs together,  
"Cupcake." Discord appeared beside him in a nurse uniform, Gummy stumbled over holding a doctors bag stuffed with bizarre bits and pieces of things.  
"Cupcake." Discord said reaching into the bag and pulling one out and handing it over. Cheese took it and broke it in half over her head before he squished the delicious treat into one of her eyes.

Pinkie only sat there wondering where this could possibly be going. She had never seen the world through cupcake eyes, once or twice through candy but never cupcake. The pieces were removed and put onto the floor beside her.

"Streamers."  
"streamers." Discord took a handful out of the bag and presented them to the wild manned stallion. Cheese Sandwhich began to float them over Pinkie's head and watched as the pieces of multicolored paper drifted in some kind of breeze. Nodding to himself Cheese motioned for Gummy and Discord to huddle up. Pinkie stared puzzled now more then ever. The trio seemed to discuss something marked by Discord giving little affirmations, the three stared at her for a moment over their shoulders before they continued talking.

Cheese then broke up the huddle and returned over to her. He spoke in a low deep voice, it was serious and sad.  
"Pinkie Pie." He said taking a mustache and glasses combination out of his pocket and putting them on his face before dramatically taking it off with a flourish. "I fear that your party organ is broken."  
Pinkie fell to her knees and waved her hoofs to the heavens. "NNOOOOOOOO...wait, I have one of those?"  
"Well where else did you think your party ideas came from?"  
"A good point. NNNOOOOOOOOOO" Pinkie continued to shout. When she had eventually quieted down Cheese took out a strange little doohickey and began to wave it over her head. A wheel and a crank were attached to the side along with a spring to hold up a nozzle and multiple flashing buttons just begging to be pressed one at a time.

"But according to my thingamabob glorpinshmrere it is nothing so serious or dramatic or terminal."  
"Well that's a relief...wait terminal?"  
"Unimportant, but while your party organ or the 'Pancreas' as it is called in some far off lands is not broken, it is not producing the proper amount of fun loving partying needs that you are usually able to do." Picking up half of the cupcake Cheese took a meditative bite, Pinkie although not very hungry followed suit.

"Now while this is not a problem for most ponies, who usually lack this 'Pancreas' it is dangerous for partying to go below a certain level as it could mean withdrawal symptoms."  
"Why are you here again?" Pinkie asked Discord with suspicion.  
"Why can't a friend be concerned about another friend who just so happens to copy the original friends brand of chaos?" He asked with mock innocence and concern.

"As I was saying, it appears that your part organ has developed some kind of issue, it appears as if your partying energy, your very urge to have fun, is being depleted."  
"By what?" Pinkie asked, she felt tired and terrified and just the tiniest bit as if this would make a dramatic scene in a movie. Especially with robots.  
"A parasite." Cheese said wiping the frosting off his bottom lip leaving only a tracing of a mustache on the top of his lip. Pinkie fell back in a swoon much like Rarity would have likely done in this type of situation.  
"Something is taking my partying? There's a thief stealing my partying instincts? My very way of life?!"  
"Apparently."  
"Doesn't make much sense but sure as far as we can figure out." Pinkie grabbed Cheese by the hem of his doctor clothes and pulled him down until they were face to face.  
"How long do I got doc?!"  
"I would have to cautiously say about another six decades in a worse case scenario." Pinkie sighed and wiped away a tear.  
"I'll get started on the last will and testament." Discord shouted a desk and quill and ink appeared in the air as he sat down and began to scratch something out.  
"Now Rarity likes costumes so she'll get the assorted one's that you have accumulated, Twilight is boring so she can have your party cannon and..." Looking up he found Cheese, Pinkie and even Gummy to an extent glaring at him.  
"What? Too soon?"

"An unnecessary action. I just so happen to have seen this three times before in my life. Through trial and error I have discovered the only surefire cure." Pulling out a box Cheese Sandwhich pulled out a long flat bendable piece of metal and with a blur constructed a cone, he then with a plop deposited it on top of her head.  
"Aluminum foil hat!" Pinkie touched the hat nervously with her hoof, then she poked it. There was a crinkling sound, she gave a grin, she prodded it again, and again, her grin grew into a smile, then a chuckle until she was laughing and had all her teeth exposed for the world to see. Cheese couldn't help himself, with a smile and a chortle he joined in too. Discord stood to the side and merely had a look of pleasure, he did good. Gummy stared at the weird multicolored creatures and blinked.

Pinkie's coat that had steadily been growing duller all through the week began to brighten and return to it's one normal hue of pink. Underneath her new hat her hair began to puff and poof up, becoming more and more like it's natural bounciness. She began to vibrate in place, all of the old partying instincts coming back to her, and it felt great. Confetti began to explode out of nowhere on her body. Opening her eyes that had been squeezed tight in joy she saw Cheese Sandwhich breathing heavily and looking at her with a little grin now.

Hopping over she threw her legs around his torso and gave a bone squeezing hug that cracked every vertebrae in his back like cereal. Pulling back she did something that she had only seen three time's in her life. And this would be the first time that she ever did it.

With a quick move she gave him a kiss on the lips. Cheese looked taken aback for a moment, steam came out of his ears and his hair curled up into an afro.  
"I just wanted to say thank you Cheese, you gave me back my par-tay way!" She hopped around his still form humming in happiness. After a solid minute she noticed that he had not moved a muscle. Waving her hoof in front of his face she huffed a little.  
"Helllooo? Anypony home? Come on it wasn't that big a deal." Cheese slowly turned to face her, and then swept her up and crashed his lips against hers. Pinkie let out a squeak much like a balloon. When he pulled away her entire face was red and slowly turning to purple, her eyes were crossed and her mane had shot out backwards. She melted out of his arms and into a puddle on the floor.

"Time to go little one." Discord said picking up Gummy and disappearing. "It's grown up Mommy and Daddy time."  
"Erm. Pinkie Pie? Are you alright?" Cheese asked looking down at her. She smiled up at him sleepily.  
"I am goood." She responded. She then sat upright with a ding. "How long are you staying in Ponyville? Oh man you aren't leaving now are you? You can't! You just got here and it's been a really long time and now I'm behindonparty'sandIneedhelptoplanandandand." She was silenced with a hoof shoved in her mouth.  
"I'm staying until I'm sure you don't have a relapse...and who really knows relapses can hit months even years after you originally thought it was cured." Pinkie gave a great big grin and she would never admit this later a squeal like a school filly.

"You can stay in my place if you want! The Cake's won't mind and Gummy is my only roommate and he typically pays his half of the rent on time!"  
"Ms. Pie I would be delighted." The two of them began to prepare popcorn and a pillow fort for their sleepover.

Mr. Cake sat up in bed his eyes still partly closed and his mane sticking up everywhere. His wife lay beside him, he could tell she was awake by the way she breathed.  
"She has a stallion up in here room."  
That she does."  
"Should we give her the talk do you think?"  
"I laid down the ground rules when she first moved in dear."  
Mr. Cake flopped back down. Flour was coming down between the floorboards like freshly falling snow. He knew he would not get any sleep that night.

Rarity woke up. Although she had been immensely worried about Rainbow Dash last night, and the fact that she had a gentle colt caller, she had slept wonderfully. Stretching she removed her blindfold and got out of bed, hanging her bathrobe up she began to go about her morning rituals, removal of the face mask, a shower, reapplying of the face mask, a bit of meditation, and then an application of makeup to make her look absolutely stunning.

Then again she always looked absolutely stunning, if she said so herself.

She had cancelled all other appointments and obligations that day, including an order that she and pushed back in order to have more time to design Fluttershy's outfit for her little rendezvous with Big Macintosh. Rarity gave herself a sultry little smile. She was a romantic at heart, much like Fluttershy, another reason why they were both such close friends, they were both waiting for a grand passionate romance and always cry when they heard about one.

She didn't know if she entirely approved of Appljack's brother to be the choice but still, nothing gained nothing earned. Not to mention it would at least be someone who would not force her to change her nature.  
The fact was that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were possibly the most passive ponies she had ever met. Not necessarily a match made in heaven but they could be happy with each other just the same.

She wished that she could find some pony that could be just as compatible with. A polite knock at her door and she gave permission to enter.

Fancy Pants came in with a tea tray with a a fresh pot and a cup, cream and sugar.  
"Well hello, Mr Pant's what is all of this."  
"Who have remained in here for so long I was wondering if you had eaten anything yet. I took the liberty of preparing some tea and small sandwiches." A smaller tray was floated in and placed on an empty table along with the tea tray.  
"Why thank you...but sandwiches for breakfast?"  
"It is already past midday, Ms. Rarity." Looking at the clock in shock Rarity gave out a gasp.  
"My where has the time gone? I feel as if I have just woken up!" Fancy Pant's gave a little chuckle before he began to prepare a cup for her.  
"My you remind me of my father, absentminded, he would forget his family when working on his hats." He dropped in a half a spoonful of sugar and a hearty pouring of milk before handing it over to Rarity.

She took a sip, it was perfect! Exactly what she had been trying to train Sweetebelle to do for years! And he had gotten it right by just glancing at her once. A brake was needed and Rarity pulled a seat up and gestured for him to relax. With a gracious smile Fancy Pants sat down on the chair.  
The two of them sat in silence, uncertain of what to say. Fancy Pant's glanced upon her newest dress, a spring green creation that would just barely drag on the ground and a row of butterfly's along the hemline.  
"A second hoof-stitch followed by a quarter pony's cut I see." He remarked gazing with half lidded observing eyes.  
"Why yes. It is for a friend she is going with a very special stallion to lunch tomorrow." Fancy Pant's nodded his understanding.  
"If I may ask, how could you tell?"  
"Well, my father was a haberdasher and my mother sewed all of my old clothing when I was just a colt, I developed an eye for well made clothing."  
"I never knew that about your family."  
"I have never been one to boast."  
"Still I believe I would have heard about it somehow from your news articles." Fancy Pant's gave a mild snort of annoyance.  
"I never divulged any truth about my past to those two-bit vultures."  
"Really? But then where did you develop such a eye for the elite? I always heard that you were from Canterlot?" Fancy Pant's stood up, he was straight and she got a very victorian air to his movements, he seemed almost like a butler for the highest of society.

Fancy Pant's gazed down on the dress, forlornly.  
"I suppose since you were polite enough to let a foolish stallion into your home I should give you a little story on my life history. It is quite lengthy I warn you."  
"I enjoy a good tale of my favorite celebrity's." Rarity replied curling her back legs up to her side and looking on sipping at her tea.

I suppose my tale begins when I was just a little colt. My family lived in the middle of the Fillydelphia, we were poor. I wish to make that abundantly clear. Going to sleep with water in our stomachs was considered a good night. It was mostly my father's vault. He was a prideful man, he thought of his work with hats as an art, and truly it was. He developed some of the most beautiful hat's of only the most highest quality products. Therefore he made it so that all were overly expensive for the average pony to afford.

Pausing Fancy faced away for a moment and removed his monocle, he looked at it forlornly.

He never lowered the prices and the hats moldered away in ruin. We would eat them if we were truly desperate. He would spend mount ions of bits on furs and jewels and silks and we would go hungry for months later until finally we were forced to consume his work. Eventually it simply killed him. I could not remain there any longer so I fled.

A tear traveled down his nose and plopped onto the ground.  
"You don't have to..." Rarity began.  
"You are the only one I have ever told this to, I should tell you everything."

I came to the coast, bedraggled, broken, jobless and unruly. A hard storm was coming in and there was one foolish horse still out on the waters, a rich stallion who could never take life seriously enough not to risk his own life. I swam out there to attempt to help him, we somehow made it to shore and hunkered down, we discussed our live's and how strange the universe was to drive us together. That Stallion's name was Sir Colonel Bandersnatch chair pony of the United Unicorn Union. A wealthy intelligent pony. He took me in under the pretense of a butler, I worked hard and I learned how to be polite and courteous. He never paid me in bit's, he gave me a much better form of payment. Knowledge.

Fancy Pant's held up the monocle. "This was his, at night he would pour us decanters of whiskey and apple cider and put me throughout he paces of being a gentle colt, he gave me everything from manners, to a wardrobe, to a proper speech pattern." Sighing he replaced the monocle.

He died of old age in his sleep, he left me everything and I began to make my way up society's ladder. I was determined never to follow my father's path. I would be a success even if it meant my pride. It worked, I gained recognition, and bits, and a beautiful mare. And all for naught, it was taken away faster then it had been given.

He looked at her. Rarity's eyes were large and wet and gleaming with wonder.  
"I learned that to give up on yourself and gain everything is not worth it, I should have followed my father's example it seems." Rarity moved up off of the seat she was sitting in and grabbed some tissues with her magic. She wiped at her eyes before offering one to him.

"That is one of the most saddest stories I have ever heard."  
"I apologize."  
"No. No do not. I should apologize for causing you to relive all of that...that trauma!"  
"I ended up here in the end, It was well worth it."  
Rarity blushed,she was flattered and honestly a tad infatuated with the upperclass stallion. She had to ask another question and it was very important, frivolous but nevertheless important.

"Why did you become engaged to Ms Fleur if you did not truly love her? That is the only explanation for why she left you." Fancy Pant's took a deep sigh before replying.  
"She was what I expected, she was lovely and rich and sophisticated, she was everything that symbolized the world I would never be completely ingrained within."  
"She was very beautiful was she not?"  
"I have met prettier."  
"Oh? Who?"  
"Well you for instance." Fancy Pant's seemed genuinely surprised to see Rarity's shocked face, her dropped jaw and wide eyes.  
"Y-you charmer." She said with a smile.  
"I am being serious, you are beautiful and generous, and kind, and talented and so much more then Fleur ever was or will be." Rarity felt her face and cheeks flush. All of a sudden the two of them were close, not uncomfortably close but closer then they had been before, in fact some might claim it was uncomfortably close, but to her, with him? Never.

A sound of something falling came from the doorway. Fancy Pan'ts eyes widened and Rarity turned to see what he was staring at. A tangle of fangs, gems and fine chain were inside of her room, standing just outside with wide hurt eyes and an open mouth was her darling Spikey-Wikey.

He turned and he ran. A slamming of doors and a scream from outside, one of solitude and pain, a resounding no that echoed in every alley and onto of every rooftop.

Soarin stretched from his spot on the couch, he had had a restful sleep. Something was cooking in the kitchen, his nose was an expert at smelling homemade meals. Moving from his space on the couch he trotted through the cloud doorway.

Rainbow Dash was already up and was stirring something on the stove. She had removed many of her casts and left them laying around, unconcerned about her broken bones claiming she was too tough for that nonsense. Soarin had also removed a few of his own casts on just about everything except his wings, those he had no intention of risking.

"Smells like what my maw used to make." He piped up from behind the rainbow headed pegasus.  
"Eh felt like treating my houseguest to something. You probably get much better grub back in Cloudsdale." Soarin reached into the pan with a hoof and tasted the concoction of hay and eggs and oats.  
"Pretty good." He moved to the table and sat down in front of a placemat. Across from him a creepy turtle never stopped smiling or making eye contact. Soarin really didn't feel like a staredown with an amphibian so he looked down awkwardly.  
"Tank! Off the table!" Rainbow Dash fluttered over and shooed the pet into the air where it floated on some kind of machine before moving into another room.  
"Sorry, about that, he thinks he's a pony sometimes." Rainbow Dash served up a pile of the meal she had prepared, Soarin tucked in with gusto and the plate was cleaned in no time.  
"Delicious." He exclaimed leaning back.  
"Meh. Again Clousdale stuff is probably better."  
"I personally prefer home cooking. I never get enough of it back at my place so this is a nice change of pace."  
"That why you like Applejack's pies so much?"  
"Yeah! Those thing's are delicious! I always get a bit rusty whenever I don't have one." Rainbow Dash gave a laugh, it sounded a tad forced and uncomfortable, frankly it was. One of her favorite flyers of all time was inside of her house! It was taking all of her will power not to turn into a completely crazed fangirl and force him to sign everything he touched!

But later, right now all she had to do was play it cool.

"So Rainbow Dash...do you know if anyplace in town or nearby is hiring? I should probably look for second jobs."  
"Why the hay would you wanna do that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow, he looked down sorrow filling his eyes.  
"By the time I get back I guarantee you that they'll have a new Wonderbolt taking my place."  
"What?! Never!" Rainbow Dash shouted jumping to her hoofs and slamming the table.  
"It's inevitable, I have been getting hurt way too often, at this rate they'll probably get a new wing colt."  
"B-b-but you're like one of the best dude!" Rainbow Dash was flabbergasted how could he even think that just because he got into a little accident he would be kicked off of the Wonderbolts?! It was crazy!

"The team can take only the best, the only reason that I was chose was because it was a tie and Spitfire vouched for me. I knew her when we were young you see and well, she owed me." He shrugged, he wasn't trying to be depressing but it was the truth, he was not as good as other flyers and probably could be replaced.  
Before Rainbow Dash could argue further, a scream tore through the air. It sounded familiar and much like a cry of anguish and regret. Looking over at her house guest Rainbow Dash asked the obvious.  
"Think we can pretend to have not heard that?"  
"Don't think so it was pretty loud."  
"Yeah you're probably right." The two pegasus moved out of the room leaving the dishes where they were. Down the descending cloud staircase and to the ground. Looking over at Soarin Rainbow Dash was positive that he was useful to the team, sure they had left him at the hospital and attempted to replace him with her once, but still...still. He was already a Wonderbolt while she was not, that had to stand for something.

Spike woke up. He could already tell by the slant of the sun that it was late in the day. Closing his eyes he wondered if he could sleep the entire day away, maybe give Rarity his present of devotion and love tomorrow.

Then it hit him.

It was already midday! He had to get over and tell Rarity how he felt! Jumping out of his new and improved basket he reached underneath the pillow and pulled out the necklace he had painstakingly made with his own claws. Putting it close to his chest he quickly ran down the castle stairs. Rushing past Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle he managed to get out a  
"Won't be back 'til later, seeyabye!" And he was out the door.

"Whoa! Hey Spike!" Flash yelled out after the dragon. He had skipped breakfast and lunch, that was unusual for a dragon of his size. Twilight looked up from her book before shaking her head.  
"Teenagers."  
"I personally don't have a lot of experience with them, or with dragons."  
"Join the club." Twilight said. "And trust me with Spike's personality the whole situation get's just that more difficult."

Spike jogged down the street. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, the birds tweeting, the bees buzzing. Yes a truly glorious day. On top of all that he was going to admit his feeling's to Rarity and they would live happily ever after together in a crystal palace made out of fancy gems.

Yes he could almost see it now, the two of them growing up and old together. With him being tall and awesome, her designing dresses and being beautiful,maybe with a few kids running about. Why not? He had spent his entire existence with ponies, it wasn't implausible to imagine that they could procreate.

He reached the carousel boutique and decided to surprise Rarity. Yeah that would be the best course of action, she probably loved surprises! He slowly opened the door and tiptoed his way inside. Up the stairs and he heard mumbling. He stopped and listened, it sounded a lot like Rarity...and who else? That Fancy Pant's clown? The guy didn't even wear pants! What a confusing name.

Spike slowly made his way to Rarity's room. He slowly opened up the door, and then stopped shocked at what he saw.  
Rarity, and that Fancy Pant's clown. Their faces flushed and close, eyes half lidded and their eyes, dear good Celestia their eyes were practically gleaming. He had read about that kind of look, he had looked that look at Rarity plenty of times. And now she was looking at this guy with that same look.

He was too late.

Dropping the necklace he stood still paralyzed. He dropped the necklace and Rarity turned. She couldn't see him like this, he couldn't see her like this. Turning he fled, his legs taking the stairs three, four at a time. He crashed out the front door and ran down the street. Pushing and shoving past ponies he wanted desperately to cry. The sun and colors were not muted, the world cold and the birds mocking.

He fell to his knees and let out a scream of sorrow and pain. He wanted to give up, he wanted to disappear.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, the fates were cruel. Rarity was not his, she was never his, she would never become his. No matter how hard he tried to woo her, no matter if he grew up, or showered her with presents. He could tell, she would never look at him the same way that she looked at _him._ Even after he came close to confessing to her, twice! She would never accept him.

He continued to scream. Ponies gathered around, some he knew others he did not. If he were a cruel dragon maybe he would have burned them all like he felt he was burning.

"Rarity." He began to mutter over and over. "Oh Rarity."

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I won nothing not even this computer. You should leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As Far as I am aware Faust or Hasbro own My Little Pony. I own nothing. Not even this computer.**

Luna looked up from the papers that she was reviewing. Frankly she did not understand all of the paperwork that her sister had her do, something or other about treaties and how they must find out if there were any insults. It all came back to the threat, that strange little death threat. Chaos, destruction, it was bizarre and Luna only enjoyed the bizarre in dreams. Having it in the waking world made her uncomfortable and nervous.

She stood and trotted in a circle attempting to think and organize all of the information that she had had to go through that day. It had been so many days seen she started that frankly she was becoming tired of the entire thing. Her sister had mentioned some sort of detective to be arriving to help them, some pony that she had faith would work on it quietly and put a stop to it. Luna felt as if she knew who her sister would choose. She hoped that it would not be him, her sister was a little too trusting when it came to him and his resourcefulness.

A polite knock at the door and she gave permission for them to enter. A large guard pony in the armor of one of her personal escorts entered with a bow.  
"Your majesty. Princess Celestia requests your presence in her private chambers immediately." She gave a curt nod for dismissal and waited until he left to begin preparing to see her sister. Although it may not be formal Luna donned her crown and brushed her mane quickly, in order to be presentable to her elder sister.

Luna went through the castle quickly, stopping for nothing and arrived at her sisters chambers, with an air of dignity she knocked politely before letting herself inside. Celestia was standing in the center of the room, she looked exhausted, Luna knew when her sister did not sleep, she could tell that just by being in the general vicinity of ponies. The two sisters approached each other and gave bows and touched horns in greeting.  
"Why did you summon me, Celestia?" Celestia smiled and walked over to a chair, there was a small teapot with a sugar and milk pot. She poured a cup of tea and began preparing a second. There were three cups to be used.

"I have contacted the one who I wish to investigate the...matter that threatens us and the other princess's." Luna stood still for a moment, she sipped the tea that Celestia passed to her in a glow of magic, she felt...perturbed. She did not enjoy the thought that her sister chose the one to delve into this matter without even talking to her about it, Luna felt as if she were just barely being included in the decisions, as if she were not in control of the situation, that her sister was attempting to control the entire situation without her.

"Whom did you choose? They must be very adept at situations such as this that you did not think it would be wise to converse with me on the subject?" Luna spoke with a forced air, she made sure that resentment was evident in her tone. Celestia had the good graces to appear apologetic. Luna was distracted by how tired her sister appeared. Bags under her eyes, her coat seemed to have lost some of it's bright luster, even her marvelous hair hung limp around her face.

"I apologize for not including you in the proceedings, but I feared that you might have held...reservations towards his loyalty." Luna raised an eyebrow and placed her cup down firmly. She knew without a shadow of a doubt who her sister must have chosen. It seemed shortsighted.

"He might be strong enough to do this, but he is untrustworthy. He has betrayed us before."  
"And he has come to his senses and returned to our side."  
"With much coaxing and threats. How did you even get into contact with him?"  
"I have my channels. It was difficult to track him down, but not impossible." Luna sighed and turned towards her sister. She looked her up and down, she looked so tired.

A flash of light and a strange pop came from behind Luna, Celstia looked around her little sister while Luna looked behind herself. Somehow a sewer grate had been inserted into the floor, from it drifted the sounds of laughter and a strange carnival music. Approaching it cautiously Luna felt a small stream of water against her legs, a little paper boat went by and down the drain.

"Luna! Get back here!" Celestia hissed at her curious little sister. Luna squinted into the darkness of the grate. Something was bobbing up and down, something in the water, and something in the air.  
"Sister. There is something in there. Something floating."  
"What is it?" Celestia called to her sister. Luna looked deeper into the popped up from nowhere. Looking up was a mismatched face wearing ghastly clown looked out of the storm drain with a giant carnivorous grin.

"Don't you know that we all float down here my dear?" With a giggle Discord appeared in the room with a handful of balloons that he tied to the back of Luna's wings, with a yelp the helium in the pieces of plastic caused her to begin ascending and to float around the ceiling.  
"Discord. Bring her down. Now."Celestia gave the order calmly but there was ice in her tone and malice in her eyes. Discord frowned and rolled his eyes before compiling.  
"Well your no fun." With a snap of his fingers for show, the balloons and storm drain disappeared and Luna dropped a few inches before catching herself with her wings, she slowly glided down to the floor.  
"Now, how may I be of service to you two on this fine day?" He asked with a mock accent and bowed deeply.

"We nee-" Celestia was cut off, from Discord's back popped a small green alligator, he had no teeth and eyes that faced two different directions. He looked around before he began to wander off to some unknown destination in the room. Watching the small reptile for a moment Celestia turned back to the still bowed "reformed lord of chaos" "What we need from you is a favor, and a chance to proof yourself worthy of freedom and our friendship."

"Ugh. Again? How many more times do we have to do this until you prove it to me?"  
"Listen here spawn." Luna said angrily, flapping her wings so that they were face to face. "We need you to undertake a secret mission for the good of all of Equestria. We are placing more then just our trust in you."  
"We place our lives." Celestia finished. Discord was speechless for a moment. He did not expect them to be so brutally open with him. For a moment he was actually intimidated. He did not like that feeling.  
"Well then. Explain the situation to me." He sat back on a wingback chair that materialized from nothing. The alligator appeared in his lap where he absentmindedly stroked it's scales. The alligator purred.

"We have received a threat. A promise. From an unidentified source. They have made many dangerous remarks, we need you to track down and subdue this foe. We have the paper that he sent right here." With a glowing horn Cekestia opened up the top drawer of her desk and removed the scroll. She passed it to him. Discord took out a pair of glasses and looked over the entire letter. He frowned.

"Is it enough to go off of?"  
"Yes I can make this work." He remarked looking closely at the writing.  
"This mission is of the utmost importance, and you are to keep it a secret. From everyone."  
"Even dear little-"  
"Yes. We do not know who, or how powerful this threat is. If it is nothing then we apologize for wasting your time. If it is not..." Celestia trailed off into silence.

For an evil villain this was a new one. A terrorist threat was what it was, and he had never had to deal with one of those so openly before. It should be if it left Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as frightened as all of this.  
"Well then you have no fear. Discord Holmes and Doctor Gummy are on the case." He stood up and there was a black trench coat around his shoulders, a deer cap upon his head and a scarf around his neck. Gummy the alligator had a bubble pipe, a cap and a dress coat. He hissed at the two princess's as Discord raised his cap and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two princess's coughed on the remaining smoke confined in the room. Luna managed to open a window and looked out into the daylight.  
"Do you think we can trust him?"  
"Do we have a choice?" Celestia responded. Luna could not answer that.  
"Where in all of Equestria did he find a toothless alligator?" Luna wondered aloud.

"So how long has it been since I last said that I really really _really _don't want to go through with this?" Shining Armor asked his wife, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza , Cadance to her friends and family. She merely responded by rolling her eyes and adjusting his medals across his chest. All needed to be just so, they were having a very important guest for the next few months and she had to continue to give a good impression.

"I know that he can be...difficult."  
"To put it mildly." Cadance glowered at this and stuck one of the medals pins in sharply. Shining Armor yelped in pain and gave a little jump. It wasn't that it hurt, more that it was unexpected.  
"But he is part of my family. Please be nice to him."  
"I'll play nice if he does." Shining Armor picked up a brush and levitated it over to his wife, she took it with a smile and began to gently go at her mane. Shining Armor did not like Prince Blueblood, he reminded him of old classmates from academy. Pompous, too sure of themselves, never having to work for anything in their life.

Cadance noted that her husband had a faraway look in his eye, she sidled up to him and wrapped a soft downy wing around his shoulder.  
"Look, I know that he is...pompous. But he's my cousin, and he means a lot to me. I promise you that he won't get too out of hand." Shining looked over at his wife and nuzzled her nose against his.  
"Fine. Fine. I can put up with him. It's not going to be for that long right?"  
"Wellll...Aunty Celestia wasn't clear on that...she just said that it would be a good idea if he had a little vacation in the Crystal Empire for a little while." Shining Armor nodded inwardly he was thinking  
'Probably made every pony go crazy back in Canterlot, just spreading it around.' This did not stop him from following his wife into the grand hall and standing next to her as she sat and prepared for her cousin's entrance.

He had insisted on a grand entrance so they had to think of something. The military ponies standing at attention and blowing their horns were his idea. The multiple crystal ponies going down the indigo carpet throwing white roses had been hers. Frankly it suited Blueblood just fine. The large snow white stallion strutted down the aisle with a head held high and a confident smile across his face. He had half lidded eyes as if everything was beneath his attention.

Cadance stood up and trotted down to where her cousin was leisurely walking along. He only began to speak when she got too close.  
"No touching dearest. I just had my coat done and I have no intention of soiling it yet." Cadance continued to smile and nodded her understanding.  
"Of course, I understand. It is very good to see you Blueblood, it's been a very long time."  
"Naturally it feels good to see me Cadance, I look astounding on this fine day." Shining Armor walked over with a neutral expression.  
"Good morning Prince Blueblood." He said as politely as he could muster. Prince Blueblood looked his in law up and down for a moment, as if attempting to recognize him. When he finally did respond it was courteous.  
"Why good morning my fine Commander. How are you today?"  
"Fine. Perfectly fine." Shining Armor gritted his teeth and counted backwards from ten.

"Well then you must be famished from your travel. There is some food prepared in case you were hungry, I can show you to your room and then afterwards have something to eat?"  
"Why don't put yourself to any trouble Cadance. Simply have one of the help prepare and send something up."  
"It's really no trou-"  
Blueblood interrupted her before she could finish. "I think that a fine prepared garden salad, with two chopped beets, a single pitted cheery, and a carpet of hay exactly four and a half inches for each stalk would quench my taste buds. And a glass of sparkling water, to quench the thirst." With that to be his departing line Prince Blueblood departed in some direction, confident that he would find the right room.

The guards looked around nervously. Uncertain what to do or how to react. Shining Armor rubbed his eye with his hoof.  
"Okay you and you." He pointed at a pair of unicorns. "Find his luggage and bring it to his chambers." The two nodded and were off.  
"You and you." He pointed at two crystal servants that were coming through. "Please prepare his snack."  
"And you." He finished pointing at an earth pony. "Please find Prince Blueblood and bring him to his chambers." Cadance went up to her throne and sat heavily, already exhausted by the short meeting that she had with her cousin.

Shining Armor walked up beside his wife and sat next to her.  
"Told you we shouldn't have gone through with this."  
"So you did." She said testily "But he's here and we need to make the best of things."  
"Do you think that he got better since the last time that we saw him?" The two exchanged looks before she cracked a grin and shook her head.  
"If anything he's gotten worse." The alicorn princess and her husband gave little chuckles at that before they both stood up.  
"Come on we don't want all of the food that they prepared to go to waste do we?" Cadance asked.

"Spike?" Rainbow Dash said confused at the bizarre sight in front of her. The dragon was on his knees holding his head and seemed to be...sobbing, but it was much more violent then that. Tears were streaming down his face, they were so hot that they produced steam when they touched the air. A few ponies were gathered around, but many more were wondering away, not making eye contact. They didn't want to be involved with this, this was private.  
"Hey dude, you alright?" She moved closer to his overgrown shuddering form and tentatively touched his shoulder. He looked up shocked. He wiped angrily at his eyes.

"I'm fine." He muttered out. He did not make eye contact when he said this. Rainbow Dash gazed down at him, knowing that he was clearly lying.  
"No you're not. What's the matter dude?" He stood up and began to trudge away. Slowly, not looking at where he was going. Getting frustrated Rainbow Dash ran to be in front of him and stood blocking his path so that he had no where to go.  
"You aren't getting away with that. Now what's the matter?" Glowering Spike turned and tried going in the other direction. He was surprised to see Soarin standing there also blocking his way. Although he looked much more...relaxed, nervous about standing up to a teenage dragon then Rainbow Dash did.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now spill." Spike began to breathe heavily, he glared at Rainbow Dash and Soarin changing his eyes from one to the other. He looked like a cornered bear. He snorted and steam actually blew out of his nostrils, he didn't think he had ever done that before.

"I keep telling you. I. Don't. Want. !" He shouted in her face. Rainbow Dash reared up and looked him in the eye as much as she was able to.  
"Well you don't get a-" She stopped when she saw who was running down the street in their direction. A worried look on her face, and her eyes actually seemed wet. Her face flushed from the exercise and emotion.  
"Spike! Please I am begging you! Allow me to explain!" Rarity called out to him. He looked at her once and he visibly chocked up. A lump appeared in his throat and more steaming hot tears streamed from his face.

"You broke me." He whispered as he looked directly at her approaching form, there was no way that she could hear him. But Rainbow Dash heard every word. "You broke me right here." He tapped his chest before he turned towards his pushed past Rainbow Dash and ran and ran until he disappeared towards the castle.

Rarity came to the duo of pegesai and nearly collapsed from the amount of speed that she employed.  
"Oh dear. Oh Dear. I am too slow." She panted out with great fatigue. A handkerchief began to levitate and she wiped away at her face. It was barely damp with perspiration. "Oh what that poor boy must think of me." She gave a little hiccup and pressed the handkerchief to her mouth.

"Alright Rarity, what the heck happened." Rainbow Dash demanded pushing her face into Rarity's personal space and giving her the old stink eye. "Spike was seriously freaking out! What dod you-" An idea came into Rainbow Dashes head and she began to shake her head. "Oh shoot. You did not turn him down that hard did you?! Jeez Rarity!"  
"What? NO! I didn't even have time to turn him down I-" Rarity stopped her sentence when she saw Pinkie Pie walking down the street, a tin foil sombrero upon her head and Cheese Sandwich walking beside her, both smiling and marching in sync. They both bounded over once Pinkie Pie recognized her friends.

"Hey guys! Whats Shaking?" She remained oblivious to their incredulous stares at her bizarre head gear and companion. "Oh! You remember Cheese Sandwich right!" She displayed him with a flourish and he bowed with great pomp and circumstance.

Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence. "We should definitely discuss this another time, but first what the hay did you say to the poor guy?! He looked like you broke his heart."  
"WHAAT!" Pinkie Pie shouted gaining the attention of a passing mare who picked up her pace as she went past. "You didn't let him down easy! Rarity what's the matter with you! I mean jeez!"  
"If you let me finish I can explain. I didn't even have the chance to let him down. He...he uh...walked in with me and Fancy Pants in a rather...compromising-ahem- situation one might say."  
"A compromising situation like you were braiding each others hair? Or a compromising situation where you were told a very deep, personal secret were half an inch apart and looked like you were going to kiss?"  
"The uh second one Pinkie." Rarity said dumbfounded. The handkerchief was in midair and she rung it back and forth looking at it with despair.  
"Ohhhh I knew he had a crush on me but I never took it seriously. Maybe I should go after him or?"

"I can tell you now that that is a huge mistake." Soarin spoke up. Everypony looked at him, frankly they had forgotten he was there.  
"How do you figure?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.  
"My own past experiences tell me to leave them alone for a little while to cool down. You risk having a few lamps and bookshelves thrown at you if you are too persistent." He got a faraway look in his eye as every pony else stood around awkwardly, wondering what kind of experiences he might have had that made him so knowledgeable in that sort of situation.

"I-I suppose that you have a point. I really must return to the boutique. I need to finish Fluttershy's dress for her big date with Big Macintosh." With a quite sniffle the white unicorn walked away. A few little gulps of air heard under her breath. Rainbow Dash stood still for a moment when she realized what Rarity had just said.  
"Wait! Fluttershy! Date! What!?" She zoomed off after Rarity. If her oldest friend was going on a date she wanted details! Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looked after Spike for a moment before they exchanged a knowing look and with Pinkie Pie hopping and Cheese Sandwich marching they went off in search of some party supplies.

Soarin stood around for a moment awkwardly. He looked left, he looked right. He sighed. "Might as well go for a run to Sweet Apple Acres." With that he went to find the one landmark in this town that he knew about.

In a dark room, all of the curtains closed. There sat a figure in a cloak. He gazed into a crystal ball swirling with dark purple. It caused his eyes to glow an eery supernatural color. Not of any known world.  
"Where did it all go?" He hissed at the terrified stallion who sat shivering somewhere on the other side of the orb. "Where did all of the energy disappear off to?!" The stallion sighed and rubbed his head tiredly.

"I warned you how unstable the properties would be. I mean tapping into an unknown element in a single mare's pancreas via a parasite? It seems a little far fetched, even in a science fiction story."  
"No one asked you your opinion Pointdexter." The figure hissed again. Pointdexter rolled his eyes, that was exactly what thus clown was doing but who was he to judge?  
"Look, we can find other means of getting the remaining amount, and we already have more then enough from her so I don't see what the entire problem is."  
"I did not employ you to tell me what is in my best interests."  
"No you threatened my friends and family and ponynapped me to work for you. On something that again I doubt will work."  
"Just find a way to make certain that it is ready in time for the trial run!" The cloaked pony almost bellowed at Pointdexter.

"I have a question. Why do you go to so much trouble to disguise your voice? I mean I know who you are...it just seems to take up more energy then it is worth."  
"Silence your insolent tongue worm!" He hissed out, the s coming strong between his clenched teeth. "Just find a suitable substitute to power the machine. I want it ready for the experiment in Ponyville."  
"Yes my malicious Emperor of terror." Pointdexter said sarcastically as he faded from the inside of the crystal ball.

**The Discord scene is influenced from the movie "IT" My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro or Faust I cannot remember which one. It does not belong to me. I own nothing, not even this computer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing, not even this computer.**

"Well yes it is a date, but she does not know that it is a date." Rarity explained to Rainbow Dash who could only look at her in astonishment at how under hoofed two of her friends were being.  
"You do know that this is completely messed up right? I mean what if she doesn't wanna get married! You two are basing this entirely on Fluttershy going along with it, no complaints!" Rarity ceased her sewing for a moment and sighed, gazing out the window at how the sunlight perfectly captured the Crystal palace magnificently.  
"I admit I am also uncomfortable about this, but I know her, she enjoys romance, I sincerely believe that this will be good for her, allow her a chance to grow as a pony."

Rainbow Dash merely sighed and gazed at the wall. Attempting to appear nonchalant but quivering with anxiety on the inside. She knew her timid friend, she was just not ready for a romantic relationship. And with what Applejack and Rarity were preposing...

It was despicable. It just felt downright despicable.  
"Seriously. What if she doesn't even go along with the entire idea after the date?"  
"Well then she moves on with her life, and it's back to the drawing board for Applejack, but at least Fluttershy tries something...different." It sounded pathetic even to Rarity's ears. Rainbow Dash jumped and began to hover in midair, she looked down at Rarity with a disapproving eye. Seriously it was messed up what her and Applejack were planning.

"How are you even going to pull this off? I doubt that she would stick around for long if she is told that she's on a date."  
"Well that's the second part of the plan. Applejack and I will also be going and we will make certain that it goes off without a hitch!" Rarity said moving back to the dress, she picked up a pincushion and began to move and attach a nice little ribbon. Rainbow Dash snorted a little in laughter. Rarity attempted to ignore the interruption as the pegasus mare flew all around the room, picking up things and then repositioning them, guaranteeing that she would have to go through the entire boutique simply to make sure that it was organized. Finally Rarity could ignore her no longer and when she came to a good stop to pause while stitching she looked up with an exasperated expression.

"What?"  
"So it will be Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, You and Applejack? In some restaurant or something and you and AJ will just sit there and observe em?" Rarity was about to nod her ascent when she stopped and thought for a moment. That did sound like possibly the most uncomfortable situation that she could think of, not to mention Fluttershy would probably not even attempt to focus on Macintosh, but rather her of Applejack.  
"I cannot believe it, but I actually see your point, my that would be rather. Ahem. Uncomfortable."  
"Well matchmaker? What do you suggest that you do?" Rainbow Dash said looking down at the fashionista, Rarity combed her brain, something was developing there but she could not touch it, not quite yet.

"Oh I do not know! You clearly have some idea. So? Out with it?"  
"Just call it off. Seriously don't go sticking your nose into something like this!" Rarity glowered up at Rainbow before huffing, insulted by her friends tone.  
"Well for your information we do not necessarily need to call it off. We must make certain that Fluttershy can only interact with Big Macintosh! Problem solved."  
"And just how exactly are you gonna pull that off genius?" Finally it snapped into place, all of the pieces seemed to fit together. Yes it could work, all she needed was Applejack to go along with it. Yes it could work out nicely.

"Well Applejack and I will simply bring along dates of our own! Problem solved."Rainbow Dash just began to snort and covered her grin with a hoof. Rarity went back to her glower, her red glasses went down her nose a bit and she pouted. "Alright what's so humorous?"  
"Hahaha! Who the heck would you two bring out for a date? I mean Hahaha!" Rainbow Dash continued to hold her sides with her wings while covering her mouth with her front hoofs and snorting. Rarity fumed at this. She and stallions practically lining up the street for a chance to go out with her! And they could always fond some pony for Applejack! She was not an entirely lost cause.

"Well I certainly cannot speak for Applejack, but I know that I can find a stallion in the allotted amount of time."  
"Uh-huh. How much time do you have left until the date?" Rarity sucked in her bottom lip and thought, she and Applejack had already agreed upon a date, and after much bickering back and forth over the proper place to escort the pair of potential suitors. (Applejack had been insistent on a small all natural feed store, it was actually a little ways out of town and it's signature dish was big buckets of mixed fruits. Rarity in contrast had her heart adamantly set on a fancy exclusive cafe that served vegetables cut into the most amusing trapezoidal shapes.) They had decided on a restaurant that had a good reputation and served expensive enough food for Rarity content with the choice, and be just cheap enough that it was within a reasonable budget for The Apple Family.

"We happen to be dining this Thursday at seven at Il Cibo Cavallo. Plenty of time."  
"Try in about thirty hours." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and pointed at a clock with one hoof. Rarity looked at it in shock, then turned to her calendar, then back to the clock. She whipped forwards and backwards before she fell dramatically backwards onto her waiting sofa. She groaned up to the heavens and began to rub her eyes in tired desperation.

"Oh noooo." Rarity moaned out. Rainbow Dash merely nodded. "Yeah plenty of time. So any ideas of who will be escorting you? And telling Applejack that she needs to find a date too?" Rarity sat up and then began to pace. She looked out the door nervously quietly ooohhh to herself. The dress was as good as done, it frankly looked fabulous. Fluttershy would hopefully be proud to wear it. The problem was the pony that she had in mind. She swelled herself up to her full height and then looked Rainbow Dash in the eye.

"I will simply ask Fancypants to escort me."  
"Wait whoa!" Rainbow Dash said waving her hoofs out in defeat and terror. "Think about what you're saying here Rarity. Really think about what just happened not even a solid hour ago!" Rarity looked down, she was ashamed that Spike had caught her and Fancy like that but still. Still. She knew he had a crush on her, it was obvious really, but what was she honestly supposed to do about it?

She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings or anything of that nature. But if she had to be honest she and no intention of seeing him in any other light besides a remarkable little friend. She couldn't change what he had seen. Taking a deep breath Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Frankly I feel terrible about it, but I have no intention of letting it rule my life."  
"So you're going to rub salt in the wound and just go out with Fancypants?"  
"I do not intend for Spike-wike- Spike's heartbreak to rule my life.I admit that I...may have feelings for Fancy pants, and I refuse for any of this to keep me from helping Applejack with this plan." Rainbow Dash did not remark on the fact that Rarity had caught herself before she said the nauseating pet name 'Spikey-Wikey' that she had used so often for the little dragon. Something was changing, Rainbow Dash could feel it in her wings and feathers. This could possibly be some sort of turning point, for what she had no idea.

"Fine. You got that right so fine. So go ahead and ask him." Rarity nodded before she turned around and began work on finishing the construction of the dress. Rainbow began to sneak out through the window when Rarity called her back.

"Oh and Rainbow?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do be a dear and tell Applejack that she must find a date for the little excursion?"  
"Fine. Fine." With that Rainbow Dash flung herself into the air and commenced making her way to Sweet Apple Acres. 'Why the hay would I be a deer though? What a confusing phrase.' She thought as she glided through the air. Barely a wingbeat to affect the tranquil surroundings. This was her second most favorite feeling in the world, whenever she was not going at supersonic, breakneck speeds, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind ruffling her feathers and her blood flowing through her veins. She winced a little bit as her wing gave a groan and she strained to maintain altitude, she was still not one hundred percent up and awesome yet. But she would be soon, just needed a little bit of time.

Rainbow Dash saw an orange pony shape and a red stallion shape bucking trees, the apples falling into the buckets and then being moved to the barn. At the barn was Granny Smith and Caramel both sitting in a couple of rocking chairs, Granny Smith eyeing his rocking suspiciously, well aware of the colts clumsy ways.

Trotting down the dirt path at a good clip was Soarin, his wings still down and his head pushed out. He was hardly even panting. Rainbow Dash looked down and attempted to memorize it all, ever ripple of muscle on the frame, every intake of breath and every drop of sweat. This was one of the pro's and is she ever wanted to be better then them then she should work off of them as well. Coming in closer she began to hover a little ways above him.

"Sup Soarin?" She called down. He glanced up quickly and then back down in front of him. He was close and couldn't risk an accident.  
"Hiya Rainbow Dash! How's the wind?"  
"Ah ya know, blowing and decent."  
"Ha! Nice!" They remained in silence, he never trying to go faster then her and she never trying to outdistance him. They were stacked on top of each other, in tandem.

When they got into the yard, she flew up a little ways before calling down to him. "I'll catch up with you later! I need to talk to Applejack!" With that she was off towards the fields. Soarin trotted into the yard towards where Caramel was, he had noticed him around earlier and might as well be polite and say hello.

Rainbow Dash quickly flapped her wings and in a few short seconds she was hovering above the hard working earth pony siblings.  
"Yo!" She called down. Big Macintosh looked all about him a tad confused as to where the sound originated from, Applejack simply looked into the sky instantly recognizing the voice as the energetic pegasus.

"Howdy there Rainbow!" She called up with a grin. Rainbow Dash glared down before landing in front of the earth pony mare.  
"Yeah I learned from Rarity your little scheme for Fluttershy." Applejack looked shocked for a moment before looking down at the ground in shame.

"Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh. Anyways I got a message for you from Rarity. She says that the two of ya need to get dates, for this little plan of yours." Applejack looked shocked then narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Are ya'll messing with me?"  
"What? No! I just got back from talking with Rarity, we had a little chat, figured that the only way to make it work is if you both go along but just have a reason not to talk to her." Applejack scrutinized Rainbow Dash for a solid minute before nodding.

"Well...ahem...I suppose that that makes sense. Any ideas who I should go and ask?" Rainbow Dash raised an incredulous eyebrow.  
"You're joking right?"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Just ask Caramel! He's down the hill! Say it's sorta thanks for all of that running stuff earlier."  
"By that logic shouldn't you be the one to bring 'em?" Rainbow Dash cocked her head to the side.

"I don't follow you."  
"You and Soarin are the ones that he hoofed it for! You should be the ones taking him out to dinner!" Rainbow Dash puffed up her cheeks in frustration and narrowed her eyes at her stubborn friend.  
"Oh come on! You're the one that kissed him!" Applejack became flustered and blushed looking all around the orchard.

"I-I was just being grateful...nothing more then that." She was always horrible at lying and Rainbow Dash could catch the common traits that she used whenever she attempted it. Not looking at the person she was lying to directly, biting her lips and fidgeting on her hoofs.  
"Yeah. Sure." Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes upwards. "You keep saying that, anyway just find some pony and get them prepped for that triple date or whatever it will be." With that she turned around and flapped off into the sky, leaving a put out Applejack and a curious Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh came and stood beside his sister as she watched the pegasus mare flap off into the sky. She was muttering obscenities under her breath that would cause Granny Smith to wash her mouth out with hot water. He looked down at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. If she wanted to talk she would.

Apparently she did not want to and merely began to walk back towards the farmhouse. She looked determined but also...he was not sure if there was a proper word for it, anxious maybe? But also a little excited. He should go through the thesaurus sometime to find a proper term for it. Big Macintosh followed his sister as she went down into the yard. Granny Smith and Caramel were sitting in a couple of rocking chairs. Caramel had come over earlier that day in the hope that he could help around the orchard for the day. Applejack had insisted that he sit and relax or risk hurting himself.

A pegasus was running out of the yard as they approached. It sorta looked like that pegasus fella that Big Macintosh had to rush to the hospital a few days back. If it was then them pegasi certainly healed fast, seeing as the majority of his bones were al mucked about. Applejack did not pause but instead walked right up to where Caramel was sitting rocking back and forth in his chair. He gave a smile as she trotted up to him. Caramel gave a grin, comfortable as could be on the slowly tilting chair.

"Howdy Applejack!" He said chirper as could be. Applejack had that strange look on her face. She then took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Howdy Caramel...er do you think that I could ask you a favor?..."Caramel waited for a second, he nodded waiting for her to go on.  
"Well uh...I don't rightly fully know how to says this but...A few of mah friends and I...and Big Mac too, well we're gonna be going out ta eat in the next day or so...and welllll." She wound down hoping that he would come to the conclusion on his own. All eyes were now on the earth mare, Granny and Caramel attempting to puzzle out what it was that she was trying to ask.

Big Macintosh couldn't decide whether or not to be amused or infuriated. His sister could not honestly be thinking about asking Caramel of all ponies out on a date! And why was he involved? Did this have something to do with his courtship? Applejack had refused to divulge anymore information on his future date and frankly it was beginning to become very aggravating.

"I was hoping you could come with us. It's on Thursday." Caramel looked a bit taken aback. He leaned back so far that the rocker started to tip past it's apex, a regular chair would have fallen over and he would have been deposited on the ground at her hoofs. Caramel was speechless, he had only to say something in the affirmative, but of course his mouth was dry and he could not get a single word out.

"Well say yes already!" Granny Smith shouted into his ear. Yelping he flung himself backwards and the chair fell back on top of him. There was a brief period of silence before he sat upwards and pushed the chair off of him. Standing up with as much dignity as he could muster he nodded.

"Yes. Of course! I would love to go!" He did not notice the dirty look that Big Macintosh was giving him, or if he was he chose to ignore it. Caramel did see the grateful look that Applejack gave him a grateful grin. It made her freckles stand out against her skin. Caramel didn't even think he needed the date now that he had seen that look upon Applejacks face, all he really needed was that look.

Rarity was puttering around her room. Trying to get her courage up to talk to Fancy Pants. She did not know if whether or not it would be uncouth of her to just go out and ask him to accompany her to Il Cibo Cavallo, but they had so little time and he was probably used to having days of preparation before going out to meals a quarter as fancy as this! She really felt in a pickle here, she did not wish to come off as strong or even controlling, especially after what he had felt comfortable enough to divulge to her. And she really didn't think that she could subtly ask him. Perhaps she could find a way to ask him to ask her? It would be under hoofed but it appeared as if she were doing that more and more often lately.

Taking a breath she walked out of her room. Walking down the stairs she entered her little pallor, it was an offshoot of the boutique and was just for those little moments when she had free time. Currently Fancy Pants and Sweetie Belle were sitting in there. He was flipping through a newspaper, appearing to be looking through the ad sections and marking with a red pencil what he might be interested or qualified in, hoping that he could find some sort of job that would match his talents. Sweetie Belle had on headphones and her eyes closed,she was mouthing along to the words being pumped into her eardrums, probably something from a musical that she particularly liked.

Rarity prepared herself. She was always confident in her acting capabilities but this time she needed to use all of her powers of persuasion. She sat down on the miniature couch between the still oblivious Sweetie Belle and the engrossed Fancy Pants. Sighing Rarity sunk into the cushions as if she were completely and utterly drained, as if she had no intention of ever moving from that specific spot ever again for the remainder of her life. She looked over Fancy Pant's shoulder to see what he was working on. As she had guessed it was the ads section asking for able bodied stallions or mares to preform either hard labor or attempt to try out for some sort of career. There were very few circled.

Sighing again Rarity pointed her eyes to the ceiling and placed one hoof upon her forehead almost appearing to swoon. This caught Fancy Pant's attention. Turning towards her he got a worried look upon his face.  
"Are you alright? The interaction with that dragon fellow did not upset you horribly did it?"  
"No. No. I hardly even caught up to Spike, I shall attempt to see him sometime later. I have another most pressing problem however." She leaned into him slightly attempting to add meaning behind her words. He looked down at her a bit taken aback but nodded that he was listening. Fancy Pant's placed the paper and pencil down and turned to give her his full attention.

"I am to go on a little dinner date with some friends of mine...however I have learned at the last moment that we are all to bring a second one with us!" Rarity tried to not put too much emphasis into the line, if he caught on that she was desperate he could be put off. It was always difficult finding the proper way to address stallions in this fashion! Subtly was not a stallions strong suit, that belonged strictly to mares, or at the very least the majority of mares that she knew.

"Well when is this little rendezvous? I am positive that we would be able to find you a date in that amount of time?"  
"Tomorrow! At seven!"  
"Ah." He said simply, obviously cowed with the amount of time that they had left. "Hmm well. Uh I would personally be honored to take you. If of course you will have me." He said it eloquently. Rarity thought about it for a moment, if she appeared too eager he would know that it was a set up.  
"Oh I couldn't possibly dream of putting you out!"  
"Miss Rarity you were good enough to let me into your house, share your roof and food with one such as I. You were good enough to listen to a stallions ramblings on his past, I would be delighted to be your escort tomorrow night." Fancy Pants smiled dashingly and Rarity could not help herself and smiled back with a grin that absolutely sparkled.

"Oh yes! Thank you Fancy Pant's you are truly a gem!"  
"Ms. Rarity if any pony here was a gem it would clearly have to be you." The two blushed as they looked at each other. Neither could be bothered to look away, Rarity felt almost enveloped in his eyes, like a blanket or a comforting arm.  
"You two are adorable." Sweetie Belle said looking over with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Rarity jumped visibly shocked.  
"Sweetie! How long have you been eavesdropping?"  
"Pretty much the entire time that you two were talking." Sweetie Belle stood up and quickly trotted from the room as Rarity was too shocked and angry to speak, attempting to escape a punishment that was going to be coming sooner rather then later.

Twilight Sparkle stood in front of Spikes door. He had ran straight in there after being out for around an hour. He had tears in his eyes and he almost appeared to be shimmering with heat. He had certainly surprised her and Flash Sentry the moment he had burst through the door and ran past them and up to his room.

Now she was trying to figure out what had possibly happened to put him into such a state.  
"Spike! SPIKE!" She shouted banging on the door. "Let me in. The sooner you let me help you with this the sooner it can get better!" She waited for a second once she heard him shifting inside.  
"Go Away! I don't wanna talk about it!"  
"Spike! What happened? Just tell me! I can help you!" There was no answer this time. Twilight huffed and tried turning the knob again slowly, he had not locked it so he clearly wasn't against help but he was definitely not intending to ask for it.

"Spike?" Twilight called softly into the room. She poked her head in first and then slowly walked in. She closed the door behind her and allowed it to click shut. Spike was laying down in his basket, his back facing her. He was shivering and there was scrunching sound, as if he were chewing something especially room was in shambles, any of the furniture that he had gotten had been flung about and broken, books ripped into confetti, a small table flung over and even snapped in half, the curtains were drawn but shredded so that light was constantly streaming in.

Spike reached forward and then brought his hands back to his mouth. More crunching and crackling. Twilight walked around in front of him. He had a small pile of gems and precious jewels, meticulously polished and well taken care of, he had been saving those for a special occasion. Spike did not make eye contact with her and simply continued to stare straight ahead as if looking miles away at nothing at all.  
"Hey. Are you alright?" Twilight asked him. Spike looked up at her from the corner of his eye, it was still wet with salty tears.  
"No. Do I look alright?" He said sardonically before looking back at the pile of gems.  
"What happened? Please tell me Spike."  
"Ra-Rar-" He began to tear up again just by saying her name, it did not take a rocket scientist long to figure out who he was trying to say.  
"Rarity? What happened?"

Spike began to let the tears flow. He claimed he was tough, but whenever he was confronted with something emotionally devastating he would revert into a childlike state of mind. "She doesn't love me. She loves him." He rolled over and covered his head. He didn't want Twilight to see him like this. He didn't want any pony to see him like this!  
"Go away. Please just go away."  
"Spike it would only get better if you-" Spike sat up and glared at her. He looked dangerous, venomous. Like a snake poised to strike.  
"What is not getting through to you! Seriously Twilight! If I don't want to talk then keep your big nose out of it and just! Leave! ME! ALONE!" His voice got louder and louder until he was shouting at her. She would have been angry, in fact she would have snapped back. But she was afraid. Spike, her number one assistant and one of her closest friends her entire life was actually frightening her.

When she didn't move Spike screamed again. It was different this time. This time flames came out. Big dark billowing flames with streaks of dark green. It was no where close to hitting her, but Twilight could feel the heat as it rushed over her and slammed into the wall, right next to the door. It broke a hole in the wall and cracks spiderwebbed outwards. The crystal was singed, it was still very very hot in the room. These were not the usual flames that popped out whenever he sneezed, or the times he sent messages, what had just been produced by her number one assistant was pure dragon fire.

Trembling in nervousness Twilight backed out. Spike laid on his side facing away from her breathing and huffing heavily. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Flash Sentry was standing there looking up concerned.  
"Twilight? Is everything okay? I heard something." She passed him and nodded.  
"It's fine. just don't talk to Spike. Give him some space for the next few days."  
"Okay. What...can you explain what's the matter with him?"  
Twilight sighed, he lived there now so he might as well be informed. "He had a ...a crush on a pony for a very long time. We all brushed it off as puppy love, you know the kind. Well he-he just got turned down."  
"Oh rough. That sounds horrible...should some pony talk to him or something?"  
"NO! Under no circumstances should you talk to him until he feels up for it! Is that understood?"  
"Yes your highness." He responded bowing lightly.

'Please Spike. Please feel better soon.' Twilight thought quietly to herself. As concerned for Spike as an elder sister would be for a little brother.

**I own nothing not even this computer. Review I guess. That would be pretty cool.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As far as I am aware Hasbro and Faust own My Little Pony I own nothing. Not even this computer.**

Shining Armor did pushups in his gymnasium. One of the many perks of being married to a beautiful Alicorn princess, beside being married to the love of his life, was the fact that he had first chance at any form of equipment that he may need while being a guard. He was more than just any guard however, he was captain of the royal guard! That instantly meant that he was a role model for every pony who desired to be in the guard, or was in it already.

"Ninety-nine!" He grunted out pushing away with all of his strength. He brought himself up and then down for one final time and he was finished with that set. Standing up he stretched his legs out, his fore hoofs over his head and then his back legs pulled to the limit. He did a few quick sprints in place before he began to run around the miniature track that they had indoors.

It never ceased to amaze Shining Armor how much room there was inside of the castle. Able to fit multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, grand halls, a kitchen and a fully functional gymnasium just to get an idea of how much they were able to cram into the space.

Shining Armor heard the door opening, turning his head a little he spotted the pure white coat and bright blonde locks of Blueblood coming into the room. An expensive track suit on his frame and his hair held back from his forehead in a ponytail. He cantered slowly onto the track and began a brisk trot. Huffing and puffing the entire time. Shining Armor rolled his eyes and came up to the prince's side.

"Good morning Prince." He said, his mother had always taught him to be polite to every pony that he met no matter how much he might despise them in private. Prince Blueblood did not seem to hear, instead he merely gritted his teeth and continued his run sweating and giving out moans every once in a while.

"Good morning Prince Blueblood!" Shining Armor repeated himself louder this time. The prince turned to look at him for a moment, his hair already loose and falling all about his face and horn.  
"Hm? Oh good morning Captain." He said dismissively. Shining Armor kept pace with the royal stallion before pulling ahead. He was never certain if the prince even knew who he was half of the time.

"Oh! Captain!" Blueblood called out again, clearly uncomfortable with having the other unicorn pass him on the track. It would put his masculinity at risk.  
"You can call me Shining Armor you know." He said as he slowed down to a trot in place until Blueblood caught up. Years of extravagant parties and mingling at festivals and galas for the creme de la creme of Equestria had diminished the egg white stallions muscle tone.

"Oh I am aware." Blueblood puffed out once he reached him "I merely feel that ponies should be addressed under their titles. Do you not agree?" Shining Armor privately thought that if you had earned the title then it was fine, he never could care for royalty who inherited the title and did not keep the ideals of it in their daily life. The ponies who were spoiled from their birth and acted higher then the average workhorse simply because they came from a certain lineage.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Shining Armor said changing the subject before he had to answer the probably rhetorical question.  
"Well I was wondering if there was to be a celebration in the near future. If I am expected to remain here for an extended period of time then I would enjoy some sort of entertainment."  
"Well I am really not the pony to ask, with the amount of time that I spend on the guards and organizing the diplomatic meetings I do not have a lot of time to enjoy a celebration. Unless of course it was planned to impress a visiting embassy."

Prince Blueblood snorted, probably in disgust as he wandered off of the track and sat down heavily on a wooden bench. A pile of pearl white towels beside him. He picked one up by the corner, his horn glowing a deep shade of white. It was one of the few times that Shining Armor had seen the prince perform magic, most of the time it was done for him or some servant would do the task themselves.  
Dabbing along the sides of his forehead he was cautious that it did not touch his mane. He dropped the used towel onto the side of the bench that he was not sitting on for easy access.

Shining Armor completed another few sets of laps before coming back to the royal stallion.  
"Finished already?" Blueblood said quirking an eyebrow. "One would think that the captain of the royal guard would wish to keep his body in peak physical condition."

"I woke up earlier and did a few other things." Shining Armor managed to get out without snapping at the stallion. "Are you finished for the day?" He did not enjoy the fact that he took delight in the discomfort and embarrassment in the royal stallions bright eyes.  
"I am simply tired from a long night. Perhaps I should have my own mattress shipped here from Canterlot. My back is ever so sore. I shall call for a masseuse later on today to straighten it out."

Shining Armor nodded and began to make his way towards the door before the conversation went on any longer. He had personally never visited a masseuse in his entire life. In fact the only massages that he had ever received was from his wife, and that was just the way that he intended to keep it. If a stallion wasn't careful then the next step from a massage would be going to a spa to get your mane done.

Shining Armor trots down the halls of the castle. Never when he was staring out as a wet behind the ears colt at the academy did he ever see himself living full time in a crystal palace. Sure he occasionally dreamed that he and Cadance would live in a place like this. But that had been all it was just a simple dream to get him through Pony High School.  
"Do they still have that?"He whispered to himself. He was not sure if Twilight had ever attended. Maybe Celestia had figured out how terrible it was and did away wight he entire thing. He frankly did not know.

After an invigorating shower and some fresh towels to drive off Shining Armor felt prepared to face the day. Coming down to his private dining room he found Cadance already up and dining on some oats and fruits. While it was possible for them to eat in one of the multiple halls, it was much cozier in their little breakfast nook, two chairs with a spare in the corner, and a simple table, it kept them close.

On the table was a teapot and three china cups. Along with a plate covered in a silver container to keep the ingredients warm. Cadance gave a smile as he came in and sat down. Lifting the cover he found his warm oats and peeled apples prepared for him. Cadance would occasionally cook for him and him for her but they relied heavily on the staff to prepare them their meals unless it was a very special and private occasion.

"You're back earlier then usual." Cadance said as he started on his meal. Shining stopped mid chew and swallowed. Levitating a napkin over to him he cleaned the corners of his lips before responding.  
"Well that cousin of your's was in the gymnasium and I just didn't feel up to feigning interest in something that he enjoyed." Shining said before taking another bite from his breakfast. Cadance frowned a tad perturbed that her cousin and husband were on such poor terms.

Cadance wouldn't be the last pony to say that her cousin had very negative qualities. Also that he acted spoiled and ungrateful, but it did not change the fact that they were related and had to get along. After all family was family. And now that Shining Armor was a part of her family and she a part of his, she wished that he could make an attempt to at least try to become closer to Blueblood.

Shining Armor looked up from his meal once he heard his wife clear her throat. Cadance looked very put out. She clearly had something on her mind, and like a good husband he prepared himself for some sort of lecture that he did not want to hear.  
"Look sweetheart. I know that Blueblood can be very aggravating-"  
"To say the least." Shining Armor muttered under his breath. Ignoring that comment Cadance continued.  
"But if you could get to know him. Find some common ground and spend sometime together...you might be able to form if not a friendship then some kind of...oh I don't know, interest in similar things." Shining Armor sighed heavily, really he knew that she was trying to keep everyone happy, but still it seemed ridiculous.  
He was a pony of modest origins who had to claw to get up to his position in life. Blueblood had everything given to him, what would he know of sacrifice? Or hard work? He just couldn't exactly see the two of them chatting about the hoofball game over a hard cider.

"Could you at least give it a chance? For me?" Cadance asked putting on her best pleading face and touching her hoof to his. Shining Armor could never resist her whenever she put on that look. With a little smile he covered her hoof with both of his.  
"I'll give it a try, I won't promise that I'll enjoy I am willing to attempt to get to know him." Cadance gave a grateful little smile and returned to her meal. Shining Armor returned to his own. Deep in thought.

Really where could he take the stallion that had everything and had probably done everything? It was nearly impossible. Blueblood was probably completely passive towards anything that Shining could suggest. The best plan would probably be asking him where he wanted to go and work off of there.

Rising from his finished meal Shining Armor began to make his way out of the room. Cadance called out to him as he got about halfway out the doorway.  
"And where are you going?"  
"You wanted me to bond with Blueblood right? Well I'm going to find him and do just that." The bright beautiful smile that she gave him made all of it just about worth it. Maybe.

A friday or saturday would be the best time of course, a time when both were presumably free from any pressing responsibilities. Shining Armor trotted along the hall, Blueblood would most likely be eating in one of the larger dining halls. He enjoyed the flair that it gave him, a much more dramatic look to it. The only dinning hall that would be sunny enough to dine in would be on the east wing, heading towards it Shining heard the typical sounds of one pony eating in a large echoing chamber.

Entering he found Blueblood all the way on the other end. Before him on gold and silver platters were quail eggs, a small pile of assorted oats and a plate of figs, washed down with only the clearest water.

Shining Armor cleared his throat. Blueblood looked up. He moved his head up stiffly, as f every movement was a chore, clearly he was not used to the rigorous exercise.  
"Hello Prince."  
"Captain." He responded. Taking a small moist towel he placed it upon his forehead and leaned back wincing a little, either in pain or pleasure it was not clear.  
"Something the matter?" Shining Armor inquired moving forward to the stallion.  
"Oh just a headache, it always hit's me after a hard bit of exercise." Blueblood waved it off while Shining Armor stared aghast. That had been the aristocrats definition of hard exercise? He wouldn't have lasted a heartbeat in some of the tougher regiments back in the academy.

"Well uh I was wondering if tomorrow night or the night after you could be free."  
"For what exactly?" He leaned his neck back further and the towel went onto his eyes.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace, or something."  
"Is dear Cadance planning an excursion?" Shining Armor hesitated, here would be the difficult part. And the most uncomfortable.  
"Well no-it would just be you and I, you can choose where we go. Maybe bond or something." Shining trailed off at this, there was really nothing left to say, and what he had said sounded very odd. Blueblood moved the towel off of his eyes and looked in surprise. The typical half lidded bored expression that he almost always had on his face gone. Replaced with mild astonishment, it did not last long as the smug looked returned.

"Maybe next weekend my cousin in law. This headache appears to be metamorphosing into a migraine. I doubt that I will be able to move all weekend."  
Shining Armor gritted his teeth so hard that sparks seemed to fly from them.  
"That is no problem, next weekend, at some other time?" He hissed out between a forced grin. Here he was offering an olive branch and the pompous fool could not even accept that.  
"Yes. Yes some other time." With that Blueblood rose and made his way to his quarters. His breakfast left half finished. Shining Armor merely sighed, held his head high and retired back to his own chambers. He had to get a start on the day and Cadance had compiled an impressive list that needed to be completed before nightfall.

As he made his way back to his bedroom Shining Armor slowed down a little and began to daydream. It really started with his wish that Blueblood would be leaving soon. He sometimes wished that the princess's would be a tad more clear on their motives, he had faith in them but still this was pushing his patience to the limit. Not only did he have to entertain and babysit a spoiled royal he had to work on the guards training, oversee any and all visits from other royalty with Cadance. Not to mention follow up a few pet projects that he had going on.

For one thing attempting to track down his foal hood friend Pointdexter. He had seen him only sparingly since high school but they had exchanged letters from time to time and were still good friends. When he heard from Pointdexter's family that he was missing...well he put every available pony that he had on the case, still weeks went by and nothing ever came of it.

Shining Armor couldn't in good faith waste more time and resources on one genius scientist when there was so much else to do. He personally kept an ear to the ground but nothing ever seemed to pop up anymore, not even half-baked rumors. It was sad but Pointdexter would probably never be found. Shining Armor did not mean to be pessimistic merely rational, and realistic.

With a sigh the captain of the guards made his way into his bedroom. All of a sudden a weight on his shoulders that he had not felt before. He must have been much more tired from the workout then he thought.

* * *

Discord and Gummy the alligator were in a science laboratory. In the other room sleeping on a cot was a small brown stallion, fast asleep. Discord had teleported them both here and now in white lab coats they were examining the letter.  
"Already my good Gummy, now as you can see here there was a small part of the letter has some sort of stain on it. A water stain perhaps?" Discord looked at the reptile a little while longer as if actually listening to what it had to say.

"No that only happens in crime novels and those are silly. I think that is could be from parchment kept in a damp place. Where do parchments stay? In places with books. Now tell me, who would have access to parchment as fine as this?" Gummy snapped at the paper that Discord hung over his head. Attempting to kill the offending piece of paper.  
"No. No. No. I keep on telling you that most private libraries do not have that kind of meticulous organization. Only a pony who has lived the majority of their life in a public one or some other kind of book keeping shop would be able to get their hoofs, or paws on some sort of parchment that looks like this. The only problem is that it is so fancy, almost silklike that it would not be possible to get it from a public institution." Discord blew on his bubble pipe and stared into the distance.

"So who has access to fine parchment and is able to keep it organized close to damaged books...but who also does not care so much about it that they would let it go to waste, or rot?" Discord felt a strong alien presence of magic on the parchment, it was a power he had learned to hone over the year. It felt decidedly alien, something that he had not seen much of but he had had contact with before.

"On at least a handful of occasions." Discord muttered out.

"What the-who are you?!" Discord and Gummy turned and saw the malnourished stallion standing in the doorway, hay from the pile that he slept on, stuck in his unkept brown hair.  
"Oh! Terribly sorry. We were merely investigating a mystery. My associate and I will be leaving now, I apologize again for waking you." Discord said, he picked up Gummy and prepared to disappear. He had just narrowed down the list to a few suspects. A few of which made his innards twist into knots.

"Wait! Wait!" Pointdexter shouted as the monster and it's alligator disappeared in a flash of light. He ran to the spot that they had just been and felt around for a trap door. So close, he had been so close to escaping...  
"Please wait-" He whimpered, a tear coming from his eyes. At least now he knew how they got in. And now it was just as hopeless to get out.

**Again I own nothing. Hasbro and Faust do as far as I am aware. I encourage you to leave a review. Tell your friends about this. Pointdexter is from one scene and from the comics.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it has been a while. Been busy. Read and review if anyone is even reading this anymore.**

Twilight was pacing up and down her kitchen, the ceiling almost disappeared it was so high up. Flash Sentry stood at attention at the door watching her pace back and forth. He did not offer any comforting words or motions, he was just there to be little more than a piece of furniture.  
Twilight stopped and sighed, she levitated the breakfast that she had prepared for Spike and deposited it into the trash. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.  
"At least he sneaks downstairs for food." Flash Sentry spoke up from the doorway, Twilight did not respond and simply placed the plate into the sink. "He didn't even do that for a few days."

"I was expecting this to happen sooner or later, but this is just ridiculous!" Twilight spat out exasperated as she moved past her single guard and into the corridor. Spike had not left his room in over a week, and for the first three days he didn't even eat anything. The Castle had reverberated with his cry's and the things that he had broken. Now the entire structure was silent, just as obtrusive as the sobbing and yet much more depressing.

"I thought that he would be depressed, or at least melancholy but this...this...!" Twilight began, she could not think of an appropriate word to describe how Spike was behaving.  
"Foalish?" Flash ventured.  
"Worse than foals! He is behaving like a brat!"  
"In his defense his heart was broken."  
"Some dragon species have over three. He's just pouting that he didn't make a move earlier."  
"You seem to know your brother pretty well." Flash responded as Twilight went into the library. The entire room was in shambles, Flash and Twilight had attempted to clean up but Spike was the only one who really knew the decimal system by heart, he was the one who could organize an entire room blindfolded with a claw behind his back.  
Neither of them really knew the specifics of how to keep the room organized so they cleaned it as well as they could.

Twilight stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at Flash.  
"I wouldn't ever think to call him that." Twilight went to a book and placed it back on the shelf. "I hatched him back when I was a filly, and he was my assistant when I was about to graduate from the Canterlot Academy, he's been with me ever since, but a brother?...I wonder if he thinks of me like that?"  
"Did you just say that you hatched him?" Flash inquired coming up behind her and placing a few more books on the shelves.  
"Well yes, it was part of my entrance exam and when I succeed I was accepted into the academy. So I guess you could say I hatched him."  
"You don't see him as your brother?" Twilight hesitated for a second, but only for a second.  
"No, he is, and right now he is acting just like an annoying one. I honestly thought he would have either moved on from his crush or acted on it by now. But it has been years since we first got here, Years! I've seen some foals grow up and new ones be born and I thought that it had diminished over time. Clearly" Twilight looked up towards the ceiling as something high up shifted. "I was wrong."

Flash Sentry nodded and followed her gaze upwards. "I could try talking to him maybe?"  
"You?" Twilight raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "If he didn't want to talk to me why would he want to talk to you? He hardly knows you!" 'I hardly know him for that matter.' Twilight quietly thought to herself, but she did not vocalize this.

"Exactly. You're like his big sister, I'm just some guy, why would he want to vent his troubles out on you? Princess please trust me on this, the male ego needs another male to vent to. Species does not matter." Twilight debated whether or not letting the colt go off and possibly get himself killed because of his macho mindset. She honestly had no other better idea, it was at least worth a try.

"Be careful of his claws and flames. His flames are related to his emotions and right now he is very emotional." She did not tell him the theory that dragons flames were also connected to their physical strength, because she was not ready to admit that her number one assistant was so strong. Not while she still had memories of him being shorter than most of the fillies in town a few months ago.

Flash nodded and with a confident smile he left to tackle the dragon. He had never thought in a million moons that he would be fighting a dragon, or in this case having a talk about mares.

Flash got to the upper story quickly and quietly, the only sound being his hoofs against the marble floors. The building really made one feel empty while inside of it. Flash got to Spikes bedroom door and politely knocked, there was no response. Gritting his teeth the military pegasus pushed open the door and stepped in.  
The room was a wreck. What was not nailed to the ground had been picked up and shredded, or smashed, or burned. Holes had been punched in the walls and small nests of leftover garbage had been constructed from what he had successfully destroyed. Curled in a ball with his back facing the door was Spike. Their was steam rising from his body, he spoke without turning around.

"I told you Twi, I'm not hungry."  
"I know." Spike sat up sharply when he heard the distinctly male voice behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw the orange pegasus standing there with his back straight and his head held high.  
"What do you want?" Spike said "If she want's me to eat I'm not going to. I intend to starve to death, then maybe I'll be happy."  
"Whoa! Okay! Dramatic much?" Flash said laughing a little. Spike glared at him angrily.  
"You take orders from twilight right? Or the royals at least?"  
"Those are my orders yes."  
"I've lived here longer then you. That makes me above you. So get out. Now." Spike growled out before he fell over on his side and gazed off at the wall. Flash shook his head and rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of the harder days here. He had had his own share of heartbreak and had helped out a few fellow stallions deal with their Mares back home moving on. He could tell when some pony just wanted to wallow in their own selfmade misery.

"No. Not until we talk this out." Spike stood up to his full intimidating height and turned to glare the stallion down.  
"I don't even know you! Why should I tell you about my problems!" He jabbed his finger into his chest aggressively. Flash Sentry shuddered on the inside, but he did not back down.

"Because I'll listen and not judge." Spike glowered before he huffed and turned away from Flash. He might tell the new guy his problems and he might not, but he didn't need to look at him while he spoke at least.

"Fine. You want to know? I love her, it is as simple and straight forward as that. I love her and she doesn't love me. I felt this way for years. I've just gotten better at keeping it deep down where I wouldn't need to show it. And now that Fancy Pants stallion comes out of nowhere and sweeps her off her hoofs in a matter of days. I think I have every right to be a little self-pitying."

"You do." Flash responded. Spike turned to look at him, this was not what he had been expecting to hear. "You have every right to feel sad, and down and just want to stop. But we don't get that option, what happened to you was really bad. But you can't let it ruin your life. There are other mares out there-"  
"NONE LIKE RARITY!" Spike interrupted him.

"Fine none like her. But still, still, should you keep punishing yourself? Should you just give up?"  
"You sound like Twilight. What do you pony's not understand? I just want to be left alone!"  
"But you're not alone, you have your friends and family to take care of you and vice versa."  
"This isn't a friend or a family problem, this is a personal heart issue." Spike stood up and walked past Flash going out of his room and headed down the stairs. 'At least he's actually moving.' Flash thought to himself and started after the dragon.

Spike's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to escape this palace, he wanted to run away from Ponyville and all of Equestria for that matter. He knew it would not work, he had tried it a few times in his youth and had always been found within a few days, why should he bother trying to do it now? He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food, he didn't even look to see whether or not it was dragon food or pony food, he simply began to stuff his face. He had only eaten late at night when the other's had gone to sleep. Or at least when Flash Sentry had gone to his quarters and Twilight had passed out on the table waiting for him to come downstairs, he would only regulate himself to a few small gems at those times. Now he was not even looking and simply shoveled food down his throat.

"Spike?" A feminine voice called behind him, looking up he saw Twilight standing in the doorway. She looked worn and concerned, scared for him. He looked back at her and managed a little grin, he had been hard on her too.  
"Hey Twi."  
"You feeling okay?"  
"No. But I'm not pouting anymore." He grabbed a fruit and swallowed it pit and peel and all. "I don't know what I'm going to do though."  
"What do you mean? Does anything really need to change?" She asked walking up to him and placing a hoof on his shoulder. "You were never actually in a relationship with Rarity, all you were were close friends. Does anything need to change from that?"  
"I think so. I don't want to go back to just being her assistant, or yours." Twilight recoiled a little, she gazed at her oldest friend in fear. Spike noticed and hastened to continue.  
"I don't mean I'm going to stop working for you or anything but it's just...It's just I want a change, I want to leave or something. I want to know who I am more than just well who I know."  
"I can tell you who you are right now. You're Spike. You have always been Spike. No matter where you go, or who you meet." Twilight said. She sighed as he did not respond but simply stood letting cold air out front he fridge.  
"I'm going to be in the library if you need me." She left him standing there he shivered before he closed the door.

* * *

Fluttershy was working in her garden, it was a small little thing, mostly just to grow excess food for any of the critters. Her green hoof wasn't all that prominent, so she didn't have much growth. She moved some more earth out of the way and deposited some seeds into the soil. The seeds were a gift from Applejack from a few nights ago.

Fluttershy began to hum under her breath as she thought of the other night. It had been a very odd experience, one that left her feeling euphoric and on edge at the same time. She had been called on by both Rarity and Applejack at around mid-afternoon. Both had been laden down with packages and guilty looks on their faces, constantly exchanging glances and hushed little phrases that she had not caught.

Somehow or other they had convinced her to go out to a new restaurant that had opened up, and for some further reasons still unknown to her they had met a few stallions there. Fluttershy sat back on her haunches in the dirt, she gazed up at the clouds and went over the evening in her mind.

**Flashback.**

Fluttershy was puzzled by what her two friends were planning. They had simply shown up at her door in the middle of the night with packages and a beautiful dress that they forced upon her. They had dragged her out with pushing, prodding and a little bit of levitating magic. Before she knew it they had left her warm cottage where she had intended to go to sleep in soon, and they had wound up in front of the Il Cibo Cavallo. A new restaurant that had many dishes to choose from.

The dining choice was different, what was even odder were the ponies that the had met there. Three stallions stood waiting for them, their coats shiny and hair brushed as soft as down. Caramel, Fancy Pants and Big Macintosh stood waiting for the three of them. Caramel had a grin on his face that threatened to split it, Fancy Pants appeared at ease yet attentive and Big Macintosh...Fluttershy would describe him as looking nervous, in fact his eyes continued to dart around everywhere as if looking for an exit.

Caramel broke the silence in his typically hamfisted way.  
"Whoa Applejack! You look stunning!" Big Macintosh glared at the significantly lighter stallion for a heartbeat before looking around again.  
Fluttershy had to admit that was true. Applejack had on a green and red dress and her hair was up in a loose bun, the earth pony blushed deeply before she responded with a reserved smile.  
"Thank you Caramel, you look very nice yourself." The six of them stood outside in silence for a little while before Rarity began to speak in a business manner.  
"Well then. Shall we go in?"

The six entered the small yet well lit room. They were quickly ushered to a table, Fluttershy was swept along, she had no idea that they had been expected to show up. She was very confused continuously going through the events of that day and early evening to see when she had agreed to go out with any of them.

She knew that Fancy Pants had been living with Rarity because of her good nature and his financial situation and she knew that Caramel had been spending more time with the Apple family, but she had no idea why she had been invited along to go to dinner with all of them. After a brief round of every pony trying to find a seat, with Fancy Pants pulling out Rarity's seat and Applejack and Big Macintosh switching a few times they all wound up with Fluttershy sitting across from Macintosh and with Fancy Pants to one side of her. Rarity was sitting next to Macintosh and across from Fancy Pants and Applejack and Caramel had the final two seats at the other end of the long table.

The bread and then salads that they had ordered came and went and the table remained relatively silent. Applejack and Rarity continued to sneak peeks at the large red work horse and the petite pegasus every few seconds. Fluttershy would even catch them staring at the two of them at times, as if they expected them to start the evening somehow, or as if they were the main attraction at a show.  
Fluttershy felt anxious and could feel sweat begin to trickle down her temples. Her sweating only made her more self-conscious and thus made her sweat even more.

Big Macintosh was faring no better. He would go from looking at the creamy yellow pegasus in front of him for long minutes at a time to looking around the room or down at his enormous hoofs. When his sister got him a date and said that it was one of her friends he had entertained the thought that it had been the quiet one. He honestly had not expected the evening to go so far, and if he was a stallion of poor upbringing he would probably curse his granny for putting him into this situation.  
However he liked to think of himself as being decently noble so he was going through with it. If only he knew what to say to break the akward silence over the table, it didn't help that all the rest of them seemed to be waiting on them with hitched breath.

Rarity felt a strong kick under the table and looked over at Applejack who had a pleading look on her face. Rarity responded with her own, as if asking 'What do you want me to do about it?' Applejack continued to gaze at her as if begging for her help. Rarity blew out some air and gently nudged Fluttershy beneath he table. Big Macintosh looked at her for a moment and that was when Rarity realized she had nudged the wrong pony, she reached in deeper and nudged a smaller limb. Fluttershy almost jumped at the unexpected contact, that was how Rarity knew that she had nudged the right pony.

Rarity motioned with her head a little and the pegasus mare nodded once in understanding. The two stood up for a moment and walked off among the tables with claims that they would be right back.

Caramel turned to Fancy Pants "You ever realize that mares can communicate without saying anything? How do you think that works?" He said fairly confused. Fancy Pants merely smiled a smile that said that he knew everything.  
"I would guess an evolutionary advantage over us stallions."  
"Makes sense."

Applejack leaned over Rarity's empty seat and hissed at Big Macintosh. "What the hay do you think you're doing?!" He merely looked down not meeting her gaze.

"Look we want this to work for you right?" Macintosh shrugged in response. Applejack snorted in frustration.  
"Stop being such a stoic aloof nut case and talk to your date!"  
"Wait is that the filly you intend to woo?" Caramel said turning to Macintosh in surprise, he knew that the guy was looking for a wife but he had not expected him to work so fast!

"Eyup." Macintosh finally responded. Fancy Pants leaned towards the Stallion, a fatherly look in his eyes.  
"If I may intrude my good stallion, I will not even pretend that I know what is going on. But I would suggest that if you are nervous speaking to the young mare perhaps connecting on a common subject would be a good place to break the ice so to speak?"

"And actually talking to her." Caramel injected from Fancy Pant's other side. The Canterlot unicorn nodded in agreement. Macintosh nodded in agreement, that yes he got their message loud and clear.  
"So what are you going to talk about?" Applejack asked him with a raised eyebrow. Stopping himself before he shrugged Macintosh instead spoke.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Fluttershy stood along with Rarity in the hall before the lavatories, the white unicorn had stopped her before she went in.  
"Darling I know that you are nervous but could you maybe be a tad more...social tonight?" Fluttershy reached through the doorway of the one person restroom and took out some paper towels. She dabbed at her face and neck.  
"What do you mean?"

Rarity kept herself from face hoofing, this was going to be more difficult than she originally thought. It was no wonder that no pony had been insane enough to try and matchmake the two most quiet ponies in Ponyville as a couple.  
"All I am saying is that poor colt must be terribly embarrassed tonight."  
"Really?" Fluttershy said nervously, she hated making any pony feel uncomfortable, even if they were pretty much a stranger to her.  
"Well you remember how reserved you were before Twilight came to town correct? How you just about squeaked your name?" Fluttershy gazed onwards, her long pink hair covered part of her face, Rarity quickly swept it away with some magic.

"All I am saying is that Macintosh is a lot like you before Twilight came here, he is reserved and generally keeps to himself don't you think? You of all people, the element of kindness...well you might just be able to help him... come out of his comfort zone a little." Rarity leaned forward until their two foreheads practically touched. "You know Applejack was concerned about this and asked me to find the best pony for the job to help her brother."  
"Really?" Fluttershy said touched that her friends had thought of her as the best for the job, her chest swelled with pride.  
"Yes. Do you think that you can do it? For Applejack?" Rarity was cringing on the inside, luckily she was not Applejack so sewing a white lie here and there was not as painful for her. However she still felt vaguely rotten about exploiting her best friend in this way.

"Of course." Fluttershy said, she felt vaguely ill, but she would do her best. Even if it meant talking to a giant of a stallion and getting him to come out of his shell. 'After all it should only take one or two dinners right?' She thought to herself. 'It's not like it's a date or anything.'

The two mares returned to the table. The rest of the ponies were sitting, Macintosh had stopped fiddling with the silverware and instead was politely waiting and watching. When Fluttershy sat down he gave her a soft smile, imitating Fancy Pant's with a little bit of his farmers charm. Fluttershy smiled back, a soothing smile that calmed bears and other wild animals she had encountered.

"So uhh..."Fluttershy began, she had to create a conversation that could not be closed within one or two words, and avoid all and any yes or no answers, as she had seen him revert those and cut conversations off all together once or twice. "How has the apple harvest been going?" Fluttershy finished, she knew nothing about apples but it was as good a place to start as any.

Macintosh was about to answer in as quick a way as possible, so that he could think of any other future answer, but he caught himself. Instead he took a deep breath and responded.  
"It has been going fine for the most part, some critters keep sneaking into the orchards." Short without too much detail, Macintosh was glad with how the response turned out.  
"Oh! What kind of animals?" Fluttershy responded, she needed to keep the dialogue going or else he might revert back into being silent.  
"We've been having a rabbit problem lately." Macintosh thought back to how close he had gotten to nabbing the rascal back at the hospital, just to have the pest slip right out of his grasp.  
"Perhaps I could help you with it in some way?" Fluttershy said with a little smile. Macintosh responded with his own. It felt like herding skittish cattle, you needed to be on guard and constantly aware, one slip up and the entire herd might just scamper away. Fluttershy did not have the exact experience but she felt the same amount of nervousness with the stallion. It felt like when she first had to help Discord with friendship, if she were not careful than he might turn her into a tree or something of that sort.

The entire evening went that way. The six of them stayed in the restaurant for a little while longer. Most of the group would look over at the red and yellow ponies and look away whenever they noticed. Fancy Pants and Rarity exchanged small talk on Canterlot and other high society events, debating which could have gone better and which one they had enjoyed the best. Rarity from a distant viewpoint and Fancy Pant's up close and personal.

Caramel and Applejack mostly just ate, exchanging some pleasantries and discussed the right orchards to harvest. Caramel even talked about the way that other orchards would harvest in other towns he had been in, that was how he mostly made his living, moving from town to town and picking the newest harvest. Applejack kept the little tips in mind, they might come in handy in the next few days.  
"Hey Caramel?" Applejack asked after they had fallen into some silence. "Why don't you have any bandages or nothing on?"  
"Took them off for this. Didn't want any distracting pieces of cloth in the way." He smiled and she glowered, if they were not in public she would reprehend him for being so careless with his body and general health.

They all eventually left, the stallions got the bill.

The groups dispersed with Caramel going back the same way as the Apple siblings and Rarity and Fancy Pants dropping Fluttershy off at her cottage. Before they left they all exchanged farewells.  
Applejack nudged Big Macintosh's side, he went over and stood in front of Fluttershy, a full two heads taller than the mare.  
"I would, uh, I would be mighty happy if you helped me with the critter problem." He said, his eyes looked to the left of her, he wanted to talk to her about why he was doing this but it sounded insane. She seemed nice so he would be willing to let it all go on a little longer.

Fluttershy smiled at him before responding.

"I would love to."

Once the earth ponies got out of ear shot Caramel turned to Macintosh "Sweet Celestia it sure is hard to seduce some ponies isn't it?"

**Flashback Over.**

Fluttershy reflected on what had happened, how the night had began rocky before vastly improving, how she had actually enjoyed herself at times. It was strange and what Rarity had told her in the bathroom and the way she looked at her. And how Big Macintosh looked at her,the over all bearing of ever pony almost as if...as if...as if...

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said as she blushed dark crimson, bordering on purple. She had realized that she might have just gone on her first date.

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony, I own ****nothing not even this computer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony. I own nothing not even this computer. Read and review as it makes me content.**

"Oh dear. Oh me, oh my!" FLuttershy said to herself as she sat in the dirt of her little garden. The other night with Macintosh and the other's had been unusual to say the least. But to think it might have been a date! And with Applejack's brother of all ponies! And on top of that all of those other ponies watching them!

Fluttershy clutched her chest, she felt as if she were having a heart attack, her breath was coming in short deep gasps of air. She felt as if she were hyperventilating. It felt awful. Her lungs were collapsing, she was sure of it, her wings flared out.  
She had never gone on a date before, or had a special some pony, she had spent Heart's and Hooves day with friends before yes, and with Discord occasionally but that was all! A date, a capital D date...she did not know how to react to this. A second thought came close on the heels of the first one.  
'Is this because of what Applejack was talking about the other day?' She did not know whether to laugh or to faint, when Applejack had said that she needed to find her older brother a mare friend...or a suitor...a bride?

Fluttershy flushed even darker at the thought and started to cough uncomfortably. She felt as if her throat were closing up, her brain was overheating. What were her friends planning? To set up her and Big Macintosh? That was insane! She didn't even know the stallion! She had seen him around town before, and at Sweet Apple Acres but they didn't talk, she was too shy and he always seemed preoccupied by something, either something he was doing or going to be doing.

She got up unsteadily and took a deep breath, willing her heart to calm down. Eventually she felt settled, her emotions were a whirlwind inside of her, bouncing and dancing and generally making a mess of her mind. A rush of air came past her and hovered over her head. She gazed up and caught the eyes of Rainbow Dash slowly coming down to float just a foot or two above her head.

"Morning Fluttershy." She called down with a good natured grin. Fluttershy nervously returned the greeting, she did not like how her friend continued to fly so recklessly, she had almost died not to long ago and now here she was flapping at her normal speed, her body needed rest not a continuous work out. Rainbow Dash frowned before alighting down in front of her friend with a concerned look.

"What's the matter? You seem more stressed than usual." Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy was chewing at her bottom lip and it almost appeared as if there were tears in her eyes. Fluttershy did not answer, she just looked down at the ground, avoiding any and all eye contact, it was an old maneuver that she used when she was a filly. Her hair would fall in front of her face and obscure the rest of the world, effectively creating a wall between her and other ponies.

"Seriously Fluttershy what is it?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.  
"It's just that..." Fluttershy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "It's a long story."  
"Is it about what happened last night? With your triple date thingy?" Fluttershy looked up so quickly that her mane almost whipped Rainbow Dash in the face, Rainbow pulled back just in time to avoid the slap.  
"Y-y-yes. But how did you know?"  
"I ran into Rarity the day before. I know what went down because I talked with Applejack before hand." She had not gotten all of the information though, Applejack was clearly keeping something back and that had caused Rainbow Dash to come and talk with Fluttershy and wheedle it out of her instead.

"So you know what happened that night? And what Applejack told Rarity and I at the spa?" Fluttershy said, she was at least making eye contact now so Rainbow checked that off as a good thing. She nodded to confirm Fluttershy's statement. Fluttershy made her way over to the side of her cottage and sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. Rainbow Dash plopped down beside her and laid herself out, keeping eye contact with Fluttershy the entire time.

"I-I don't know how to handle this. I mean if what Applejack said was true...about Granny Smith and Big Macintosh...and well, and all of it. I don't know how I can possibly deal with it."  
"Yeah I told Rarity that earlier. You are by no means bride material. No offense." She hastened to add once she saw Fluttershy's downtrodden expression.  
"None taken. I mean, it is just bizarre I have no idea what to make of it."  
"Well just drop it then."  
"I can't do that. It looks as if Rarity and Applejack worked so hard to set it all up. Even going out with the other stallions and everything..."  
"Fluttershy this isn't some third world country! This is Equestria! You are literally being sold off as a potential bride here."  
"Th-that's just the thing though." Fluttershy's voice trailed off as Rainbow Dash quirked an eyebrow. "A _Potential _bride. It isn't actually a given...so...isn't that sort of...okay?" She just managed to squeak out.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her forehead with her hoof. Fluttershy was acting like a doormat, again. But this time it was almost insanely bad. She was basically being exploited by her friends on the off chance that a brother might want to get married to her and that she would reciprocate those feelings.  
"Look do you even like Big Macintosh? In any possible way?"  
"Well he is very handsome. And well...big I guess..."  
"Do you know anything about him? Have you even talked before last night?"  
"No."  
"Well there you have it! I mean come on Fluttershy! At least get to know the guy a little better!"  
"I'm not against the idea..." Rainbow Dash whipped her head around to look at the pegasus. Fluttershy had her mane covering her face again and was not making eye contact.  
"Really?" Rainbow Dash all but whispered. It took the trained ears of Fluttershy to even hear her.  
"Yes. I wouldn't be against the idea-but I would need time to grow into it."  
"Look at me Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said physically moving the mares head so that they were face to face. "Would you honestly want to get in a relationship with Macintosh? I mean honestly? If you got to know him could you see the two of you in a happy relationship...be it marriage or otherwise?" Fluttershy could only nod in confirmation, talking this over with Rainbow Dash felt bizarre, it felt uncomfortable.  
Yet it also felt right.

"Urgh. Whatever." Rainbow Dash said, she didn't like it. She would help push Flutterhsy into many situations that she was not comfortable with herself. She always saw it as part of her job in life, but some of her other friends doing it? It felt twisted, she wondered absentmindedly if this was how her friends felt, needlessly frustrated. "If that's how you feel then fine, just be careful you know? Don't want you to have a panic attack." Fluttershy nodded again, she did not feel like talking she was thinking too deeply.

'What should I say to him? Should I go and meet him? Or wait for him to see me? I have never even kissed a colt before!' She did not notice as Rainbow Dash stood up to leave.

Rainbow Dash walked a little ways away before taking to the sky. She looked back once or twice and saw the other pegasus still sitting on the ground and gazing into the dirt. Rainbow Dash snorted and flew a few clouds into proper formation. She had gotten the worst of the work out of the way so this was a jiffy of a job, she was debating whether or not to put in over time or something. There was an extra mouth in the house, a rather big one from the way that he snored.

Rainbow Dash wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory, she had been deep asleep when she heard the loud baritone that issued from the Wonderbolt's mouth. It had startled her awake and scared Tank so badly that he had began to fly around her room almost giving her another concussion, not the best wake up she had ever had.  
He ate a lot too, it was surprising how much he apparently burned just by walking around her house. Hopefully he would be able to get a job or pay her back or something. Just as soon as he was healthy enough to travel.

"Not too soon I hope." Rainbow said to herself. No matter his apparent quirks she liked having a roommate, not to mention that it was a Wonderbolt out of any pony. An actual living Wonderbolt! She could deal with his oddities just to hear him describe some of their maneuvers or a particularly important mission that they had. He was also strangely humble...almost apologetic, constantly saying he was the weakest flyer on the team or that the team had messed some assignment up that had been given to them.

Rainbow Dash would agree on the screwing things up from time to time, but come on! He and actually made it onto the Wonderbolts! He acted as if it were not even that big of a deal or that it was more of a bother than anything else, she would never understand how he rationalized that.

Rainbow Dash passed over the tip of the Friendship Castle and hanged a left in order to get back home. She might finish the rest of the days weather assignment later or she might not, all depends on her mood.

* * *

Spike had just finished puttering around the library. He had organized and reorganized and after that reorganized so the enter place was ship shape. For being a neat freak Twilight would really let the place go to shambles sometimes, and being a solider that Flash Sentry also wasn't the best at keeping a library clean. Or an entire palace for that matter. Spike had many other responsibilities around the place, such as washing the floors, sweeping the floors making certain that all of the windows were clean.

They could easily higher a staff of willing ponies, or even just get some volunteers. But as long as Spike was around Twilight would not hear of it, according to her, he had everything _'Well under control.' _

Spike finished running his dust rag over the final shelf and came across a book he had not seen for a good while now. The cover was still of very worn wood and the pages seemed a tad worn. Taking it out and flipping it open Spike reread some of the things he had gone over.

"Magic. Cutie mark. Knowledge. Etc. Etc." He really didn't understand all of the medical lingo and it seemed needlessly over complicated. How difficult was it to understand a cutiemark anyway? He already knew what half of the blank flanks in towns were! Especially three particular fillies, who were old enough to have them by now...but still didn't much to their disappointment.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had even started repeating older stunts in a attempt to leave no stone unturned, no stick un snapped, no skull unbroken and no pony safe. Spike shuttered at the memory of what they had done to poor Rainbow Dash, he might have heard it second hand but still, and if it had actually been Scootaloo chances were she wouldn't have lived through that.

Spike knew what the girls marks should be, and would be, he couldn't understand why they were so blind that they couldn't? And why had no pony told them yet? Why hadn't he told them yet?

"Well why shouldn't I tell them today?" He said out loud before replacing the book. He debated it in his claws, one hand get the girls to feel great and stop putting the town and themselves in needless danger that they already find themselves constantly besieged by, and there was really nothing in the other claw besides Twilight's warning that it was simply not done that way.

"Well maybe ponies don't play that way but dragons are another thing all together." Spike chuckled to himself. He made his way towards the kitchen again to start lunch, chances were that neither of his housemates had bothered to do so. If the CMC came by or he ran into any of them soon he would tell them. It would be easy and generous of them.

He only felt a slight twinge of pain at the thought of generosity.

He came into the kitchen with Twilight and Flash already having laid out some hay, fruit and gems for lunch. Both smiled nervously at him, they looked disheveled as if they had been too close before or something. Or were simply tiptoeing around the fact that they have a dragon in the house.  
"Hiya Spike." Twilight said to him as she sat down next to him. He smiled and began to pile his plate with food, Twilight copied him. He looked over at Flash and gave a little smile, it could almost be said to be one of thanks for talking to him earlier. Or even more important listening.

Lunch passed without any interruption and the three of them were moving their dishes to the sink. A knock was coming faintly from the momentous front doors, Flash was the first out of the kitchen and running down the hall to answer it. He had been trained by the guard to always be at attention and ready for anything, he flared his wings out from where he had kept them close to his body, they stopped him a mere inch away from the door. He gazed out a little peephole, assessed the danger and opened the door to the three young ponies, stuck between the age of a filly and that of a mare.

"Hi!" The cutiemark crusaders said loudly and good naturedly to the pegasus guard. He nodded in greeting, his default work mode setting activated. He recognized the three from the apple farm from a little while back. The yellow earth pony stepped forward with a grin.  
"Is Spike here? We need to talk to him. To ask a favor." Flash stepped back and ushered the three in. No matter how many times they had been in the palace their eyes still popped in wonder at the size and scale of the place.

Spike and Twilight came out at the sounds of voices and hoof steps.  
"Hi girls." Twilight called to the crusaders and they all responded in a chorus of greetings. Scootaloo and Applebloom rushed forward to Spike and began to talk excitedly.  
"Spike! Hi! We need your help-" Applebloom began before Scootaloo interrupted her.  
"With something really important-!"  
"We've tried it before but now-!"  
"With your help we could probably-!"  
"That is to say-!"

"Slow down! Seriously!" Spike interrupted the two breathless girls before they hyperventilated on him. They shushed and Sweetie Belle came forward with a shy grin. She was at least looking at him she placed that as a check in the good category.

"We wanted your help hunting for gems. For a possible cutiemark."  
"Haven't you tried that already?" He asked confused.  
"Well yeah." Sweetie said looking downtrodden, the fast beating of her heart and the way she felt her throat drop to around her lungs she checked off in a bad category. "But with your help we could probably find lot's!" She said with forced enthusiasm. Spike couldn't have asked for a more perfect chance and he decided to spring on it, maybe while he was helping them he could also tell them their possible destinies.

"Sure. I would be happy to help." Twilight looked at him dubiously, he had been in a funk all week and now was just miraculously out of it to help these three? It seemed suspicious to her. Still she had to admit she was happy he was getting out of the castle and just as the old saying goes. 'Don't look a gift horse int he mouth.'

"Don't be too late and make sure that their parents aren't waiting up half the night for them. Make sure they get home okay." Twilight said to Spike as he left following the cutiemark crusaders. He smiled and waved back to signal that he had gotten the message.

Twilight nervously watched as he walked away with them. She felt a strong sense of foreboding as if something heavy and oppressive was just over the horizon.

Spike wondered absentmindedly where he had left the wheelbarrow that Twilight had carried him in a few weeks ago, he brushed it off when he thought of the likelihood of them actually finding gems with Sweetie Belles magic spell. If past instances had been any hint finding gems was not her special talent.

**I am attempting to get more out in a faster time frame as I am now inspired to do so. Read and review, and do the same with some of my other stories, your feedback is very important to me. I repeat that I own ****nothing, not even this computer and that Faust or Hasbro actually own My Little Pony, I am not one hundred percent sure who.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just for the record I see these as their possible marks through the show/fans/personalities. If you disagree tough. Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony, I own nothing not even this computer.**

Up high in the gem fields the three fillies and one dragon walked cautiously. Winding their way around the enormous piles of dirt, that had been dug up be diamond dogs searching for their own gems. They had managed to find a small cart that they had filled up with assorted shovels, pickaxes and small feather dusters in case they needed to clean off any gems.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were pulling the cart. Somehow they moved in decent tandem and were actually pulling a head of the other two. Spike and Sweetie Belle walked in relative silence, Sweetie was reviewing the spell to herself, she had easily repeated it over a hundred times but still wanted to make sure that she had it down pat before casting it.

Spike just walked along side her keeping her silent company. She would scrunch up her eyes and mouth the words to herself and he would give her a little nudge if she got too close to a dirt pile or a hole. She would smile her thanks before going back to her quiet mumbling. Spike could hardly take the silence any longer, he was usually good with silence, being on the very fringes of ponies groups but this was getting a little too quiet for him.  
"So have you tried the spell before?" He asked turning to Sweetie Belle. She paused in her chanting and turned to him.  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
"I asked if you ever tried to use the gem finding spell."  
"Well yeah once or twice." Sweetie Belle looked to the ground, disheartened for a second, she had never managed to find gems whenever she tried to do this, a few old pieces of coal and a hunk of iron once but never a single gem. Even in an enormous field like the one right outside of Ponyville!  
"Rarity was actually the one who came up with the spell." She said quickly in order to change the subject. She flinched once she realized what she had done, she had confronted Rarity over what had happened with Spike, it wasn't a secret what had happened the entire town knew how it's resident dragon felt for her and what happened between them.  
"Oh." Was all that Spike could respond.

He did not make eye contact with the young mare, she did not attempt to restart it. They walked up to the very summit of the small hill. Applebloom was pulling on the front of the cart while Scootaloo pushed at the back, both were straining and grunting. Once they came up to them Spike began to push with Scootaloo while Sweetie Belle used what little magic she had to force the wheels up off the ground.

The wheels were encompassed in her magical essence and hovered a few feet off the ground, more so then when she was younger. Just high enough for them to maneuver the cart over the lip of the trail and onto the summit. The four of them huffed and heaved until it was up on solid ground again. Sweetie lowered the cart back down and panted a little, it was strenuous work moving a cart full of tools.

Applebloom wiped her forehead and Scootaloo panted against the back of the cart, hanging on as hard as she could.  
"Why did you three bring all this stuff anyway?" Spike asked as he rooted around through the tools hoping that they at least brought a water jug or something to cool down with.

"We figured we needed somet' to dig all dem gems up with." Applebloom managed to croak out, her dialect became stronger when she was tired.  
"You have me! I am designed to dig!" Spike said frustrated as he gestured at the spade at the end of his tail, his sharp long claws and the length of his arms.

"Well we figured that we might help out a little or something." Scootaloo wheezed out as she pulled a jug full of water out of the cart and took a deep swig. She sighed and passed it over to Applebloom who latched on and sucked as much water as fast as she could handle.  
"And not all of us have tails like your's Spike." Scootaloo said dragging a couple of pickaxes from the back of the cart. She set them up so that they leaned against each other, with the handle pointing upwards.

Spike simply rolled his eyes. The three of them did ultimately what they wanted to do, so he couldn't complain as long as they were relatively thinking ahead. He leaned against the cart as the three mares finished unloading it. A pile of tools built up until the rickety cart was empty.  
"Okay so you guys ready to start?" He said, he wanted this to go smoothly, but being outside for the first time in a long time was starting to give him a headache.

The crusaders nodded as Scootaloo and Applebloom stepped back to give Sweetie Belle space. They had gone through this a few times before so they knew what to expect for the first part. Sweetie gritted her teeth and squared her legs, she lowered her head until her horn almost touched the ground. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs up until she could hold no more oxygen, she then began to slowly let it out. She repeated this for a few more seconds until she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow. A bead of sweat came down the right side of her face.

She turned her head and began to search around, attempting to find some kind of glow. Spike wondered absentmindedly if the handful of gems he had eaten earlier would affect the search in anyway. Too late to know now.

Sweetie's eyes popped open in excitement as she turned her head sharply to the right.  
"There!" She shouted, a bright glow appeared on the ground forty feet to their right side. Spike and the crusaders made their way over quickly.  
"Hope it's not another bright rock again." Scootaloo muttered under her breath, Applebloom nudged her hard in the side, enough to have the pegasus glare at her in annoyance.

They got to the spot. Once Sweetie touched it with her hoof the light faded and disappeared. Spike moved her gently out of the way and began to scrape at the dirt, he clawed and dug until the surrounding rocks and stones were pulled up. There were no jewels yet, he eventually scrapped against something, a tarnished looking piece of medal. It glowed the same color as Sweetie Belles magic, Spike figured that this was what he was digging for. Pulling and pushing he eventually pried the piece of metal out of the ground and held it aloft for them all to see.

"Is that a sousaphone?" Sweetie Belle asked in confusion, she pushed at the dirt that it had come from for a few seconds hoping that there was still something directly underneath it that they had missed.  
"Kinda looks like a tuba." Scootaloo spoke flipping it over and shaking at the dirt caught inside. Only more dirt fell out, no gems, just an old musical instrument. Spike lifted it up and blew some air onto it. A deep note rang out. He shrugged and placed it into the cart, could be useful for something later.

The quartet moved on. Sweetie Belle did not let the initial failure slow her down. She continued to try the spell, each and every single time it brought up something different. A trombone, a tambourine, a bass guitar, some cymbals and a grand baby piano that they left where they found it as it would not fit in the cart.  
All four were dirty, sweaty and tired. Scootaloo had gotten cranky halfway through and had sad down in a shadow made by an especially large dirt pile. She closed her eyes and actually began to snore softly. Applebloom volunteered to stay with her so that she would not be anxious if she woke up.

Spike and Sweetie Belle went on ahead, dragging the cart laden with musical instruments behind them. Sweetie Belle tried the spell again and Spike dug up a violin with all of it's cords still intact and the wood petrified. Sweetie Belle took it out of his claws with her magic, she levitated it in front of her face for a minute, just studying it.

"It looks pretty old." Spike said. Sweetie Belle's breath hitched, it then began to hiccup, and a few tears came out of her eyes, drawing tracks on her dusty face and making mud stain her white furred chin. She brought the violin up and brought it crashing down on the ground. She did it again and again. She dropped the magical spell and began to stomp and jump on top of the wreckage. She slipped on the handle and jumped away holding one hoof up and shaking it in pain.

She fell heavily down onto her side and let a few more tears wheedle their way out. She sniffled a little more. Spike looked at the pile of broken wood and strings, he let out a soft breath and a fireball fell onto the tinder, it went up fast and quickly burned away. He moved over and sat down beside her.

"Stop crying." He said quietly. She did not look at him. "I hate seeing fillies cry, you look so pretty when you're doing it, it doesn't make sense." She sniffed a little more before she sat up and wiped at her eyes aggressively.  
"I'm not a filly. That's the problem. I'm almost a mare, Rarity was a little older than me when she opened up the Carousel Boutique...she knew what she was going to do when she was a quarter my age, and now...now the three of us still don't know our special talents." She looked off to where the other two were resting, she could make out Scootaloo's wings flapping softly as she dreamed.

"It's not fair that we need to wait so long. I need to know now."  
"Life isn't very fair to any pony huh?" Spike said, Sweetie nodded her head. She looked at him, he was gazing off into the distance, they could just about make out the very top of the meeting house tower from Ponyville.

"The last time you were here was with Rarity right?" Sweetie said. Spike gulped and nodded, he did not cry, he had done enough crying to last him a lifetime.  
"I'm sorry that you walked in on her like that."  
"I'm sorry that I probably never had a chance with her. All that time that I was deluding myself, so much time wasted."  
"It wasn't completely wasted...we got to hang out more."  
"Whenever you were there yeah." Spike turned and looked her in the eyes, she was grinning a little, a soft tired, dirty grin. A grin that had been through so much and still had no reward yet.

Spike felt ancient as he stared into her bright green eyes. He turned and looked back towards the other two, then he turned back to Sweetie Belle.  
"Let's go to the others and wake Scootaloo up." Sweetie looked on confused as he stood up and offered her his claw. She would be lying if she said her heart did not beat faster when she took it.  
"I need to tell you all something."

Applebloom was daydreaming, gazing up at the clouds as they continuously shifted from one shape to another to still another. She took in a deep breath and wondered what time they should call it quits for the day. They had lasted until around nightfall once or twice so it wouldn't be that hard to leave early.

A deep cough came from behind her. Turning she saw Spike and Sweetie Belle making their towards them. Applebloom pushed Scootaloo in the side hard to wake her up.  
"Psst. Scoots." The pegasus yawned and opened her eyes.  
"The reason that you woke me up had better be great."  
"Just get up already." The two walking towards them looked nervous, deviously nervous. The two crusaders stood up and walked to meet the other two halfway. Spike was grinning sheepishly once they all met up.

"Okay bare with me here but I have something pretty big to tell you guys." The three waited with bated breath and leaned forward in anticipation. "I well...I know what your special talents are, and if I tell them to you I think that my joggle your cutie marks out of you." The three gasped and exchanged excited glances. Finally, finally after so long they would learn!

Scootaloo interrupted him before he could get started. "Let me guess! Hang gliding! Or no. no...ahh-It's parasailing right! It's gotta be parasailing!" Spike nervously adjusted himself and turned towards her first.  
"Scootaloo, well I think your's is stunts. Some of the things that I've seen you do with your scooter. How fast you can propel yourself. How energetic you are with it...well I think that's it." Scootaloo's eyes widened and her pupils dilated, turning into a brief rainbow color. She could see it, her scooter, her maneuverability and the amount of moves that she knew to do. How she always strived for adrenaline. It made sense.

Spike turned to Applebloom the same serious expression on his face, she was trotting in place, she had been the first crusader! To learn what her special talent was after all these years!  
"Applebloom, you're hard working. You're strong and brave, but I've seen some of the costumes and buildings that you've miraculously fixed, it's almost like your own form of magic." Her expression appeared blank for a moment, but just a moment. "Carpentry, I think that you are good with your hooves, they can make just about anything." Her pupils took on the same glow as Scootaloo's had she, remembered how once she had repaired the barn by herself, how she had fixed leaky faucets faster than Big Macintosh, perfected some farm equipment he had left to fester for years! Yes she understood now.

Spike turned to Sweetie Belle her eyes wide in anticipation. Spike gestured towards the instruments first then towards her. "I've heard you sing in the shower whenever I got to the Boutique early." Sweetie Blushed when she realized how loud she must have been. "Rarity has told me about some of the things you have put together and I gotta say it now. Singing, you have a great voice." Melodious, that was the first word through her head. Rarity had described her voice that way, as did her mother, and father and...this explained why Rarity wanted her in the Ponytones! Her pupils filled her entire eyes and they flashed a bright rainbow for a heartbeat.

The three of them looked at each other. They knew it, just by looking at each other and at themselves, they knew it was the truth. Applebloom smiled the biggest smile she could give to Spike.  
"Thank ya'-" She was cut off from a glow emanating from her flank. She looked down excited, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's flanks soon copied her own. The light issuing from them was blinding.

* * *

Across the great land of Equestria Luna and Celestia were sitting down to a soothing cup of tea, they were to discuss the Griffin summit and the eventual integration of Cowrea with the rest of Equestria. The two of them sat erect on their soft chairs and shuddered. Something had appeared to move through them, a wave of magic, only visible for an instant and then gone.  
"Was that from the threat?" Luna asked her sister in fear, she shuddered at the intrusive magic, it felt as if her privacy, her very intimate nature and been destroyed.  
"I do not think so, but it was strong. Very Very strong magic that." Celestia turned to the window and gazed out at the world. "What has happened out there?"

* * *

Cadance fell heavily against the palace walls and let loose a gasp. Shining Armor quickly moved to her side with a concerned frown.  
"Are you alright darling?" He said, she leaned against him heavily and shook her head. She did not feel strong enough to answer at the moment. The sheer volume of magic, it was unprecedented. She had never in her life experienced anything like it before, and she doubted she would again. She felt a distinct hum in the air, from something slowly leaking out magic, something overwhelming.

* * *

In a dark room a stallion stood up and donned a cloak. He moved to a small crystal communication device and whispered into it. A picture of a disheveled genius met him.  
"You felt it too?" Pointdexter asked, he was jittery and kept moving out of the frame to mess with some other bit of equipment.  
"I nearly fainted from it. Can you capture some? We ought to have enough with this final piece."  
"More than enough, you know you could probably power all of Equestria forever if you handed over the energy you stole." The feed cut off and Pointdexter sighed as he moved around the room, finding the proper valves and machines that would activate and suck up the magic from wherever he was.

* * *

'What is existence? But the never ending quest to discovery? And what is the purpose of discovery if you are on a quest to find a-WHAT THE HOLY MACKEREL WAS THAT?!' Gummy the alligator thought to himself as he felt a tingle go through his scales. He hissed and gnashed his gums together. The bizarre combination of creatures that was his traveling companion shot straight up into the air.

Discord looked all around him. His eyes widened as he faced a certain direction. His limbs began to move around his body switching the arms and the legs and the horns and the ears. Almost like musical chairs.  
"Get back in order all of you! I say Gummy. What do you suppose that was?" Discord said levitating the alligator to face level but keeping him out of biting range.

'Uncontrollable companion. Simply uncontrollable.'

* * *

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie were sitting in the front of the bakery. Giggling to each other and exchanging little smiles. Mrs. Cake kept trying to give them their privacy but was constantly aware of their odd little lovey dovey talk and public displays of affection. She had honestly never expected to be in this type of situation, especially with Pinkie Pie, the closest that she had ever gotten to something like this was when Big Macintosh and Cheerilee acted strangely all those years ago.

A shudder passed through the building and the two party planning ponies jumped back from each other. Pinkie's tin foil hat became skewed and she let out a long burp. She slapped her hoofs over her mouth and her eyes twitched uncontrollably. Cheese Sandwich was no better, he hiccuped twice and his legs gave out on him. They both looked at each other with wide horrified eyes.  
"What was that about?" Mrs. Cake inquired as they turned to look at her.

"Something bad is coming." Cheese Sandwich started.  
"Something fast." Pinkie continued placing the tinfoil back underneath her mane so that it was hidden.  
"A huge zip e a do da Doozy!" They both finished and grabbed a hold of each other.

Mrs Cake sighed and figured she had better get the children into the basement to ride out the incoming storm again.

* * *

Spike gazed up at the swirling vortex. His eyes wide and terrified.  
"Oh no." He whispered as the wind whipped harder.

**Faust and hasbro own My Little Pony. I own nothing not even this computer. Remember to read and review as it is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing not even this computer. Remember to leave a review as that is my life blood.**

Applejack and Big Macintosh were working deep in the North Orchard. The apples trees needed tending, mostly trimming and hauling away the brush. It would go faster if they had a pegasus to get the higher up branches or a unicorn to levitate the clippers and maneuver them, but all that they had were each other for today. So like always they found a way to make due.

Applejack kept stealing lances towards her older brother. He was quiet today, more so than usual. He would chew on his piece of grass and move it about with his tongue. Occasionally he would spit out the ruined stalk and pluck another long weed from the base of a tree starting the process all over again.

He was deep in thought, deeper then usual. What was really shocking to her was he did not answer anything that she said. She would open up a conversation every couple of hours and he would flat out ignore her! It wasn't rude per se but it was certainly standoffish. He usually was polite enough to answer with a grunt or a yes or no, but currently he was quiet as a church mouse on sunday mass, as their grandpappy would say.

Applejack kept her patience, if he wanted to play this game she would let him. They could be silent all the live long day if he wanted. But she was stubborn enough to outlast him. She was pulling an especially large branch and grunting and growling with the effort when he joined her and grabbed a spare limb and pulled. They managed to get it to the brush pile they had been concocting.

"Thank's Big Mac." She said politely.  
"Eyup." He said. The first word that he had spoken all day. Even when they had woken up to eat breakfast he had been quiet.  
"So..." Applejack began, she spoke softly preparing to pry. "What did you think about the other night?" He responded with a shrug and moved on to the next tree, nodded with satisfaction at how it was trimmed and moved on to the next. Huffing Applejack trotted to catch up.

In truth Big Macintosh had been thinking heavily about last night. He wasn't certain how he had felt about it. For one thing the filly didn't seem to really know it was a date, heck he didn't even know if it could be classified as a date! It seemed more like a dinner party with the amount of ponies there. The sheer amount of attention that they paid to him and Fluttershy also didn't help none. He would say that he had an enjoyable evening, but that was about it. He didn't really get to know the quiet butter colored mare that much, they just sort of sat across from each other and made small talk.

He wouldn't say that he minded it, but he wouldn't have instigated it without pushing from the mares in his life. The were partially to blame for the entire thing, Granny Smith pushing for him to get settled and all. He felt settled, here at the farm working all day...he didn't feel the need to expand any time soon. The filly was nice though. Perhaps he should explain what was going on, that would be the right thing to do right? Explain it all so that she didn't get confused?

He only wished someone would explain all this to him so that he wouldn't be confused.

* * *

"Oh jeez. Oh Jeez. Oh jeez." Spike huffed out as he ran down the steep mountain side. He was barely in front of them, just hardly staying ahead. The worrying part was that the three of them were gaining. It was fast, and huge and bright. That was all that he could stand to look at before he ran off in terror.

'Those gems. All those gems!' He thought to himself as he launched himself down a sharp incline. He landed heavily on one side, rolled further before springing to his feet, if he had a broken bone or sprained anything he would worry about it later. Right now he just needed to make it back to Ponyville.

'Twilight can fix this. Or Zecora. Somepony besides me!' He thought, he did not spare a glance when he heard the evergreen tree crumple beside him from where they floated over it. If he spared too much time than he would be the next thing squashed. He wondered absentmindedly if he was actually drawing them behind him, if it was a bad idea what he was doing. Having them follow him back towards Ponyville, a populated center.

Of course if he tried to go towards the Everfree or someplace like that he would just force out all of the bigger monsters into the open. At least this way he was just facing massive property damage to his town.

'Gotta risk it.' He thought as he gazed back over his shoulder at their brilliance. The marks that littered their bodies in bright green and blue and purple were blinding. The tears steaming up their faces just as noticeable even from this distance.

Pain. He realized that he was causing them pain.

Gritting his teeth Spike rushed onwards. He was actually coming close to Sweet Apple Acres, he had to go around the farm or else who knew what might happen. He began to change direction when he saw some pony in his path. Coming down the walk way towards him was Granny Smith, she was gazing at the ground and was just hard of hearing enough that she did not hear the rumbling that the three fillies made as they were following him.

She was tugging a cart behind her halfheartedly. Not especially interested it seemed in moving the wheeled piece of farm equipment from point A to point B.

"GRANNY! RUN!" Spike shouted at the top of his lungs, cupping his mouth and yelling with all his might. She looked up, her eyes half lidded and bored. They snapped up in a heartbeat at what she saw chasing after Spike. She slowly turned around, moving her hips carefully so as not to upset them, the cart pulled along right with her. She adjusted herself so that she was directly in the middle of the path and started to move at a slow deliberate pace.

"Oh are you even serious right now!" Spike shouted out in frustration. Putting on a burst of speed he was ahead of the pillar of magic issuing from the floating Cutie Mark Crusaders, further than a few feet. He caught up to the elderly pony and with a quick lift and a flip he had her in the cart. He began to pull and tug at it with all his might and they were barreling down the path ahead of the pillar.

Spike felt a bonk to the back of his head and Granny Smith shouting at him.  
"You ask politely before you go picking up mares! You are to not do that without their permission! Do you hear me sonny?!"  
"Would you look behind you right now?!" Spike shouted back, he was not cross with her, just terrified that they would get sucked under the approaching cyclone of magic. Granny Smith looked behind them, just as an enormous ray of light flew out of the cyclone and went flying off into the distance. It hit a stand of trees on a mountain nearby and set them ablaze.

They could see the smoke from there.

"I am not pleased with the picking up but I can forgive that for now. BOOK IT!" She shouted in his ear once he started to lag for a moment. Spike recognized where they were now. Close to the north orchard, he could swing around it and have a straight shot to Ponyville and hopefully to Twilight's Castle. She would find a way to fix this, and he would be able to hide in the basement with a helmet over his head and cower in fear until it all blew over.

* * *

Applejack stopped her work. She looked at a cart full of apples, one of them, a golden delicious had just fallen from it's pile. She looked down at it. It didn't make much sense the apple falling. The pile wasn't too high, so why did it fall for no good reason?  
She looked down close at it, an eyebrow cocked. She changed her piercing gaze to the pile it had been on and let out an inquiring hum. A heavy hoof began to tap her on the shoulder. She looked over and saw Big Macintosh with the most worried expression that she had ever seen on the stallion's features before. He looked equal parts transfixed, terrified and simply confused.

Applejack turned to where he was pointing. Her eyes widened and her face copied the exact same expression. Coming down the path was an enormous pillar, it appeared to be insubstantial, as if made from light or energy, or magic. Wind whined around the outside in an enormous tornado of sound and fury. Floating at the top were three figures, trapped and slowly twirling in time with the whipping wind. Occasionally a blast of magic would issue from one of the three figures and go shooting off, another would tremor slightly and the wind would whip up a tad, and one of them would tremble and the entire pillar would move forward before pausing a second.

Running in front of the pillar at full sprint and pulling along a cart full of a screaming Granny Smith was Spike. An expression of sheer terror on his face.

* * *

Spike was panting heavily. He would hang his head only to whip it back up in fear. He spied in front of him Big Macintosh and Applejack, they stood staring slack jawed as he approached. He wouldn't have been able to croak out a warning, but thankfully Granny Smith was there to do it for him.

"RUN! RUN FOR THE HILLS! RUN FOR HELP!" Spike had to admit that she got the basic message out to the other's pretty quickly. Applejack looked at Big Macintosh and then towards the pillar then towards the dragon and cart, she began to run through the apple trees, cutting cross country to get to Ponyville faster. Big Macintosh moved just as fast towards Spike and his grandmother. He reached them in a few heavy hoof steps and grabbed one side of the cart, pulling with their combined speed and strength the dragon and draft pony pulled ahead of the pillar. Granny Smith continued to screech and scream for them to go faster. They listened as well as they could.

The ground shuddered with every single inch that the pillar moved.

"Right! Head towards town!" Spike shouted Big Macintosh looked at him for a moment. A eyebrow raised before he sighed.  
"Eyup." At least they would be able to save some of the apple crop this way. Was it wise to lead an enormous pillar or magic straight towards an inhabited area? Probably not but Macintosh would let the Princess decide what to do with this.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was flapping above her palace. Her large wings beat confidently and in perfect tandem. She had spent enough time practicing with them that she had even surpassed Fluttershy in flight, so she was around as good as a basic pegasus. No where close to the same level as Rainbow Dash or the other princess's. But she managed.

She and fainted earlier, she had felt a strong overwhelming force that blocked out her conscious and she simply had fallen. Flash Sentry had not been around to witness it and she had roused herself after a couple of minutes. She had gone through the checklist for stroke or hear attack or any other ailment that might have caused the quick blackout.

Finding nothing physically wrong with her she had decided that it had been some kind of outside factor. She was scouting the surrounding area for anything unusual. In a town next to an enormous magical forest overflowing with powerful and dangerous monsters the extraordinary was fairly commonplace, but there might be something even weirder than usual.

All she could make out as of right now was an enormous light, it shined and shifted and seemed to be moving. If she looked at it for to long then it would give her a headache, but not an ordinary one, it felt as if there was something stuck in her brain, but instead of her mind it was her magic. A piece of lint trapped in her magic.

An enormous blast of energy that had been converted into heat left a side of the pillar and went flying off towards the forest. It embedded itself in a mountain side leaving a scar. Some fire and smoke rose up towards the sun.  
"Princess Twilight!" Twilight looked down to see Flash rising up and meeting her in the air. He had on his royal guard helmet but left the rest of the clunky armor back in the castle. He circled around her and gazed wide eyed at the monstrosity coming towards Ponyville. He turned to her with a grim set expression.

"Princess what are your orders?"  
"My what?" Twilight squawked in surprise. Sure she had given lists and jobs to others but orders? She at times forgot some of the perks of being one of four ruling bodies in all of Equestria.  
"What is my task?! Give me an order to combat whatever that thing is!" He shouted, panicked. She looked confused, lost, he had not seen a Princess look as out of sorts as she did at that moment.

Twilight took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and pushing it away from herself.  
"Orders? Okay. Go and gather up the rest of my friends. I'm going to see what that thing is, and see if it is dangerous." Another beam of light went past them and flew off into the distance, its heat singed their feathers. There was only a building length separating them from the blast.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it's dangerous." Flash shouted. She merely turned and began to flap away. He worried for a moment if this was what the terrorist was planning. If this was the horrible power come to destroy the royal family. If it was then wouldn't letting one of them go after it be a breach of his orders to protect them at all costs?

He breathed deeply. He would need to find the other ponies who she referred to as her friends and get to her as fast as possible.

* * *

Twilight made it to the pillar relatively quickly, she was a little surprised at that. But given how fast it was going it was not that upsetting. She began to circle around the top of the pillar looking in whenever the light was not to strong, and occasionally even dipping her horn in to test the magic. She did not do so often as whenever she did she felt overwhelmed.

The sheer amount of magic flowing in the pillar could easily power every unicorn and pegasus in Equestria, it rivaled the power of Celestia or Luna. It was not on the same level as all of the Alicorn powers combined but it was unrelenting. It felt new, like untapped potential or repressed feelings...

Twilight faltered and dropped a few feet once she saw what was floating in the center of the storm. Three fillies, an earth mare, a pegasus and a unicorn. All of them had their eyes wide open, tears streaming up and out. Their mouths twisted into screams of ecstasy or pain, it was impossible to tell.

"APPLEBLOOM?! SCOOTALOO?! SWEETIE BELLE?!" Twilight shouted as she recognized their faces. They were imprisoned, the poor ponies had gotten trapped within.  
"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Twilight looked downwards. Waving up at her was Granny Smith being pulled in a hay cart by Big Macintosh and Spike. Both barely staying ahead of the pillar, panting and huffing. Twilight flew down until she was abreast with Spike.  
Spike gazed at her fearfully and gratefully. Twilight gritted her teeth and aimed her horn at where the trio was running. She quickly calculated the time and speed, their general velocity and adjusted the spell accordingly. She fired off a bolt of purple magic that the two ponies, one dragon and hay cart ran into. Twilight banked and began to head back towards Ponyvile.

The magical pillar paused for a moment before it began to slowly rotate, searching for something. Twilight was almost halfway back to town before it began to move again, slowly and carefully. Towards Ponyville and the escaping princess.

* * *

Applejack got to Fluttershy's cottage before she got to Ponyville. The yellow pegasus looked surprised as she ran past. Applejack just managed to grunt out a  
"Come on!" Before passing by. She did not look behind her to see of the filly was following. She hoped that she was. It would probably take all of the former element holders to take down the goliath rumbling towards town.  
Applejack swerved around another corner and found herself facing town. Multiple ponies had seen the pillar by now and were all talking and pointing. No panicking yet, the ponies of Ponyville were made of sterner stuff than that.

There was nervousness however. Someponies were looking each other up and down wondering if this would be the last time that they saw each other, or their homes, or their establishments. Damage was sure to come somehow, even if the approaching monolith was friendly.

Applejack stopped outside the Carousel Boutique. She began to hammer on the door with all that she was worth. Which wasn't much as she had used up a lot of energy just to get into town ahead of the thing. Fluttershy landed down softly beside her and joined in knocking, combined they made about as much noise as one regular pony knocking politely.

A creak and the door opened up to reveal Fancy Pants gazing down at the two. His eyebrow rose a fraction before he smiled decadently at the two.  
"What might be the-?" He was cut off as Applejack pushed past him and into the dress shop.  
"RARITY!" Applejack called, she slumped against a couch and breathed heavily before calling again. "RARITY! Where are ya'?"

Rarity heard her name being called. She had been deep in working on a dress, well partially working on a dress really. She was reminiscing on last nights date with Fancy Pants! He and insisted that they call it that. Even within earshot of Fluttershy. He had acted charming and demure the entire night. Simply seeping 'Amor. He had pulled out her chair, made excellent small talk, he even bantered with the waiter in a foreign language! It was simply staggering how knowledgable he could be at times!

The best part was when they had returned to the house after dropping off Fluttershy. He had kissed her. Gently against the cheek. It was not the way that she and received pecks on it, it had been longer rather than shorter and somehow it felt...intimate. As intimate as a kiss on the lips. She had walked back to her room in a dazed state, almost forgetting to apply her sleeping mask before retiring.

She had been reflecting upon the feeling all day.

"RARITY!" Her voice caused her to snap out of her daydreaming, she felt like a filly caught with her hoof in her mothers makeup. Quickly pulling herself together Rarity clipped clopped down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. She reached the front of the store and found two of her friends standing in her shop. Eyes wide in terror and Applejack panting in exhaustion.

"My goodness! What happened?" She said aghast as she raced to her friends side.  
"Is' coming. It's coming fast!" Applejack managed to get out and point out the door. Rarity and Fluttershy ran to look and gasped. They quickly ran out and gazed up as the monolith approached.

A bright bolt of purple flared in front of them and suddenly an exhausted Big Macintosh and Spike appeared out of nowhere pulling a cart with a shouting Granny Smith in it. Spike and Macintosh flopped to the ground and sucked up great lung full's of air. Catching their breath while they could, before they needed to run yet again.

"He-ey 'Jack." Spike managed to get out. He looked as if he were about to pass out from fatigue. He closed his eyes and laid back on the cool cobbled walkway as if it were the most comfortable bed in the world.  
"Macintosh! Granny! You two okay?" Applejack said to her kinfolk as Rarity and Fluttershy fussed over Spike. Big Macintosh just nodded once, he could barely hear over the rush of blood in his ears.  
"Eyup." Granny Smith replied as she hobbled out of the hay cart and began to make her way inside of the Boutique as if she herself lived there.

"My word stallion! What happened?" Fancy Pants said standing over Macintosh as the farm horse breathed deeply. "What were you possibly running from?" Macintosh pointed skywards with his hoof. Fancy Pants was the final one to see the approaching pillar of magic. His monocle fell to the ground and shattered from the impact.

"GUYS! GUYS GUYS!" Coming down from the sky was Rainbow Dash, alongside her was Flash Sentry struggling to keep up with the energetic mare, it almost seemed as if she had inexhaustible reserves of stamina. Flash Sentry floated in mid air for a moment surveying the ponies in front of him.  
"Where's Pinkie Pie? Your final friend!" He shouted down at the them as a hum began to fill the air from the pillar.

"At the bakery probably! Why?" Rainbow Dash called back up to the guard off handedly, she landed next to the others and surveyed the possible damage done to her friends. They appeared to be in working order, the only ones who looked fatigued were Spike and Macintosh.  
"You need to get her! Immediately! The Princess needs reinforcements!" Flash shouted down to them.

"You mean Twilight?" Rarity called back up to him. "Where is she?" The fashionista's voice become thick with worry. She knew where her friend was but she needed it said. They all needed it to be said.

"T-there." Spike whispered as he pointed at the top of the pillar, glowing bright and deep, like a summer pool reflecting back sunlight. "She's there." His voice was laced with pure terror.

* * *

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review as that is good manners.**

**Just going to put this here.  
Why I like Fluttermac over Macilee.**

**1) Age (In comics it is shown Cheerilee is older than Mac. In Show she is around Main Six's age. Fluttershy is oldest of the six shown via flashbacks. Closest in age to Mac.)**

**2) It was poorly done. (Admittedly Cheeerilee/Macintosh was done in the show and Fluttershy/Macintosh was not, but I found it was done terribly, just two randoms shoved together. Fluttermac might not happen but we can at least dream it better.)**

**3) Both quite. (Opposite's attract is wrong in my opinion. Familiarity attracts.)**

**4) Both acted like dogs once. (Why not?)**

**5) Good coloration. (Pink and Red is good for a one off moment holiday. Red and Yellow look good together.)**

**If you read this let us keep it civil over our likes and dislikes. I accept that Fluttermac will never happen and that Cheerimac is probably going to happen again in the future. I can accept that, doesn't mean I need to be happy bout it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review as that is very important to me. Also read some of Jacknimbles stuff. He's good.**

Luna was pacing up and down in the throne room. She would get from one end of the hall before turning around and making her way back down to the other. She would stop and paw at the ground occasionally and let out snorts of frustration.

"We really must wait for her to contact us sister?" Luna said to Celestia who sat on her throne, occasionally fidgeting and adjusting her crown upon her head. She nodded once, sagely, she had sat through many nervous moments in history like this. Sometimes all one could do was wait for another to bring them news, or a plea.

"If we wait much longer then the other Princess risks her life!" Luna said, Celestia winced, she knew that, and that was what scared her the most. The fact that her most faithful student in many years was at risk. Celestia had a vision of one day handing off Equestria to Twilight Sparkle to rule while she sat back and enjoyed her millennium in peace. But she could tell that it would at best be a fool's dream, she was needed on the throne. At least for now.

"I know that." Celestia gritted out through a clenched jaw. "But we must wait and have faith, remember that we are not as powerful as we once were." It was true, they had been loosing their powers steadily since Twilight became a Princess. It would not be extinguished for a billion more years but still, it was disheartening. Nothing was truly immortal.

"HMMM. Not as powerful as you once were eh? Now theres something I should write down." Discord's voice issued from the stained glass windows and in a heartbeat he appeared in front of the two princess's. His alligator friend still perched on his shoulder and gazing off in two different directions. Luna felt the purple wall eyed gaze pierce her soul.

"You probably should tell us what you have learned while away first Discord." Celestia said, calm and collected, she had faith in every one of her subjects, even a dangerous scoundrel as Discord.  
"Oh of course of course." Discord smile stretched past his eyes and a little coo issued from one of his teeth. He disappeared in a flash of white light and appeared next to Celestia. Dressed as a knight in shining armor, he bowed low and humbly. "I live to serve! But you might not want to hear what I have to say."

"Get serious trickster." Luna warned as she approached the throne cautiously. She did not wish to get too close to the vehicle of chaos or his new found friend. Discord smirked and disappeared before appearing next to the younger princess, he had created a desk and papers along with a jacket and half-spectactled glasses. He appeared to look like a dean from a college in Canterlot.  
"You two make this so easy." He said with a smile.

"Now than down to business." He snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment appeared in his claw. It extended down to the floor and unrolled until it spooled against the door. "I created a list of every single creature in Equestria." He snapped off all but the top of the list.

"I realized that was too long and shortened it to just creatures that might want the sun and moon Ponies out of the picture. I shortened that even more and well...I found some other interesting details."

"Get to the point Discord." Luna was close to fuming. She wanted all pieces of business put aside and soon. She desired a cup of soothing tea, tea made everything better.  
"Fine miss fussy pants. No flair for dramatics children today." Discord sighed rolling his eyes at Celestia who stifled a giggle.  
"I am younger than thou!" Luna said loudly.  
"Do get to the point Discord, we are anxious." Celestia said sternly to one of the oldest living creatures in existence.

"Oh fine, fine. I decided to try my hand at finding what the little things in your death threat were made out of and I have come to some conclusions. Ahem. The paper is actually fabric, silk in fact. Only put on the most precious of parchment. The ink is common however, as if from a small store of some sort."

"And what does this lead you to believe?"  
"That some very very rich is doing this. One who is getting us off the trail either with false leads such as the cheap ink. Or perhaps a pony of the lower class who is trying to get us off the track with the expensive parchment. I can guarantee you this..." Discord looked both princess full in the face as he spoke the next part, deeply and menacingly.  
"They have enough magic in them to teleport this paper, long distances."  
"How can you tell?" Luna was transfixed, she loved mystery stories, and better or not she was living one right this very instant.

"There is magical residue, only certain magical users can see it. I can, Old beard face could, and sirens can as well. The magic on the paper implies teleportation, and even more so because you both claimed it showed up from nowhere. It could have come from inside the palace or the other side of the mountain range. I can guarantee you this, it was powerful magic that forced it here. Regal magic."

"A royal from another country could have done this." Luna said turning to her elder sister who appeared paler than usual.  
"Or a royal from this one." Celestie breathed out. Discord nodded as she finally understood what he had been hinting at the entire time he was there.

* * *

"Well?! SUCK IT UP!" The hooded pony screamed at Ponitdexter, he flinched and moved about the room. His hoofs clacking on the stone work and slipping if he went to fast.  
"I will! I will! It takes time to heat up the machine!"  
"You worthless! Useless! I swear what do you think I am trying to do here?! I am attempting to overthrow the royal family!" Pointdexter bit his tongue and finished placing the last crystal. The machine that he had been forced to create was nearly full of magical energy, all it needed to finish itself off was the magic that appeared out of nowhere moments ago.

He breathed deeply. And pushed the lever into the on position. A brightness filled the room as the machine began to charge.

* * *

"Stay with the Cakes!" Pinkie shouted down to Cheese Sandwich. He looked up at her from the basement, he moved to follow her. She smiled back at him, happy, healthy and full of pluck. "Don't worry! I'll be fine, just another death defying adventure!" She closed the basement door and began to trot out of the room. A skip in her step and a bounce in her hair.

Cheese looked at the family of four in the basement for a second. Mr and Mrs Cake looked at his concerned face for a moment before he grinned widely.  
"Oh you two are just too nice!" He ran and hugged them tightly before he exited the basement in a whirl and left in a few jumps.

"Did we do something that made him think it was okay to leave?" Carrot said to his wife, she simply smiled at him the way she had at Cheese Sandwich.

Cheese Sandwich caught up to Pinkie Pie in a few moments and ran up beside her. She looked at him crossly before pouting and allowing him to run beside her. They both turned and jumped and landed in harmony. Occasionally moving out of sequence and forcing one or the other to catch up and change their rhythm in a moment. They kept each other on their toes, made them even more hyper alert than they already were.

They turned a corner and bumped into a group running their way. Of the group was Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry in the sky, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy running along the ground and an exhausted Fancy Pant's pulling a hay cart with Spike inside. Trotting behind everyone in an attempt to keep up was Big Macintosh, his legs shook and quaked every time he took a step but he had to see what was happening, especially now that he realized that his youngest sister was missing and he recalled her saying she might see a particular dragon today.

Fluttershy would stop and turn halfway back to look at the farm pony as he struggled to keep up with the group. She would not look long, just long enough to make certain that he was still within eyeshot of them. He would catch her looking once or twice and made a point to increase in speed in order to catch up with the rest of them.

The two groups got together, some of them surprised to see Cheese Sandwich and let the exclamations of surprise out.  
"PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed next to the earth pony.  
"DASH! GIRLS! GUYS! SPIKE!" Pinkie quickly listed off whipping her face into everyone else's face.  
"Is that everyone?" Flash Sentry called down to the group. Applejack looked back up and nodded in confirmation. "Okay good! Now I want all of the civilians to get to a safe zone! We need to do this without any ammeters getting in the way!"

"Hey! I will let you know I have been a professional for years!" Cheese Sandwich called up to the flapping stallion.  
"A professional what?"  
"Party Planner! Licensed and everything!"

"What is Cheese Sandwich doing here anyhow?" Rarity said turning to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie grinned hugely, her curls bounced up half a foot and her eyes sparkled.  
"We're a thingy!" The group was silent for a moment.  
"A what now?" Applejack asked.  
"A thingy! Steady daters! Sweet Baboo's? You know a thingy!"

"What! Since when?!" Rainbow Dash shouted in surprise her wings flaring up. Fluttershy said a quiet 'Oh my.' and hid her face behind her own wings. Rarity would have swooned if she weren't in shock and Applejack merely sucked in her lips and chewed on them a second.

"Can we save this for when Ponyville isn't in immediate danger?!" Flash Sentry called down to the group of ponies. Some looked up and nodded. Others were still a little dumbfounded at the revelation. "Now we need to find the princess and-" Flash was cut off from a scream and as he was hit in the side by a flying blur of purple. The duo landed heavily on the ground with Flash beneath Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight opened her eyes just to find herself nestled in the back feathers of a very confused stallion. She quickly jumped off and shook her head.  
"Sorry Flash!" She cried and helped him stand back up. Encasing him in magic and levitating him a few feet upwards. He came to rest on his own four hoofs and smiled a thanks to her.

Twilight turned to the rest of the group. She stared at Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash the longest, there were tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry you three. I am so sorry." She said, a few drops coming out. She wiped away at them with her wings. The three mares looked at each other confused and then at their weeping friend. They went over to her in concern.

"Sorry bout what Sugarcube?" Applejack said placing a hoof upon Twilight's shaking shoulder. Twilight looked at her with the sadness of an entire world behind her eyes.  
"It's your sisters. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom. Their trapped in there somehow." The three mares stood stock still for a moment, Rainbow Dash repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, uncertain for once what to say.

Applejack grasped her chest, she was seeing spots. Her sister, her baby sister was trapped in that...that thing!

Rarity was about ready to faint, she felt herself begin to lean over to far. She bumped into something that was not the hard ground. Fancy Pants stood beside her and kept her steady. She straightened herself up, now was not the time for hysterics.

"What do you mean...trapped?" Fluttershy said stepping forward, she was not as close to the three fillies as the their mentors but she cared for them, deeply.

"I mean that the magic has them in some kind of...of stasis!" Twilight said. "I saw them floating in it. We need to get them out of there."

"N-no." Spike was sitting up in the cart. His ankle was burning and he knew that he needed to put it in some sort of bandages to get ti better, but he needed to do this first. He licked his chapped lips, his forked tongue wetting them. "Their not trapped, they are the magic, they made it. It's them. I saw it happen."

The group yet again today found themselves dumbstruck. Twilight moved forward, her face set, concerned yet inquisitive.  
"Spike how do you know?"  
Spike winced and rubbed his neck. "They were each their own separate pillar but they formed together, they just squished into one enormous one and and..." He dropped his face into his claws, tears burned his palms.  
"It's all my fault. I told them Twi. I told them what their cutie marks should have been."

"AND THEN ALL THIS HAPPENED!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich shouted at once. At that exact moment a beam of light flew off of the pillar and went out into the distance. A gazebo exploded into flames.

"YES!" Spike broke down and began to sob, through his tears he still talked. "I didn't know! I was tired of them being int he dark! They needed to know! Okay! And no pony else was going to tell them so! I had to!-" Spike got smothered off as Twilight hugged him tightly crushing his eyes closed.

"It's okay Spike. You were doing what you thought was right. We aren't going to blame you for that."  
"I might a little."  
"Okay well Applejack might a little." Twilight shushed Spike as he sobbed into her fur. Twilight's resolve hardened, she assessed the surrounding ponies, she thought and she figured out a plan.  
"Okay I am going to need all of your help in order to get this done. We can beat them and we will get the fillies back safe and sound." The resolve of the groups hardened, still rattled by Spikes revelation but resolving to safe their family members as quickly as possible.

"Rarity I need you and Fancy Pants with me, we are going to drain the magic from them with our own and shoot it off like what their doing with their own but only a lot more safely." The two unicorns nodded in understanding. "I need all pegasus up in the air trying to go in the other direction as the actual tornado, make it slow down or stop. You get it right Rainbow Dash? Flash Fluttershy just follow her lead." Rainbow Dash nodded and prepared to take the lead point in the operation. Fluttershy was trembling slightly, from fear. She disliked fast flying and even more so when heavy wind was involved.

She closed her eyes and steeled herself.

"I'll need you earth ponies to attempt to steer the actual cyclone out of town and away from any residents, do you think that you'll be able to manage that?"  
"Shoot we'll find a way." Applejack said as Pinkie responded with a jump and an echoing "HECK YEAH!"

"What about me?" Spike said standing up next to Twilight, he was close to Big Macintosh in height, he might even rival him in height one day soon. "What am I supposed to do?" Twilight grinned down at him.

"Assist."

* * *

Pain. That was all that Sweetie Belle felt, pain, it was so hot and hard and heavy that it hurt, and it felt extraordinarily good. For every ounce of pain that she felt radiating off of her body she also felt pleasure moving off of her. Hoof in hoof.

She wanted Spike to hold her hoof. Even for an instant if he did it she would be happy. She felt a build up in her horn and she let it out, like blowing her nose, or wetting the bed when she was a minuscule foal, not even old enough to walk.

She could feel her friends, they were feeling the exact same way that she was. Equal measures of pain and pleasure. She wanted it to stop, she never wanted it to stop. She could not see anything, she wanted to. She allowed her mind to wander, to wander in this enormous place of bright painful light. She pictured her and her friends sitting in class, Cheerilee, who was apparently the only teacher in town teaching at the front of the room. The three of them unconcerned because they knew what they wanted to do with their life's.  
Another image, vibrant colors echoing in the room, her sister sitting and sewing, her humming and composing music, softly drumming a beat out with her hoof. A pen hovering above the page.

A tremor passed through the white that she was in. For the briefest of instances she was out of it. She could see three pegasi flying in formation at high speeds around them, they had dipped into a hole. Somepony was shouting in amazement.

"How did you two possibly?!"  
"No time to explain! Keep going!" That was Pinkie's voice, she had probably broken physics again, the pony could do anything it seemed. Something was draining away at the magic surrounding her and her friends. It was oppressively protective.

Three smalls buckets attempting to empty out an ocean. She could feel something, something stronger, it was not trying to empty them...it felt as if it...as if it was trying to pull them.

To pull the magic from them.

* * *

Applebloom opened her eyes wide, they had always been open and they were hot and full of cotton. She looked downwards and could see her brother and sister. They were throwing things in their path and dropping trees. She looked down at herself. Around her waist was a lasso,it was made out of multicolored balloons she felt lighter than air, her sister was pulling her. From possibly the nicest dream.

A searing sensation went through her body and she felt something retreating back towards her flank. A little wound felt as if it were stitching itself up. She looked backwards and saw a cutie mark. It looked nice, humble, and luckily with an apple on it, just what she was expecting. She closed her eyes and felt gravity grab hold of her, she began to fall. Fast.

Something caught her. Light, lighter than air, like a butterflies kiss. Applebloom had her eyes closed and she felt as if she were still falling.

Fluttershy alighted next to Big Macintosh and Applejack. The two siblings flung themselves upon their unconscious sister like grieving parents. Applejack was not crying, her face was screwed up in pain, but she was not crying. Macintosh had wrapped both of his powerful hind legs around his sisters and held them tightly. He had tears going down his face, he allowed it to happen.

He looked at the yellow pegasus who simply stood bashfully by the trio. He reached out a foot and snagged her and pulled her into the hug as well. She gasped and stood stock-still. Her ear was by his mouth and he breathed a whisper out. She heard it from years of only having her own whispers to keep her company.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was zipping in front of the slowly depleting pillar of magic. She could see Scootaloo inside, her tiny wings were flapping but not enough to keep her airborne if she came out. Rainbow began to bite her hoof in worry, she looked around for something, anything. She saw it.

"Twilight!" She shouted down. The Alicorn princess had just used up half of the magic in a blast at an old tree stump that disintegrated. She looked up at the sky blue pegasus, she turned to where she was pointing at a fallen log, it had been sitting by the side of the road for weeks and was somehow still firm, and than into the magic. Twilight understood the gist of what she wanted.

Using what magic that she had left she levitated the log and brought it up into the magic, manipulating it expertly she slowly maneuvered it until it was touching Scootaloo. With a deep breath Twilight gently prodded the filly in the side. Scootaloo moved fast, faster than Twilight had prodded her, the filly was out of the magic and hung in midair for a moment, she looked at her flank as the magical marks retreated into one single one.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and she began to descend fast.

Rainbow Dash, gritting her teeth rushed to the younger fliers aid. She caught her with inches to spare from the ground.

Scootaloo, her face burning up and her mind on overdrive looked up at her idol. Made all the more brilliant by the sun around her head. Rainbow probably would have been more impressed if she had flown by herself down but she was just...so...tired all of a sudden. She looked at her adoptive sister.

"Does my cutie mark look cool Rainbow Dash?" She asked slowly falling into sleep.  
"Kiddo it is possibly the coolest I have ever seen." 'Next to mine.' Rainbow only thought the last bit, for the fillies sake.

* * *

The remainder of the group turned their attention to the final filly trapped within. None of them blamed the others for falling behind, they had gotten some pony precious to them out. They would have done the same thing.  
"Now what?" Pinkie called to Twilight.  
"Keep doing the same thing!" Twilight yelled back, she really had no other idea's, she was exhausted, and were wandering dangerously close to the Everfree forest, and it's giant trees. She began to fly higher up and suck more magic out before shooting it skyward. She had no other choice.

Spike was antsily moving along beside the pillar. He would help the party planner duo once in a while but they had it set. Not having wings or a horn he couldn't help the pegasi or unicorns. Twilight had said be of use, but Spike couldn't think of what he could be of use for.

He saw the trees that they were approaching and he thought of something that he could possibly due to help.

Running ahead he got to the forest before all of the rest of the group. He looked for the perfect tree and found just the right one, a sapling with some bend that was tall enough to reach the proper height. Twilight would have down complicated mathematics but Spike decided to simply risk it. He clambered up the side, making short time from his sharp claws. Once he was at the proper height he leaned back as far as the tree would allow, ran and sprang.

His ankle cried out to him to stop being so reckless and he told it to shut up.

He passed by a startled Flash Sentry and was all of a sudden inside of the magic. It was everywhere. He could even feel it inside of him. He was still moving, now it felt as if he were swimming in a vat of molasses. Or honey. He screamed the entire way, a trail of green cutting through the magic behind him.

He saw Sweetie Belle. Her eyes wide and empty, her cutiemark dominating her body like an infection. He opened his arms wide, and suddenly she was filling them. He turned and she turned with him, a brief dance move, he pulled her close in preparation of what was to come.

Suddenly he was outside of the magic.

Sweetie Belle gasped in pain and surprise. The pillar of magic stood tall and proud for a moment before it disappeared in a flash of light. Gone to parts unknown to them. Spike and Sweetie's momentum brought them to the ground, faster and faster. Sweetie had fainted, Spike was close behind.

Three different colored magics encircled them. Two pairs of hoofs caught them. And the duo were lowered to the ground gently.

Rarity pulled Sweetie Belle to her, she rocked her younger sister back and forth, she kissed the top of her head. Sweetie's curls were disarrayed and sweat stained and Rarity kissed them all the harder.

Spike looked at Twilight, he had to say something even moderately cool before he passed out. It would make him like an action hero! He opened his mouth to deliver a quip, and fell into a deep magic indued slumber before he could begin.  
Twilight nuzzled his face. "Good job Spike. Good job number one assistant."

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I own nothing, not even this computer. Read and Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing not even this computer. Read and Review, and harass Jacknimble to write more.**

Sweetie Belle woke up. She had her eyes closed tight and was sleeping on her side. She stifled a groan and shifted gently, a wave of pains and pinches traveled through her body and she let out a moan this time. Her eyelids felt covered in gauze, she could not even imagine trying to open them.  
She was stiff, sore, dehydrated and felt like an elephant had sat on her. There was rustling in the room. Somepony was walking back and forth and there were the sounds of machines. The room felt fairly empty, as if there were only a few other ponies in there with her.

"When are they going to wake up?" An aggravated huff spoke up. Rainbow Dash, excited and bored and generally pissed off.  
"The doctor said that they should be awake any second now, it don't rightfully matter when." That was Applejack, the accent gave her away, not to mention the drawl at the end of the sentence.  
"Do you mind cutting the pacing Rarity? Ya'll are making me nervous." Applejack said. A sigh and with surprisingly no complaints Rarity sat down, Sweetie cracked her eyes open a little.

She was facing a small room. In a bed parallel to her own was Scootaloo and next to her Applebloom. Each filly had a worried mare near by, Rarity was sitting behind her. Sweetie could feel her running a hoof through her hair.  
"I'll have to call my parent's. They'll never let me see her again." The hoof was brushing at her mane harder now.  
"I don't know bout all that." Applejack said soothingly.

"No it's true, she got hurt while on my watch. They'll never let me near her again." A sniffle came behind her. She looked as far back as her slitted eye could allow and saw what appeared to be a crying blur of white and purple.  
"Now I am marginally sh'ure that won't happen." Applejack said. An orange blur stood up and trotted over to her friend.  
"I-I-I I wouldn't blame them. After what happened I just...I feel horrid." Rarity looked at the floor. "This is all my fault, if I had done something. Anything."

"Hey now! Blaming yourself won't do nothing."  
"Yeah! If you want to blame someone blame Spike! He's the one that told them about their cutiemarks." Rainbow Dash said brashly. She was smoothing Scootaloo's mane back. She didn't know that the pegasus filly was basking in the attention, following Sweetie Belle's reasoning and listening in on the conversation. Her eyes snapped open at what Rainbow had just said.

"Don't blame him!" Scootaloo shouted sitting upright in bed before wincing and falling back onto her wings.  
"It wasn't his fault!" Applebloom said as she opened her eyes groggily.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said as she flung herself onto her little sister and crushed her in a hug. Applejack was biting her lips in relief and her hat had fallen off. It lay on the floor in a brown heap.  
"Jeez kiddo! I'm glad you're okay!" Rainbow Dash said as she patted Scootaloo's hoof comfortingly.  
"I'm fine! But please it wasn't Spikes fault! We did it! We were the ones who..who...what did we do exactly?"

"None of you remember?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I do." Sweetie said softly as she sat up. She hissed as her horn had a particularly strong ache in it. It felt burned to a nub. "He told us our Cutiemarks and then we sort of...I don't know got full of magic. I don't get how it worked but it did...and then we...we...we chased after him right? All the way to Ponyville, you all lead us away and stopped us." Sweetie said. Rarity had levitated a small glass of water over to her side and got her to drink it slowly.

Sweetie took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you. Thank you all so much for saving us."  
"What was that anyway?" Applebloom asked. Applejack had actually gotten into the hospital bed alongside her sister and was cradling her. Applebloom was not complaining.

* * *

Spike hobbled into the waiting room of the hospital. All he had gotten was a tight bandage around his ankle and a mild coma, just a few minutes. The girls had been out all day and from what he had heard were showing no signs of waking up any time soon. He went to where the rest of the group were sitting. Only a certain number of ponies were allowed in the actual sleeping rooms.

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich and Fluttershy were there for emotional support, as was Fancy Pants for Rarity, and Big Macintosh was waiting for his sisters. Twilight Sparkle had come because Spike refused to leave until he heard whether or not the fillies were okay. Twilight had sent Flash Sentry out to inform Soarin where Rainbow Dash was and also to fetch Granny Smith along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belles parents.

Spike sat down next to Twilight who was levitating and reading the ancient book from the library. She was making little thinking noises to herself and appeared to be studying deeply.

"Find anything about that book yet?" Spike asked, the silence was pretty loud, even the party ponies were somber, with Cheese Sandwich attaching more tinfoil to Pinkie's head for some reason that the two of them only seemed to know.  
"Well all that I can tell you definitively is that it is old. I would guess around Starswirl's time, if not older. There is a strong study on Cutiemarks...well, it is a lot like what you said. It tells you about them and how they are directly linked to magic...but theres more than that."

"What else does it say?" Pinkie asked as she hopped over to where the two were sitting over the book.  
"It appears to be a reference guide almost...but also a study...it is difficult to describe. It talks about how Cutie Marks are given when you find your talent, but it could also be activated if you found out who you are, they represent you, your talent, it is contradictory and bizarre but also really informative. It appears as if all ponies have a ingrained amount of magic within them. That allows pegasi to fly, unicorns to preform magic and earth ponies to well...pretty much work without getting tired."

"So where did the pillar thing come from?" Spike said still completely lost from Twilight's reasoning.  
"Oh that's easy!" Pinkie jumped in before Twilight could even wager a guess.  
"Yeah! It's so obvious!" Cheese Sandwich hoped next to them. Twilight and Spike were now squished together, with Cheese on one side and Pinkie on the other.

"You told them about their talents."  
"Instead of letting them occur naturally over time."  
"And that caused a flux in the magic we all have."  
"Which we all are connected by."  
"And they basically ripped a hole open into the magic."  
"Like a breaking dam."  
"And the magic is the water."  
"They were just caught up in the current!" they both ended simultaneously.

"I-I got maybe every third word in there." Spike said confused. Twilight nodded absolutely lost by their explanation. Cheese Sandwich simply waved it off.

"It's magic, if you think about it for to long your brain turns into jelly."

Twilight shrugged, that was how most ponies thought of magic. They did not seem to realize that every single pony used magic, pegasus to fly, unicorns to actually preform the magic and earth ponies in order to be stronger and much more durable compared to the other two.  
Spike sat back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling frowning. He allowed Twilight to get back to her book and simply sat and stared and thought. He was glad that the girls were okay. In fact he was almost overjoyed, simply chock full of emotion in fact. But he had a rotten feeling deep in his guts, he felt responsible and he knew that he was.

He closed his eyes and listened to the throbbing in his ankle. It didn't even come close to the amount of pain he had felt inside of the magic pillar. It had felt a lot like how he imagined being a full grown dragon must feel like. Powerful and enormous and in near constant pain, and the girls had been in it for almost a full hour before he had managed to get them out.

"Hey Spike!" Pinkie shouted popping up beside him with a big grin on her face. Spike had long since gotten used to Pinkie's ability to appear out of thin air and smiled at her.  
"Hey Pinkie."  
"You okay? Because you look sad, and I don't like it when my friends look sad because that makes me feel sad and we can't have that now can we?" She said in a breathless rush. Spike merely nodded trying to string the words she had just said together. Pinkie grinned even wider.  
"You know what will probably cheer you up? If you go in and see the girls!" Before he could protest Pinkie had pushed him out of his seat and was pulling him downy the corridor towards the girls shared room.

"Pinkie! We aren't supposed to go and see them yet!" Twilight called out as she and Cheese Sandwich ran off after the retreating pony and reptile. Fancy Pants looked up from the common hospital magazine he had been looking through. He saw that the only ponies left were the shy pegasus and the stoic farmer. He looked around the room, they were sitting fairly close together but not making eye contact. Fancy slowly stood up.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh watched him as he pointed out the door.  
"I'm just going to go and...pick up some of Sweetie's things from home." He said, they looked at him for a moment before he nodded and quickly left. Leaving the two alone.

* * *

Big Macintosh chewed on his lips for a little bit. He wished that he had a stalk of hay to chew on, his father used to have chewing tobacco and he imitated him a little, not much, but the act of having a piece of grass to gnash his teeth against relaxed the large stallion. Especially in high stressed situations such as with a mare he had gone on one single date with.

He looked down at her, she was sitting up straight in her chair and staring straight ahead, her face a faint pink. She didn't even blush deeply, as if she were holding the blood back in her veins. Big Macintosh cleared his throat and regretted it the moment that she looked over at him questioningly. He lowered his gaze to the floor and pretended to be occupied studying the tile work.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and instigated the conversation.  
"What day would you like me to come over?" Big Macintosh was struck dumb until she quickly continued. "To help you with the animals? The critter problem you said that you had?"

"Any day. Soon." Big Macintosh responded and kicked himself for not giving her anymore information, or for opening up more conversation somehow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and actually asked her a question.  
"How will ya take care of em?" Fluttershy thought for a moment.  
"I guess it all depends on the critter. You can't use the same technique for each and every animal. You need to be slow and calm and find what makes this particular animal needs or wants in order to better relocate it. Or if that is not possible integrate it."

'Don't much want that rabbit integrating with my food.' Big Macintosh thought sourly to himself. "The sooner the better. Tomorrow?" He asked, he did not notice the hopeful note in his voice but Fluttershy certainly did.

"Yes! Ah tomorrow, would work great for me." She sat and stared and he sat and stared. They would occasionally sneak glances to see if the other was going to move, when neither did they continued to sit there and stare off into the distance. Waiting for the nurse to call them back into the hospital room, they followed the rules to a fault at times.

* * *

Spike was clawing at the ground, he needed traction and was digging his claws deep into the actual floor. Still Pinkie relentlessly dragged him on. He could do nothing to slow her down s somehow she overpowered him. Pinkie would pant now and again and let out little strains but she was determined to get the lanky dragon into the room with the crusaders.

Pinkie paused outside of the door for a moment once she figured out that they were no longer the cutiemark crusaders but could simply be called the crusaders. It felt just like watching a trio of close friends younger sisters growing up. Pinkie wiped away a tear and pushed Spike into the room. She quickly followed along with Twilight and Cheese Sandwich.

Spike stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, favoring one ankle over the other. He gazed at the three fillies sitting up in bed. They all looked tired, beaten, emotionally and physically drained. War veterans or survivors of a disaster have the same look upon their faces. He closed his eyes. If Pinkie thought that him seeing the girls would make him feel better than she was dead wrong. The twisting disgusted feeling in his guts just got worse.

"Spike? Are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked from where she was laying down. She looked at him, concerned for her friend.  
"No." He responded curtly. He opened his eyes and gazed at all of the ponies in the room. "I am sorry. I am so so so sorry for what I put you through. I am sorry that you were hurt, that you were caught up in that thing. If I hadn't told you what your marks were going to be...none of it, absolutely none of it would have happened."

"Hey dude, you don't know what it was like in there. We were fine." Scootaloo said attempting to soothe the dragons feelings. She smoothly lied and smiled at the dragon.  
"I was in there." Spike spoke quietly. "I dove in there for only a few seconds and well...if that was what you three experienced I will never be able to say how sorry I am."

"Wait." Applebloom said "You dove in there? When? And how? And why don't we remember this?"

"You three were personifying your specific races attributes." Twilight stepped forward to explain. Turning to Applebloom she continued. "You were what made the pillar move forward, you were it's strength and dexterity, Scootaloo, you whipped up it's wind and created a tornado."

"I made a tornado?" Scootaloo said in surprise. Twilight turned to Sweetie Belle.  
"You were it's magic, you were it's memory, you were the thing that shot off the bolts. Even while stuck inside of it, you three fought back."

"Bravely I might add." Applejack said to her younger sister who glowed under the compliment.

"You jumped in to help me." Sweetie Belle whispered. She repeated it louder. "You jumped int o rescue me." Spike nodded slowly. Rarity stood up and went over to the dragon. She lifted his head from where it hung heavy towards the floor. She embraced him tightly, he blushed deeply.

"Thank you. Thank you for risking yourself to save Sweetie." She said, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Overdramatic Pinkie had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can thank him myself Rarity." Sweetie called from the bed. "If only I could move." She muttered under her breath. Rarity moved behind Spike and gave him a little push, a little generous one, he stumbled and caught himself at face level with Sweetie Belle. She pursed her lips and brought them against his cheek, light and quick.

Spike blushed hard enough to singe Sweetie Belle's lips. She looked back towards the ceiling.  
"Thank you Spike. For everything. For telling us about our Cutiemarks, our special talents, for..saving me. Thank you." Her green eyes looked into his and he felt his chest burn from where he had cradled her when they were in the magic.

Spike remained speechless. Blown away.

Applebloom sat up straight in her bed. Pain forgotten, she pulled the covers back with a gasp, upon her flank was her cutiemark. Her grin threatened to spill off her face. A pink and white flower was against her flank, alongside it was a smaller pink and white bud. She smiled down at the apple blossoms. She turned to her older sister who merely smiled down at her in pride.  
"The flower that blooms last is always the most spectacular sugar cube." Applejack whispered into her sisters ear.

Scootaloo gazed under the covers at hers. A wheel, small and red, she recognized it from her scooter. It was on fire and appeared to be racing off into her future. Rainbow Dash looked under the covers alongside her.  
"Worth the wait?"  
"Totally."

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, she was going to savor this moment. She pulled the sheet covering her lower body back and gazed at the cutie mark. It was a simple treble clef. Grand on her flank, untapped potential was waiting inside of her, no grand musical notes to show it, just the beginning of every song.  
"Glorious darling." Rarity said softly to her little sister. Sweetie Belle smiled up at her. "Absolutely glorious."

* * *

"And all I'm saying is that we could go faster if I flew!" Soarin shouted at the flying solider above him. Flash Sentry shook his head.  
"You were already at the hospital once so far! I don't want a repeat of last time!"  
"Oh yeah? And what happened last time?"  
"We destroyed an entire wing of the place!"

Soarin snorted and began to run faster. His head down. He could take injuries any day of the week. Mickey had made certain of that, no what he had a problem with was not being informed of what was happening. All he knew was that he slept through a bit of the day, woke up to a pegasus guard in Rainbow Dashes house chewing his ear off about some giant magic thingy had happened and he had missed it! He was a Wonderbolt! This was in his job description to protect the members of the community that he was in.

And here he was being kept out of the loop. Yet again. Huffing he increased his pace, Flash shocked increased his own to stay atop of the running stallion. The two reached the hospital at around the same time. Just as Twilight Sparkle was walking out with Spike limping beside her, in fact all of the visiting ponies seemed to be exiting.

"What happened? What's going on?" Flash asked as he landed beside the princess and her assistant.  
"Closing time, we needed to leave."

"As i recall the nurses exact words were-" Cheese Sandwich coughed before reaching a falsetto pitch. "Go home! Their in good hoofs! We can handle this!"  
"Those are so her mannerisms!" Pinkie shouted laughing as the two went marching off back towards Sugarcube corner.

"I am never going to get used to seeing those two together." Applejack deadpanned before she began to make her way back towards her home. She turned around once to see Big Macintosh standing next to Fluttershy.  
"I'm-a I'm gonna walk her home." He said looking towards his sister. Applejack looked on in surprise as the stallion and the pegasus that he dwarfed waked off towards her cottage.

Rarity merely said her goodbyes and left. Rainbow Dash and Soarin appeared to be arguing about something as they stalked off into the night. Rainbow too agitated with Soarin it appeared to even fly, she was trotting on the ground next to him.  
Spike kept looking up at a window set on the third floor of the hospital, it was still lit up bright against the night.

"Is he okay?" Flash whispered to Twilight, she nodded quickly, cutting any explanation short. It was late and frankly she wanted to go home.  
"Spike are you okay? He asked the dragon." Spike turned to look at him, one eye still fixed on the light.  
"I'm okay, I just need to think about something."  
The trio walked off into the night. Spike occasionally looking over his shoulder at the light.

* * *

"Your colt friend just walked off." Scootaloo called to Sweetie Belle from the other side of the room. She was the closest to the window and was giving updates to the other two since their friends left.  
"He is not my colt friend!" Sweetie called back, her voice agitated but her facial expression dreamy.  
"Technically he is a dragon, so it's more like a special some dragon." Applebloom said as she admired her cutiemark in a mirror, moving her hip one way and than another. Sweetie Belle groaned and put a pillow over her head, secretly she was very pleased with herself.

"Hey. Are we the Cutiemark crusaders anymore?" Applebloom said to the other two. "I mean, we got out cutiemarks so...can we really crusade for 'em?"  
"I geuss we could crusade for other things." Scootaloo said to herself.  
"Does it really matter? We got our marks! We learned our talents! It was a great day!" Sweetie said exasperated, she needed sleep, if she didn't get anymore she was positive that she would go insane. The other two smiled and let out cries of agreement.

* * *

Spitfire touched down at the zero point. This was where their instruments had picked up the disturbance. She looked around at the sign entering the village. Ponyville.  
She searched her memories, why did the place sound so familiar? Then she got it. Soarin loved the pies here. And he hadn't been seen for weeks.  
"Soarin." She growled to herself as she flapped towards the nearest inn, she would talk to the princess tomorrow and search for her missing teammate.

**I own nothing, not even this computer. Leave a review, tell your friends, tell your family, tell your pets.**

**Here is an extra scene.**

Rarity opened the door to her home, tired and rather ready to go to sleep. Suddenly she was pulled sharply to the left by a field of magic and was put behind a stack of furniture. Fancy Pants threw himself on top of her and blocked her with his body. His muzzle inches from hers. She would have rather enjoyed this type of behavior at any other time, if it were not so late and the stallion did not look so frantic.  
"Remain down!" He cried, scared.  
"You aren't taking me alive!" An elderly hysterical voice shouted out. "I ain't leaving till one ah my grankids come!" Granny Smith had concocted a fort out of old cooking equipment and was hurling vegetables at them with precise aim.

"Mrs. Smith! Please go home!" Rarity shouted, she was generous yes, but she did have a breaking point to the amount of shenanigans that could happen in a day.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing not even this computer. Been busy, stressed. Enjoy, read and review.**

Fancy Pants breathed deeply and began to trot back to the boutique. He tried, really if he could be vaulted for anything it was that he tried. He had gone job searching, frankly most of it had been...unseemly work. He enjoyed hard work but manual labor was not his forte, and he refused to embarrass himself by asking for a job that he would ultimately be fired from.

It was a shame as a few buildings near the edge of town had been in need of repairs after the girls had passed by. A few minor buildings singed and a couple of barns fell down. The work ponies would be kept bust but he had no idea where he would even start.

He had been looking for jobs in another section of town. He had been searching for a less conventional one, perhaps making hats or working the funds of a shop. Unfortunately most of those jobs had also been taken. It being a relatively small town most of the positions had been filled long ago and would continue to be filled decades in the future.

His best hope was for a writing column in the local newspaper. He held out hope for that, the man who ran it seemed mildly impressed with his background and his previous wealth. While it would not be ideal Fancy intended to take the job if the opportunity presented itself to him.

Hearing the clattering of an overloaded cart Fancy gazed about until he spotted a familiar looking pony. Caramel was looking around the town in surprise, he had not expected to see this here that morning. Spotting the taller unicorn Caramel rushed over beside him, he was dragging a cart filled with seed bags, hay, and a few bushels of cherries.

"Morning Fancy Pants."  
"Caramel." Fancy said smiling good naturedly. "I have not seen you for a while. Where have you been off to?"  
"Here and there, traveled up to Appleoosa and a couple smaller towns. I go wherever there's fresh fruit to harvest or a few odd jobs. I didn't expect to come home to this though. What happened? Wait! Wait! Let me guess."

Caramel interrupted Fancy before he could explain what had happened with the crusaders earlier the other day.  
"I am guessing friendship problem...no! No! A monster from the Everfree?"  
"Wrong on both counts. It was actually a magically induced attack by the former cutiemark crusaders who achieved their lifelong goals in a single afternoon." Caramel whistled appreciatively.  
"Jeez gone for a day and the entire town breaks apart." A large chunk of town hall crash landed beside them as they went past.

"Ironic don't you think?"  
"Just good timing. Sometimes I even question why we bother with all the cash to fix this place up." Fancy raised an eyebrow.

"Well it makes sense. The higher quality product needs to cost more, and it will last longer and protect the inhabitants better."  
"I guess, but it will still get wrecked, what's the point of spending a lot of bits if the entire place is going to be broken."  
"We could discuss the pros and cons all day, what we should worry about is making a place safe enough that it does not need protecting." Caramel nodded appreciatively.  
"What brings you out this morning anyhows?"  
"I-ahem-well." Fancy Pants began to stutter out. "I was looking for some work actually. I should pay back Rarity and move out soon."

"Yeah. That sounds about right. She sure is sweet to let you stay huh?" Caramel said off handedly. Fancy Pants looked away, he needed to avoid eye contact.  
"I actually might be getting a job at the local paper. The stallion who owns it seemed interested in giving me a column, if I am willing to do other odd jobs for the place."

"You mean Filthy Rich? He owns a few other places. Decent boss from what I hear." Caramel had never worked for Filthy and he never would, while respectful the guy cared too much about money and punishments. Never focused on rewarding good behavior or encouraging it. Caramel came to a stop part way down the street and looked up it towards the farming fields.

"This is me."  
"I will see you about."  
"Of course, this is a small town." Caramel started off and waved back to Fancy Pants who also waved. Like many of the other stallions from here Caramel was a little odd, but ultimately he seemed like a good stallion to know. All of the ponies in town were a little odd but very nice to know. Even the not so pleasant ones had good attributes or at least admirable traits that he could see.

The unicorn stallion went by Rainbow Dashes floating house, he could hear yelling from inside. Again. The two occupants had been screaming at each other for a good portion of the night and took it right up when the day started.

No one was entirely sure what they were arguing about. And frankly none of the other pegasus were brave enough to fly up and ask what was happening.

* * *

"Well I am sorry that you took it that way!" Soarin cried after Rainbow Dash. He really didn't understand what she was freaking out over. It had all started early that morning when he woke up. They had argued a little about how he had learned that the town was in danger, he was relieved that the town was safe but what really got him angry was that he was not informed of the attack.

Sure Ponyville had protectors but he was a member of the Wonderbolts! They were supposed to protect Equestria during times of crises alongside the Royal guard of course, so he didn't understand the politics of sending a bunch of unarmed civilians out to face an enormous pillar of light and sound and danger! Sure everything had worked out well in the end, but he still felt as if he should have been one of the first ones called.

He didn't really know who else to complain to so he turned to Rainbow Dash, she had just continuously brushed it off as him being to concerned about his ego and generally just being selfish.

They had stayed civil all night until going to bed.

It was when they got up for the morning that the entire day took a turn for the worse and the shouting and the throwing of objects start.

They had woken up and he had initially apologized for his response last night. He just hated being grounded! He was a pegasus! They were born to fly among the clouds and whenever the chance came to assist those that could not fly.  
Rainbow had remarkably enough understood and she seemed generally fine with his apology. She even apologized herself for not keeping him out of the loop. They had stared at each other a little awkwardly until they decided to have breakfast.

They had finished when the knock came to the door. Rainbow Dash had gone to answer it, not sure what she would find. Usually her friends just called up to her through the barrier, or threw something or in Pinkies case just pop up from somewhere.

When she opened the door she was taken aback. Standing on her stoop was the captain of the wonder bolts herself. Spitfire.

"Hello Dash." Spitfire said with a trace of venom, she always spoke with a trace of venom.  
"Whoa! Hey uh Spitfire. What's up?" She said attempting to sound at ease and cool even though she had to control herself from floating off of the ground in surprise and joy. Two Wonderbolts in her house at once! It was turning into a different day indeed!

"I came to pick up Soarin. SOARIN! I know you're in there!" Spitfire called into the house, Soarin peeked his head around the corner of the house and grinned sheepishly.

"Er...hi Spitty."  
"Do not call me that! You've been missing for...for...I don't even know how long! And here I find you bedding up with a fan?!"  
"HEY!" Rainbow Dash and Soarin shouted in outrage, Rainbow Dash was more than just some fan! She was pretty easily the fastest flyer in Equestria!  
"No offense." Spitfire said quickly. "What's your excuse then? I've been keeping Mickey and the other team members at bay, but they're frothing at the bit here! They want your hide or a replacement! So unless you're too injured to fly then-" She was cut off as he came over and stood in front of her. His wings wrapped heavily in bandages and his feathers still disheveled.

His legs were fine but they weren't the tools that were important here.  
"Oh Celestia. What did you do?" She moaned out.  
"He caught me...and nearly died...and has been staying with me because I didn't know how else to repay him." Rainbow Dash spoke up from behind the two. Spitfire looked between her teammates busted wing and the now awkward sky blue pegasus. She sighed and began to massage her face.

"Not a word, no letter's or calls or...why didn't you contact anyone? Why were we left in the dark over this?" Spitfire's voice cracked and sounded wet, as if she wanted to shed even a few tears but couldn't take it.

"Wait what? I thought you guys knew he was here?"  
"No we knew he was going here to get an apple pie, besides that we heard nothing."  
"You didn't call them or anything?!" Rainbow Dash turned on her house guest who gulped nervously.

"Knew I forgot to do something, honestly it totally slipped my mind, I was just saying to myself."

"Stop. Just stop it." Spitfire chocked out. "We can't do this anymore Soarin. I am sorry."  
"What do you mean?" Soarin said puzzled. He cocked his head quizzically. Spitfire just shook it.  
"That wing is busted seventeen ways to Saturday. You won't be able to fly your old speed ever again, and that's assuming that you can even get back into the air."  
"I'll be able to! It just needs rest and I can-"  
"No. I'm sorry Soarin. I'll tell the others where you are and why you can't be on the team anymore...We'll come to get you tomorrow. I just, I can't." Spitfire leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly for a moment. "I am so sorry Soarin."

With that she turned and walked out of the house. Soarin stood there stock still. His mind reeling. He had just gotten booted off the Wonderbolts. Not officially but getting exonerated by one of the captains was good enough, it came down to the same thing.  
It was crashing, his life was crashing down around his ears. Rainbow Dash could just look on at the ruined pony, his face remained shocked.

"Hey. You want to talk about this...or? What?" Rainbow Dash slid next to the still speechless pegasus. He nodded once and went into her living room. He sat heavily on a couch and leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing outwards.

"My grandfather was on the team. A few other relatives, that was one of the only ways I even got on, that and Spitfire. She was an old friend, they helped me shoe open the door and then bam. I had everything at the tips of my hoofs."

"You must blame me for what happened." Rainbow Dash said quietly, if she hadn't messed up his flight that he would be back home, training for the next race.  
"No. No I don't. I was on my way out anyways. I had no one to blame but myself, I just wasn't able to keep up. They're ruthless, they're all so so ruthless."  
"How did you know Spitfire from before?" Rainbow Dash asked cautiously. She was pulling some cloud out of the wall and allowing it to float back together.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood. She always wanted to be a Wonderbolt. I guess she finally got her wish; Also we kinda dated for a few years." Rainbow Dash stopped picking at the cold and damp cloud and instead began to knead her hoof into it.  
"OH?" She said with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah, she was really great, fun, interesting, fast as a whip and just as smart. I swear I have never dated any pony who even comes close to her in terms of sheer-" Rainbow Dash had stuck her hoof through the wall and was breathing in deeply. She hadn't realized how she had done that.

"Oops." She said before moving around tidying up where there was nothing to tidy. Whenever she got nervous or distressed she needed to blow off energy, and this was the best way that she knew how.

"Uh yeah. We were always paired together and she was a really great flyer, she really carried my weight."

"Sounds like a difficult thing to carry." She hissed, she didn't know why she felt so angry all of a sudden but the sheer thought of Spitfire seemed to only fuel Rainbow Dashes rage. It all went down from there, with the two devolving into screams and shouts. Rainbow Dash eventually couldn't take the house anymore, it was hot and stifling.

So she flung herself from a window and flapped away. She flapped away from her own home.

She had no idea where she was going but she just needed to be somewhere that wasn't there. She zoomed into town and made it to the center. She didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. She felt as if she were about to explode.

A that moment a well timed boom and a window shattered from Sugarcube corner. Flying out the window at top speed was Cheese Sandwich, he landed heavily before smiling up at Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning!" He called before rushing back inside. A bunch of crashes, smashes and the tinkling of glass followed a few booms that sounded as if they were from grenades. Rainbow landed and quickly rushed into the shop.

Everything looked perfectly fine with no structural damage. Pinkie Pie bounced out of the back room with a smile on her face and some baking powder on her pink hair, a little scrape of tinfoil poked out from her curls.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash!" She spoke with good cheer. Rainbow landed and wandered forward.  
"Yeah..uh...good morning. What was that all about?"  
"Oh Cheesie and I were just making a little soufflé." Rainbow Dash waited for the punchline, when none came she sat heavily against the counter. Sensing the mood Pinkies face drooped and she climbed over and sat next to her friend.

"Hey. You alright?"  
"No Pinkie I'm not." Pinkie was about ready to gasp in shock when she got a hoof stuck in her mouth from Rainbow Dash. "No theatrics please."  
"Well whats the prob bob?"

"Soarin, a lot of history came out and I got caught in the middle of it. And it just stank."  
"Yeah history does that, there was no soap invented before 1307 you know."  
"What? No I didn't know that. How did you?"  
"Cheese Sandwich told me." Pinkie sighed at her colt friends name. Rainbow raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot the two of you were like a thingy now."  
"IT'S WORKING OUT GREAT ACTUALLY!" Pinkie shouted in joy.

"I never asked-"  
"He's funny and smart and sweet as cake/pie! And I inspire him and he inspires me and oh my gosh! He's the best!" Pinkie shouted out huffing for breath. Rainbow pulled back a little in order to not get caught up in the crazy permeating the pony.

"And he makes me feel good and want to try better and really improve myself, ya know?" Rainbow Dash looked down at the wooden floor. "He makes me want to help him just as much as he helps me." Pinkie's voice had become soothing and soft, silky almost. Rainbow looked over at her surprised.

"How did you get so good at conveying things?"  
"I mature quickly for my age." Rainbow looked at the floor again. "He makes me feel more, can I describe that better? No? Okay then. He makes everything that's good a dozen times better, is sort of what I'm saying."

"And when things are bad?"

"It's like my grandma used to say," Pinkie adopted an elderly surfaced look "'You need to chew them rocks hard Pinkamena! If you don't then you're sleeping in the garden shed!' That helped me get even better at eating through rock candy then I was before."

"I thought you said your grandma was super sweet."  
"She was a little bipolar, also old people get weird when left alone for to long."

Rainbow had to admit since Soarin began crashing at her place she did feel...more. Her fear which was never really an issue before seemed to spike, her happiness and joy at completing something no matter how minuscule felt like a victory in and of itself. She felt as if she could deal with more in her life no matter what it was.

"Thanks Pinkie, I needed this." Rainbow said as she stood up and left.  
"Needed what?" Pinkie asked confused as the pegasus left the room.

Soarin stood rehearsing what he would say to basically his landlord, but nothing came to mind besides 'I'm sorry.' He felt a shadow and looked upwards. Rainbow was descending towards him and he was once again stunned by how spectacular she looked in the sky. How natural she looked. How at home.

"Hey." She called down.  
"Hey." He called up.

* * *

A plinking noise came from the sitting room. Twilight was walking past, she had been researching the magic that affected the CMC. It was odd, there had been too much before, it should have lasted longer when Spike pulled Sweetie Belle out.  
That had been another thing she was studying. Dragons. Not much was really known, a few bits and pieces, for example them being nearly entirely magic. While a normal unicorn, pegasus or earth pony could tap into the vast well of magic surrounding them to about ten or twelve percent, a Alicorn could get up to seventy percent of the magic, a dragon had a little more of that at around eighty. However while Princess's and other ponies could refine it into special skills a dragon wasted a lot of magic just by eating, preserving their shape and napping.

She wasn't clear on the measurements herself but what she could get out of it was that dragons were ancient and powerful. That they could experience great magic but it was not very refined.  
She wondered if that had helped with the CMC. If he had almost cast a spell to activate their cutie marks.

She had been pondering all of this but pushed it to the back of her mind once she heard the plinking at guitar strings. Flash looked up, he had cradled a guitar in his lap and his wings were strumming at the strings pulled tight over it.  
"Hey." He said standing and placing it aside.  
"You know how to play?" She asked, Twilight blushed and put her notes and scrolls to the side, she always enjoyed watching musicians, they seemed almost to have a magic all their own, spending years studying a craft and perfecting it. Making their own little spells and working off of others.

"Yeah a little, want to see?" Twilight lifted the guitar and sat down with her back to his chest. They were close enough to smell each other. She smelt worn, bookish, as if she had fallen asleep in a pile of ancient scrolls. He had a crisp clean smell, as if he showered with high-powered bleach instead of soap.

They both blushed at her forwardness. Flash guided her wings with his over them along the strings.  
"You just need to pluck there."  
"Uh huh."  
"And then you can start slowly by."  
"Oh I see, And if I wanted to."  
"Yeah it's easy."

"Yeah here it is."  
"As in on my lap?" Twilight blushed even harder and quickly pushed herself up and off of him.  
"NO! I mean well. It's ! I'm sorry that was weird of me."

"It's fine princess, really."  
"STOP IT! Stop calling me princess, and highness and and and. You didn't do it over there!"  
"Over where? What? What do you mean?"  
"I..." Twilight sighed, if she was actually going to be stuck with the guy she had to tell him, he deserved to be told. "We sort of met, and we sort of had this thing."

"I...what? I do not remember that."  
"It wasn't you exactly. I...a few years ago I went through a portal to another dimension. I met a creature there that was like you and, we sort of had a thing. Or would eventually if I didn't need to go back here."

"You. I'm sorry this is not making any sense. Another dimension?" Flash couldn't comprehend what she was saying, a separate universe? Was that what she meant? She met him in a different place? And they had a thingy? What kind of thingy?

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's just. I didn't know how. You've been good to me. Nice, and well. Sometimes I wonder if it's really you or me attracted to the other you." Flash gazed at her as if she were crazy. He left his guitar in the room before moving past her.

"I need some air." He walked past the pony he was assigned to protect his brain in a whirl.

* * *

Rarity began to sew faster and faster. She didn't know why but she felt a burst of inspiration. She needed something perfectly designed before the day was up. She just needed something on her work bench!

"Uh sis?" She stopped and turned to where her little sister stood in the doorway. Her new cutiemark branded on. She was not meeting her eyes and kept shifting from foot to foot. Rarity had resolved to help her sister if there was ever any thing she needed, she had almost lost her and once their parents returned from vacation probably would from her negligence.

"Yes Sweetie? What is it?"  
"Can I ask you a question?" Rarity was taken back a moment, she had not expected that but she would answer it.  
"Why of course dear. Now what's troubling you?"

"Why didn't you ever tell Spike you knew how he felt? OR let him down easy?" Rarity sighed, she felt a tinge of pain, she should not doubt her sisters ingenuity.

"I-I honestly thought it would blow over by now. Also while it sounds coarse I am not indebted to Spike. He is a dear friend but I am not obligated to return his feelings. I can feel a little guilty for the pain I caused him. But I refuse to be made a villain or victim in this case." Sweeite nodded her head, as if that was what she expected to hear.

"Besides." Rarity continued. "From what I heard on the grapevine it seems someone else is interested in our little Spikeywikey." Sweetie Belle blushed hard and turned her face away. Rarity chuckled and went back to working on a long white dress with purple and pink trim.

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as that is my life blood.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing, not even this computer, please read and review as that would be super important to me.**

Caramel was trotting down the lane at a good pace. He didn't feel the need to rush back to his house, he had no one waiting for him there. Also he wanted to slow down and see if he could spot Applejack somewhere in the orchards tending the apple trees. He liked to watch her there sometimes, she looked graceful, some ponies had their dance floors, some their sculpting room, but Applejack looked the most comfortable when she was just bucking apple trees into barrels. She enjoyed work, she did it is a hobby, a career, as a lifestyle.

The only thing that she ever really enjoyed working on was of course Sweet Apple Acres, Celestia knows there was always something to clean up there, or fix, or replace. Caramel saw a bright orange something out in the middle of one of the orchards, she was working today. Caramel felt his heart do a couple of backflips when he realized that she wouldn't be able to say hi to him. They were too far apart, so she wouldn't hear him if he called out.

He contented himself with just gazing. The amount of comfort that she had out there...it just about made him feel like settling down in Ponyville and stop his wanderings. Sure he had a house there but a lot of the time it was empty and he had to go about to other odd jobs around Equestria...a fine life but it got tiring when he went over the same exact patch of land every single year.

In Ponyville there was always something new or exciting or bizarre to look forward to. And half of the fun was when the surprises happened.

Caramel walked past the opening to Sweet Apple Acres and waved at the enormous red stallion who was moving about the yard. Big Macintosh looked up and waved back to his friend before turning his attention back to the hard yard work.

Caramel continued on his way to his small abode humming a little ear worm that he had gotten somewhere near Fjord.

He was halfway around the bend when he saw something rush out of the apple trees in front of him, he stopped and smiled. In front of him was Applejack, the only thing keeping them a part was the fence. Her mane had twigs and leaves in it, she was flushed and breathing heavily. She grinned her hospitable grin and sauntered over to him. She leaned up against the fence and pulled her hat back so that it sat on the crown of her head.

"Howdy Caramel!"  
"Heya AJ!" He responded with just as much enthusiasm.  
"How were the travels."  
"Bout the same as always, you would do good on them."  
"Pshaw, you're just saying that."  
"I'm serious! You should come with me sometime. It's great, camping by the side of the road, getting to see the countryside, appreciating nature and all of the folks you meet."

Applejack just smiled at his attempts to entice her into a wandering lifestyle. While it sounded good while she was leaning on her fence on her property its novelty would wear off in time, she was sure of it.

"Anything happen here while I was away?" Applejack perked up and her ears swiveled in excitement.  
"Yes actually! Applebloom got her cutiemark!"  
"Well tan my hide and call me a cactus!" Applejack raised an eyebrow at the expression. Caramel grinned sheepishly.  
"Picked it up in Appleloosa, won't get unstuck. So how'd it happen?"  
"Oh magic, an ah' regula'h ole tornado pulling through. Pretty impressive. Nearly broke the town again."

"Well good. Good for her. I remember when I got my cutiemark myself."  
"Really? Never heard the story." Applejack said leaning forward.  
"It's silly you wouldn't be interested."  
"Nah you peeked my interest and I am bout due for a break." Caramel took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh.

"Well it actually sort of has to do with you. You were probably too young to remember."  
"Caramel I remember lot's of things. Now tell me how you got your cutiemark."

* * *

With that Caramel began. It had been a warm spring day when he was breaking onto the Apple family farm land. He had heard that the zap apples were in bloom and they tasted the best right off of the vine. He being a rambunctious little colt expected that he would be able to pull the caper off. He was very mistaken.  
Having gotten onto the property well enough he faced a pretty big problem. He had no clue what Zap apples even looked like! Sure he had tasted the jellies and jams... but an actual apple? He had no clue what it looked like. So there he was wandering around the orchard lost looking for a piece of fruit, going over all of the possible types of apples it could look like.

"Macintosh? Golden Delicious? Smith? Hmmmm." He bumped into a tree during his musings and looked up. In front of him was the largest batch of multicolored fruit he had ever seen.  
"Whoa". The little Caramel breathed out. Now came the tricky bit, actually picking one. Gritting himself he began his climb, he was nearly to one of the best right at he top. That was when he heard the pop. In a moment all of the apples had disappeared and he was alone in a tree, the leaves were green and full, but there were no apples! All that was in front of him was a frightened nest of yellow jackets.

And their stingers were facing him. With a cry Caramel fell out of the tree, with a groan he looked up to see a mass of the little flying hellions rise up. With a scream Caramel turned tail and began to sprint his way out of the orchard. The bees fast on his trail. He moved left, he moved right! But he could not seem to shake them, he was getting out of breath. His legs were in so much pain!

An orange leg wrapped around a tree and he was grabbed and spun in an entirely new direction. He looked up to see a filly with straw covered hair in a braid, multiple freckles and an orange coat.  
"Tis way!" She shouted before taking off. He followed his guide as she kept going deeper into the apple trees. Caramel could only look at her back. She was getting a head of him, if he didn't hurry up then he would just be bee food. With a burst of effort he put on the speed. He got up to her and then a moment later he felt no pain and he was in front of her. She also put on speed and they were neck and neck. They went as fast as their legs could carry them.

A small cliff became exposed, she did not slow down. And neither did he. Even when they went over the side they were still running in midair. They splashed down into a river and were carried quickly downstream. In moments they were far down river and deep within the orchard. The filly kicked to the surface and to the bank, he followed and climbed out. She shook her head vigorously until it puffed out.

"PHEW! Ya'll alright?" She asked, he could only nod his head up and down.

A sudden tingling went through his flank, he looked down and saw three horseshoes appear on it. His cutiemark! He grinned in happiness, he then grimaced at what it probably meant about his oncoming life.

"Thank you." Caramel said with a grin. "Thanks for saving me."  
"Weren't nothing. My names Applejacks by the way. What's your's?"  
"Caramel."

* * *

"Huh." Applejack said appreciatively once he finished. "I admit I plumb forgot that."

"It happens. You right saved my flank that day."  
"Can't believe that you were trying to pilfer one of tha' Zap apples though." Applejack said glowering at him, he could only smile and laugh sheepishly.

* * *

Big Macintosh hiked around the yard one more time. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, he and Fluttershy had a little discussion and she was going to be over soon to help him catch the rabbit that continued to eat his crops. He knew exactly who the rabbit was and who owned it, but he couldn't rightfully tell her that, she would be disappointed, or enraged that he would say something like that.

So instead he got out some old bear traps, wire and chicken fencing in the hope that she might be able to help him at least rabbit proof it. She was supposed to arrive very soon, he was nervous, sweaty, jittery. He continued to pace nervously, uncertain of himself. He didn't know what she would be bringing to the table here. She might bring the actual rabbit in with her!

Macintosh didn't know what to expect, he was certain that he was going to keep her out of the house though. If Granny Smith got a wind that he was with his "Suitor" Then she would insist on meeting her. Macintosh knew it would be back to the drawing board if that happened, his Granny would weird her out and then who knew what might happen.

A fluttering of wings and the tiptoeing of hoofs caught his attention. Turning Macintosh saw Fluttershy coming into the yard, she seemed to be using her wings to remain just off of the ground, quietly sneaking up on him. He raised and eyebrow and she came to the ground. She had slightly flown from her house, not high up just a few feet off of the ground. In truth she had woken late and gotten backed up with chores.  
"Hello Macintosh. "She said, he smiled in return.  
"So ahh. Where exactly is the garden that you think rabbits are getting into?"  
"Rabbit."  
"Singular?"  
"Eyup."  
"Oh my, you must grow very nice vegetables if they keep coming here."  
Macintosh swelled a little at the compliment. He began to make his way over to the small garden patch, it was a little ways past the barn, it had a high fence and a stone base, really nothing should have been able to get over it. But every year some carrots, or cucumbers or an ear of corn would go missing. He opened the small gate that he kept around the pen, Fluttershy walked in and began to slowly make her way around the inside wall. She would stop and stoop gazing at at patch of ground, she sniffed it and began to look around the vegetables.

Honestly she was a little lost, if she had interacted with the rabbit then she could have asked it politely to stop it's behavior, as it was not present she did not know what she was going to do.  
She looked at the worn patch of ground she was on. She slowly moved her wings and was hovering just above the fence line, she looked around, all that was there was a large stick, and another worn patch. With a curious mind she descended and studied the ground. She picked up the stick and leaned it against the wall, she then flew up and grabbed the top, it was curved in at both he top and bottom, she allowed it to fall along the other side of the fence, it hooked into the fence top and stuck fast.

"Uh huh!" Fluttershy said in triumph. Big Macintosh came over and looked at the branch she was holding.  
"This is how your rabbit has been getting through." Big Macintosh cocked an eyebrow.  
"You see he's been leaning it against your fence, he runs up it gets to the top and then lets it fall to the other side where he climbs down. Get it?" Macintosh nodded, so that explained that. Admittedly that was how he saw the rabbit once, it had been a dark cloudless night and he had went to check up on his garden, make sure it was safe.

What met him was the little white rabbit sitting atop his wall, screeching and making tracks. He had never seen it again, but more food had gone missing. As if it were taunting him. Macintosh grinned wide, now he had the little critter in the bag.

"Thank you." He said taking the stick and breaking it in two on the ground.  
"I can come by every once in a while to search for it if you would like?" Macintosh smiled.  
"Eyup, that would be lovely." Fluttershy looked at the grass in front of her and blushed. They started to make their way off of the property.

"Sorry for taking so much of your time."Macintosh said as they started going, "I never thought to check that stick."  
"It's really no trouble I quite enjoy it out here, the apples smell so delicious when they're ripe." She looked up at a tree and unconsciously licked her lips, their was a large red apple right above her.

Macintosh saw her eyeing it and with a swift kick and good aim the apple rustled and then fell. He moved forward quickly and snatched it out of the air. He moved surprisingly fast for a stallion his size. He held it out to her, he blushed a little and she blushed just as much from the kind gesture.

"Thank you." She took it from him and with out any further waiting began to nibble at the sweet succulent food. They waited for a little while until she was done eating before they moved on. Fluttershy hummed a little to herself, the birds were making a din in the trees and she loved the sounds that they made, she sometimes wished that she had more time to just listen to them.

"You never sing." She looked at Macintosh who had just spoken. "Not my place but, you never came back to join the Ponytones. Why?" Fluttershy thought back to the time that she had replaced Macintosh's voice after he threw his. It had been one of the most exciting experiences of her life, she thought about it often, especially joining the group.

"Oh I don't know, it's just you all seem so close knit and I wouldn't like to impose..."  
"You're good, we always need more good singers, you could just come one day and we listen. I would like to hear ya'll sing again." She looked at him wide eyed, he looked at her for as long as his heart would allow before looking quickly away. She looked adorable when her eyes got wide, and her hair caught the sun is just the perfect way. It was almost too much for his heart. And it was true, he liked to hear her sing, it had been good, evenly pitched when she had his voice, and beautifully harmonious when she had her original voice back. If he had to choose he preferred her singing in her voice.

They approached the farm house pretty quickly, neither making eye contact or responding to the other. They came in at the same time as the other girls finished their chores. Applebloom had wanted to test out her new cutiemark and see if she was still as handy as tools as she expected to be. She wasn't half bad and actually got some of the things he had been putting off for a while done in a decent amount of time.

The four entered the yard, Applejack and Fluttershy said hello and began to chatter about something, more along the lines of Applejack chattering and Fluttershy politely listening. Big Macintosh never cared for a mare that talked all that much, a quiet type was more his speed, they didn't use all of the oxygen in the room about nothing.

Granny Smith stuck her head out the house door and hollered for the young workers.  
"Food! Come and get something to eat!" Without missing a beat "You too Fluttershy!" Fluttershy was about to protest before Applebloom got on one side of her and Applejack on the other and they almost carried her inside of the house.

Granny Smith had another spread out for them to eat on, even though it had not been that long ago before they had eaten breakfast. The farm ponies tucked in and Fluttershy respectively ate a serving or two. They all leaned back in containment. The Apple siblings kept looking between their grandmother and guest, nervous about what she might ask her. Granny Smith had a tendency to not beat around the bush, she claimed that she was too old to need tact.

She looked at the cream colored filly before her.  
"How you liked your little tour of the farm dear?"  
"It was lovely thank you."  
"And the food?"  
"Delicious." Granny Smith nodded her head in confirmation as if to assert that yes her food was delicious.  
"I could do with seeing her around the farm a bit more often if she's this polite." Granny Smith pondered out loud. The other members of the table reacted with shock or coughing from just drinking some water when she spoke.

"Oh! Well I'm just here to deal with a little rabbit problem that you seemed to have."  
"It starts with rabbits dear, that be how their grandpappy roped me in."  
"What?" Applebloom said in confusion.  
"Long story, not worth mentioning." Granny smith waved it off. She turned her gaze back to Fluttershy and her clear discomfort. Granny Smith looked to Big Macintosh.  
"Big Mac. You should walk this filly home. Every young lady needs an escort now and again." Macintosh and Fluttershy awkwardly got to their hoofs at this apparent dismissal. Fluttershy said her goodbyes and the two ponies left the house. Granny Smith watched as they moved away.

"Oh I like that one, she seems nice."  
"I've never needed an escort home before in my life." Applebloom spoke up behind her grandmother.  
"That's because you're made of sterner stuff, that filly is like porcelain, delicate, flowerlike. You can see how he thinks of her with that look of his."  
"I don't see nothing besides the two of them blushing and turn 'in away."  
"I cannot wait for you to have that exact same experience yourself one of these days." Granny Smith said patting Applebloom on the head before hobbling into the kitchen to tidy up.

* * *

"So you really don't mind being kicked off the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash asked Soarin. They were sitting on her couch and facing each other.  
"Well yeah it hurts a bit but I can't exactly same I'm too surprised. I mean, I went to the Bolts because that's what was expected. I went because I was expected to do so and so I did. Do you ever do that?"

"Nope, I follow my own rules." Rainbow Dash said cockily. Soarin seemed to deflate a little bit at that.  
"I mean don't get me wrong, it was a huge honor and I was proud of it but...I always felt others could have done better."  
"Oh? Anypony in mind?" Rainbow Dash said scooting closer to him on the sofa and leaning forward, they were almost eye to eye. He would have backed up but was too polite for that.

"Well..." He said with a teasing tone in his voice. "There is one...I think you know her."  
"Yeah?"  
"Lightning Dust! Saw her as a possible one back in the reserves."  
"OH COME ON!" Rainbow Dash said punching his shoulder affectionately.

"Nah. Nah. I saw that you two were teammates back at the academy, I had access to the files and I wanted to see the top ones in the class."  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Seriously though who better then a legacy?"  
"You for one." Rainbow Dash smiled at it, she knew she was pretty great, but hearing from a Wonderbolt how great she was...now that was a privilege.  
"Seriously, we've been keeping an eye on you for a bit now and let me just say that you're chances are good to become one. I mean come on! A sonic Rainboom?! How awesome is that? And the pegasus that pulls that off has to be even-" She cut him off with a kiss to the lips.

Their hearts skipped a few beats and Soarin forgot how to breath. She tasted like clouds, light and full of energy. Rainbow had no clue what had come over her, talking for like an hour after her pep talk with Pinky had lead to this? The pink pony might actually know something in that head of hers.

Rainbow pulled her head away and looked at him. He was blushing hard. He gulped for oxygen.  
"That was so intense I think I might have popped my stitchings." Rainbow began to laugh before she noticed the blood seeping onto her cloudy couch.

* * *

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Flash sentry said pacing back and forth in the halls of the palace. He was certain that he should have stayed with Twilight Sparkle, even if he was embarrassed running away from his problems never worked, especially if it was that his boss had a crush on an alternate reality version of him. He had no idea how to react to that news. In fact why should he react to it?

"It's not me that she had a crush on...just an alternate me...from another oh sweet Celestia." He sat against the wall. He had no idea what he thought of her, yes she was pretty, beautiful, all of the Princess's were. She had a certain quality though, a down to earth type that did not seem overly royal. On top of that she was smart as a whip and gloriously dedicated to everything that she did. It was intimidating in a way.  
And he had to admit he always relished the times when he would see her, she was just always a sight that caused his eyes to soften. He didn't know why but she made him feel...at peace.

If something made you feel at peace would you really run from it?

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Flash looked up at the muttering. Coming down the hall, oblivious to his presence was Spike the dragon, he also seemed tormented by something, mostly the way he held his arms and head. He looked infinitely younger than he really was. Childlike in a way.

"At least I'm not the only one with problems." Flash thought to himself and began to go down his own hallway, Spike was to caught up in his own world to pay any attention to the guard pony.

He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do with his feelings towards Sweetie Belle. He had just gotten his heart broken by Rarity, had some crazy insane levels of magic happen to him, nearly got trampled, flung himself through magic to save a filly and she still ended up in the hospital, indirectly because he told her and her friends their special talent. And then to top it all off she kissed him making his mind even more of a muddle. He had no idea what he felt for Sweetie Belle, but he would need to make a decision fast. Or risk driving himself insane debating it.

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review as that is very important to me. Thank you all for sticking with a mediocre writer who is typing this out. It means a lot to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hasbro or Faust own My Little Pony, I own ****nothing. Not even this computer. Please read and review.**

"So uhh. Where do we go from here?" Soarin asked awkwardly. They had shifted on the couch until he was supporting himself over Rainbow Dash, she couldn't lean on him or else they might reopen one of his new stitchings. Damage his wings even more than they had been already.  
"I honestly do not know." Rainbow said, she squirmed a little, she didn't like being under something, she felt...trapped in a way. However at this distance she was close enough to count his teeth, close enough to see how much light reflected in his eyes. She didn't want to be pushed away from him and yet felt caged, it was very distressing.

"I could just, stay in Ponyville. If you think I could. Maybe get my own place. Any apartments around here?"  
"Ponies don't come to Ponyville to find apartments." Rainbow Dash pointed out slipping underneath him, he nodded in understanding.  
"The Wonderbolts performances racked in a lot of bits. I can live comfortably for a long time off of them."

"And when you're out? What are you going to do then? You got any thing you can do? Are you marketable?" Soarin grinned and shook his head.

"All I can do is fly. That's just about it."  
"Same here." They both grinned at each other a little while longer, it felt comfortable, sitting side by side. Rainbow Dash felt the way she did when she was relaxing on a cloud. As if she didn't have to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Why were you attracted to this place anyway? It doesn't seem your style."

"Independence mostly, I was given an opportunity from Cloudsdale to get a senior position, before that I was just another cog in the machine. Here at least I'm my own boss. I get the work done right and fast and I can relax the rest of the day. My oldest friend also lives here so that helped a bit."  
"Who's your oldest?"  
"Fluttershy, we used to go to flight camp together, we stayed in touch over the years."  
"That's always good. My friends were all on the Wonderbolts. Most of us were legacy cases, like Spitfire, just a bunch of ponies living out their ancestors dreams."

"I never really thought to ask this before, but honestly, what are the chances of a non legacy becoming a Wonderbolt?" Soarin thought about this, it was difficult to say, he had never really mulled on the subject much before.  
"I would say...maybe a twenty-five percent chance? If they worked insanely hard, a twenty-five percent chance." Rainbow looked down, she sucked in her bottom lip. A quarter of a chance to get onto the team of her dreams. It would mark her as one of the greatest to ever live. She already knew that she was on the top, but having an official license declare it...that would be the epitome of coolness.

"You still have a better chance then the rest, you have a bright history. You're dedicated, you were one of the elements of harmony for Celestia's sake! You have a much higher chance."

"I also destroyed a few factories and public landmarks in my time."  
"Who hasn't?"

Rainbow Dash slid closer to the colt and wrapped a leg around his shoulders. She nuzzled her face against his.  
"I wanted something like this, I just didn't expect it would happen this way." Soarin whispered to her.  
"So out of the blue?"  
"More like so out of the sky, careening into me at high speeds."  
"In my defense I apologized for that."

* * *

"I cannot believe him!" Cadance screamed at the ceiling. She levitated a pillow and slammed it against her face screaming into it in outrage.  
"Well acting like this won't change anything. Go tell him off!" Shining Armor said from where he stood across the room. He was with his wife hoping that she would talk him down from doing something rash. He was just as willing as she was to assault Prince Blueblood with a crowbar.

"He went too far this time! I am going to kill him! That is it!" Cadance said. Shining quickly nodded his head.  
"I'll start the preparations right away, we can make it look like an accident." He turned to find a few bags where they could store the body when she called after him.  
"Shining Wait!" He cursed his luck, he had been close to convincing her that time.  
"What he did was wrong but lets not overreact here."  
"He fired some of the guards and servants! What sort of a guest does that?!"

"We just need to be patient, he can't go much further."  
"Look sweetheart, we cannot just let him push us around like this. Everypony is unhappy about it, you me, the servants. And he's just busy living it up with his insane list of demands! It's irritating and honestly very insulting."

"I know, but he's family. You know how it is."  
"I have never recalled Twilight trying to control everything that I do, or making insane demands. Most of his don't even make sense! Forks need to be at an angle to the plate, tea needs to be eighty one degrees, it is crazy!"

"I'll write to the princess's maybe they'll know how to deal with him."  
"Hopefully they'll willingly take him in, I can't stand his drama much longer."  
"We can't be that lucky." Cadance smiled, she began to compose a note to her Aunts. It had a few pleasantries, nothing very time consuming. She got to the point quickly, she wanted to send Blueblood away. He made their own blood boil with his childish antics.

She touched her horn to the parchment and it flared up and flew away.  
"Now all we can do is wait, right?"  
"Hopefully they'll get back to us quickly."  
"I honestly cannot believe that you are related to the guy. He's unbearable and you,you're so perfect!"  
"You don't need to constantly give compliments, we're already married."  
"I intend to give you a compliment every day until we're no more." Shining Armor rubbed her forehead with his, she blushed and smiled at her husband. While he might be a little strange he was also the sweetest stallion that she knew.

They stood that way for a little longer, relishing the others company before he turned.  
"I need to do some more work, will you be okay on your own?"  
"What else can possible go wrong today? I will contact the mares that he fired and rehire them. Probably with a pay raise." Cadance didn't want any squashed toes or hurt egos so she thought that a kind donation to the fired would help smooth a few bumps out in the road.

Shining Armor went out the door and down to the training yard, he had expected to find his small troop of hoof picked guards ready and waiting. What he was not expecting was the source of all his ire hiking up and down in front of them. A neckerchief tied tight around his throat with a bright blue stone winking in the light. He appeared to actually be chastising the guards for something.

They could just look helplessly on as they were completely outranked in the matter and had to follow the royal decree.  
"Oh Celestia now what?" Shining Armor trotted down to them to overhear what was happening.

"Now you see boys, a superiority is really made with great sacrifice. That is what I told Donevue any ways. He of course agreed. It would only make sense really. By the end of the month my troops were in the best shape of their life!" Shining rolled his eyes at the blowhard. The next part made him almost boil.  
"Yes no need for unnecessary fat, so I was forced to trim a few unnecessary things from certain budgets. Rather good idea if I must say so."

"And what unnecessary things would that be?" Shining Armor hissed as he approached.  
"Oh a few sleeping quarters and some food rations. The guards could stomach it of course, it probably reminded them of home." Blue blood said offhandedly with a smile. His long blonde hair was swept over an eye and he would adjust it at times.

"A well rested and fed army is a strong one."  
"Do not be silly my good in law. A strong army is a strong one. And what creates strength for the masses then serving their elites?"

Shining Army twitched once. He didn't remember landing the blow across the arrogant stallions jaw, all that he remembered was looking down as he held the glass jaw that held up his iron mouth.

"Wh-what was that?" Blueblood muttered, he appeared dazed. Shining was surprised he had not fainted. He thought he hit harder than that.  
"You're fine, stand up and leave the actual leading to me. I am captain of my guards not you." Blueblood got warily to his feet.  
"You'll regret this captain. I'll make sure of that." He stumbled a little until he got his stride back. He began to gallop a little as he got closer to the palace.

"Nice right sir." Said a new recruit who had been watching politely at attention.

"No speaking out of turn."  
"Sorry sir." Shining Armor smiled a little to himself, he would allow himself this at least. IT was a good right hook.

* * *

"And you are positive that you do not need to head back home anytime soon?" Discord said to Gummy who merely blinked in two different directions.  
"Good I need something to bounce my ideas off of. And you make a good listener. I can tell that there is something deeper going on in that brain of yours." Gummy began to slowly tilt to the side. Discord repositioned him so that he would not fall off of the table.

They were back in that lab. For some reason whenever he needed to work on the paper they were returned here. He would just snap his fingers and he and his companion would poof away. It was very odd. Almost as if his magic was drawing him there.

In order to get a grip on his magic he turned off all but a few lower functioning magical elements that he possessed. Such as his deductive reasoning and the ability to shape shift and teleport. Those were always important to have around. Other things such as slight omnipotence and magic sensing he allowed to fade downwards.

He doubted that he would need to use them. Anyway if he did things the easy way what fun would that be? He would have taken over the entire universe long ago if he did things the easy way. And frankly he liked taking his time. Made him feel closer to the mortals. Such as the alligator with no teeth.

What was up with that?

"So if we imply that the parchment is from royalty who does that leave us? Honestly a substantial list." Gummy was gnawing on a sphere with a black liquid inside that would slam against the sides of the jar.

"We have the cow kingdom, the yaks, the bison, buffalo, and the countless pony societies. When it comes to royalty we are full of them. So how do we bring it down? Well first we observe the writing. No spelling mistakes or ink blotches. That can instantly remove the yaks and the bison. They are near illiterate. Now who else...hmmmm."

Discord continued to spin overhead, not any grammar mistakes, the writing was copiously neat. As if it had not been held... an animal with claws? Or hands? Not many of those. And the ones that he did know who would attempt to attack such as the juvenile dragon herds wouldn't send a threat, they would just attack.

"Maybe it was levitated? Moved over the paper? That would imply...magic." Discord had been spinning in midair, a few objects levitating around him. He slowly lowered them back to their original places.

"A magic user is just as rare as an animal with hands. So who...who had access to ancient papers, ink and magic? Also the time and energy and means to slip it into the royal palace?

"The only one who could get into an alicorn private chamber would need to be an...an alicorn. Or have enough magic to poof the letter into the chamber, and even then they would need to be at an incredible close range." Discord picked up the alligator and looked deep into it's eyes, the gator squeaked a little when he squeezed it.  
"Gummy, you don't think that the one who did this was...was a princess?"

"HEY! You're back!" The pony from last time had managed to open the door into the room. Discord had left a pile of junk in front of it in order to hold the malnourished stallion back.  
"Oop, caught yet again. I really will pay you back soon for using the facilities I am just terribly strung out in the purse right now. But the princess's will send a reparation fee soon enough."  
"NO! Wait, please! You don't understand!" Pointdexter ran to the spot where the weird talking chimera had stood before it pooled out of existence. A small reptile had been clutched in it's arms.

Pointdexter slumped down, defeated. He wondered not for the first time if the bizarre animal had even existed or if he was just loosing his mind. The former sounded more and more appealing as time went on. The things he was being forced to do, the stuff he was tasked to design and make himself. So many abominations, and trial and error. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep away his existence, but every time he slept the demon thing showed up and then poofed away.

Pointdexter heard the beeping from the ball, the sphere had been left in the room for the kidnapper to contact him if he ever needed something else from the stallion. The mystery pony had taken everything except his blood, his sweat had been used to make the concoction, his soul sacrificed to perfect it, his tears at the realization of what he was doing and the threats leveled to his family.

It sickened him and many nights he would vomit before going to bed. Sometimes he wished to refuse, but he was not a strong selfless stallion. Some of his friends and schoolmates were and had been. But he was just a scientist, living a normal life doing menial tasks before he was jumped and woke up in his new prison. Imprisoned until death it seemed.

That was going to be his horrid fate, imprisoned until death.

He quickly went and touched his hoof to the sphere, his "Boss" hated being left waiting. He could take away his food, his water, his oxygen, anything that he wanted if he misbehaved. So pointdexter behaved, those were his orders, he was being forced to do it.

"Yes?" He had little fear for the captor, he was weary but he did not fear the stallion that was reflected in the sphere, with the melodramatic cloak and the sneer across his face.

"Are preparations almost ready?"  
"Yes. I have been working extra long and hard. If what we expect to happens happens than you could have a powerful weapon on your hoofs. A dangerous army."

"And the royal family shall know fear and have the greatest enemy known to them! I shall take this and all other kingdoms as my own! It is my right!"  
"Just, please, please I have one request."  
"That would be?"  
"Keep my family safe, when all of this happens, keep them safe."

"Of course. Now then where should we start?...How about Ponyville."  
"You mean the new friendship capital?"  
"What would be more rewarding then seeing the best of friends turn upon each other?"

"My families beaming faces."  
"So petty, you really do only think of yourself, a true one track mind." Pointdexter did not rise to the bait, he remained sullen. "I will be removing the elixir now, I have a small trained bird that shall fly the poison to the town."

"How are you going to get it out of here?" The hooded pony touched his horn to the globe and pushed softly. His horn glowed dark and maliciously. It slipped into the picture and then as if he was breaking underwater it appeared out of Pointdexter's side. The scientist gasped and jumped back in surprise. The glowing horn searched the room, the black ooze with in the globe across the room levitated and floated to him. It reached the horn and slipped through and out.

The pony held it in his hoofs and gazed at it.  
"Yes, this will do nicely." He whistled and a small bird lighted next to him, he placed the globe in the birds claws and with it's heavy burden it flew out a window and off.

"Everything shall be changing quickly soon." The stallion grinned his wolfish smile and cut the feed. Pointdexter sat in his darkening dungeon wondering exactly what he had just done, what he had released upon the denizens of Ponyville.

**I own nothing, not even this computer, please remember to read and review. Sorry for the short chapter. Needed to get this out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please remember to read and review. I own nothing, not even this computer. Your reviews are what keep me alive and well. I know multiple people have read this, all that is missing is their feedback. I desire input.**

"We must tell them sister." Luna was pacing in front of her older sister. She felt as if she was doing too much of that lately. She felt the years of isolation and then begin thrust back into a futuristic society weighing upon her head. She hated the knowledge that comes with immortality, she could still recall being just a normal pony.

"I know. But they must be kept in the dark a little while longer, they should continue to be secure in their ignorance." Luna stamped her hoof in anger, her mane flew out on either side if her head.

"I know you wish to keep your precious subjects safe! I know that you want to take all of the responsibility this time! But you cannot! They must learn of this threat! They must be kept in the loop!" Celestia massaged her eyes with her hoofs. She wanted to fall asleep and not wake up until all of this unpleasantness was over.

"Very well, we shall contact all of them. We shall gather the top members of the royal family. We shall hold a summit. And we shall explain the situation to them, they can do wight eh information what they wish." Celestia sighed and her sister nodded her approval.  
"Excellent. When shall the summit be?"  
"Tomorrow morning. That makes the most sense, for them all to be present tomorrow morning."

* * *

Twilight woke up at dawn break, she enjoyed the way the new day would feel upon her feathers and fur. It made her feel...fuller, as if Celestia was gazing down at her with pride. Perhaps a tad egomaniacal, but she would indulge herself every once in a while. Twilight quickly cantered downstairs. The kitchen would usually be buzzing with sounds of activity from either Flash Sentry of Spike.

Twilight entered the room to find it almost completely quite. Flash Sentry stood once she entered and moved quickly out of the room. As if he were on some sort of business venture. Spike was half asleep at the table, occasionally slapping himself across the face and working on a long list in front of him. Twilight discreetly took the seat across from him and gazed over to what he was writing down.

"Sure they look alike, but she's around my age...also she doesn't mind mess. Can't cook worth spit though. Can she cook? I wonder." Twilight merely rolled her eyes at his list and diagrams of crazy. Typically whenever he didn't sleep he would get a little loopy.

"Having fun?" Twilight spoke up, Spike jumped a little, he had not noticed her entering. "How long have you been at this?" Spike looked downtrodden.

"All night, most of yesterday too. I'm just trying to get my feelings down."  
"Are you over Rarity?"  
" Yes...no...maybe? I dunno Twi, I've spent so much time chasing after her. Or wanting to be with her and now after all that time, he just sort of waltzed into her life and boom! She's hooked."

"I know how tough it is to give something up after years of working on it. It's never easy. But sometimes you just need to let stuff go."  
"Even stuff as difficult as this?"  
"Sometimes stuff exactly as difficult as this. Besides" Twilight smirked behind her hoof. "I've seen the way you looked at Sweetie the other day." Spike ground his thumb into the table, he left a strong dent and it even began to dip. He straightened it in a hurry, nervous. He still wasn't entirely use to his strength, sometimes he just forgot about how much power was behind each of his actions now.

"Okay, so maybe I have a little thing for her...It's not like she would let me close to her. After the dumb stunt that happened."  
"Spike she kissed you!"  
"Yeah on the cheek, Rarity's done that, heck you've done that." Twilight acknowledged that with a nod. True, but still Sweetie Belle seemed...eager about the kiss. And the way that the two of them looked afterwards. It gave her shivers just to think about it. Good shivers. The kind that she used to get around Flash.

Spike's cheeks puffed out and he belched up a scroll. Picking it up he gazed down it quickly before handing it off to Twilight. Twilight read over it briskly. She frowned and reread it.

_To My Dear Student Twilight Sparkle._

_I have great need of you. The entire land of Equestria could be in danger._

_I implore you to make haste to Canterlot to be in attendance along with the other Princess's. _

_I ask you to please bring Flash Sentry along as he is involved in this as well. And I know that this is an odd request but come without your friends, this is more political then anything else._

_Your loving teacher, Princess Celestia._

"Huh. It looks like we will be traveling today Spike." Twilight said looking up at him. He shook his head no, eyes still firmly resting on the paper in front of him.  
"No can do Twi. I need to get all of this stuff sorted out before I can go anywhere." Twilight was a tad taken aback, he had never outright refused to do something from her, well at least not for a long time. He would whine or complain or attempt to dodge out of it. But his answer while dismissive was very mature for him.

"Well alright then. You'll watch the castle for me then? And tell the others where I've gone?"

"Princess thingy, Canterlot, back later. Yep." He said as he continued to scribble and even seemed to be making tally marks on the paper. She rolled her eyes, he was never going to make sense of anything if he did that, he would simply confuse himself even more. But she made lists herself so she was not one to talk.

'Now comes the hard part.' She sighed to herself. She went out in search of Flash Sentry. He was waiting at the front entrance standing at attention. He was gazing out at nothing, just passers by, some would give a long hard look at the castle in awe that it had graced their small town.  
"Uh Flash?" Twilight said tentatively. He turned, his eyes downcast as if nervous of her.  
"Yes?"  
"We're needed in Canterlot, immediately."  
"No time to pack anything?" Flash said surprised at the sudden request.  
"Princess Celestia called for you by name, we should not keep her waiting." Flash stepped outside and spread his wings in answer. Mentally he was reeling, The Princess, calling for him? It must be about the threat she had told him about so long ago. Something must have happened. He inwardly hoped that they had settled the entire affair, he wanted no more part in it.

After what Twilight told him...he was not sure how he felt. She knew him in another place, another life, and she had feelings for that version of him, that clone. He acknowledged getting closer to the Alicorn had been...fun? Enjoyable? Lovable? Sure, but this, this was bizarre. On so many separate levels. He did not know how to even begin to make sense of the entire thing. All he knew was that it would probably be wise to gain some distance between the two of them, so that he could get his head around the entire ordeal.

The two took off with a little run and jump and they were off in the air. They flew slowly, not in an anxious hurry. But this was no sightseeing tour either. Twilight would occasionally pull ahead, until she felt uncomfortable with him staring at the back of her head and then she would fall back until they were equal. Flash would at times pull ahead but not get far before choosing to come close to her in case she needed assistance.

While admittedly she was had wings she had originally been a unicorn. And their kind never got up into the skies all that often. It would be better to be cautious than have a lost or hurt princess on his hoofs.

Eventually when neither could stand the quite anymore Twilight drew level with Flash and spoke.

"Do you want to talk about what I said?"  
"You mean with the guitar?" Twilight nodded her head, blushing and looking away. "Alright lets talk about it then." Flash spoke curtly, almost hostile. Twilight opened her mouth but closed it quickly.

"I really don't know where to begin. What I said to you it...it was inappropriate. I apologize for that, but I...I don't even know why Celestia sent you here. All I really have to go on is protection. And no offense but we were doing just as well without you."  
"No offense taken. And you're right."  
"So why did you come?" Flash bit his lips, chewed for a moment before breathing out.  
"I can't tell you. That's for Celestia to do."  
"What does she have to do with-"  
"Just. What you said the other night, it through me off okay? I can't imagine there being more then one of me. I'm just-I'm me. There's no other pony out there that is like me."  
"Except he wasn't a pony. They called themselves humans. They walked on two legs and had fingers instead of hoofs."

Flash stopped and hovered in midair. His mouth hanging open. Twilight pulled ahead a little ways before turning to face him, there was a wind and her mane was whipped backwards across her face and neck. The clouds moving behind her cemented her place as a goddess.

"That sounds absolutely insane. And you actually found one of them attractive?"  
"Well it was you so. Look it was a weird experience okay? I don't regret it and I haven't done it in a long time."  
"Did you and this other me...the two legs one? Did you guys ever, do anything?" Twilight blushed red and was so shocked that she shook her head until it was a blur.

"NO! No, never, I would only be over for brief periods of time so, I never got exactly close enough for anything to happen. You were a nice face and friendly over there. I wanted to get to know you over here but things were different. IT was all so similar yet all so different. I was honestly a little afraid to try and meet you."

"You were afraid that I wouldn't be what you built that guy over there to be huh?" Twilight looked down at the slowly passing earth below.

"I don't know how to feel right now."  
"Neither do I."

Flash began to flap towards the palace. He was not attempting to outdistance her. They were at around the same height and speed. They went the rest of the trip without stopping, it took a few more hours. They had a strong wind to their backs and it was certainly faster than taking the train, or walking.

Just outside of Canterlot Flash stopped and turned to a waiting Twilight.  
"I don't know how to feel about what you told me, about there being a twin of me out there somewhere. But I do know that I have feelings for you. We've spent a lot of time together these past few weeks and...I know that I at least have feelings for you. I just need to make sense of them first." Flash moved past her, he did not look over his shoulder. Twilight looked up towards the sun and wondered what her teacher would do if she was in a similar predicament.

* * *

The meeting room was sparse, a table, some chairs and cushions. There were enough seats for the four assembled princess's, another for Shining Armor, another for Flash sentry and a final one for Blueblood as he had followed them to Canterlot complaining that there was nothing else to do int he Crystal Empire.

Flash Sentry and Twilight were the final two to enter, they sat down in the only seats left. The seats were next to each other with Twilight being between her older brother and Flash. The two siblings looked at each other quizzically wondering why the other one was there. Celestia gazed around the gathered royalty before taking a deep breath.

"I have gathered you all here today because I think you all deserve to know a very important secret. It is one that over the past few moons I have kept only between a select group of ponies. But now with new information I believe that our cause would be better rooted if all allegations were brought to light." She looked around the room again, taking a moment for her gaze to rest on each and every inhabitant.

"My sister and I received a very distressing threat, we have been investigating it. It could be nothing, or it could be something. We chose to be cautious about it, and with that major magical flux recently we believe that it is only right to tell you all."

"Tell us what Princess?" Twilight was on the edge of her seat, her jaw tight and her muscles stressed. She felt something big was about to come. With how serious the head princess's were treating it, it must be a very important matter.

"The threat was one that promised the destruction of the current governing system, the death of the royal family. And from our informant we have reason to believe that it is from with in the royal family."

The group was shocked into silence. Luna nodded her head beside her sister. Both their eyes betrayed their concern. While standing proud and tall they were also very frightened by the threat. With relative peace in the recent years there had been little call for any battles. This could be a call to the past.

"Well. Was it one of us?" Blueblood broke the silence. His usual small smile was gone with a frown of distrust. "Was it him? I have never seen that stallion before in my life, is he the one Aunt Celestia?"

"Certainly not! I am insulted you would insinuate such a thing." Celestia said attempting to cut off Flash Sentry before he defended himself and brought about a bigger argument.

"Guard Flash Sentry has been protecting and monitoring Princess Twilight Sparkle for her own protection. I gave him the assignment personally."  
"WHAT!" Twilight shouted in astonishment. She turned to Flash with venom in her eyes. "You knew about this!"  
"Not to this extent! I swear!" He responded back.

"Wait, Why was I not put under any form of protective services? Frankly wouldn't I be one of the first targets?" Blueblood said in haughty shock.

"We put you with the logical protectors. A princess and one of the most competent guards I have ever met. You were well protected from the terrorist."  
"Wish we were protected from him." Shining Armor muttered glowering at Blueblood who pretended not to notice.  
"Well what's the plan here? Should we get the other former Element bearers together? Have them track down-" Luna cut off Cadance before she got any further.  
"We have a logical third party hunting the one who made the threat, hopefully they will be coming to us soon with information and a final suspect."  
"And who exactly would that be?" Twilight asked, she had managed to get herself back together from the realization that Flash had basically been attempting to protect her this entire time.

"Discord."

The entire room erupted into shouts of disagreement. The two sisters sat in silence before banging their hoofs on the table to get quite once again. Blueblood did not stop his complaining.  
"That menace cannot be trusted as far as he can be thrown! What is to stop him from turning on us like all the other times?"  
"He has been rehabilitated by a pegasus whom I trust very much in matters such as these."  
"Yes a small pegasus mare I am _sure_ will be able to combat the spirit of chaos. I have no doubt of it."

"That small pegasus mare is one of my best friends, and she is much stronger than she appears." Twilight hissed at the aristocrat. "I also have doubts on this, but I think that we should be able to trust him."

"Seconded." Flash Sentry chimed out. "I have done research on Discord, if any thing can find the pony that sent the threats it his him." Twilight looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't exactly like the other Flash, he seemed to be...more intuned to things. Able to look into things on his own with minimal prodding. He seemed independent.

It was wrong of her to compare him to the first one she met, he was right in some ways. There was really only one of him.

"We know that you are all protected. But I wanted to inform you all face to face. It is only right. Please have a safe journey home." The group split apart. Shining Armor went up to his wife and the two had a hushed conversation before Twilight could approach them, they gave her sad little smiles before going off to another portion of the palace.

Flash and Twilight quickly trotted out of the palace to one of the balconies and took off. Twilight got close to him and spoke.

"You were right, there is only one of you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you before meeting the other...well you."  
"It's fine Twilight. I'm sorry for being such a mule about all of it. I am a guard, my duty is to protect the royals. I will do that for you. I hope you realize that." Twilight stopped and hovered, he pulled a little ways ahead before she called out to him.

"Flash!" He turned and she pointed with her hoof in a different direction. "Now that we have a little bit of time, would you mind going the scenic route with me?" She blushed but did not look away. He smiled and flew up beside her. The two started off, knowing that they would not be back in Ponyville until around nightfall.

**Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing not even this computer. Remember to read and review as that is very important to me.**

Pinkie Pie was bustling around the kitchen of Sugar cube corner. There was a bag of sugar on the counter that she would occasionally stop by and delve a hoof into, suck a bit of the sugar off and keep on working. It was a private bag that she had bought earlier so it was okay to do so. She had attempted to do the same thing with babe of sugar that the cakes owned and had to take a dock in pay.  
They didn't pay much and frankly she didn't need a lot of bits. They fed her, and put a roof over her head so really all she needed the bits for were party supplies. And she was such a contentious shopper that she had bought in bulk. High quality bulk, but still bulk.

She stirred a few batters and popped a couple of cakes into the oven while also removing a couple of cookie platters that had been inside. She worked fast and efficiently. She was like a machine in the way she worked.  
She and been born and raised to be a hard worker, back on the rock farm most days that was all that there was to do. Work, eat, sleep, repeat until you went slowly insane. That was her families motto!

She frankly was glad that she got out of there when she could. It was admittedly her family home, but if she stayed there she would have suffocated. Her parents agreed and sent her up to one of the happiest places that they knew, a town that frequently bought their rocks to build houses with. She was put in a couple of houses, mostly just bouncing around until she settled in with the Cakes.

When she had decided on living with the Cakes full time she had thrown a spectacular party to celebrate! That had actually been her first party thrown in Ponyville. She had done the math out, it was also the same day that Cheese Sandwich had wandered into Ponyville, to think that if she had stayed on her little rock farm she would have never saved the world, made the best friends she had ever met and a very special some pony!

Cheese had gone off looking for a job today. He was wandering town. She and warned him that most positions in town were already full, it was a small town and most of the inhabitants were pretty set in their ways. But he had been adamant about it and went out looking, he had been gone most of the morning and it was now around late afternoon early evening.

Twilight had also left town and hadn't come back. Pinkie had had a premonition about that earlier. Probably some kind of important work for her to do. Pinkie wouldn't pry, eventually Twilight would tell the rest of the friend group she always did. Pinkie scratched at her head a little bit, the tinfoil hats were relatively invisible underneath her enormous poof of mane, but they grated at her scalp at times. It was very thin metal being put against her head after all, she debated whether or not she should apply another coat of it, she didn't think she was feeling any of her joy being sucked out of her pancreas, but she hadn't felt like that the first time either. It had just sort of developed, cropped up overnight.

The little bell over the door went ding a ling. She shot out of the kitchen and was at the counter in less then a minute. she was beaming happily with flour on her coat, sugar ringing her mouth and a little scrap of tinfoil shooting off of her head.  
"Welcome to Sugarcube corner! How may I be of assistance today!" She shouted happily into the waiting face of the resident Doctor. He smiled and pointed at the muffins on display, knowing what he usually came in to pick up for his friend; Pinkie quickly wrapped it up and collected the bits he left on the table. The stallion left quickly, he held the door open for Cheese Sandwich who passed him by with a smile.

Cheese got in and sat down across from Pinkie who was leaning against the counter, she gazed at him with a smile on her face. She looked almost as if she was daydreaming.  
"What are you thinking about."  
"How you're sweeter than pie, or cake, or both mashed together into one enormous baked mess."  
Cheese smiled at the compliment and nuzzled her snout with his.  
"You flatter me Pinkie." He walked behind the counter and patted down the piece of metal coming off of her head. "You look a little like a lightning rod."

"How long do you think I need to keep this stuff on anyway? It itches." Cheese Sandwich stopped and looked at her very firmly. IT was difficult because she had such an adorable face, he just wanted to make as many faces at her until she burst out smiling. He loved how she looked whenever she smiled or laughed. But now it was time to be serious.

"As long as you keep loosing your partying will."  
"So if I start to loose it I'll just go back onto the tinfoil." Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. It didn't seem like such a big deal to her, she could always get back on if she had a relapse.  
"That's not how it works Pinkie, even a minor slip up and who knows what could happen."  
"How do you even know this sort of stuff anyway?" She asked suspiciously. Cheese sighed uncomfortably before moving a hoof to the side of his head, he pushed his mane back to expose a little bit of scalp and metal. Pinkie gasped and touched the crinkly tinfoil.

"You too?"  
"I told you I've seen this before. I was lucky enough that it hit me so hard that I got paranoid, the logical thing that paranoid people do is wrap their heads in tinfoil. IT was worth a shot and hey. It worked didn't it?"  
"You must have been scared." Pinkie said patting her own hair down a little bit. She wanted to make certain that the foil hadn't slipped at all while they talked.

"Want me to show you how I did it to myself?"  
"Why can't you just put it back on me?" She asked confused. There was a serious look to his face again, she hated seeing it there. His face was too animated, it made all of the muscles in his face drop significantly when he stayed serious. She preferred to see his muscles in action. When he smiled or danced or sang.

"I might not be there all the time." Pinkie stepped back from him concerned. Her hair drooped to convey her mood.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that well. I'm a wandering pony Pinkie. Every second that I stay stationary I feel as if there are a million other places that I should be, helping other ponies. Planning parties, solving problems. I came here because my Cheese sense told me to check up on you. And know that it knows you're safe it wants me to keep on rambling. Even if I don't want to go."

Pinkie lunged forward and hugged him hard. She was near tears, her helmet of tinfoil still strongly attached.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted to leave!"  
"That's just the thing, I don't want to go! It's my Cheesie sense! You can't ignore a Pinkie sense right?" She nodded to affirm his words. He was looking down deep into the pools of her eyes. Even her pupils seemed to dance, alive with energy.

"So what do we do?" Pinkie said. Cheese simply shrugged completely lost. "I mean, what are we going to do with our lives? Should we even be together?" She noted how his pupils dilated in fear and she rushed to correct herself. "I mean we are similar. You get me and I gets you, it's hard to find that with personalities like ours. And I don't want to see you hurt, but I also don't want to see you go!"

Cheese looked away. There was a roll of tinfoil. He picked it up and began to demonstrate how to put it on his own head. She took it and copied him, before popping the entire roll deep into the confines of her extensive mane.  
"I'll stay, with as much strength as I can, I'll stay for as long as I can. I don't want to loose you either." They hugged each other close, not caring that she was covered in flour and sugar. Or that there were tears on the other's cheek.

* * *

Spike left the castle. Locking and then double locking the door behind him, they had had no looters recently. But that hadn't stopped the occasional tourist trying to break in. And with absolutely zero security, the best thing he could do was close the door and walk away. Sure Owlicious was inside but all he would do is screech until the intruder got scared out of their wits. Which had admittedly worked on the dragon, the bird was creepy on the best of occasions.

Spike was intending to talk to Sweetie Belle. He had feelings for Rarity sure. But she was not going to reciprocate them, he had no intention of forcing them. He would just live without her. And meanwhile while there was a pretty mare who he might, just might, have feelings for. Well he wouldn't pass up an opportunity with her.

He jogged through town. The Carousel Boutique was not that far, nothing in Ponyville was ever that far from anything else, so he got there pretty quickly. He marveled that he used to do this all the time when he was a baby dragon. Going from the library to the Boutique every day. Two sets of chores and only one place would feed him. Still back then being around Rarity was payment enough. Or so he thought.

In fact if every pony int won gave him a bit for the work he had done for them well...well he might have a total of twenty four and a half bits but still that's more than what he started with.

Spike gulped and knocked politely on the door to the boutique. He shifted uncomfortably, scratched the back of his leg with his thigh and debated on knocking louder. He promptly did and knocked a small section of the door in.  
"Whoops." He quickly opened the door and looked around. He still wasn't used to his own strength; It had gotten impressively stronger since his transformation. He wasn't entirely sure what his maximum limit was, dragons he had known never tried to think of stuff like that. All that they did was harm themselves and others. The best that he knows is that his fire breathing matches his muscle strength.

He could always feel his fire, deep inside of him. And when it used to just be an ember now it felt much more like a campfire, one that had just started.

Spike looked around in desperation for something to clean up with.  
"Hello?" A small voice called out. Spike looked up to see Sweetie Belle coming around the corner. She stopped in surprise before smiling at Spike.  
"Uh. Hey Sweetie."  
"What happened?" She asked as she opened a closet and used her magic to bring a small broom and dustpan out. She swept up the mess and deposited it into the trash. He smiled appreciatively.  
"I sort of. Well I might have knocked a little too hard."  
"It's fine Rarity for some reason stocks up on a lot of stuff whenever I stay over for long periods of time. I'll just tell her that I did it."  
"What! No don't do that! It's fine."  
"No really, I don't mind getting into any trouble."  
"I don't want you to get in trouble for me, really!"  
"Okay." She said with a little mischievous grin. "But you're the one who insisted." Spike mentally chewed himself out.

"So do you want to go for a walk or something? I sort of want to talk to you about something." Sweetie smiled and quickly raced out the door. She stood on the stoop and almost danced from one hoof to the other waiting for him. He exited and quickly went over to her, the two descended the steps and went out into town. Aiming a little towards the edge and going towards the over grown forest.

They got to the edge and began to walk along it. Neither made eye contact except for Sweetie who occasionally stared at him when he was not looking. She marveled at his height. He was certainly tall. Almost full grown stallion sized, it was impressive. She had never seen a dragon besides Spike or at a considerable distance, so while she only had his height to go off of, she felt that it would be impressive in terms for dragons as well.

His scales shimmered and shone, he kept to one side of her so that she would not walk beside the street but instead have one side facing him or the shops. He would occasionally pick at one claw in agitation. She smiled to herself and looked down.

She was smitten with him. She liked the word, smitten. She enjoyed how he moved, how he looked. The unique perspective that he had on the world. He was after all a dragon raised by ponies. He seemed, gentler somehow for it. As if his dragon blood would only allow him to go to extremes. Either cruelty or kindness, she remembered how cruel and greedy he was once so many years ago. She was glad that he had opted for a kinder route.

He had also matured somehow. She knew that when she was younger she was a terror, okay even know a days she had her moments. But he, he always seemed responsible. And that sense of responsibility only seemed to grow as he got older.

They were near the edge of the forest, there was rustling inside. It had gotten safer in the past few years. It had used to mean certain death for all who entered, now. Now it was like any other forest in Equestria.

Spike turned one slitted eye to Sweetie. Her fur even along the dirt path was clean and clear of any dirt, well except for her hoofs, those seemed to still get dirty somehow. Her two styled hair seemed to sway in the breeze. He always liked that about her mane. A combining of two similar things. Almost like her, could be fun or up to something. And usually both things were very similar whenever it came to her and her friends.

Spike stopped and gazed at the setting sun. Twilight and Flash would be back soon. They had probably taken a longer route, better for travelers or something she would say. He should probably say something to Sweetie then and there before he lost his guts.

"Sweetie I have something to say."  
"Yes." She said quickly looking up at him expectantly. He looked away, her eyes and face, it was almost too much for him.  
"I well. I first want to say I'm sorry." She was confused for a moment.  
"For what?"  
"The pillar. I'm still not over that."  
"Spike we live next to a giant enchanted forest, I'm used to things threatening my life."  
"Yeah well I was in there for a moment and it was like torture. And I will not let that go. Sweetie I tortured you and the others and I am never going to stop being sorry for that."  
"Spike it's alright, you didn't know." She rubbed a hoof along his cheek. He took it in one clawed hand. She felt as if her heart was beating faster than it could possibly go. Like zap apples disappearing.

"I also wanted to say that well. I think I might like you, I want to get to know you better and well. I think I might really really like you." Sweetie was struck for a moment before she grinned wider than she had before. The sides of her lips almost threatened to fall off. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose. He was stunned for a moment.

She pulled back. His face, it was so warm. She almost felt cold next to him.  
"I want to get to know you better too." She said, Spike smiled just as widely as she did. He smiled so wide that his back canines were exposed. Spike suddenly looked up at the rapidly descending sun.  
"It's getting late, I'm sorry but Twilight is probably waiting on me." Sweetie seemed to pout for a moment before smiling softly.  
"That's okay. I should go have supper soon too."  
"We will talk tomorrow right? About well. About us?" Sweetie smiled and went forward to kiss his snout again, he moved faster and almost knocked their heads together, he pulled back in time to just kiss her forehead.

She smiled and sighed. Her eyes lost for a moment. Spike and her turned and went back towards town. Both of their hearts thumping faster than their legs moved.

A large dark bird flew out of the Everfree forest. It and been flying for what felt like days, years almost, It was just a speck in the air it was so high. A small dollop of what appeared to be black liquid fell from it's back. Plopping onto the ground and bubbling, the surrounding grass heaved and then fell into it. Boiling away. The liquid became little more than a black puddle. Shimmering on the ground.

The bird still high up among the clouds began to melt and slowly burst into flames leaving nothing but the pool of dark liquid.

**Hasbro or Faust own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own ****nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. I need to know how I am doing. Faust and/or Hasbro own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic I own nothing, not even this computer.**

"You did what?" Big Macintosh said in surprise as Fluttershy only giggled a little in response. The two of them were at one of the multiple small cafes that were placed all through out Ponyville.  
They had been meeting more and more often, he had wanted to take her out for lunch and there they were sitting at a small table outside in the fresh air.  
"I am not joking, I actually stared at it and it turned every pony back to normal again."  
"A cockatrice, my oh my." Big Macintosh said impressed. They never got creatures like that so far into the farm, he had never even glimpsed one before. So this young pegasus mare claiming that she actually stared one into submission, it was very impressive. And on top of that she had done it while saving the life of his youngest sister. He owed her even more.

Most ponies had started to do it quietly and Macintosh was no exception. They had little pads of paper that they would keep tally marks of how often the six friends saved Ponyville or Equestria from some sort of crisis. Most of the books were filled up by now. Big Macintosh thought he might as well add another one, the mare that he was seeing saving the life of his kid sister was a feat that warranted a mark in the notebook.

The two of them sat looking at each other. The other night when he had walked her home they had discussed some more about the work that the two of them enjoyed doing. Well mostly she spoke and he listened. He liked to hear her talk. It carried the same lilt that her singing voice had, soft and constant. As if she was slowly weighing her words.  
He got her home just when the sun had started to set. Her pet bunny had been waiting up for her, she had bashfully gone into the house after saying good night to Macintosh.

He would never tell her this but he could of sworn that the rabbit gave him the dirtiest look it could possibly muster before going back into the house. The white fluffy rodent seemed strangely protective of her. He would never understand how she could tolerate such a bossy little animal.

Flutterhsy alternately smiled at Macintosh and down at her lap; She felt much more calm around the hulking form of the earth pony. She was nervous around certain ponies when she first met them but she could open up. It just took time, everything just took time in her mind. Anything was possible and everything would eventually happen as long as you were patient.

"Fluttershy?" Macintosh asked her. She looked up from where she had been picking at one hoof with the other. He was leaning closer to her face then he had been before. She let out a surprised breath of air and pulled back a little. Not so far that she would fall off her chair, but enough so that she could see more than just his eyes. She almost felt as if she were drowning in his eyes when he was that close.

"Yes Macintosh?" She let out in a whisper.

"Would you go for a walk with me tonight?" She smiled softly. It was such a nice clear lovely day. She happily accepted. They sat in silence for a little while longer. The waiter came with the bill and they split it, Macintosh payed for the tip after a brief amount of haggling between him and Flutterhsy who thought it would only be right that the two of them split it like the meal. To her it made it put more pressure on him, he insisted and had to almost slip it into the waiters pocket.

The two of them went their separate ways to the work that called for them. They did not know that each was looking up at the sky and thinking about the other.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me for this guys." Scootaloo said appreciatively to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Scootaloo had a class that she went to one day of the week. Her friends usually would attend if they had the time and this week were lucky enough to attend. The class was a flying lesson.

While her wings had significantly improved from when she was just a small filly, they were still underdeveloped and could only allow her to glide for brief periods of time. The class was to help her get more control over them and hopefully one day get to flying like a regular pegasus.

"No problem Scoots. What else were we really supposed to do today?" Applebloom got close to Scoots face and whispered in her ear. "Plus it wouldn't be as fun to pick on Sweetie Belle without you there too." The two of them giggled at what Sweetie had told them earlier about what happened between her and Spike the other night.

Of course they were supportive of their friend and congratulated her before they began to make jokes at her expense. Sweetie took it all in good stride and would just smile at them and go along with it.

The class that Scootaloo attended was a small one, consisting of herself, an adult pegasus called Bulk Biceps, Featherweight and a few other nameless ponies. Their instructor changed every few weeks, so they really had to stay on their toes around them. Scootaloo thought that this week it would be a representative from Cloudsdale, he had taught her a few times in the past.

His theory as to why they couldn't fly as well as other pegasi their age was because they lived on the ground. That their magic was stunted and that they had to work even harder to do something when they had been walking for most of their lives.

The class was held in a small field right outside of the School house, it was large enough and well known enough for them to go to as a meeting place, so there would be no confusion as to where they should all meet up. The rest of the class was already there. Scootaloo enjoyed being the last, claimed that it was like making an appearance. That all the other attendees would have to pay attention to her more this way.

The three friends got to the school house and lined up with the rest.  
The class was used to seeing the crusaders together, most thought of them as being joined at the hips. Occasionally making jokes that they were joined at the flank. The teacher looked at them all and began to outline the days lesson.

While Scootaloo did keep rapt attention her two friends mind wandered a bit. Sure they were a little interested but this was mostly a Scootaloo thing, she could be invested in it, and they would support her. But it was not really their thing. Sweetie was looking at a butterfly with dark purple and white splotches on it. She followed it's path as it wound it's way from flower to flower. She began to write lyrics in her head to something. Just song notes at first but really who knew?

She had been doing that more and more lately, something average and normal would suddenly inspire her to write great exotic masterpieces. Well to her at least, she had been keeping them in a small notebook ever since she got her cutiemark. She had been noticing a pattern between them and certain aspects of her life, the notes almost seemed to be colors to her.

The color that she had been using the most of lately had been purple mixed with white. She had not shown her songs to any pony yet. To her they were not finished. She debated showing them to Spike right then and there. He had said that he wanted to know her better, it wouldn't be a bad way to start breaking the ice between the two of them.

Sure she had known him for years, but sometimes she wondered if she had ever really 'Known' him. Really had a deep conversation with him. Discussed stuff, she had talked to him for long hours when he worked with Rarity but then it had been mostly to pass the time. It had taken a long while for her to even begin to fall for him. And now..well now she wanted to know more about him on a deeper level.

Applebloom was studying the outside of the roof of the school house, it was old and wobbly but it could be fixed. Maybe even improved a bit, change the way it face, added something to the top. Yeah it could look very nice. She wondered briefly who she would work under. Once ponies got to a certain age and left their schooling behind them then they usually had to get an apprenticeship. It helped the overall community, she had to learn from some pony how to work on houses.

Or maybe how to sew, she head a little bit of interest in sewing. Maybe Rarity? That wouldn't be a half bad idea.

Applebloom saw Cheerilee inside, she waved to the older mare. Cheerilee smiled and waved back. With her attention briefly taken away she gazed out the window at the lovely day. Truly a beautiful one.

"Okay, now we're just going to go for a brief jump and glide before working on more complicated things." Scootaloo rolled her eyes. She had mastered the jump and glide, her wings were strong they were just growing slowly. She could probably fly if she could get higher off of the ground. She complied though, joining the other students as they began to trot and one by one jump and glide.

One after the other they took to the sky, or at least were no longer touching the ground. Scootaloo began to pump her wings a little, trying to get a feel for the air. She felt the wind whip and ripple her feathers softly. Stroking her, she pumped a little more and was higher than the rest of the class. She reveled in the height, she basked int eh sunlight and how glorious the speed and thrill of flight was.

She always felt astounding whenever she got higher than the others. She knew that in terms of other pegasi she was pretty low on the scale, but that did not matter to her. Flight was the greatest experience that she could conceive.

She slowly started to descend. This was the tricky part, with smaller wings it was harder to bank and stop, she had to adjust constantly and never look away or else rick crashing into something. Her friends of course knew this.

"Scoots look over there!" Applebloom shouted out to keep her alert. Scootaloo only spared her a glance, she kept her wing muscles tense and strong, she drifted over half a foot and landed hoofs first in a puddle.

"Aw yuck!" She said. It smelt disgusting. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle trotted over with little grins. Scootaloo groaned. It felt weird, she usually didn't mind getting a little muddy, but still. The water also smelt weird, and it was super dark, what was up with that?

"Sorry scoots. It was too good to resist." Applebloom said, she smiled good naturedly. She knew that Scootaloo would try and get her back by the end of the day but what did that matter? They could still have fun with it.

Scootaloo felt something deep in her stir. Something that she had not known was there. Resentment. Contempt. It boiled at her.

"Yeah. Ha, freaking ha. Really funny.." She said. The black liquid was sloshing at her hoofs and stinging her calfs and thighs. It almost seemed to be moving. She stepped forward. She glowered at Applebloom, darker than she had ever glowered before. Her two friends in shock and fear took a step back.  
"Uh scoots? You okay?"

For some reason this only seemed to drive her madder. She gritted her teeth and began to snarl. She steeped even faster towards them. For some reason she could only see all of the misery that the two of them had put her through. And all and any joy that they might feel towards anything. That only made her hate them more.

"No. No I am not okay. I am surrounded by self satisfying, selfish foals. You two are foolish, arrogant." She could not even speak anymore. She bent over and began to huff and puff. She felt as if her skin was on fire, morphing into something. As if she were a changeling. She brought her head back and howled, like a timberwof.

She snapped her head back and there was a couple of bright red flames glowing in her eyes. Dark and deep. Like a hole in the nighttime. One that you accidentally stumble across. She advanced closed towards her friends, now all she saw were enemies. No worse than enemies. Living dreams where there should only be nightmares and pain.

She jumped into the air and her wings, now large and pointed flapped once and she was above their heads. She sent a kick down towards Appleblooms skull.

* * *

Applebloom dodged quickly, taking Sweetie to the side with her. Where Scootaloo had stood before now was a pony that was sort of shaped like her. But over her skin was a dark force, as if she were covered in oil. Her wings had grown large and tapered into spikes. Her mane flew wild and her eyes burned with a dull fire. The oily surface seemed to pulse and move. She was shifting as well beneath it.

The rest of the class were standing in shock. A few had fled and a few more were cowering. All to frightened to get close enough to intervene. Applebloom moved again, she kept herself between Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle who seemed just as paralyzed as the rest of the class, gazing deeply into the eyes of the thing she used to call her friend.

Scootaloo dived at them and Applebloom pushed the two of them back until they were against the school house. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to be clobbered.

Scootaloo managed to get one kick in that sent Applebloom reeling away from the building and a cowering Sweetie. She shook her head, she felt knives sing in her brain. She was disoriented, she never knew that Scoots could kick that hard before. She gazed up, mutely as Scootaloo prepared to fling another kick. Before she could a blur of dark purple side tackled her to the ground.

Cheerilee stood over Scootaloo with a grim look on her face.  
"You cut that out this instant Scootaloo! What do you think you're doing?!" Scootaloo gazed up at her, before flinching. The black oily substance appeared to jump and landed on their teacher. Cheerilee screeched and jumped back, the oil was already on her. It had abandoned Scootaloo for another. Cheerilee looked around panicked as it spread it's way upwards. She gazed at the surrounding ponies. She wanted to hurt them, she wanted to hurt them all so much.

She closed her eyes. IT felt as if there were ants along the lids. A fire sprouted in them. She could not hurt them. The crusaders were there. There were a few younger colts and fillies in the classroom. She took a deep controlling breath and turned. She ran as fast as she could. She had to get to town. Princess Twilight Sparkle would know how to handle this. And if she didn't then Cheerilee could always beat her head in.

"Scoots?" Applebloom said tentatively. She moved to where her friend lay prone on the ground. Scootaloo sat up, she looked at Applebloom, she moved a hoof forward towards her.  
"Bloom." She croaked out. Applebloom flinched backwards instinctively. Scootaloo moved away sheepishly. She could not look her friend in the eye, not after hurting her like that.

"She's headed towards Ponyville." Somepony managed to breath out in fear.

* * *

Macintosh was almost home when he heard the clattering of hooves passing over the grass, he turned and watched as a familiar shape went careening past him in the woods. He squinted, while the shape was familiar the coloring was off. All blacks and darks earthy tones, as if shadows had descended and embraced a pony. But he could not forget that mane style.

'Cheerilee?' He thought to himself as the earth pony mare went barreling past him in the woods. Headed straight for Ponyville, if the light had been better then he would have sworn that he saw flames in her eyes.

Macintosh watched as the oddly colored school teacher past him without even glancing his way. He took in a deep breath and began to follow her, he knew that if something weird was going to happen he might as well get a front row seat. Might even be able to help out a bit.

Macintosh followed after Cheerilee as she sped unnaturally fast towards the town and the awaiting populace.

* * *

"Almost home." Twilight said. She and Flash had spent most of the day flying around Equestria, they had not cared what time it was, or even if they would return to the palace of friendship any time soon. All that they were concerned about was talking o each other. They laughed at their jokes even if they weren't funny. Compared things they liked, and what they should and should not tell ponies about their little trip to Canterlot.

"Think anything's happened while we were gone?" Flash asked flapping beside her, he smiled and she returned it.  
"Probably not, Ponyville can be very calm for long periods of time. It's very relaxing." The two flew a little faster as they came within sight of the top spire of the palace, Ponyville was not far off. They would get there within the hour.

**I own nothing, not even this computer. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review**

Cheerilee ran as fast as her hooves could carry her. Her hoofs were burning, as if her blood was bursting out of them. She wanted to stop and bang her hoofs so hard against the ground that they broke off, but she knew that if she did that then she would never get to Ponyville, and that was where all of the other's were. If she really wanted to cause some pain then that would be the place. She had to get there, the sooner the better.

A thrill went through her as she imagined doing horrible things to some of her students. Some of the graduates. Some of her friends. She was huffing and frothing at the mouth.

She got to the center of town and gazed around wildly. She could see the Carousel Boutique, Sugar Cube Corner, Town hall and most of the population walking around in bliss. She hated it, everything, the joy the happiness. It made her physically sick. She wanted to vomit, but more then that she wanted to hurt the other ponies.

For a moment she bent in half. She could not believe the thoughts running through her head. All this hate and anger. It was as if she had it in her this entire time and just now it was bubbling up to the surface. She coughed violently, she wanted to weep but feared it would only aggravate her eyes even more. She felt a pulse go through her and the she wanted to hurt more, again and again.

She looked up as some pony came out of the Boutique before her. It was Rarity, she would occasionally come to parent teacher conferences whenever her parents were busy. She always looked so beautiful. So arrogant, so proud.

Cheerilee screeched and charged at the white unicorn mare. Rarity stood in shock and watched as the teacher rushed her.

* * *

"Miss Cheerilee?" Rarity asked in surprise, she had not seen the school teacher for a long time. It looked a little like Cheerilee, but the look in her eye, the glow...It was unnatural, like artificial fire. And her skin looked oily and sick. The only way to tell that it was her was the mane style and even that looked different somehow.

Rarity quickly lunged out of the way as the pony bit at the air where she had been. Rarity lunged backwards again and again as Cheerilee kept attempting to nip her or headbutt her. Rarity moved away from her house, she turned tail and began to make her way towards more open ground. After fighting monsters for years she had developed a decent amount of stamina and common sense. It would make maneuverability easier if she had more room.

Coming to the square Rarity turned around and faced the approaching teacher. She squared herself and prepared for whatever might happen. Cheerilee did not even hesitate and screaming charged her.

"Miss Cheerilee please speak to me!" Rarity called out, the teacher only continued on her path. Other ponies watched, some in amazement others in fear, still others had expressionless faces, it wouldn't be the last time one of them had gotten possessed.  
"Miss Cheerilee if you do not stop that this instant then I will be forced to-" Rarity was cut off as a cart full of hay and flour was pushed from out of nowhere and smashed into Cheerilee, she moved her way to the top and hissed at Rarity. The cart continued rolling and came to a stop touching the side of a building.

Where it promptly burst into flames.

"Now that's a flour bomb!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she charged out of the bakery, a victorious look on her face. She ran up to Rarity and gathered her in a hug before looking over her for any scratches or bruises, Talking a mile a minute.  
"Are you okay! I mean wow! That happened so fast! And you were all like clitter-clatter-clitter-clatter and I was like wah! And then I set up the cart and it was all like fwoosh!" Pinkie managed to get out before pausing for air.

"How did it explode!" Rarity said in surprise and fear.  
"Flour's combustive, that's what makes baking so dangerous." Cheese Sandwich said trotting out with a few more sacks tied to his back. Rarity chose to ignore the obvious question of where he had learned that, she turned her attention instead to what had happened.

"Cheerilee!" She ran towards the burning wreckage of the cart, concerned the two earth ponies followed her. A creaking and a board was flung out of the wreckage. It hit Cheese Sandwich straight in the face causing him to fall backwards and the flour to explode all over his back.

"Cheesie!" Pinkie shouted in fear, she turned to give the perpetrator a piece of her mind but stopped at the sight before her. With fire reflected in her eyes and surrounding her strolled out Cheerilee. "That's MISS CHEERILEE!" Pinkie shouted in surprise and terror.

"Yes, I have no idea what is going on, thank heavens that she isn't hurt." Rarity said letting out a breath that she had not been aware that she had been holding in. Rarity made a small ball of light on the tip of her horn and sent it floating up in the sky where it burst and made multiple letters in the sky. TS, R, FS, RD, PP, AJ. Pinkie oohed in amazement.

"What's all that?"  
"IT was a spell that I learned, it is for survival situations where a unicorn can launch flares to signal for help. I improved it and added my own little 'Rarity Flare' to brighten it up a tad. Do you like?"  
"I love! It will make communicating with you guys so much easier." Before Rarity could explain that it was not possible to do that she was side checked by an angry pony. Rarity went shooting backwards before regaining her footing. She glowered at Cheerilee who had a smirk on her face.

A whirring in the air and all of a sudden Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Fluttershy cantered down from the sky. All of them stared in surprise at the angry looking pony.

"Who the heck's that?" Rainbow Dash asked right off the bat. She quirked her head to one side. Soarin moved slowly in front of Rainbow Dash with his wings flared out. Still a little stiff but they would do.  
"It's Cheerilee, except it isn't her, we have no clue what's happening either!" Pinkie said. She had helped Cheese up to his feet and applied a fresh piece of swiss cheese to his side to help with any swelling.  
"Well any ideas?" Rarity asked the assembled ponies who all looked around for some sort of inspiration.  
"I reckon we wrangle her up before she hurts herself or any pony else." Applejack said as she came out from a side alley. Beside her stood Caramel and Big Macintosh. Caramel had his hoofs dirty from working in the apple orchard and Applejack had sweat along her brow from running to catch up with her older brother. The trio had met up just outside of Ponyville and entered just when Rarity asked for ideas.

"How do we go about that?" Soarin said apprehensively as they all circled the angry looking mare.  
"Macintosh! Caramel! You two grab her when you get the chance and hold her steady! Any Pegasus take to the sky and make sure that if she tries to jump you knock her back down to the ground where we can reach her! The rest of you get her plain tuckered out! She can't keep up with all of us for long!" With the game plan laid the ponies began to go at it, circling and surrounding Cheerilee with wary eyes should she try something.

She lunged at Pinkie Pie first, Pinkie simply hopped over her and landed on the other side, as she turned Applejack flung a barrel at the school teacher and caught her off guard. Cheerilee turned to hiss like a cat and got a bucket of water dropped on top of her and a meek apology from Fluttershy. Cheerilee turned to look at the sky and began to buck at anything that the earth and unicorns began to roll and fling at her.

Fancy Pants exited the Carousel Boutique in order to check the mail. He was wondering where Rarity had gone off to. She said that she would only be a minute checking the mail. And now it had stretched into quite a few. He saw a commotion off in the distance and recognizing one of the forms of a white unicorn quickly bolted towards where the fight was commencing.

He found a length of abandoned fabric that Rarity had thrown out, it was riddled with moth holes but decently strong. He quickly unraveled it to it's twenty five feet or so of length.

He got to the edge of the skirmish and flung one end up into the sky. The other held tightly in his magic. It was picked up by Fluttershy who passed it along to Rainbow Dash who dropped it to Rarity who took it in her own magic. In tandem the two unicorns moved the fabric over and around the school teacher until it completely surrounded her in a cocoon of fine fabric. She struggled and even began to scream.

Big Macintosh and Caramel moved to grab either side of her. Caramel got to her first and touched her mane with one hoof. She seemed to shudder in distaste before slumping forward. The darkness around her skin began to fade and slip off of her body. Her eyes closed and a serene tired smile came to her face, she could not even make a croak.

Caramel was moving backwards in fear and wonder. The black ooze that had been on the school mare was on him now. It seemed to be slinking up his leg, binding to him in a way. It kept going until it was right over his neck. The ponies could just stand around in wonder at the bizarre transfer taking place.

"Uh. What's happening?" He began to speak before he shuddered once, long and hard. He began to screech and slam his body against the ground. He looked around wildly, horrified.

"Caramel!" Applejack shouted she and Big Macintosh began to shoot forward towards their friend. The pegasi came down with Rainbow spreading her wings in front of them.

"STOP! You saw what happened, he just grazed her and now look!" Caramel was on his feet now, spittle coming out of his mouth in thick ropes. AJ attempted to move around her friend, she looked over at where Caramel was standing.

"Caramel? You okay?" He turned to face her, his eyes almost entirely consumed by a dark heat, as if fire had been smoldering there his entire life and just now sprung up. She loved to see his eye sparkle but this, this was too much, too hot. His eyes were painful to look at.  
"No Applejack. I ain't. In fact I ain't never been alright. Or okay, or peachy or nothing! You! You! You morons! I hate you!" Caramel did, he could feel it, every minor slight, anything that they had ever done to him no matter how minor was now boiling to the surface. He hated them, from the bottom of his heart all he felt for them was rage and resentment.

All he wanted was give them the same amount of pain that they had ever given him.

He ran at Applejack, the farm pony gritted her teeth and squared herself ready for him to attack her, she figured that she would be able to wrangle him. Caramel felt something in his brain, a little ping, as if something was pulling him, or the ooze, no it was definitely the ooze, it was hugging him like a second skin, but it was searching. Searching for something stronger. He could sense it, Applejack, she was strong than him. He raced at her all the faster, the ooze compelling him too. It wanted something stronger than the pony it was currently attached to, and she would do nicely.

Applejack realized, as Caramel's hoofs came pounding down the roadway, leaving sparks in his wake, that if she touched him like he had done with Cheerilee than whatever had happened to him might just happen to her. She shrinker backwards. Big Macintosh standing in front of her, with Rainbow Dash standing in front of him, her wings spread and a glare on her face. She looked like a warrior.

Caramel was mere feet away from careening straight into her, he was not slowly, if anything he was increasing his speed. He was careening towards her like a cannonball out of Tuataras.

That was when Soarin came falling out of the sky and crashed right into the other ponies side. Caramel rolled with him surprised, the two of them began to skid across the pavement, roiling and nipping at each other, each attempting to get on top of the other. Soarin kept flaring his wings out trying to slow them down, Caramel kept kicking and slapping at Soarin, the two hit a low wall and came to a stop with Caramel on top of Soarin. He paused and looked down at him and actually smiled for a moment, he could finally hurt something.

He brought his hoofs up, and brought them down hard against Soarin. Soarin took the full power of the punch across the face, he turned his face and coughed. Blood strong and scarlet flew from his muzzle and mouth. He coughed again and a tooth came out. Caramel brought his hooves up again and began to bring them down.

Soarin managed to get his wings out from underneath him and brought them up in front of his barrel and face. Caramel never even faltered and brought his hooves down faster and harder, they turned into a blur. He was using his speed to simply pummel the former wonder bolt. Soarin heard something crack before he felt it, he hissed and swallowed a large glob of blood and began to cough uncontrollably. Caramel never even paused and continued to kick and crack. Soarin felt the miniature bones scattered all through his wings begin to shatter and snap.

The other's could only stand around in shock. A few trying to get the crowd away from the danger, Rainbow Dash and Applejack would have jumped in and pulled the two apart if Cheese Sandwich or Pinkie Pie hadn't kept blocking the two in fear that they might catch the gunk on Caramel. Rainbow Dash was close to tears. She wanted to dive in and help Soarin, she wanted to destroy Caramel, make him bleed and cry. She wanted to help Soarin. She felt lower than dirt continuously being kept away from him.

Applejack was no better, she had bit her lip so hard that it was bleeding, she wondered if there was any rope or wire or twine that she could use to lasso one or the other. Pull Caramel off of Soarin or latch Soarin and pull him out from underneath Caramel. Fluttershy was hovering overhead worrying at her hoofs and trying to keep any passing pegasus out of the way.

Applejack dipped to the right attempting to get past Pinkie who merely moved with her, anticipating her movements. Pinkie could tell, one touch was all it took to make this situation go from bad to a complete whirling storm of disaster and horror.

It was when Soarin made the first scream that Macintosh could not take anymore. He left crowd control and rushed forward, easily shouldering his way past Cheese and Pinkie who both tried to stop him. He got up to Caramel and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him off of Soarin with one twist of the neck. Easily as if he were carrying a kitten, he moved backwards with the struggling Earth Pony until the two of them were away from the bleeding prone form of Soarin.

Rainbow Dash ran forward and began to fuss over him. He moved his head and managed to cough as she got closer.  
"He-he-hey." He said with a little breath, he could hardly get a word out. He attempted to swallow, it felt as if some teeth had been kicked back into the gum.  
"Don't you dare say a word Soarin. Don't say anything. You will be okay do you got that! You are going to be just fine!"  
Soarin could only smile a little up at her.

Big Macintosh felt the strange movement in his mouth. The tingling and breaking inside of his teeth. He quickly spat out Caramel and looked in fear as the ooze went from off of the colt's coat and began to stain into the ground. He felt something frothing in his mouth and guts. He began to cough and hack, he bent over and vomited hard. There was red mixed in with the dark ooze. It quickly seeped across the ground and latched onto his hoofs. Dancing backwards he began to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes. His brain, his eyes! They were on fire! They were liquid metal and pooling across his brain.

He looked up and stared around him, there were only those that he hated, all around him.

Everypony stepped backwards in fear. His eyes were pure fire, a blazing dark red. His skin was tight, his muscles straining as if they wanted to break out of him and destroy everything that was around him. Everypony who had seen him as benevolent, a timid stoic giant, were now terrified of the raging bull that stood before them in all of his hate and glory.

Big Macintosh snorted, he sniffed at the air. There was something out there, something stronger, much more powerful than him still out there, he wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them all so much, just destroy all of the ponies around him. All that had wronged him, no matter how small it might have been. He wanted to make them all suffer. He began to start forward, the crowd backed up. He stopped and spasmed, the ooze started to seep off of him. As if it were searching for something.

"Macintosh?" Applejack was moving forward, she wanted to help her brother but she needed to help Caramel, he was much more hurt than her brother, and so he took priority.  
"Macintosh are you okay?"

"Enope." He managed to get out. He shuddered. The ooze seemed to come off of him for a heartbeat.

"Big Macintosh!" A cry and three fillies came flying out of the crowd. Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The three of them were stopped and held back by Rarity and Fancy Pants in a shield of magic. They easily kept the three girls out of reach of the enormous stallion. Applebloom banged her hoofs against the side of the cage she found herself in, heaving and sobbing.

"Please Macintosh! Stop it! Please!" The giant that was now covered in black began to spasm, there was still a Macintosh in there, deep down he could still be seen. But so much was the ooze, and it was torn. This was already a good host. But there was an even better one out there.

"Macintosh?" A call from above. He instinctively looked up. Fluttershy was slowly gliding down towards him, her mane billowing around her face. Her eyes firm and reassuring. She looked deep into his eyes, deep into his soul. Searching and almost belittling in a way. He wanted to hurt her. He moved a hoof in preparation to jump and attack. He pulled it back telling himself that that was wrong.

Fluttershy alighted in front of him. She looked deep into his eyes. All of the ponies stood waiting on baited breath.  
"Get off of him. Now." She spoke softly, calmly. The ooze seemed to shrink, it seemed to begin to jiggle. It flew off and landed on the ground. Macintosh fell heavily. His thighs and legs felt worn and broken, as if he had been using only will power to keep from slaughtering the other inhabitants of the town.

"Is it over?" Applebloom asked slowly. The bubble disappeared and she and her sister made their way quickly to where their brother lay. Fluttershy began to stroke his head and gave out soothing little whistles. Applebloom rushed and nuzzled his side. Applejack went past and picked up Caramel. He was unconscious and breathing heavily.

The ooze let out a shriek. an actual sentient scream. It began to zoom across the pavement. It moved unbearably quick. Ponies jumped out of the way avoiding it, trying not to get touched. It seemed to only have one mind however and was making it's way towards a certain direction.

"Where's it going?" Rarity said in alarm, so much damage and it still seemed to be looking for something.  
"Stronger." Macintosh managed to breath out. "Looking for strength."

"Wait. Who the hay in Ponyville is stronger that Macintosh? You're the strongest pony in town!" Applebllom said in confusion.  
_Pony_. Rarity realized what the girl had just said. She turned her head towards the crystal palace that stood above them all.

"Twilight." She breathed out.

* * *

Spike exited the castle and scratched his head. He knew that it was still pretty early but he expected more Ponies to be out than this. The entire place seemed deserted. He went to the mailbox and began to go through the junk. most of it was just crud that magazines sent. He was hoping for a couple of newer comics he had ordered but no luck. He sighed and rolled the mail up.

Twilight and Flash had been gone for what felt like a while now, he expected them to be home sooner rather than later though. He turned to go back in and stopped. Sitting in front of him was an oil slick. A shimmering looking bit of blackness that reflected everything. It was bouncing in a little ball. He looked at it in confusion, pretty much the weirdest thing he had ever seen in town before.

He reached out a claw to touch it, that was when it sprang forward and latched around his forearm. Shouting in surprise he dropped his mail and reeled back away from the opening of the castle. He began to claw at his scales. It burnt, like ice, it burnt his bones, it burnt his blood. He began to cough, his head felt as if it were splitting in half. He growled and groaned. He began to hack up fire as if it were vomit. He moved in a circle breathing fire and crying. His head. His head. His head felt like it wanted to hurt others. He banged it on the ground until the rock split, blood was coming out of his snout. He hiccuped and he closed his eyes. When he opened them all that was left was fire.

"SPIKE!" A call from the street. He looked and their stood so many, so many who had taken advantage of him. Used him, abused him, belittled and taunted and rejected him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to share this agony. He pulled back his lips and snarled. He roared.

The group froze at Spikes transformation. His scales were now a dark black with streaks of jet purple, his eyes seemed lidless as if the heat in them had burnt the skin away. He looked like a dragon, a feral out of control dragon. Fire gem green surrounded him. He crouched and waved his tail.

"How in Celestia's name are we going to beat him?" Scootaloo managed to breath out, what she had whispered spoke for the entire group. A collective ripple of fear went through them. Pinkie and Cheese ran away in a direction without saying a word. Rarity and Fancy Pants were the first to move forward.

"Spike? Spike darling are you still in there?" She called out, her voice was thin and she felt weak in the knees. His gaze alone felt heavy enough to snap her in two. He growled and began to slink forward, like a big cat. Fancy Pants began to move forward to meet the dragon, not at all confident in his fisticuffs ability, but he could slow the dragon's way. Make it harder to get to Rarity and the others.

"MOVE IT!" Pinkie screamed as she and Cheese rode a wheel of swiss down the street. They were running in it as fast as they could move their legs. Spike froze instinctively and breathed a burst of green flame. It hit the cheese dead center and it began to melt into fondue in moments.  
"Bail out!" Cheese shouted as he and Pinkie lunged into some fruit stands. Spike still distracted by them did not notice the small white unicorn sneaking up behind him.

"Spike." Sweetie whispered out. He turned and snapped his jaws inches from her face. She screwed up her eyes, she wanted to run, she wanted to cry and be comforted by Rarity, but if she moved then and there than he would cut her down in seconds.  
"Spike please, you need to be alright. Macintosh was, and you're as strong as him. Please." She looked deep into his eyes. She saw herself reflected, contorted and tainted. Untouchable. She brought a hoof to his face and touched it gently.  
"Please come back to us."

He raised his claws, sharp and deadly, as powerful as a dagger. He brought it up over his head. Sweetie closed her eyes in anticipation.

"SPIKE!" A cry and a strong windbeat. Everypony looked upwards. Floating above them all shocked by the scene before her was Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Flash could only open and close his mouth in astonishment at what he saw. Twilight steeled herself for the following moments. Spike hunched over and began to cough, gag, he chocked on air. He grasped his windpipe and dug his claws into his throat. He wanted to pry off his lower jaw.

He hacked and he felt the ooze retreat. As if he was bringing it into him. His purple and green began to return. He looked up at Twilight and he let out a long hiss. He wanted her to hurt, to hurt as much as him. He spat, it was much like breathing fire, just a little effort and it went flying.

The ooze was shrieking through the air. Twilight prepared herself and let out a spell she learned when she was a filly.

The ooze was caught in the middle of it and promptly fell to the ground coated in a layer of amber. It shuddered once, twice. And then lay still. Caught in a test-tube. Twilight looked around her, the cheese, the ponies covered in smashed fruit, the displaced mail and the scorch marks on the street. The shellshocked Spike and her other friends coming towards her with horrified expressions on their faces.

She could feel something, something foul and strong. Something big was going to come.

**I own nothing not even this computer. This is owned by Lauren F. Please read and review as we only get better with interaction.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes I know it has been a long time and I doubt anyone is even reading this crap anymore but whatever I am getting this done. Please Read and Review, Lauren Faust owns My Little Pony as far as I know I own nothing not even this computer. **

**(Again sorry it has been a long time school is tough. Also I have just recently caught up with the show so I don't know just assume that it is in a different dimension or something like that. Now lets get this old train wreck a moving)**

The town was cleaning up. It was slow going, most of the damage had been made by some of the most powerful ponies that resided there. Not to mention all of the emotional and psychological damage that came with it.

The ones that could help clean help did, the ones that couldn't stayed out of the way. Inside of the castle an impromptu hospital had been set up. The element barer's seemed to want to keep to themselves at the moment, the six stallions that they had been staying with were wight hem for either emotional support or to be looked over by either Twilight or one of the doctors in town.

Soarin had the most attention given to him. The moment that the doctor saw his condition he demanded to be alone with the patient for his bones to be reset. Rainbow Dash had to be dragged from the room kicking and screaming and insulting the doctor's mother. Soarin had blissfully fallen into unconsciousness before that had happened.

It was late in the evening and the six girls sat in the main chamber. The chandelier glittered above them. They were melancholy and most were quiet. The loudest noises were Pinkie and Fluttershy who would occasionally let out sniffles. Applejack started the conversation rolling as they had been sitting in silence for too long in her opinion.  
"So what was that thing?" She said loud and steadily, she did not cry, that was for newborns, hurt fillies and stallions who had just gotten their hoofs ripped off. She didn't get sad at a time like this she needed action.

"No idea, I've been studying some of the older texts and nothing has come up." Twilight said, she was grateful to talk, she had closed a book she had only been half leafing through. She needed to get her thoughts out into the open or else they might just drive her insane.

"Was it an animal? Something new from the forest?" Fluttershy said worriedly, if something like that was coming out of their woods then something might be happening with the animals inside, if that ooze landed on a bear or a rabbit or a cockatrice...she shuddered to think what might happen.

"I think it was made, engineered." Twilight said "The way that it moved and how it latched onto ponies, from what you've described it sounds like some sort of bio-enegenered, genetically parasitic, magic based spell. As if a spell was given basic reasoning capabilities."  
"Bring it down to the rest of us who didn't study their childhoods away." Rainbow Dash said grumpily. She felt as tired as Soarin usually looked.

"It's a spell mixed with goop that thinks." Pinkie said before Twilight could say anything. Pinkie had been staring off into space, she was going over everything in her mind and attempting to see what might have happened if one of the other ponies had gotten hit by the ooze. She was stricken whenever she had the horrible image of Twilight Sparkle coated in a black sheath.

"More or less, it is fascinating but clearly bad magic, it's one of the multiple rules to not...well brew anything that can have cognizant thought."  
"Who did it then? And why?"

"Those are very good questions." Twilight sighed. "I have to tell you five something, it has been kept close within the circle of princess's but I think you all deserve to know after this, and I will be sending a letter to the other princess's as soon as I can to tell them that I informed you." The group as perked their ears up and leaned in closer as Twilight started to explain the situation. About what Celestia and Luna had told her of just the other day.

"Whoa." Rainbow Dash said, she summed up all of their thoughts into one short sound.  
"That is indeed...intense my dear." Rarity said softly, her mind was a whirlwind of activity and thought, it was outlandish and terrifying and so much information to take in. She needed a cup of tea or something like that to calm her nerves.

"Only Flash Sentry and the rest of the immediate royal family are aware of this."  
"Aren't you mad sugar cube? He did keep this from you." Applejack asked twilight, honestly if she had been spied on by someone she would have felt unreasoning anger on her part.  
"We talked about it on the way back and I've forgiven him of it." Twilight said, she kept her head held high and her expression strong.

"What now then?" Rarity asked the question that they all wanted the answer to. It was at moments like this that they regretted becoming the element holders. Of course the fame and the recognition of their hard work was appreciated, and also saving their homes more time then she could count, and on top of all of that finding some of the greatest friends she had ever had in her life. But still, with the threat of annihilation and dark secrets coming to light...she just felt tired beyond her years.

"We keep our eyes alert and stay on the tips of our hoofs. We never let our guard down. I will be researching more into the actual goop with the utmost caution. As for every pony else...I don't want to tell you what to do but...just stay safe, keep the information close and look after each other and the others."

The six of them nodded in agreement. Pinkie could hardly stand it anymore and somehow reached around and brought everyone into a close tight hug. She buried her face into some ponies shoulder and let out a couple of wet sobs before calming herself and just reveling in the warmth that came with the hug. Rainbow Dash did not try to disengage herself, she was by Fluttershy and simply held her tighter, she was the delicate one of the group after all and probably needed this more than any of them.

* * *

Fancy Pants magic was shaking as he slowly poured the tea and coffee for the other stallions surrounding him. He placed the cups down and took a heavy seat, he sighed out loud. He felt old, he knew that he was already old for certain circles and too young for others, but right then and there seated among these other stallions, he just felt an overwhelming press of time.

Cheese Sandwich was pacing up and down in agitation. He could never sit still for a moment at the best of times now he was pumped full of adrenaline and it took all of his might not to just go rushing off in search of something to busy himself with.

"You're making me nervous." Caramel spoke up quietly, he slowly sipped his drink. He hardly tasted the expertly brewed beverage.  
"Sorry, I just need to do something." Cheese said as he plopped down next to him, he stood up a moment later and began to pace again. Big Mac was trying to find a way to pick up the tiny cup, he was used to mugs back at the farm. He had been given a clean bill of health by the doctor, the worst that had come was just exhaustion from restraining his muscles and keeping his legs locked so intensely.

He felt sore all over and just wanted to go back home. But his little sisters were somewhere inside the castle and he also wanted to personally make sure Fluttershy got back to her home safely.

"I leave this place for a day and it all goes awry." Flash Sentry said as he sat beside them all. He had been trained for a long time to take a break during down times and he was slowly forcing his body to calm down. That was the only reason he wasn't pacing as fast as Cheese Sandwich.

"Think that Soarin will be okay?" Caramel asked Macintosh. Macintosh thought for a few seconds.  
"Eyup." That stallion was a Wonderbolt and from what he had gathered they were a pretty tough crowd, he bet that the guy would pull through just fine.  
"I am taking the liberty of making some more tea for the mares. Would any of you wish to join me."  
"Eyup." Mac and Caramel said simultaneously as they stood up. Cheese gasped and quickly went rushing around the kitchen gathering a few of the best ingredients that he could think of.

By the time that the stallions had all finished they had gotten into a bit of a frenzy and prepared a few small sandwiches and baked a cake along with brewing three pots of tea. Fancy Pants cleared his throat and slowly levitated a few pots up and began to make his way from the rustically decorated kitchen to the homelier and more properly equipped dining room.

There were a few other ponies walking around, some were waiting to speak with the princess while others were just wondering what to do now. A couple were assisting Cheerilee walk home, she seemed just as lost and somehow drained as the others, she had a rolled ankle and had to limp a little but she was able to walk. When they saw each other for a brief moment Macintosh and her exchanged comforting smiles, they had known each other for years and could give each other little glances without having to say much. Macintosh had that affect on most ponies.

Except it seemed with Fluttershy, when he was with her he felt the need to explain himself about certain things. Her quiet presence encouraged him to delve into detail about his musings.

The five stallions got to the dining room and set up the food and drinks.  
"I'll go get the girls." Flash Sentry said quickly leaving. He needed to reevaluate some things. He had almost frozen up when he saw Spike turned into a dark force, he didn't know why. Sure they had talked but it felt deeper than that, almost as if he had seen a friend from back in the academy get struck wight he ooze, he could hardly do anything. That was a feeling he hated, being useless. He never wanted to feel it again. Especially around twilight, sh head been incredible jumping into action so quickly. She didn't choke the same way that he had.

He came to the door to the main chamber and knocked politely and smartly. The door opened and the girls stood before him, their faces grave and he was worried that he had interrupted something. Then Twilight came forward with a soft smile, her mane framed her face as if she was in a picture of a book.  
"Hello Flash, what is it?"  
"We uh, the stallions and I prepared some food if you are hungry that is." Pinkies stomach growled and she smiled before bouncing out past him. The others filed past and Flash was left at the end with Twilight the two of them walking slowly and comfortably.  
"I told them about the secret." Flash looked at her and furrowed his brow. "They deserved to know, anyway we can cover more ground like this."  
"Do you think the goop had something to do with it?"  
"Most likely, it is better to have many hooves in on this just in case." Flash nodded his agreement. The two entered the dining room and joined the group already in there.

The eleven of them continued to talk in quiet whispers, all of them waiting for something. Most of the tea was drunk but mostly only Cheese and Pinkie ate, Fluttershy nibbled a cake or two to be polite but she left a good portion untouched.

Eventually a knock came to the door and the doctor entered. He seemed exhausted and rather worn down.  
"I have some good and some distressing news in regards to your friend Soarin."  
"Bad news first then the good news will wound better." Pinkie shouted before he could continue.  
"Very well, his bones were already weak, with all of this added trauma so early on while setting, it is doubtful that he will ever be able to fly again." A thud sounded as Rainbow Dash landed hard on the ground, her jaw hung agape and her wings were held out stiff from her body.  
"No." She said quietly and then again louder "NO!"  
"The good news is he is stable and will live but-"The doctor was caught off as Rainbow Dash rushed off past him and out towards Soarin's room.  
"So he will be fine." Applejack said coming to the doctor's side. He nodded his head in affirmation.

"He will never be able to reach the peak height of another pegasus again but he will at least be able to walk and live a functionally good life."

"That's a relief at least. Still poor Soarin." Fluttershy said, she looked downtrodden at the ground. It was just so horrible, the entire day had just been so horrible. She just wanted to return to her home and go to sleep. If she could with the nightmares that were certain to follow.

"I think I am going to leave now, I need to check up on my house." Fluttershy said aloud. The others looked at her and Macintosh walked forward.  
"Can I...um, maybe?"  
"Yes." She said and he smiled at her. He turned to look at Applejack and she nodded in response.  
"I'll make sure Applebloom gets home safe like, you do the same with that filly."

The two exited the castle and began to walk back to Fluttershy's reclusive cottage. She walked softly and looked around at the houses that they passed, there were a few lit up with the inhabitants still discussing in fear what had happened today.  
"Thank you for earlier." Macintosh spoke up, she looked at him in surprise before remembering. She had used a version of _The Stare _on him to petrify him briefly, luckily it had worked.  
"It's okay, it was no trouble at all."  
"Yes it was. Thank you, it was...well horrible." Macintosh spoke softly, his head felt heavy as if it were full of sand and spit.  
"Will everything be okay do you think Macintosh? This and the ooze, and Soarin and well...everything?" Macintosh slowed his walk, that was impressive enough as he was going at the same speed as Fluttershy so he was gliding along slowly before now he was almost stock still.  
He honestly didn't know, he didn't know if everything that they knew was going to end or if it would all fade into obscurity and simply be forgotten by the passage of time.

He gazed down at her, he smiled as warmly as possible. He would make sure that she was safe, that his sisters were safe, no matter what might come up he was strong enough to at least keep them okay.  
"Eyup."

They were at her front door of the cottage. she paused and turned to look at him, she smiled at the ground bashfully. He was waiting for her to say goodbye and maybe to have a good night so that he could respond in the affirmative and then leave.

She did neither.

"I know that it is silly, but I'm still a little scared." She looked up at Macintosh and he had to look down to meet her strong gaze. "Would you please stay here tonight? Until I'm not afraid anymore?"  
Macintosh thought that from what she had told him and what he had witnessed firsthand she was possibly one of the bravest ponies that he knew. Still everyone no matter the age sometimes needed a bit of reassurance.

"Eyup."

He would indeed stay the night, until she was no longer afraid. Even if that meant he would only get home by morning.

**Again Lauren F owns MLP I own nothing not even this computer, if anyone out there is actually reading this then please leave a review. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter perhaps I am taking a note out of Jacknimbles book and doing shorter but with more regularity, who knows?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing not even this computer, please read and review Lauren H and Hasbro probably own My Little Pony I own nothing except for the story, please read and review as that is what keeps me functioning. That and coffee, coffee is good.**

Soarin was resting on his stomach,one of his wings was being held out by a fancy piece of hospital equipment, the other was bandaged close to his body. Rainbow Dash was sitting beside him and she could tell, by the heavy bandages, the spots of red that stained through, the impossible looking angels that were forced into his wings...he would be lucky to ever flap them again without any pain.

He was sleeping heavily, his face peaceful and for once it appeared as if the bags under his eyes were starting to recede. This did nothing to comfort her. Rainbow Dash was tapping her hoof up and down on the tile and occasionally looking out the doorway to see if any pony else was moving around outside.

She eventually huffed and turned to face him again.  
She hated hospitals, all of the structure and cleanliness. Sure she was against having a disgusting layer of grime but she wasn't a neat freak like Rarity or Twilight. Somehow it felt as if a hospital room had been transported into the middle of Twilight's castle. This made Rainbow's waiting for Soarin to wake up all the more uncomfortable.

She just couldn't take it anymore and simply had to start.  
"I know you're probably not even conscious right now, but I don't care. I had to say this and get it off of my chest before it broke. I'm scared, I don't get scared easily and you being out to the world makes it much easier to tell some pony." Rainbow looked down at her hoofs were they lay tapping against each other. "I hate being scared, the crazy thing is it's not me I'm scared for, it's you. I don't want you to be hurt, or worse...I mean...I think I have feelings for you. This is insanely hard for me to say I hope you realize that. I don't have feelings for stallions often..."

'In fact.' She thought for a moment, she could not really recall a moment when she had ever felt...romantically towards a stallion. 'You might just be my first.'

"I don't know if I ever told you this before but I'm like over fifty percent sure that I love you. It might have just been a dumb fan thing before hand. I mean you pretty much saved my life and all that; but now? Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if it's hardcore."

She laughed a little and wiped at her eye.  
"Hee. Wish Twilight had a spell that could accurately measure love like that." Her smile disappeared and she glowered at his sleeping form, his steady breathing and how his legs gave little twitches. His wings were immobile.  
"However, what happened today...I just can't stand that. I can't stand the thought of it. You nearly died and well...I hate that thought. So please, please don't try and save me anymore. I'm tougher than nails. I can take care of myself. I want you to look after yourself. I'll probably force you to promise this once you're awake anyways. But I need to say it now."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, she hoped that this was getting through to him in some way, some place where his mind was hiding and resting.  
"Stop trying to save me. I want to try and save you instead." She kissed the tip of his ear and pulled away, she looked at him long and hard and stayed that way until she also fell asleep in the chair watching him.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Spike repeated to the three waiting faces. The crusaders had followed Spike once the injured were taken to the castle, they had not let him out of their sight except for once when Applebloom had to go and get a wrap and some ice for her head where Scoots had banged it around pretty bad.

A fact that she had constantly apologized for. That and Spike asking if the three of them were actually capable to function and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were reaching the ends of their rope. Spike had retreated back to his room as soon as he could, he didn't want to deal with any pony at the moment. It was just his bad luck that the crusaders had followed him and refused to leave him alone with a moment of reprieve. And Spike being too polite to order them away was resigned to being a gracious host.

This was difficult as he felt drained and strained from the experience. He had been working hard for years and this was one of the few moments where he actually felt the exhaustion seeping right to his core.

"For the fourteenth time Spike yes!" Applbloom said in annoyance, she and Scootaloo were sitting on a small couch he had managed to drag into his room and had set it up next to his bed, he lay in it in exhaustion. He tried to move around but his limbs felt too heavy. Like he was encased in gold and diamonds. Sweetie Belle was sitting on the bed beside him and could not seem to take her eyes away from him. She would study him, scrutinizing his scales and gazing for long periods of time at the color of his eyes.

She was half afraid that she would blink and then he wouldn't be there anymore. Just something else, something that resembled Spike, all the way down to his captivating smell, and yet it would not be him. It would be warped and perverted. And violent.

She shuddered at the last thought. She felt cold.

She looked at Spike and was struck by an inspiration. She scooted closer to Spike and leaned her head and most of her body against his torso. She felt a heat radiating out of him, it was odd, whenever she thought of dragons she always pictured something cool. Like scales and old age. But Spike felt warm, like a fire burnt down to the embers. She wanted to wrap herself up in him.

Spike felt his heart speed up as Sweetie Belle cuddled up closer to him and rested her curly maned head on top of his chest. Her front legs wrapped around him like an enormous teddy bear.

Applebloom and Scootaloo exchanged glances. Sure Sweetie was a little spacey at times but this seemed rather forward of her to do in front of her friends.  
"Uh want us to go or?" Scootaloo asked, Spike merely shrugged he might be embarrassed but he felt he had lost all little control that he might have had on this situation. They could have started drawing on him with lipstick and he would have had to bare it.

Scootaloo and Applebloom cleared their voices and made excuses that they needed to go for a walk around the castle or replenish 'Blooms ice or something. The two walked off and Spike was alone with Sweetie Belle. She looked up his chest at him. They kept eye contact that way for a long time waiting for one to break the silence. Eventually it was Sweetie Belle, Spike was used to sitting still and organizing things for hours on end, Sweetie preferred action.

"I'm glad that you're okay."  
"I'm sorry, I almost hurt you guys."  
"Yeah but you didn't." Spike sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and returned the cuddle.

"You didn't have it on you, when it was touching it felt almost like...well like it was opening up my brain, and that all of this deep set resentment and loathing for the ponies in town just came bubbling up out of nowhere. I might get a little annoyed that I do so much work and it doesn't go appreciated but this..." Spike paused shuddering.

"This was different?" Sweetie ventured.  
"This was worse." Spike's voice became as burning as his body. "This was almost like I wanted to burn everything, that every pony had personally come forward and spat in my face. And I could not do anything about it, and then suddenly...suddenly."  
"Suddenly you had the capability to assert your dominance?" Sweetie ventured Spike nodded in agreement. That was what it felt like, that was exactly how it felt.

"I was terrified that I might hurt you, and I was sort of hoping that I would." Sweetie reached upwards and stroked his cheek, pushing herself closer to his body.  
"But you didn't and I know you Spike. You're good, and you would never hurt any pony."

Spike didn't mention some of his more childish antics growing up towards the critters that the girls kept. That was between him and fundamentally every pony that saw him being a jerk that day. His memory edited out the crusaders after they had embarrassed him that day.  
"Thank you Sweetie, for telling me all of this. You, well you're pretty brave. I hope you know that."  
"I take it you don't know many ponies that have stood up to a pubescent dragon then?" Spike smiled down at her and smoothed a bit of her mane away from her alabaster forehead he planted a quick kiss there and she squirmed in happiness.

* * *

Applebloom and Scootaloo were walking around the halls. They kept decently close to where they knew their sisters and friends were hanging out. Just in case they needed to be called on quickly. Bloom would stop at certain intervals and sit down, her head felt a little woozy. Scoots kept on wincing whenever she saw that and would look away in shame.

She hated what she had down to her friend. Applebloom didn't deserve what happened to her, and the fact that it had been her who had dished it out? Scoot's wanted to climb up a tree and fall into a hole and just disappear.

The two of them came to a rest by a low bench and sat down on it. They did not speak. Applebloom could feel the tension that hung over Scoot;s and was waiting for her to finally just crack and speak so that the air would clear up. Scootaloo looked at Applebloom and then away. Applebloom looked at her, she seemed so downtrodden, as if she had completely given up. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's okay you know that right? I've accepted your apology."  
"Yeah well I haven't accepted your forgiveness yet." Scootaloo snapped. Applebloom rolled her eyes, even when her pigheaded friend was trying to do the right thing she found some way to make it more difficult then it needed to be.  
"Look, I get your issue but you can't help but accept my forgiveness."  
"Yeah and why's that?" Scootaloo said turning with a flushed angered face towards Applebloom. Applebloom wrapped her front legs around Scoots and held her hard. She needed to do this, she needed to assure her friend and even herself that everything was alright, everything was going to be just fine.

"Because we're best friends silly. We're closer than a june beetle bundle in a snowstorm." Scootaloo sniffed and hugged her firmed back. While she didn't understand the countryism she could at least appreciate her friends kindness, and she might as well accept the warm mushy stuff just this once.

* * *

Rarity was wandering around looking for Sweetie Belle, she was going to escort her home and then head straight off to bed herself. The day had been long and she had gotten nothing done, actually zero things accomplished besides protecting the town, and that was probably in her job description by now. It must look astounding on a resume and she should encourage Sweetie to do the same type of thing sometime.

Rarity and Applejack had been looking for their siblings and had at least run into Applebloom and Scootaloo trotting around the halls looking around. Thye had pointed her int he direction of Sweetie Belle. Rarity quickly came to the third door int he upper west corridor. It was prime real-estate, no sun would flood it until well in the afternoon, if one wanted to they could sleep in all day.

Rarity deftly opened the handle and entered the room. She stopped and froze in her tracks upon entering. Her gaze fell on Sweetie Belle and Spike holding each other and whispering, they appeared to almost be in a doze and she debated if she could get out without them noticing her. She however steeled herself and tapped her hooves on the floor.

The two looked up and Sweetie Belle flushed. Spike kept his composure but had the decency to look down mildly ashamed. Rarity merely smiled good naturedly.

"Sweetie? It's time to head home dearest." Sweetie untangled her limb from Spikes and stood up. She trotted to her sister's side before turning around running back and kissing Spike on the forehead.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Spike said with a tired grin.  
"You had better." Sweetie said and kissed him again on the forehead before hurrying to her sister's side. Rarity smiled and winked at Spike who merely coughed and waved with what little strength he had before falling asleep.

Rarity and Sweetie walked down the corridor and Rarity turned to her.  
"Darling when a stallion and mare really care about each other."  
"Oh jeez Rar please no."  
"Well let us just say that when bees and birds grow-" Sweetie quickly interrupted her sister before she could continue.  
"Mom told me the entire disgusting terrifying tale I am not a filly." Rarity sucked her lips back into her mouth and simply looked around the ceiling, she wasn't sure whether to be happy that her parents had already explained it or mortified that she had almost explained it to her little sister.

* * *

Twilight closed the castle's great doors and walked back inside. The echo reverberated throughout the empty halls. Everypony had gone home, well except for Soarin, Rainbow Dash and the doctor. They insisted on staying. Twilight wasn't resisting the idea, they had so much room that they could probably house the entire population of the town comfortably.

She levitated a few spare tea cups, they had cleaned up for the most part but she wanted to do as little as possible in the morning, she wanted a good night's sleep and then she would work diligently on the ooze for as long as it took until she had cracked all of it's secrets.

"A living spell." She breathed out, it was such a powerful idea, she could hardly fantom it. Was it sentient? Were there more? How many more? and how do they deal with something that only seeks out power?

Twilight was preparing to go back to her room and sleep until she absolutely had to wake up. Something stopped her, walking past one of the sitting rooms she heard plinking. Looking in she spotted Flash, sitting approximately where he had been the last time and playing the same slow song that he had been working on before.

His wings glanced over the strings and erupted out a lovely sound from the instrument. She slowly walked in and took a seat by him and just watched. Her wings against her wish began to twitch at the tips as she slowly and silently counted off and watched his play the guitar. She wanted her wings to be held by his and slowly guided over the thin wires again.

Flash looked up and gave a tight little nod of the head, he seemed much more focused not he music at the moment.  
"Do you write that?" Twilight asked as his final chord faded off the same way that the echoes had done.  
"Yes, I only write music and then not very good stuff. Still it's mine you know?" Twilight nodded, she had only a bit of an ear for music and could appreciate how hard it was. Her wingtips twitched again and she moved over to sit beside him on the couch he had planted himself on.

She leaned against him and he had to raise the instrument above their heads and then back over.  
"How do you play it again?" She said, he took her wings in his and slowly guided hers over the strings, she could hardly feel his wings on top of hers. It was as if his feathers slowly turned to air, or imagination. She strummed out a few bars with his help, she kept doing it until she had to look back and see his breathing face.

They gazed at each other, inches apart. They closed that distance a little more and then a little more.

They closed it until there was no distance and their mouths were connected. They stayed in that uncomfortable position with her head flung back and around to face him for a little while longer until finally breaking the kiss apart.

They kept eye, her piercing eyes upon his wide and honestly a little scared. He had kissed a Princess, and she had just kissed Flash Sentry, musician, guard, and now she wanted to see how much more.

**Yep! So there you have it! Please remember to read and review and tell your friends and family about how great this story is. Or don't or whatever. Lauren H owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay so a lot of stuff will probably be keeping me from posting with any form of schedule for the next few days to a couple weeks. I will strive to write in this whenever I have time. Please read and review and have patience. Lauren F. owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, I own nothing not even this computer.**

Twilight was fretting around one of the larger rooms in the castle. It had been converted early on by her and a few other intellectual ponies that she had scrounged up to be used as a laboratory.  
The beakers bubbled and the multiple concoctions she had brewing slithered through multiple test tubes. She blew on a small flame and it slowly came to life. This was one of the reasons that she loved science so much, it was so similar to magic, you do one thing, exert this much energy and then a second and third thing would come from it. Science was simply magic that they couldn't entirely understand yet, and that thrilled her to the core.

Picking up another piece of amber she dropped it into a small mortar, levitating the pestle she ground it up into a powder. The amber had appeared to absorb the ooze and it was now a dark black and blue color. It was no longer mobile but she did feel slightly uneasy, for all she knew she was causing a sentient creature pain and suffering.  
Then she would remember Rainbow Dash close to tears once Soarin woke up and she would grit her teeth and grind the amber a little harder.

They had all been excited once he had regained consciousness, after all he had almost been killed the other day. If Twilight was superstitious she would have thought that there was some sort of hex on Soarin causing him to remain in the hospital all the time. In fact he had landed in the hospital the first day that he was actually in town.

Twilight moved the dark dust into a beaker and slowly dripped a special concoction of bases and a mixture of concentrated pony blood that she had extracted from herself for this very purpose. She was gauging what would slow down or even block the ooze from binding to ponies, or dragons in Spike's case.  
From what she had observed it worked on a very deep plane of existence, all the way down to the blood and brain it appeared, it would certainly explain why they had been affected so thoroughly by the ooze.  
If it could attach to their blood then it had to be very potent magic.

She studied the mixture underneath a microscope and frowned. It seemed very odd, the ooze almost seemed pieced together. Not actually a single entity but multiple pieces of magic and science strung together. There was elements of unicorn magic, harsh splashes of changeling genes and even certain bizarre blasts of energy and receptors that acted like sponges and stored it!

It was a regular Frankenpony creation. She shuddered at the old book, the idea of a mad scientist giving life to bits and pieces of other ponies...the idea always disgusted her. And now she was observing it right in front of her very nose.

A knock came to the door and then it was opened slowly. Flash Sentry poked his head in, on his back was a tray of sandwiches and a few pieces of a salad flung together.  
Twilight looked up and smiled. He placed the food down where she gestured. She expected him to leave but instead he picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed.  
"Spike made both of our lunches, he said I should eat with you." Twilight blushed and turned back to what she was working on.  
"I'm fine, I'll eat later."  
"He also told me that you would say that. Seriously Twilight you should keep your strength up."  
"Did he say that too?" Twilight said in exasperation rolling her eyes.  
"No that is something that I think." Flash was beside her and slowly guiding her away with his wings wrapped around her. She tried to continue looking at some notes but eventually consented and allowed him to lead her to the table and force her onto a stool.

She picked up her sandwich and bit into it, she chewed appreciatively. Whatever was said about Spike he certainly knew how to cook, baking was still a bit of a challenge but he was getting the hang of it. Twilight finished the sandwich and absentmindedly levitated some pieces of lettuce to her mouth. The two sat and ate in silence, Flash making certain that she ate all of her food. He appreciatively munched on his, not bad, there was some crisp hay put in-between to add a crunch.

The two of them finished their respective sandwiches and there was actually an extra one made. They both reached for it with the intention of cutting it in half. Their hoofs touched and they grinned sheepishly at each other, allowing them to remain on top of it.  
"Sorry did you want that?" Flash said.  
"Only half, you want to split it?" She said, he nodded, they still kept their hooves on top of each other and just gazed, drinking the other in. Eventually he moved his hoof out of the way and she levitated the sandwich up and effortlessly cut it in half. Cleaved straight down the center.

She moved it over to his mouth and he took it appreciatively. He chewed into it and got a little taste of her magical residue still on it. As if she had handed it to him and he could smell her on top of it.  
"How is the experimenting coming?" He asked once she had swallowed her mouthful of sandwich.  
"Slowly but steadily. I have a decent idea of where to start and a pretty clear set of counters to it...I still have no idea where it came form though."  
"I say the forest, from what I've gathered it's a dark place in there."  
"No. It's not really organic, I think it was engineered."  
"Some pony made this? Jeez, they would need to be a genius."  
"Which just puts the entire situation with the threats all the more important." Twilight said, she stood up and went back to her work, she hardly spared him a second glance, this was the fate of the entire nation they were discussing! She had to get to work.

He watched her for a while, she was strong, stronger than many Royal Guards he had met, she worked until she dropped and then worked some more. She was kind and courteous, she paid attention to all the little details. It inspired him, she was truly awe-inspiring.

Flash took the dirty dishes and left the room, he made sure that the door closed silently so as not to disturb her.

* * *

Spike walked down the corridor with the small tray, nothing too fancy, he was just making some sandwiches when he recalled that they had a few extra house guests. So he wisely chose to make some for Rainbow Dash and Soarin, chances were if he kept taking care of every pony else in the castle he wasn't going to get any food at all. Still that was sort of in his job description.

'Look out for other's and then yourself!' That was rule 634 in his dragon code. He had a lot of rules like that, he didn't follow them all the time but he at least had them.

Holding the tray in one hand he opened the door to Soarin's room, he didn't bother knocking, it was his house after all.  
"Hey, guys I made you some lunch I thought-" Spike paused as he looked at the bed. Rainbow Dash was holding Soarin as best as she could, his wings still in braces and he still looked ragged but they still seemed to need some kind of physical intimacy. He had his lips frozen on her neck mid kiss. The two stared at him. It seemed as if the awkward moment was going to stretch on for a few more years before Spike simply turned around.

"I'm a-I'm just going to leave."  
"Good idea." Rainbow Dash said with as much nonchalant authority that she could muster given the situation.  
"Just gonna leave this here." Spike dropped the tray down by the door and slipped out. He stood in the corridor and wished he had a better control over deleting his memories.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Soarin said as he removed his lips from her neck. Rainbow Dash shrugged it off and moved to get the food, she had been planning on flying to get a few hamburgers but this was probably better. She brought them over to the bed and dropped them in front of Soarin. He attempted to move around so that he could get one with his hooves.

Before he could pick one up Rainbow Dash had beaten him to it and was holding the piece of bread and vegetables to his lips. He paused before taking a bite. He chewed thoughtfully before smiling his thanks at her.  
They continued on that way with her feeding him as best as she could, trying not to get any mustard to drip onto him.

Soarin wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her what he had heard her say last night. Being an almost frequent insomniac he had learned how to feign sleep even when heavily sedated. He had heard what she said. Sometimes though it needed to be kept quiet, sometimes certain things needed to be kept to oneself even when admitting their love to some pony.

That hadn't stopped him from almost flinging himself on her after the drugs took affect. He had fallen asleep and woken up to her passed out on a chair beside him, he woke her up by stroking her gloriously awesome mane. Things sort of took flight from there.

Still he couldn't tell her that he had heard her, it would probably get her all embarrassed and flustered or even violent. The best that he could do was express himself to her.

"I'm pretty sure that I love you." He said it nonchalantly. She had been moving the used dishes and dirty tray back outside when he said it and she was back in and by his side in an instant, like a puppy.  
"Pretty sure?" She said with a shocked or excited or maybe even smug look on her face.  
"About sixty or seventy percent sure." He said.

She puckered her lips as if she tasted something sweet, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, brief, forceful and with emotion behind it.  
"How about now?"  
"Seventy...maybe eighty five." She kissed him briefer this time and he stopped to breath afterwards. "Okay now we're over one hundred...what about you?"  
"Let me check." She said smugly before restarting their emotional state. She pulled back and he almost coughed from the lack of intensity. It was addictive like dopamine, or flying.

"Same here, over one hundred." She smiled at him and he smoother her mane back a little, he couldn't do much to control it, that was part of the fun of her mane. It was like her, laid back and following it's own set of rules.  
They looked at each other until he felt a bite of the sedatives kicking in and fell asleep.

* * *

Big Macintosh tried to eat the porridge that Fluttershy had prepared for him but the little rodent she said was in fact her favorite pet bunny would not stop giving him the stink eye.  
He had stayed over the night, he had just intended to slip off once she fell asleep, but things had gotten rather...adult and...heated.

He shoveled down another spoonful of the plain oats and fresh milk, she hadn't added that much sugar but replaced it with maple syrup. He didn't usually care for sweets but like this and the occasional caramel apple he indulged himself. It was piping hot and freshly made.  
Fluttershy had insisted that he eat before she did, he wanted to object that it was her home, but he realized how small the actual stove and pots were. The only way that it would be possible to eat was one at a time. Of course she was having a cup of tea so that gave his mind some relief.

Angel Bunny did not like the enormous red stallion sitting in Fluttershy's cottage. The red stallion and him were not on good terms, the fact that most of the ponies, and dragons and lords of chaos in Fluttershy's life were not on good terms with Angel Bunny never seemed to register with him. That was in part the strength of his power, he could focus completely and utterly on one task so much that all other things disappeared to him.

And the fact that the red stallion had stayed the night and was now here in the morning keeping his Fluttershy from eating her breakfast made him all the more frustrated.  
Fluttershy deserved to eat first, she needed to eat first, it was only natural. But instead this one was, and Angel hated that.

Finally Fluttershy had made enough porridge for her own bowl, she sat down and Big Macintosh waited and watched her while she ate, it was dainty, with a smaller portion that she took in little bites, reserved was the word he was looking for. They sat in companionable silence, she eating and him watching. She would sometimes bring her mane behind her ears to get it out of the way and Macintosh would stir a little, she had such a fascinating mane to him, long, luxurious. It was one of the few things that she seemed to dote upon that was clearly hers.

He sometimes wished that she did that with herself more often, but upon further reflection that would defeat the purpose of her being her.

Once she had finished the two of them cleared the table and washed the dishes, they were squeezed in shoulder to shoulder but still worked in decent symmetry with each other.

Once they were all finished he turned towards the door.  
"Oh are you leaving now Macintosh?" Fluttershy asked, she knew by now he preferred things in the form of yes or no questions, he was afraid that he might be rambling and boring some pony if he spoke even short sentences.  
"Eyup."  
"Was the food good?"  
"Eyup." Delicious he wanted to say.  
They walked to the front door and he stepped through the small door as quickly as possible, she watched him from the step, Angel Bunny sat on his haunches and watched the red stallion leave.  
"Big Macintosh." She called out after him in a call a little above her normal speaking voice.  
"Eyup?" He turned around to face her. She took a deep breath.  
"Would you please come over again tonight? I...well I enjoyed having you over last night." The two blushed at the memories of the night. He smiled and nodded.  
"Eyup, definitely." He kept looking over his shoulder until he could not see the cottage and the lovely petite pegasus standing on the step, or the bunny that made the universal sign for "I'm Watching you" Every few seconds. And she remained out on the porch until the stallion who seemed as large as a bear and half as communicative yet just as sweet was well out of sight. Angel Bunny kept looking up at his Fluttershy the entire time in annoyance.

'What's going on around here!' He thought to himself.

**Before you ask this is gonna be kept T for Teen so nothing high on the levels of hanky panky. Please remember to read and review and again Lauren H owns My little pony friendship is magic I own nothing not even this computer. Thanks for any incoming reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lauren Faust owns My Little Pony friendship is magic I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review.**

Twilight kept on plugging away, she was so close, almost, almost ...and there. She stopped and looked in satisfaction at the sheet of paper she held. Her hair was a mess and she felt as if she had not showered in days. She grinned anyway and gazed appreciatively at the information that she had finished.

"I did it." She said in satisfaction.

Leaning back she studied the piece of paper before her, it should work, and by all accounts it should also be permanent...in theory...she hopes.

"Now just have to gather the others and cast it." She started to move to the door, her overall plan was simple, get the girls, cast the spell then when something comes up related to the ooze in theory they would be able to be touched by it and touch other's infected by it without any fear of becoming infected. That was the idea any way, it used multiple binding agents and expelling incantations. She had been hopping that it would actually dispel and destroy the ooze if they touched an infected pony but she couldn't quite get it right with perfect safety guaranteed. The best that she could do was allow or grant general safety and immunity from the ooze from anywhere up to about twenty minutes. Maybe a half an hour.

Twilight was planning that if anything called them to face it then they would be able to face against it on equal grounds. The six of them would be able to stop whatever threat accosted them.

But first she would need a guinea pig. She wondered if she should use Spike for it...he was normally her got to for things like this, but he had already been pretty traumatized by it latching onto him earlier...she didn't want to force him through something like that again. And on top of that if he did actually get mad she wasn't sure if she would be able to take him down if the spell didn't work. If he went on a rampage he could probably escape. No she needed some pony that she could possibly handle. That might sound horrible but she needed to test out the spell.

She didn't want to wind up in the heat of battle and learn that the spell had been a dud. Entering the hallway she came to a decision. Moving quickly down the corridor she called out now and again knowing that he would always be pretty close by.  
"Flash? I need your help with something."  
"Yeah Twilight?" Flash came around a corner, he had a bit of polish on his wingtips, he had probably been cleaning up his armor, he had brought it with him and had yet to wear it. Still better to keep it smart.

She smiled at him. It warmed her heart to know that she was living with such a clean pony, if Celestia had sent one of those really muscle headed guards to protect her she would have probably been stuck with some sort of disorganized army enforcer. Already being a little scatterbrained herself if she did not have a list, then the entire palace would have probably self-destructed.  
"Just follow me please."

The two of them went into the laboratory and she levitated a sealed and capped vile of the ooze.  
"You know what this is?"  
"Enough for it to leave a bad taste in my mouth. Why?"  
"I might have a spell that grants temporary resistance to it, all I need is well..."  
"A tester?" He said with a smirk.  
"Fundamentally." He sighed before moving back a little bit and squaring up his shoulders, his wings snapped at the ready like a couple of tight sails.  
"I am able and willing."  
"GREAT!" Twilight said excitedly, she wasn't sure if she should be excited or very very very nervous. She felt conflicted, she didn't know whether or not she wanted the task to succeed because she had worked hard on it or whether she wanted it to succeed because it might hurt Flash, sure she didn't like the thought of most ponies in pain but this felt different, much brighter in a way.

Still she must get through with it. She forced a grinning but serious look. Determined, yet taking her time, putting off the enivetable moment when she would need to try the spell and release the angry vile goop. Taking a deep breath she steadied her horn at Flash Sentry who waited patiently and bravely. Twilight visualized what she wanted done, what she needed done and then she allowed the magic to leave her horn and visualized it's final destination, just like she had been doing all of her life.

Flash Sentry was encompassed by her magic and then it seeped into his skin. He felt as if he had pulled on a very essence of Twilight Sparkle and was now more familiar with her than if they had spoken for a day and a half. Twilight was simply magic, and this was her emotions, her wants and feelings in a pure untapped form.

The purple haze left and then he stood in front of her, still intact and seemingly none the worst for wear.  
"Well then. Shall we do this?" He said bravely, he was prepared for this, he was a solider after all, he could take just about anything. Even bizarre experiments to test whether or not he will go insane.  
Twilight held the vile of ooze over his back, and slowly tipped it over uncapping the top and letting the ooze seep onto his back into a puddle. It froze there for a few moments, it shuddered and shook. It appeared to be trying to soak into his skin, nothing appeared to happen and it slowly, languidly slid onto the floor off of his back.

It seemed to be smelling the air before nosing towards Twilight, she stepped backwards and it went faster towards her. With a surprised exclamation she quickly used the spell she had used the other day and it appeared in a tight fitting seamless container of amber.

The two looked at each other, then at the container, then at each other again.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine really."  
"No unexplainable desires to hurt me?"  
"Not even remotely. In fact" Flash smiled and chose to actually be charming for once "The exact opposite." Twilight flushed purple and levitated the container up to the counter where she let it sit next to some of the other pieces she had captured.  
"Okay then, I think it works. Now to just cast it not he others and if we're ever called away we can-" She paused and thought.  
"Twilight?" Flash asked anxiously, she turned to him and gave a little concerned smile.  
"Just a thought, what exactly will happen to the town? Who would exactly protect it?" Flash thought and she reflected. The two remained in silence for a little while before they appeared to come to a realization.  
"I have an idea!" They said simultaneously, the two went for the door and rushed down the corridor, jabbering the entire way, interrupting and correcting each other and explaining their ideas in great detail.

They exited the castle and went off in two different directions having finalized both of their plans to a couple of perfect points.

* * *

Twilight's logical first place to go to was the Carousel Boutique, three of the most useful unicorns in town resided within, it would only make sense that she call upon them at the same time.  
Not bothering with knocking as the place was first and foremost a business she entered and quickly called out for her friend.  
"Rarity? Are you in? I need to see you three."  
"Yes darling?" Rarity popped out of her design room, her ruby red glasses that acted more like a dual magnifying glass perched on the tip of her nose. Clearly she had been designing something, the pencil that she used for the plans was shoved behind her ear.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Twilight said a little nervous. Rarity waved her worries away.  
"Simply doodling, what is it that I can do for you exactly?"  
"I need you to drop everything and get yourself, Sweetie Belle and Fancy Pants over to the castle as soon as possible, I'm going to round up the rest of the girls."  
Rarity a little taken a back by the speed that Twilight was delivering the message nodded her head in surprise.  
"Whatever for?"  
"We need to have a meeting and a discussion of how to deal with our little ooze problem."  
"Does this mean that you found a solution?"  
"Yes, I think so at least, I just need a bit of help with a few other things, I'm passing by Pinkie's I'll tell her and Cheese Sandwich to come along too."  
"Wait...Cheese Sandwich? Darling what are you planning?" But Rarity was talking to an empty room, Twilight was already gone and out the door. She could be rather quick when she wanted to make herself scarce.

Rarity rolled her eyes a little bit in annoyance and also in resignation. She made her way back into her studio where Fancy Pants sat hunched over a table slowly and carefully choosing his words for an article that he was writing. He had never given much thought to the activity before, always a little afraid of ruining his hooves with pencil shavings, however he found he had at least a tolerable voice when it came to the written word and he was hoping to give it to a few establishments as possibly an editor.

"Whom was that?" He said absentmindedly as he scribbled out another couple of sentences with great clarity.  
"Twilight, she want's the three of us to report directly to the castle." He looked up and removed his monocle to polish it as was his nervous habit.  
"Immediately?"  
"That is what it sounds like."  
"I can see the reasoning behind having you and Sweetie Belle go but why would she possibly wish to call upon me?" Rarity petted his mane a little bit, smoothing it out and caressing the single few locks that hung around his forehead.  
"You were simply marvelous during the little incident the other day. Following and giving orders, you were a necessary support." Fancy Pants snorted at the compliment but was never the less pleased by it coming from her.  
The two stood up and went to fetch Sweetie Belle for the walk.

* * *

Moving over the dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres flew Flash Sentry, he was using little energy and making some good time, he deduced that the majority of the ponies he was searching for would be here. Most probably All three apples and if he was lucky Caramel, better to have the love struck stallion and not need him then to need his freakish amounts of speed and not have him.

He circled overhead, the orchards still ripe and full, it was amazing how long that the apples stayed in bloom. Probably a little bit of Earth pony magic that simply seeped down into the ground. That was the only explanation that he had for it.  
He spotted four forms tending to some work together, the recognizable red orange and yellow color palettes for the apple family stood out with the darker color of Caramel moving behind them. The four of them were gathering weeds and occasionally pruning a few branches it seemed like.

He slowly came downwards and lankly in front of the group, they all stopped what they were doing and looked on in surprise at seeing the guard all the way out in their fields.  
"Twilight needs to see you at the castle. And I must speak with the three of you for a specific task that I have in mind." Applejack looked put out at the request, sure it was for Twilight but all four of them? That would easily be an entire day gone.  
"It can't wait I'm guessing?" She said grinding her teeth a little in thought.  
"No, it has to be immediately."  
"Fine then. Applebloom you stop by the house and tell Granny where it is we went okay? and that we'll be back as soon as possible if not sooner."  
"Okay Applejack." With that the little filly was off and running towards the homestead.  
"Can the rest of you come now?"  
"Let us finish up a few final things first." Applejack said directing the stallions to a couple of large barrels and some supplies that they had left around. Flash Sentry watched quietly until he saw a chance to help Caramel lift something that was just heavy enough to warrant two ponies. Caramel grinned at him and gave a nod, the four of them finished cleaning up and quickly headed back towards the castle.

* * *

In one of the bigger rooms in the castle sat a plethora of ponies, all sitting on chairs or cushions some standing and leaning against the wall. The Crusaders were there along with Twilight and the other five, Fancy Pants, Caramel and Big Macintosh were there as well, all a little nervous as they had never been called to a meeting like this before, uncertain what use they were to be or what exactly they were expected to contribute.

Soarin and Cheese Sandwich were also there and were sitting at ease chatting. Cheese was calm mostly wherever he went, and Soarin had just tagged along with Rainbow Dash since he was staying in the castle, he thought he might as well see what was going on there. Flash Sentry and Twilight were whispering in a corner and Spike was leaning on a couch alternately chatting with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Okay, now I am sure you all are wondering why it is we gathered you here."  
"I actually live here and was curious as to what was going on." Spike spoke up, Sweetie giggled at the remark, it just seemed funny to her. Twilight gave the two of them a haughty glare before resuming.  
"Fine as for those who do not we gathered you here because we need you to-"  
"Eat a cookie?" Pinkie interrupted Twilight before she could finish.  
"What? No to-"  
"Bake a balloon shaped cake?" Cheese Sandwich was the one to suggest that.  
"Or a cake shaped balloon?" Pinkie said jumping on the bandwagon.  
"This was probably a mistake." Twilight reflected out loud to herself.  
"Or was it to make two separate teams one of which consists of the six of us"  
"And the other us ten, one of whom stays here and you six"  
"Go off to fight monsters and solve problems if the need ever arises?" Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich finished together breathless, the large team of ponies looked over at Twilight expectantly. Twilight and Flash were standing stock still next to each other, the two of them had fundamentally hit the nail on the head.

"How did they?" Flash started to ask before Twilight cut him off.  
"Just don't even try and question it. But yes you two that is right, us six girls go and find or fight the ooze if it ever shows up in another place, while the ten of you hold down the fort in case it is a Equestria wide disaster. I've developed a spell that should protect whoever it is cast upon, and I want to teach it to the unicorn's in this room so that they can use it if the need arises." The group looked at each other then back at Twilight.  
Cheese and Pinkie beamed at each other for getting the entire guessing game correct in such quick successions. It was comforting to know that they were in such good synch.  
"Better safe then sorry huh?" Caramel said from his place on the wall beside Applejack and Big Macintosh. Twilight nodded at him.  
"Exactly and we saw how well you handled the threat the last time." Big Macintosh and Caramel looked a little down trodden remembering how horrible it had went and how close they had come to almost doing irreparable damage.

"I wouldn't say that...I mean." Caramel looked awkwardly at Soarin who simply grinned.  
"Just think about it instead of breaking my wings, you didn't kill me...and for me that's a major pro." Caramel smiled gratefully at the downed pegasus. IT always felt good to be forgiven.

"So is it decided then?" Twilight said waiting for an answer. Fancy Pants raised his hoof and gave out a little cough. "Yes?"  
"I am a tad embarrassed but I am not the best at casting... well... spells. It never came up often in my day to day life."  
"It would be a simple task of me to assist you in the learning process darling. After all I helped Sweetie Belle master her own spell casting." Rarity said happily coming up close to the larger white unicorn stallion. He smiled graciously at her.  
"I would not like to put you out at all..."  
"It would be my pleasure Fancy." The two stood smiling for a moment before Caramel coughed into his hoof to break the mood.

"Well are you all in?" Twilight asked. A sound of agreement flooded the room, Flash Sentry stepped forward.  
"Not to mention that if any pony wants it I can give them some simple drills and procedures used by the castle guard, it might prove useful." The Crusader's eyes almost lit up at the thought of learning militaristic fighting styles.  
"Well then." Twilight said looking around the room," It appears as if we have all decided."

**I own nothing not even this computer, again might not be able to update for a long time, just happened to get lucky. Please read and review Lauren F owns MLP as far as I am aware. This is mostly just a transition chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Please read and review, I own nothing not even this computer My Little Pony Friendship is magic is owned by Lauren F.**

Shining Armor gritted his teeth as the wagon containing him and his in law came closer to his home. Cadance had insisted on flying ahead as she was one of the faster Alicorn's. She had probably gotten back long before him, he personally would have attempted to teleport back by increments but apparently he needed to babysit Blueblood who could not teleport and was also too frightened to be left alone on a simple carriage ride.

Of course once the two of them were alone he launched into a long winded tangent about how tired the meeting made him, what a bore politics was and how he was 'ever so glad' that since he was a relatively low aristocrat he did not have to suffer trough the petty bureaucracy.

"I mean honestly, I would never wish the running of a country upon my worst enemies! The idea that you are in so much constant danger, with mad ponies threatening your life. Hopefully Princess Twilight will remove the menace so that I will not need to worry." He looked down at his polished hoof and tsked.  
"Mhhm, I do believe that my mane has started to gray. All of this stress really. Politics must be ever so boring."  
"They do try ones patience at times, but they are important for the country to function." Shining Armor was not a fan of politics, all the bending over backwards was tedious although he did have a strategic mind.  
"Remove them all and let us install one enormous economy rule, that would be my suggestion." Shining Armor looked at him with barely clouded anger.  
"We need the politics and the politicians so that we can make sure things remain fair, so that no pony is taken advantage of. Without them it would be chaos." Blueblood snorted.

The carriage arrived in front of the palace door and Shining Armor quickly departed, he was tired and wanted a nap before his migraine split open his head.  
"CAPTAIN!" Blueblood called for him, Shining counted backwards from ten before turning around.  
"What?" He spat, Blueblood rushed over to him.  
"I was thinking that you misunderstood me back in the carriage. I wished to reiterate, the royal family would remain in power, it is just that we would simply hold a higher sway over certain aspects, _we _would be fine, _we _would hold control. We would just also keep the possible dangers minimized! It is simply foolproof!"  
"It sounds just like slavery, like oppression. Ponies would never be able to advance."  
"So is the cost of-" Shining Armor crashed his hoof into Blueblood's face and panted hard. He glared down at the prone figure of the shuddering stallion.

"SHINING!" A shout from above and dropping from the sky was his wife, her eyes furious. He looked at the prone figure on the ground before him. Blueblood glared at him, scared yet haughty.

"Why did you do that!" Cadance shouted at her husband as she landed. She might have married him but he had attacked her cousin! Sure her cousin could be a pill but they were both adults, there was no reason for violence.  
"He pushed me...I just want to go to my room and sleep." Shining Armor said each word carefully so that he did not snap and bite his wife's head off.  
"You struck me." Blueblood said softly standing himself up. "This is the second time you struck me...I forgave the first one, we are family after all...but now...now." His eyes welled up and Shining Armor was astounded to actually see tears in Blueblood's eyes.  
"I hate you. I hate you and there will be consequences." Blueblood limped off holding his cheek delicately. Cadance started after him before turning back to face her husband.

"I cannot believe you. I simply cannot believe you." Shining Armor swallowed the anger bubbling in his was not his wife's fault for how horrible her cousin was, he felt ashamed, worn out. Nothing would come from if he snapped at her, he would only antagonize her and possibly ruin the rest of the week between the two of them. He just needed to sit down and rest his head, yes that would be nice. Get all of the buzzing blood to leave and allow him a brief moment of reprise.

Blueblood kept his pace for the medical wing of the castle his cousin rushing to catch up.  
"Blueblood I am so sorry, my husband has just been very very stressed and all of this on top of it and-"  
"Do not make excuses for your family my dear cousin." He turned to look at her, his face was swelling up and his lips appeared puffed and full of blood.  
"I could tolerate him after he accosted by royal visage once, for you and the simple fact that I was to remain a long time but now...I hate him, I never wish to see that stallion again,I will take my meals in my room."  
Cadance did not want to admit it but the fact that she would not have to see the haughty aristocrat for meals until he finished his pouting was more like a blessing in disguise for both her and Shining Armor.

"I am sorry to hear that." She managed to say with an entirely straight face.  
"It must be done, a stallion has his pride." He strode away purposefully leaving her alone in the corridor. Cadance watched him leave, his strut strong and head held high even with the hurt face.  
She turned around and chose to go after her colt of a husband and give him a piece of her mind for resorting to physical violence not once but twice with her cousin. It was simply inappropriate behavior for a stallion his age.

She went off in search of him, first to where she had left him, when he was not with the intricately decorated carriage she decided to go and look for him in the logical place, their room.  
She closed her eyes and visualized it, her magic seeped form her horn and encased her completely. She only teleported if she had to go a super long distance and there was something worth waiting for at the end. Or if she was with Shining Armor, then she could spend all the time in the world with him.

She appeared outside the door to their bedroom and entered, the curtains were drawn, sharply by the look of things, a bit of glass was broken in a corner, a second glass full of water was beside him on the nightstand and he had wrapped himself in a midnight blue blanket, it almost appeared as if he was wearing a cloak.  
Cadance wandered over to where he lay.  
"You must have been serious about how awful you feel." She said softly smoothing his hair underneath the blanket.  
"I am sorry to have been such a shrew earlier, but behavior like that is simply not okay. You should know that by now. I am sorry and I will let you get some sleep, just try to control your hoofs. I know that I ask a lot of you, but that's only because I know that you can do it." She leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head before straightening the curtains a little so that less sunlight would come in, she closed the door softly and left him to his well deserved reprise.

* * *

Pointdexter set down the pitcher filled with the new and improved ooze.  
"This could end all of civilization if you're not careful you know." The hooded figure merely snorted and seemed to flick their hair backwards.  
"I am well aware of the risks. And the just rewards." Pointdexter was too tired to roll his eyes at the obviously faked voice, frankly he just couldn't be bothered to care at this point, and really why should he anymore? It was all going to be over one way or another.

"I don't think you really do, this stuff will affect every pony that it comes into contact with, that includes you and any guards that you've converted or any of the other top ranking officials that you have in your pocket." The hooded figure looked intrigued and leaned forward his nose almost pressed against the glass of the ball and Pointdexter was afraid that he would phase through the glass again.

"What makes you think that I have any partner's in this?" Pointdexter gazed at the pony, for all of his blustering and threats the guy had never actually mentioned any type of assistance, and now that he thought of it Pointdexter had never svn heard any semblance of a plan from this pony, he was just abducted, given a basic idea and a bunch of raw elements and told to go to town, or else his family would suffer the consequences.

"Well...then how will you do this? I mean you don't expect to just be the only ruler with no help do you?"  
"Since I have no equal there shall be no need for me to corule with any pony." Pointdexter felt as if his breath had been slurped out of him, he touched his forehead afraid that he was going to faint. He stood and paced before sitting heavily back down, he looked at the ball and began to giggle, he couldn't help it the entire situation was insane, it was bizarre and he finally finished a puzzle he had been working on in his mind for a few months now.

The shadow in the ball glowered at him and attempted to glare the hysterics away. When that didn't work he became nervous.  
"W-What do you find so funny, stop laughing this instant!" This just caused the laughter to burst out harder.  
"Okay. Okay. Okay. It's just that...bahahahaha! I finally figured it out, you're not doing this because you have some other government in mind, this isn't a coup it's more like a tantrum! I-I-I-I You don't just talk to me because I'm a prime pawn, I'm pretty much your queen! Without me you've got nothing! You don't just talk to me because you have to...you do it because you want to!"

The shadow looked nervous and appeared to be flitting between each side of the ball, avoiding his eyes, nervous and scared. Pointdexter had hit the nail on the head and now just had to break his captor wide open.  
"I'm all you've got. You are nothing, and I am the prisoner of nothing." He broke down at the idea and began to laugh and cry a little at the same time. The shadow disappeared, reappeared and then angrily disappeared one final time, as if the crystal ball had been flung across the room. Pointdexter gazed at it for a few seconds before chortling and looking at the black ooze within the container.

He smiled, so dangerous and it was going to be used for a pointless excursion, he could justify the actions if it was one enormous conspiracy, but otherwise, he was nothing more than a mad child's demands.  
"Well." He wiped a tear from his cheek "Things have finally gotten interesting. Now in just a few days it will all come to a head"  
The date was set between them and the potion brewed and Pointdexter had fundamentally given his kidnapper a spit in the eyes.  
"Yes, very interesting."

**Welp there you have it, please remember to read and review and also Lauren F owns MLP I own nothing not even this computer.  
(I know that it's pretty obvious but come on humor me) [I also am aware that this is significantly shorter than other chapters but again simply a transitionary chapter, in fact most chapters in this thing are pretty transitory.]**

**One last time please review as that keeps me sane and going.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lauren F owns my little pony friendship is magic I own nothing not even this computer, to everyone who have left a review I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

"Oooohhhh tingly!" Pinkie said and wiggled underneath the white haze of magic that surrounded her. Fancy Pants attempted to focus on the task at hoof but the hyperactive pony kept him distracted.  
The stallion had been practicing for a few days now and he thought that he had managed it, while the spell would at times flare up or disappear sooner then they expected he had least been making some progress. Mostly thanks to Rarity who although not a proficient magic user was much more competent then himself. The two were in no way better than Twilight Sparkle but they had managed to each get to a level that would pass in an emergency.

Now he just practiced it if he had a willing partner, and no pony was more willing to get blasted by experimental magic that Pinkie Pie, she had stopped by just a few minutes ago to deliver something to Rarity and himself.

"I think that should do nicely, thank you for your help Miss Pie." Fancy Pants said happily with a small grin. "Now you wished to see Rarity for some purpose?" Pinkie perked up and bounced around the taller dapper stallion with a grin, her knees were like springs, the way that they appeared to defy the stone laws of logic.

"YEAH! In fact I have something for you too!" With a grand flourish and a reach deep into her jungle of a mane she pulled free two envelopes and presented them to the flummoxed stallion. Before he even had the chance to open or exam them the pink earth pony had shoved her face into his personal space and began to speak at the top of her voice.  
"Their invitations to a party that I'm throwing! It's a sort of way to blow off steam you know!" She made a high pitched wet scream that imitated a teakettle, Fancy Pants removed his monocle and left it on the table, he did not bother to replace it, it would simply get smudged by her at some point.  
"There will be cakes and drinks and paper mach and streamers and maybe even." She began to cough violently and then glitter blasted from her mouth, the stallion began to question her sanity at that moment, he even began to question his own grasp on sanity.

"I will...uh..I shall report this to Rarity with great haste." he said with a hint of discomfort. He had never really attended parties of that caliber, certainly he had observed them but always from a safe distance, she was discussing a complete and total immersion.  
"And I believe that it sounds simply lovely." Rarity spoke as she came from her room and over to where her friends stood talking. "I know that I shall certainly attend." She plucked an envelope from Fancy Pants and gazed over it quickly, she smiled a bit enjoying the almost childlike illustrations that Pinkie had added to the inside of the envelope.

There appeared to be the entire group, along with what appeared to be the ponies directly assaulted by the ooze attack. What she couldn't quite fathom was why they were all had their hoofs intercrossed, Cheese Sandwich with Pinkie Pie made a bit of sense as they were an admitted 'thingy' how the Cakes dealt with the two of them living together she had no idea. But Applejack was beside Caramel, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, herself and...she blushed and snapped the piece of paper closed with a smile that just oozed discomfort.

"Have you delivered the rest already Pinkie dear?"  
"YEP!" She said with excitement, "Took me faster than usual, I got up before dawn to make certain that they were all printed up and ready!" Rarity cursed her poor fortune for being hand delivered the party invitation last but she masked it decently.  
"Well I for one will attend." Rarity said good naturedly. Fancy Pants nodded his head in agreement. The pink party pony smiled and began to skip out of the Boutique. Outside she ran into Cheese Sandwich who had just finished handing out his share of the invitations. They fell into step and leaned on each other, almost at a perfect angle.

"How did your deliveries go?" She said with a sparkle.  
"Pretty well, Caramel was asleep so I pinned it to a place he would find it."  
Caramel woke up from his brief nap under a tree to find that some pony had found a way to braid his hair so that it held a party invitation right in front of his face. He couldn't see anything besides the invite.

* * *

"Are you certain that you wish to attend dear? The parties that Pinkie Pie throws are rather...unconventional, especially in regards to what you must have been used to back in Canterlot." Rarity had just finished adjusting her makeup and hair so that she looked spectacular. While it was going to be an informal affair that did not mean that she had to look like a common vagabond or something of the type.

"My dear Rarity I believe that I shall be able to fall in line with what is expected. I have never attended a 'shindig'" He said reading off of the card as he entered her room, he had combed his mane and trimmed his mustache, he had changed his typical formal jacket into a loose fitting shirt, his jacket and more lavish clothing had started to turn quite threadbare around the cuffs, so it was a good idea to switch it around a little.  
Rarity and he stood smiling in front of each other for a moment, he went up to her and bent to her level, he planted a quick kiss on her lips before straightening back up. She smiled, not even bothered that he had probably smudged her impeccably placed blush.

"Not what could that possibly be for?"  
"For being such a wonderful pony. And looking so lovely in this light." They shared a smile as she allowed the birds that she heard in her mind to trill and fade away.  
"Shall we depart?" He said offering her a forelimb, she took it and smiled up at his endearing gaze.  
"We shall." It was at the door that she realized that he had forgotten the monocle that he always wore back at the boutique, as they were right by Pinkie's residence it seemed silly to return just for a hunk of glass.

The duo was ushered in by an excitably Pinkie Pie and a beaming Cheese Sandwich who shoved a couple of plates into their hooves, each plate contained a miniature sandwich, a wedge of cake and what appeared to be a bit of mini quiche. Pinkie dragged Rarity off with a grin and a trill across the room to the other four mares who had arrived before the two of them.

Cheese Sandwich steered Fancy Pant's over to where the stallions were gathered around the food table. A gramophone on the side of the room played a dozen different songs, from pop dance to disco to opera. It was a mixed blend that seemed to dissolve and disperse into each other. Fancy Pants was shown a chair and he gratefully took it. He was met with many grins, Caramel and Big Macintosh tired from a hard day's work in the fields, Soarin had a small cup of water and some vegetables, he looked as if he were still recovering. Cheese was bouncing around making sure that everything was just perfect and making sure that they had plenty of snacks, or were enjoying the music. Flash Sentry kept gazing around the room much like Fancy, a little lost, a little blown away, but still very interested with all that happened around him.

"Well what do you think?" Caramel said to Fancy who responded with a quickly reasoned out affirmation.  
"This is either the first or second time I have ever been to a party thrown by either Miss Pie or Mr Sandwich. It seems very well put together."  
"Yeah this is maybe my eightieth Pinkie party and my third or fourth Cheese Sandwich shindig. I travel a lot and we've passed by each other once or twice." Caramel quickly explained. Fancy nodded appreciatively, he could see why ponies enjoyed this, it appeared to be madness but it was well structured madness, while multiple decorations the decor never appeared to strangle itself, the room was stacked so that there was plenty of place to move or dance, and the couches remained rather inconspicuous.

Flash leaned over Macintosh and Caramel and engaged in the conversation. "Before you two got here Caramel was discussing the six of us starting a bowling night, I think that you should join." Fancy Pants looked aghast for a moment at the thought.  
"Me?"  
"Well why not? It's good fun and I want to get to know you five if anything goes south, some of your strengths and weakness's. 'No better way to get to know a stallion than watching him bowl'"  
"Who said that? Plato? Confucius?"  
"My drill instructor. A earth pony called Big Wig, he thought of it as the friendliest form of warfare." Fancy Pants laughed at the thought before sheepishly shaking his head.  
"I am afraid I will have to politely decline. It sounds wonderful but there is simply no way that I could do it." Flash shrugged it off, Soarin appeared to not even know what was being said, Caramel gazed hard at him as did Cheese Sandwich.  
"Why?" Big Macintosh said asking the question that they were too timid to venture. Fancy began to huff and haw a little clearing his throat.  
"Cat got your tongue?" Caramel asked.  
"Or maybe a gator?" Cheese said jumping off and returning with a stuffed animal.  
"Or do you have weak knees?" He lifted up the stallions legs and took a look tapping them excitedly.  
"Or are you claustrophobic? Afraid of spheres."  
"That's not what claustrophobic means." Flash Sentry attempted to point out before Cheese simply waved him off.  
"Or maybe you just don't know how to bowl?"  
"That hits the nail right on the head." Fancy admitted sheepishly. The others nodded before Cheese Sandwich flung a foreleg over one of his shoulders and Caramel over the other.  
"It's easy then we just show you the ropes, easy as 123 ABC or the fifth digit of pie squared!" Fancy Pants allowed the rather zany conversation to delve from one realm of ridiculousness to another. Soon he found himself laughing along. He spoke at great length with Soarin about a few of the further off places that their work had taken them as pseudo celebrities and workers. Macintosh sat back and watched the proceedings.

Fluttershy was talking with Rarity and giggling over a new type of ointment that Pinkie had attempted to interest them into making, it consisted from her list of ingredients mostly of shoe polish, a lot of sugar and coco powder. And some how it actually worked! She felt something on her, a presence, she had a six sense for things like that. She looked and caught Macintosh's eyes on her, roving about her hair and wings. She tucked them in a little self-consciously and flushed. She enjoyed it when he looked at her, he appeared almost like a species of animal, just observing and internalizing any outward stimuli.

"He is rather smitten with you isn't he dear?" Rarity whispered into Fluttershy's ear causing her to jump a little and flare her wings in a selfdefense maneuver. She simply looked at the ground and smiled a little.  
"The feeling is mutual."  
"It's good to see them getting along huh? Like when the critters we weren't sure were gonna fight or not?" Pinkie said popping up between the two of them. Rarity looked at Pinkie with just a hint of disdain.

"Yes, but these are stallions, some of whom we are living with, others we are in...ahem...more delicate relationships with. It is a tad disparaging to compare them to out pets."  
"Accurate though. Soarin reminds me of Tank a little." Rainbow Dash said butting into the conversation, "He likes similar foods, he always has that tired look on his face no matter how much he sleeps."  
"And he's a rock for you emotionally and physically to lean on." Pinkie said hopping up onto Rainbow's back and forcing her to land from where she had been hovering over the group.

"Some day Pinkie some pony is going to learn how to siphon off your intuitive powers and bottle them. Then where will you be?" Twilight said levitating a small plate of fruit in front of her and picking out the pieces that she liked the most before working on the less pleasant ones.

"Probably in some dark depressing not good place at all." Pinkie said with a straight undeterred face. "Anyhowsers you're just jealous because me and Cheesie have an open Thingy, you guys are still trying to act all 'mature' and 'aloof' about yours." Pinkie said staring at them with wide knowing eyes. The three others looked away contentious about how interesting the ceiling or floor was.

"In my defense, me and Macintosh are a bit more open about it." Fluttershy stated with a flush. Pinkie eyeballed her scrutinizing her discomfort.  
"Is that so? Well have you two had a...sleepover?!" She said the word with a much darker inflection in her tone then one would normally expect. Fluttershy blushed deeply and sucked in her lips and gums.  
"Oh my dear sweet Celestia she has hasn't she?" Rarity breathed out in aghast whisper.  
"Who's done a whatnow?" Applejack said strolling over and leaning on the wall nonchalantly. She looked over at the blushing Fluttershy, shocked Rarity, thunderstruck Rainbow Dash, giddy Pinkie and speechless Twilight. She put the pieces together faster than a loose stick of butter on shot day.  
"You've had a sleepover with Macintosh haven't ya?"  
"Yep." Fluttershy squeaked out. Applejack sighed heavily.  
"Least you're honest about you're ways as opposed to those three." She gestured with her head at Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity who all looked at her crossed and indignant.  
"What the hay do you want us to say?"  
"Only the truth and only when you're ready. Until then I can wait." Applejack said with a content air or confidence.  
"Fine me and Soarin might possibly definitely have thing going!" Rainbow Dash said in the farmers face, never one to back down from a challenge. "You happy?"  
"Much."  
"Now you spill the beans on Caramel. What's the two of you guy's deal?" Applejack sucked in her lower lip and chewed on it pondering for a second before grinning.  
"I'll tell in time." Rainbow Dash began to chew her out but she just smiled and didn't respond. Twilight secretly hopped that she would be as bold as Rainbow Dash sooner rather than later.

Across the room Caramel looked at Applejack appreciatively. "Man what a mare, feel like I'm back in school again." Macintosh merely rolled his eyes, he had heard all of this a hundred thousand times before, most of what he heard was white noise from the stallion. Caramel perked up as a song played.  
"I'm gonna ask her to dance to this!" He stood up and trotted across the room before Macintosh could tell him that his little sister didn't dance.

The stallions watched as Caramel went over, was seen conversing with her. She smiled a little and to Macintosh's surprise she nodded and left for the dance floor with Caramel.  
"Caramel Apples. I already like how the two of them look together." Cheese Sandwich said as he leaned on the back of the couch that Macintosh was sitting on in a state of shock. Cheese then chortled before he strutted across the room and picked Pinkie up with his neck, sliding her down to his back and joining the already dancing duo on the flashing floor. The disco ball mixed into tiles that Pinkie and he had installed so that they lit up with multiple different colors.

Flash looked over at the Princess of Friendship who was alternating looking at him and the dance floor. Flash then sucked in his breath and marched over like he had been taught to by his superior commanding officers. The two of them actually made a mock courtship of it. Bowing, exchanging pleasantries before entering the floor.

Twilight smiled at him and he returned it. They faced each other and she let her body go wild. She knew that dancing was never her strong suit, but unbeknownst to her she had a strange talent when it came to it. She could make just about any pony she dance with give in and forget themselves, not be self-conscious and simply let themselves loose and cut a rug so to speak. She was not even aware of it but ponies that danced with her got an amazing sense of euphoria at the time and afterwards.

Macintosh, Soarin and Fancy Pants sat watching for a few moments. Sporadically the music changed as it had been doing all evening, never seemingly on a loop but just moving. It became slower, intimate. Soarin looked up, Rainbow Dash looked at him and the two stuck their tongues out at each other. She then rubbed the back of her neck and swooped down from where she had been hovering.

She landed on front of him and helped him stand up, he walked onto the dance floor, she supporting him a little, and they began to move in synchronization. Macintosh this might as well be his moment and he walked over to where Fluttershy was watching he dancing couples with wide content eyes. She looked up at his towering frame with a smile.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
"Eyup." She leaned against his girth and they walked surprisingly softly onto the floor, he ever aware of where she was located.

Fancy Pants trotted to the one remaining mare.  
"My lady." He bowed gracefully, she laughed a tingling little thing. He looked rather odd being formal without his monocle.  
"My gentlecolt."  
"I would like the honor of taking your first dance of the evening."  
"I grant your permission." The two walked onto the floor and slowly, expertly swayed, their horns just about touching. A small spark or two of magic traversed between each white horn.

Applejack and Caramel a little self-conscious now that the fast song had ended looked at each other and kept moving slowly side to side, it was really the only thing either had been taught to do at family gatherings.  
"So you and the colts going bowling soon?"  
"Eyup, got a league all planned out."  
"Your dream come true." She snorted in good fun.  
"Actually that happened when you gave me a peck on the cheek." Applejack blushed and looked at their hooves.  
"Charmer." She muttered out before looking up at him again. She noticed something strange about him, a little endearing, and certainly different.  
"Did you cut your hair? It looks like it was braided and then brought down a couple o' inches or so?" She said remarking on his slightly mangled mane. Caramel laughed nervously at her astute observation.

**Lauren F owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I own nothing not even this computer. I encourage you to read and review as that keeps me sane, sharp and willing to type out a few more chapters of this thing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lauren F owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, to all who have already done so I wish to say thank you, it is greatly appreciated. Onward to the story.**

The sun was a bright clean disc high in the impeccably blue sky. It was a gloriously warm day, zero humidity and the birds were gathering in enormous droves to sit in trees and sing sweet tunes to the high heavens. Applejack was the second one up, Granny Smith would wake up a bout ten minutes before Applebloom and chew her out about missing the entire day by laying in bed. Macintosh and her would alternate who got up first, often times it was Applejack but sometimes he would get the desire to complete a couple of chores before her.

Applejack grabbed a couple of apples and chewed through them before she even got out of the dusty barnyard. She always had some type of chore to get to work on, mostly it was just checking and double-checking the things she had completed the day before. Most of the farm work was that sort of stuff, the really fancy and hectic type of work came around normally right before holidays or specific calendar events, that or some type of disaster had hit the farm. Luckily the pinpoint accuracy that used to happen once a month of a rampaging monster passing through had diminished to about twice a year.

Even the disasters like what happened with the ooze, or the Crusaders learning the essence of their cutie marks, that had only happened to the town. Sure she had been recruited to help clean up the place but she wasn't always needed like for the first few years since Twilight and Spike moved in.

Applejack had gotten to the barn and began to muck out the hogs. They rolled around happily in the dripping mud that she turned over for them. Gripping the pitchfork firmer in her teeth she managed to flip an especially stubborn bit of mud and dirt. The animals rolled around happily in it, they had been found at the edge of the Everfree by one of her ancestors, their waste made good fertilizer, none to pungent either amazing with all of the junk that they shoveled into their faces.

Applejack smiled at the joy that the pigs found in doing their jobs. Eating, sleeping, rolling in muck and marking the apple trees as their territory, occasionally called out to chew on some of the more invasive plant species. Applejack started out of the barn and started to the front gates of her property, she intended to go around the perimeter of the farm and make certain that no critters had gotten in. Macintosh was in charge of the garden and he said that it was all taken care of, she certainly hopped so, buying celery was getting a tad heavy on their families purse strings.

Applejack got to the front gate, it appeared sturdy enough, no burrows or any tearing, the weathered wood had stood strong against the ravages of time. Older than her, probably older than her Granny, it had a fresh coat of varnish often enough that Applejack figured her grand fillies would be seeing it. Applejack started around the fence, it wasn't much against a chimera or an especially determined critter, but it at least helped mark a line, and most animals respected that. Knowing where their forest and wild lands ended and her impeccably kept farm began.

Of course there were a few that did not follow the rules and only listened to themselves. Applejack stepped back in surprise as a small white rabbit ran across her path. He had been coming from the direction of the farm. He looked like a pony who had been denied a dish at a restaurant, rather determined looking critter too.  
"Angel?" Applejack said in surprise as the rabbit did not stop but seemed determined to get something and then return. Applejack huffed, that bunny was going to wind up in a pot of hot water one of these days and not have the more than forgiving Fluttershy around to save him.  
"Now there's a critter that deserves a good lesson or two." Applejack muttered to herself as she kept going down the line of fence. She found a freshly dug hole, the earth pulled up and pushed out of the way.  
"So that's how he gets in eh?" Applejack shoveled the dirt back into the hole, it ought to slow him down a little, or else he might just take the hint and not go digging around her apple orchard. Applejack nodded her head in satisfaction and went back to walking.

Behind her back Angel the Bunny struggled up to the fence, dragging behind him a heavy ladder, he was unable to lift it, but he could at least drag it behind him. He returned to the hole he had dug earlier to find to his shock that it had disappeared! He began squabbling and swearing at the fence, now he would need to dig another one, probably even bigger hole to get the ladder through! These ponies were not making it easy to rob their garden at all!

Applejack had reached the first corner in one of the compass orchards. The orchards peeled out from the main house that was smack dab int he middle of them. They went to the East, West, North and South. The dirt road that lead to the farm and also was where they sat up the cider stand was facing north, Ponyville a short walk from the gates. She looked over, the sun was starting to gain a purchase on the sky. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

Sniffing the grass she found that the ground was full of nutrients. She could hardly wait until Applebloom had the patience to learn half of what she knew. This stopped Applejack for a moment. She looked back the way that she came, she could just see the top of the barn, sticking like a red thumb from the sea of apple trees. A bit of the slingshot that the girls had made was still on the top of it, Applebloom had constructed that, she even went so far as to put a few carvings in the side of the wood.

Applejack if she squinted could make them out dancing on the side. Applebloom was creative, also a good worker. Hyperactive and impatient little thing and that made her a little clumsy, but still if she worked hard she could be a decent crafts pony, Applejack began to reflect, would it really be wise to force her to learn all about the farm? Sure she should be proud of where she comes from and know a bit about the trade...but still...was she supposed to become a farm pony?

Maybe she would be happier in town, become an apprentice for some pony...maybe learn how to carve or knit or something.  
"Rarity could take her in, Applebloom knows a thing or two about knitting and Rarity knows a thing or twenty about design." Applejack mused, it would be like putting a turkey in a chicken coop but it might not hurt. After all Applebloom was handy, and it wouldn't hurt her to learn a couple of tricks of the trade.

Applejack had to stop and chuckle at the thought of Applebloom in some type of boutique, her hair up in fancy curls and bright green and red makeup covering her face. Maybe a couple of dresses in two tone colors that matched her mane and eyes. It was a ridiculous thought but knowing Applebloom not impossible. That was what was so interesting about her baby sister, she had potential, so much untapped potential. Applejack stopped, she was at the gate again, she had completed her perimeter.

Standing at the gate surprised but smiling stood Caramel. His hair a little less butchered in comparison to the other night. He had dust on his coat making him almost blend into the road, his teeth and eyes particularly popping from his face.  
"Heya AJ." He said good naturedly.  
"Morning Caramel." She responded "What brings you out here?" The normally talkative stallion became tongue-tied and began to gulp nervously before shaking his head vigorously and looking her dead in the eyes hard enough for her to step back a tad.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a nice day and I want to share a bit of it with you." Caramel looked at her expectantly, excitedly. Applejack couldn't help but return it, his grin was like a case of the head sniffles, infectious.  
"Certainly, I need to be back in time to work on the farm a bit though."  
"I can help out, free of charge too." Caramel said, anything so that she might stay out with him a little bit later than she initially intended. Applejack nodded, a tad flattered by his offer. The two of them started off down the lane and turned left a couple of times. They were not going in any particular direction, but they soon found themselves on the running of the leaves course.

Caramel ran it every year as his winter wrap up job. He was fast enough to get the leaves down and bumped into enough trees to knock them looser for the other contestants. He actually kept bumping into her a little, slight taps and nudges. She did not mind, being a little tapped never bothered her much. They kept going, she appreciated the foliage and how well the sun shone through the leaves, they would start to change soon, and before she would know it another season would be gone and winter would fall.

Applejack was not the type of pony that he brother was, she could tolerate silence but never really strove for stoicism. She broke the ice that was starting to creep up between the two of them.  
"So how were the cherry pickings? And then what was it you worked on? A barrel maker?"  
"The cherry farms are doing well, the newbies that the boss just hired are as lost as a vole though...and I was transporting bird houses for a little while outside Manehatten. Not the best of time, doubt I'll repeat it." Caramel said excitedly, his habit of hopping from job to job all over Equestria made him a tad unreliable at times, yet whenever it came time to do some serious apple picking or a few general up keeping chores around Sweet Apple Acres he would pop up as faithful as a hound.

"You should go with me sometime. We can stop by some of my favorite tourist spots, see some of the sights...it's always great fun." Applejack smiled a little, suddenly feeling self-conscious of how messy and slept in her mane get on top of her head. How there were grass stains on her hoofs, sure they marked a hard worker but she doubted that he wanted to be looking at that while they were on a walk.  
"I don't know Caramel, don't you usually loose half of your possessions on the way?" Caramel rolled his eyes, sure he was a little absentminded when it came to certain things that he never really paid attention too, hammers, clothing, grass seed. But he remembered the routes well enough.  
"That's why I need you, you could help me keep track of that stuff!"  
"I'm as flattered as a fresh pint of butter Caramel but I'm a home type of filly. I like to stay by the farm, none of this wandering for me." Caramel shrugged agreeably, it wasn't the life for every pony and the only reason he was able to do it was half thanks that he had a home to return to and send his mail and the such. If he had no pony to come back to, no real roots then he would probably do what Cheese Sandwich did, walk around and do jobs.

But he had been born and raised in Ponyville, all of his greatest friends lived there. Not to mention the mare he had the biggest crush in the world on refused to leave.

"It's a right enough shame bout what happened to poor Soarin eh?" Applejack spoke up, Caramel looked over a tad confused.  
"Where is that coming from?"  
"Just a fact, the stallion used to be a champion of Equestria for goodness sake. Now he's...well he's not."  
"Jeez I don't even know what I would do if I couldn't run...I do it all the time, happy, downtrodden, it's just me, and being a pegasus but grounded..." Caramel trailed off and Applejack nodded.

"It would be one of the most crushing thing int he world." The two looked at each other for a few moments before turning away and flushing. Applejack had a sudden idea of how she could pass the blush off as something else. Change the beating in her heart and trick the heat pooling from her face.  
"Hey, let's see how fast you can go." Caramel looked at her before grinning,  
"A race?"  
"Sure I'll even go easy on ya."  
"Sugar cube I will return that favor." Caramel said snidely before he realized the pet name that he had just used for Applejack, she pretended that she had not noticed it but on the inside of her brain it felt like bees were crawling across the surface, finding all of the little parts of her that made her feel goofy and bothered and warm all at the same time.  
"From here to the end of the trail and back to the farm?" She said squaring up her shoulders. Caramel's eyebrows rose in astonishment.  
"Not fooling with the length huh?"  
"Enope. Go big or walk as my great great grandpappy use to say." Caramel grinned and squared his own shoulders, he lowered his center of gravity and counted down from three.

The two were off in a blast of clearing dust.

* * *

Granny Smith had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Big Macintosh had finished his chores long before hand and was off galavanting after a small white rodent in the distance.  
Applebloom and he friends had run up to each other and disappeared towards town. Granny Smith didn't mind, made her feel like an adult whenever she got to take care of the dishes.

She heard a clattering coming from the fine bone china cupboard. She turned and saw the dishes rattling, she then felt it, a slow steadily increasing pressure shaking the ground.  
"Earthquake!" She screamed and ran grabbing a few more delicate vases and rushing outside, she stood in the doorway of the house with her front legs holding the trinkets tightly to her chest and looking around wildly for the source of the calamity. It would be the fifth earthquake she had ever lived through and she was going to be vigilant that it was not her last!

Suddenly she saw a plume of dust, and in front of it two ponies. One an orange tawny color, the other a butterscotch yellow...they appeared to be in hot pursuit of something...or possibly...  
"Are them two racing?!" She cried in astonishment, the amount of rattling that they were causing was enough to cause the trees to shudder and apples to fall loose. Finally with one massive heave the two ponies flung themselves into the courtyard. Caramel sprawling onto his front and Applejack stumbling up to the water trough and sticking her head in to the hay and dirt crusted water. She stayed under long enough for Granny to fear that she had drowned.

Applejack pulled her head up and gasped loudly, sucking in air as fast as she had water. She looked back at Caramel.  
"Who...won?" She puffed out.  
"Does it...huff...matter?" He responded with a cheeky grin that she returned.

**Sorry that this is a little shorter than some of my other pieces, I just felt like I needed to get it out as fast as possible. So again please remember to read and review, that keeps me sane, also check out the junk my brother Jacknimble posts. Lauren F owns My little Pony friendship is magic I make zero claims to it. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hasbro and Lauren Faust Own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review.**

The sun had just set over the horizon and the moon was slowly and carefully being risen into the night sky. The stars glimmered and moved softly. Ponyville was mostly asleep. A small cloud house breezed lazily around the edge of town, drifting as Rainbow Dash didn't like to be tied down to one particular spot.

Soarin grit his teeth until his mouth pulled into a frown. Rainbow Dash gave the bandages one final tug to make sure that they would remain anchored.  
"Did you really need to do that?"

"Hey some pony needs to make sure that you don't reopen anything." She said nonchalantly. He merely huffed and shifted as much as the bandages meant to keep his insides in allowed him to. He was a little aggravated that she would hover over him while he was recovering. Still he couldn't fault her, he would have done the exact same thing if she was hurt or even sick. But still it made him feel somehow helpless.

"See you later." He said as he moved to the doorway. Bowling night, he had gotten the okay from the doctors. It was apparently good for his recovery, something about physical therapy, he wanted as much of it as possible. He might not be able to fly again but he would be darned if he couldn't do a few things that brought him close to it.

"See ya." She said walking him to the door and staircase that led down to the ground. He waited for a moment before briefly embracing her, she returned the favor and he was soon down the stairs and trotting off to find the rest of the stallions for their first ever attempt at a bowling night.

His wings remained folded on his back all of the time, held down by a slew of bandages that would not move no matter how he flexed his wings. He had no real complaint about it. But it felt strange being what accounted to be an Earth pony.

The bowling alley was close to the middle of town, a very neat and tidy looking place. The pony running the place appeared half asleep. He nonchalantly gave Soarin his shoes and pointed him in the direction of where the others sat around a squat table.  
Caramel was excitedly explaining the ins and outs and all of the complicated little tricks that went into the game. Fancy stood there and smiled politely attempting to keep everything straight in his head.  
Macintosh sat behind the score table and would occasionally mark down the score. Flash Sentry was rotating through the balls as if to find which one would be the best for the game. Cheese Sandwich was returning with a small mountain of snacks, somehow he had the highest score among all of them.

Macintosh nodded and smiled as Soarin walked over, he calmly erased the game they had been playing and started a new one. There was a relaxed air around the party, they were just sitting in an almost empty bowling alley playing a game.  
It struck him a what a funny bunch they must look like, a former Wonderbolt, two farmers, a socialite fallen from grace, a wandering party planner and a solider. All of them somehow pulled together into the town and playing a game of tenpins. It sounded like the start of a novel or a summer movie. Funny when taken in the proper context.

"So then are we all here?" Caramel said to the group. All of them rolled their eyes and replied int he affirmative. He grinned and they began to play. Macintosh chose the heaviest balls for himself and somehow managed to get a good roll, he mostly sat and observed the proceedings. Caramel gave some pointers to an uncertain Fancy Pants who got a decent knack for it down, nothing great but he found his own rhythm.

Cheese and Caramel brought the most energy to the game and they were really only competing against each other at most points. Tossing each other grins and trying to stay at the same pace.

"So...how long before we learn what that ozzy junk was?" Cheese Sandwich said plopping himself down next to Flash Sentry. The entire group turned to look at the pegasus who sighed and shrugged.  
"Twilight is still working on it, but I think we might have it figured out sooner rather than later."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well." Here he got nervous and fidgeted a little. "Back at the Sister's palace whenever we would discuss possible battle strategies-" Cheese rudely interrupted at this point.

"Wait possible BATTLE! Strategies?"  
"In case some pony else was the aggressor, it's not like we would attack any pony. But yes, this I think...well it seemed like an experiment, a very successful experiment."  
"So that would mean..." Caramel said softly as he pretended to tally up the scores.  
"We should be getting a larger attack soon."

The group sat in silence for a little while. They exchanged concerned looks until Caramel broke the silence.

"Well. At least we have the girls to protect us."  
"And what if some pony needs to protect them?" Soarin said nervously. He clicked his teeth together nervously. A comforting hoof touched his shoulder. Fancy Pants wearing a bowling shirt and smiling comfortingly responded.  
"While I doubt that they would need it, they have us. All of us." The others nodded their affirmation. Soarin smiled.  
"Right."

* * *

Macintosh nodded his goodbyes to the group before trotting off. He intended to check up on Fluttershy again. He had come from her home that afternoon and wanted to make sure that she had completed any chores. Sometimes she would fall asleep halfway through work.

For such a small thing she would push herself hard.

Macintosh got to her cottage quickly. He opened the door as she normally left it unlocked; she had no fear of any pony taking her things and sometimes her critters might need to see her in the middle of the night. He tiptoed through the house, a difficult feat for one his size but he managed it.  
He looked into her bedroom, expecting to see her worn out and asleep. To his surprise she was still up and reading from a book, a light on overhead shining down on her in a pool of light.

She looked up, was a bit taken a back but smiled and motioned for him to come in. He entered and walked to where she sat.  
"Was the bowling fun?"  
"Eyup."  
"And the others, are the fine?"  
"Eyup."  
"Would you like to stay over the night?" She said with a little blush and a smile. He returned it and nuzzled her head.

* * *

Fancy Pants sighed as he left the bowling alley. The air was crisp and he felt cautiously optimistic for the future. He had a gorgeous mare waiting for him, he was living in a quiet little town, and for the first time in a long time he felt as if he had...friends. Ponies who would remain close to him no matter what, whatever might arise from any of the hullabaloo that the Princess and her guard were expecting.

Well he was certain that they would all be able to handle whatever might come their way.

The door to the boutique creaked softly as he tried to open it without any undue noise. He was certain that Rarity was asleep along with Sweetie Belle and he did not want to be the one to wake up either.  
He slowly started up the stairs and stopped in his tracks.

Coming down them at that exact moment was Spike the dragon. He looked dead tired as he always needed an early night to rejuvenate. The two looked at each other in silence for a little while longer. Fancy noted the bits of lipstick and eyeliner on his neck as if he had been nuzzled affectionately. The two made uncomfortable noises of clearing their throats and scooted around the other.  
"So we just uhhh."  
"I will not tell her how late it was you left if you don't tell her that I got in so late." Fancy made the deal quickly. Spike nodded in gratitude before slipping past the unicorn and heading downstairs and out the door into the night.

**Yet again I own nothing not even this computer read and review this, also do the same with Jacknimble's works, he needs a boot in the right direction. Just to remind you I am still alive and intend to finish this someday. Just a quick little thing to tie some stuff together.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review as that is my life blood. Hasbro and Lauren F. Own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic I own nothing not even this computer, I will try to make the chapters longer from here on in compared to the last one. Enjoy**

The day started softly. Birds singing in the trees, critters scurrying past. Earth ponies were up and moving around well before dawn bringing in the harvested crops and tending to the farms. All over the land it was quietly coming to life as the sun rose into the sky. The two royal sisters were up and preparing for the days events.

A swarm of birds chittered and chattered. These did not look ordinary though. Their eyes seemed stained and empty. Little vials were on their backs, delicate enough that they would shatter easily.  
A genius locked away in a dungeon who did not know where he was softly prepared a potion. An advanced mix of chemicals, stolen magic and other impossibilities. It bubbled and clouded. The ooze inside dormant for the moment. Pointdexter looked at the crystal ball sitting on the floor in front of it. He breathed deeply.

It began to glow softly and then brighter, the sharp light burst out in large strong streams. A beam of magic slowly pooled out and around the cauldron picking it up it began to levitate it out. Pointdexter set his face sternly.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had not gone to sleep last night. She was not even exhausted. Going for a few weeks straight on just a couple of hours of rest meant that she had disciplined her body to be able to take a few days with little rest. Anyway she was close to something. Something that was big and important. She just did not know what yet.  
She felt something shifting in the air. Her years of facing threats to her home gave her an almost sixth sense of when something dangerous was coming to fruition. Something was coming, something big. She was prepared for it having studied as many possible spells as she could cram in the day before. On top of all of the other smaller friendship issues that would arise through the day; which for such a friendly town were suspiciously high.

Twilight heard some rattling around in the kitchen and since she had not eaten once that day it seemed as good a time as any to go and restock her batteries.

Spike and Flash had woken up, yet both seemed exhausted. Spike it was to be expected, he never seemed to get enough sleep. Especially for a dragon; he had gotten a little better with the change in his body structure and size but still. Flash had been out late with other stallions, the other's colt friends or roommates or whatever it was that they were to each other.

Twilight took a piece of toast that had been left out and spread some apple preserves onto it before crunching down.

"How was the bowling last night?" She said to Flash as he sat down across from her, he took up his own piece and awkwardly buttered it.  
"Good. It was fun, they are good guys. How about here? Get much sleep?"  
"Like a foal." Twilight said dismissivly, she was usually quiet about her sleep habits, she did not want to alarm any pony that she knew with how little rest that she actually did get.

The only one who really knew was Spike. He rolled his eyes before he picked up his own food and quickly shoveled it down. He began to make for the kitchen door.  
"Where are you going?" Twilight called after him. He would usually have started on his chores at this time.  
"Visiting Sweetie Belle." He called over his shoulder before moving out of hearing range. Twilight prepared to stand up and chase after him. Tell him to get to work and that he could play with Sweetie later, or whatever it was that the two were planning.

After that thought Twilight almost rattled the table she stood up so fast, her wings flared out and feathers rumpled.

"He told me that he finished his usual work for the day if that helps." Flash spoke up from where he sat gazing at the anxious Alicorn. Twilight began to speak before she took a deep calming breath and sat back down.  
"It's fine, everything is just fine. He is old enough to make a few decisions. I trust him. I trust him." She finished anxiously.  
"Really?"  
"No but do I have much choice in the matter?"  
"No. But that is half of the fun of being a..whatever it is you are to him." Twilight huffed and sat back down. She picked up a piece of fruit and began to gnaw at it.

* * *

Pointdexter waited until the last moment to fling himself onto the cauldron as it was being removed through the portal. He just missed getting any of the ooze onto his body. The cauldron heaved to the side and all of a sudden he was out. The jail cell that he was in was gone, he was transported out and he was free.

He quickly dropped to the ground and began to move through the flock of birds assembled in the lordly state room. He opened his mouth; he knew exactly what to shout, he had been practicing it long enough. But the second he reached the door intending to burst through and alert the guards and stop all of the insanity about to break out; he was shot in the back with a beam of magic. The unicorn standing behind him moved forward and shot the nerd again.

Pointdexter looked up at him. He scowled and tried not to shiver in fear.  
"You're still wearing it. Even though I know who you are. Dramatic much."  
"It adds to the flair of the inevitable."  
"Like that stupid note I wrote for you. I know your secret, you want to be caught, you want this to end." Pointdexter slowly forced himself to his feet. "Admit it! You're scared of succeeding aren't you?!" Another blast and he was knocked unconscious. The stallion looked down at him for a moment before going about the final preparations. He poured an equal amount onto each bird,and a final phial for himself, he hooked it around his neck for safe keeping.

He moved to the window and opened it, a flutter of winds and surrounding him was a swarm of beaks and feathers as the birds departed, the spell around them was strong. He was certain that they would drop the necessary potions all around Equestria. He sat back and waited, he prepared another machine he had the nerd create. It would televise his glorious visage across the land. He sat back prepared to be admired by all.

* * *

Discord stopped his harassment of a small woodland creature and turned to the alligators walleyed gaze.  
"Oh fine fine. We can get on with it." Discord was ready to investigate some more, he was figuring going to harass maybe Spike or Princess Twilight again, he had a few good leads but he was really waiting for a big break in the case to get him out of this one. Most of his missions for the princess's he just happened to get lucky while working for them and it all worked out in the end.

"Now then my good Gummy the real question is to be how would we track down this nee-do-well. I suggest that we-" Discord is cut off as a strange sensation went down his back. He had felt similar feelings during large transfer of magical energy. It was similar to that, in fact scratch that it was exactly that feeling. He looked around attempting to get a bead on where it was.

He found it. He cocked his head to one side surprised by its point of origin.

"Odd. Now then my good Gummy." Discord picked up the baby alligator and tucked him away into a secret pocket that he had on his being. "Let's go find us a threat to the kingdom." With that Discord wound up his legs as if he were about to spring away, before slowly and demurely walking in the general direction that he felt was best.

* * *

Spike wandered towards the Carousel Boutique, stifling a yawn. He was looking forward to seeing Sweetie Belle that day. He saw her often enough but now they were closer. The other night before Fancy Pants had caught him the two of them had gotten a little...frisky. Nothing too adult but there had been a lot of cuddling. She felt abnormally soft in his arms, she felt glorious.

She had pretty much replaced his feeling for her sister, maybe even strived past them. He felt as if he knew more about her, could tell more about her. He didn't ache without her; not yet at least, but he did certainly think about her an awful lot whenever they were separated.  
It was going to be a good day, he could tell.

There was a flapping on the breeze, a whole ton of something was coming over the horizon. Spike stopped at the doorway leading into the clothing store, he looked behind himself and scrunched his eyes up at the horizon. He could just pick something up, some big group of something that was flying over the countryside.

Birds. He could hear them now, an enormous flock of birds. And every few seconds a slick line would break from them and fall to the ground. Spike gazed a little longer before he recognized it.

The ooze, the birds were dripping with the ooze.  
"Oh no." Spike said as he looked, the line of birds had just reached the very outskirts of Ponyville. With wide eyes he watched as a stream of ooze was released over where the farm fields where. Where Sweet Apple Acres was. This was terrible.  
Spike burst into the house, he looked around widely.

"RARITY!" He shouted, there was one set of ponies he knew that would be able to protect the town; the six of them. He needed to find the others.

* * *

Applejack looked up from her apple bucking. A few more hours and her chores ought to be done. Big Macintosh hadn't shown up for some reason until after breakfast. She had her own ideas of where the big fella had been off to but she was never one to wag her tongue. Not to mention she had Applebloom working with her. They had managed to go without Big Mac until his return. Once the three siblings were reunited they made very short work of the rest of the farm ad field work.

Applejack went to the farmyard and took a deep drink from the water barrel. It felt delicious on her parched tongue, she grinned around the water dribbling out between her teeth. She gazed up and out at the almost endless trees, her granny was out for a walk among the trees occasionally stopping to catch her breath; poor old girl was getting on, at least she could still appreciate the trees and surrounding foliage.

Something caught her eye. Squinting Applejack tried to get a bead on it, it looked like a line of birds were crossing the sky. And they were depositing something as they went. Something dark, and slimy and...and...

A shiver went up her spine. Something bad was coming. The ooze, the gunk from earlier that had made a bigger mess than a cow patty at a pie eating contest.  
"BLOOM! MAC! GRANNY!" She shouted, across the fields the three heads turned to look at the anxious farm mare. She ran back and forth anxiously wondering who she had to rush to first.

Applebloom looked at where her sister was looking and felt her legs lock up. She couldn't move, it was as if her joints wouldn't let her. Macintosh came to her rescue. He recognized the terrible feeling in his gut and broke into a gallop. He rushed into Applebloom and picked her up onto his back without missing a beat. He landed in the yard next to his sister and looked around wildly for his granny, as was Applejack. The two exchanged terrified glances at each other.

A soft snoring reached their ears. They saw perched underneath the gazebo was Granny Smith, somehow the old girl had moved around them and gotten herself settled into a rocker and had drifted off to sleep. The first sprats of ooze fell around the gazebo and somehow not a drop splashed her.

The three looked on a little surprised.  
"LEAVE HER! She'll be fine!" Applebloom shouted from Mac's back. The two Apple's looked at each other before nodding, if any pony would survive this without a scratch it would be her. They ran towards town, the line just behind them. Applebloom still firmly sitting on Macintosh's back and bumping up and down every few feet.

Standing just outside of the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. So close that the fleeing family almost ran into them were a seasick looking Fluttershy and a confused Caramel. He opened his mouth to talk but was brutally dragged along by Applejack before he could speak. Fluttershy hopped to the air and tried to keep pace with the group as she would not be able to keep up flying.

"What's going on?" Caramel asked Applejack. She merely pointed behind her shoulder. He followed her hoof and shuddered at the sight, so many birds, and he could almost feel the ooze against his body again. He picked up his pace.

The small group were in Ponyville within moments, just as the first round of the gunk began to splatter behind them, almost touching their back legs it was so close behind. Ponies stopped and stared at the bizarre sight, the ones that did were very quickly hit and within moments covered in the vile substance.

Some shouted for help, Applejack wavered for a moment only to be roughly pulled along by Caramel, he was almost hyperventilating in fear.

"OVER HERE!" A shout came from near them. Waving frantically from the bakery stood Pinkie Pie, beside her Rainbow Dash who was anxiously looking up at the sky at the oncoming horde. She snorted in disgust and anger. The group quickly ducked inside and the shop was soon very crowded. Between the Apple family, The Cakes, Pinkie, Cheese, Caramel and Fluttershy rounding up the pegasus count to four counting Rainbow Dash, a terrified Scootaloo hiding behind her idol and Soarin.

"What's happening out there?" Mrs Cake said anxiously as she looked out the window. A splotch of slime hit it, opened a little line that appeared to be a mouth and screamed before it slid down.

"A second attack by the looks of it. Flash Sentry called it." Caramel said as he sat down and accepted a party blower from Cheese Sandwich in mild confusion. He blew in to it in boredom.

"Well now what?" Fluttershy asked her fear evident. She kept stealing glances out the window as if she expected the birds to begin dive-bombing the store at any moment.

"I say we go out there and blow them birds down with one big swoop." Rainbow Dash said bitterly hovering in the air and occasionally landing on the counter to tap her hoofs.  
"All that will do is get us hit and infected." Applejack pointed out dryly. "I say we hunker down tight and wait for Twi."  
"Or we could just wait for Rarity and the others to finish walking over here and get their vote" Pinkie said as she bustled into the room with a tray of fresh baked muffins, a tray of cupcakes and a small mountain of cookies. The others looked at her in surprise.

"What? When I'm nervous I bake."  
"And they are coming." Cheese said as he pointed out the window. "You can see their umbrellas."

The group rushed to the windows, some standing on others backs to get a good view. And there they were, Three unicorns and a dragon making their way through the downpour of ooze and avoiding puddles and other citizens of the town. Their heads down and moving quickly. Sweetie Belle was almost completely underneath Spikes frilly dark purple umbrella even though she had a perfectly good one herself.

Fancy Pants reached the door, surrounded it in his magic and like a gentle colt opened it for the others, Rarity thanked him before entering quickly, the youngsters quickly following in her footsteps.  
"Well then." She spoke to the room as Fancy Pants shut the door. "This is quite the little mess we have found ourselves in now isn't it?"  
"So any ideas so far?" Rainbow Dash said to the group at large.  
"I say we message Twilight." Pinkie said. There was a quick silence as every pony pondered the reasonable idea. Cheese sandwich pulled her into a hug and patted her head.  
"You are a legitimate genius."  
"I know." She said happily before turning to Spike as did the rest of the group. He looked confused for a moment.

"What me?"  
"You are the one with the magic fiery dragon breath that can send messages." Applejack said as she began digging around behind the counter for a pencil and paper.  
"Yeah for Princess Celestia, I have no clue if I can even send stuff to Twilight."  
"You ever try?" Soarin asked coming up to Spike. Spike gulped and stepped back a little bit.  
"Yeah, have you?" Applebloom said she seemed to have popped right in front of the nervous dragon. Spike backed away, he was feeling very claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Well no.."  
"Nothing ventured nothing gained then!" Fancy Pants said as he levitated the note that had just been passed around by most Twilights closest friends who were in the room. Ignoring the different calligraphy, spelling errors, whiff of perfume and cake frosting he put it into Spikes claws. He looked at it before looking around hopelessly.

"But I!" He tried to protest.  
"Spike." A soft voice and a cool hoof on his shoulder got his attention. Sweetie Belle was there, beside him, comforting him. "You can do this. It will work." Spike took a deep breath, he didn't even really knew how he sent stuff to Princess Celestia, he just sort of thought about her...maybe if he focused really hard on Twilight this time. He scrunched his eyes closed, he controlled his breathing. He calmly and gently felt some fire form behind his lips. He let it out and caught the thin piece of paper alight. It flickered in the air before it turned to smoke and gently but with purpose drifted away.

There was a silence for a time.

"You sure you didn't just burn it?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.  
"Positive." He responded, squeezing the hoof of the filly that had stood beside him.

* * *

Twilight heard a pattering as something strong and soft landed on the roof of the castle. She looked up surprised, there was no call for rain by any of the weather ponies. Probably just Rainbow Dash playing a prank or something, trying to write something on her roof out of hail or along those lines. She couldn't be bothered she would have Spike go and-that was when she remembered that he had left early.

Blowing out of her mouth annoyed she moved to go and look at it. She had been studying a little bit of some outlying land maps. As she started up she heard a tink sound. She stopped and waited, it came again. She tilted her head, yep definitely a tink. She turned her head, it was coming from her lab. She walked and opened the door, on it's side and rolling around, sometimes into tables and chairs or the wall was the glass vial with the ooze inside of it.

The ooze was moving the vial, hitting against it and moving it around the room. She levitated up and looked at it in confusion.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"TWILIGHT!" Flash shouted from upstairs. Turning Twilight left the ooze on the counter and ran to where he was looking out a window in one of the hallways. He held her back a little bit with his wing.  
"It's bad out there."  
"How bad?"  
"How many ponies can you put the spell on again?" With a sickening lurch in her stomach Twilight looked out the window. Ooze was raining from the sky in big fat black droplets. She gulped, her throat was constricting and she felt her vision tunneling. She took a deep breath and let it go, her terror under control.  
"I can handle this." A wing tip touched hers. She looked at the now guard like visage of Flash Sentry.

"We can handle this. I have something that will help. Wait here. Please." He began galloping off, she stood and watched him go. She turned to the window and rested her brow against it, she sighed.

Suddenly her horn felt funny, as if something was traveling up it, a burst of magic or something. Suddenly some smoke settled in front of her and with a puff of magic it reverted backwards into some parchment. She recognized the insane contradictory mixture of writing, some bold and brash other small and meek intermingling with sprinkles and what appeared to be complaints and insults written about other's writing. Along with some very detailed drawings.

Twilight got the general message. Her friends were trapped at Sugarcube Corner. She balled the parchment up and stood to her full height; her friends needed her help. She quickly cast the spell she had practiced; she was going out there. Sudden hoofbeats returned. Flash came around a corner with some kind of glass jar, in it a liquid sloshed around.

"What in the hay is that?" She said surprised at what he had gotten, she had expected armor or something. He smiled at her confidently.  
"Think of it as a little bit of a gift and a little bit of a helping hoof from the royal princess's. Thought you might need more guards." He took a might swig from the jar before smacking his lips. He hiccuped, seemed to glow a bright shade of green, he doubled over in what appeared to be discomfort before suddenly there were two identical Flash sentry's standing before her.

No flash of light or big boom, there were simply two of him now.  
"Now you have them." Twilight blinked, rubbed her eyes and then closed her mouth.  
"Some sort of potion I assume?"  
"Yep."  
"Well at least it will come in handy." The trio ran to the doorway, Flash and Twilight prepared to exit, he stopped them.  
"You guard the palace." The clone saluted with a wing before standing at attention at the doorway. "And you." He turned to Twilight, grabbed her with his wings and pulled her to him. She blushed deeply as he planted a kiss full on her lips. He tried not to be too awkward with it.

"For luck."  
"Right." She said, attempting to be business like, which was difficult with her head flying off in three thousand different directions.

The two exited, the ooze sliding off of them in big slicks, like oil on a ducks back. Suddenly there was a crack, as if the sky had just broken. Another crack and wind whipped up from nowhere. A terrifying booming sounded in the sky and a dark blue magic pierced the calm daylight. The birds flew off in a multitude of directions in fear, an enormous visage appeared int he sky and spoke five words.

"_**This Land Is Mine Now."**_

The voice spoke authoritatively, terrifyingly. Familiarly. A large spectra appeared in the sky. A magical projection of a ponies face. The duo looked on in slack jawed shock as the features became clearer and clearer. Twilight broke the silence with astonishment and rage.

"Blueblood?!" She shrieked in anger

**Yeah admittedly the villain is sort of obvious but who cares. Again please read and review I own nothing not even this computer. Also I may not be able to update for a little while as I will be without internet so I am sorry about that.**


End file.
